Cadenza
by RavenHeart101
Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School. Slash. Puck/Blaine or Bluck.
1. Act One: Chapter 1

Cadenza

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

Disclaimer: I am gladly NOT Ryan Murphy.

Warnings: Slash (male/male), swears, homophobia, mature themes, gay bashing/bullying, parental issues, the reasons why most stories are rated M...

**A: N –** So... Yeah. Bluck has taken a hold on me and now I'm highly addicted to the pairing. To anyone who read Librarians and Pools this story isn't anything like that.

* * *

><p>A Cadenza is a passage originally improvised by a performer in which virtuoso ability might be shown.<p>

Noah Puckerman was the bad ass of Lima Middle School in Lima, Ohio. He threw idiots into dumpsters and beat up the assholes that pranced through the halls. He had hair that was styled to look bad ass, the bangs short and spiked up at the top. He played football and had dated half the school's female population by the end of his eighth grade year. He had yet to drink any alcohol though but he was sure he was going to get some at the summer camp he signed up for. The older students were always smuggling some in and throwing bonfires on Friday nights.

He hiked his backpack higher onto his shoulder and kissed his little sister and mother goodbye, turning around to face the camp he would be spending the rest of the summer in.

Noah hated summer camp.

But this one was better, or at least it was supposed to be better. This one was a football camp but, you see, Noah had accidentally signed up for the wrong kind of football camp. Instead of the one immediately outside of Lima he had signed up for the one all the way out in Marion. Where he knew no one. And where he was sure to be the poorest kid around. And, to make it worse, it was a music and football camp. Combined.

Now don't get Noah wrong, he loved music as much as the next guy but singing and dancing? That was for prisses. And Noah was no priss. He was no girl and he was no gay boy. He was a bad ass. And bad asses didn't sing. They played football and kicked other guy's asses simply so that they could say that they had.

Noah, however, wasn't so sure that he would be a bad ass here, though. He would try (like hell would he try) but he probably wouldn't get very far. Because these guys were rich and spoiled and all around horrible people. And Noah wasn't a horrible person. He was a bad ass.

"Watch it, new kid!" One of the older boys bumped his shoulder and Noah considered reaching out to deck him across the face but hesitated for a moment too long. Making enemies on his first day would do Noah no good. Plus, this guy was big and bulky and looked like he could slam Noah to the ground with a single look, so Noah wasn't about to go playing with fate. He wasn't good enough to beat a guy like that yet. But when he was...

"Puckerman, Noah!" His name was shouted from across the large, open field. About ten cabins surrounded the adjacent area, circling both the field and the 'classrooms'. Expensive and homey cabins were kids from ages 12-18 would be spending the rest of their summer cooped inside and trying not to die of either heat or humiliation. Or both. The football field was all Noah saw though. It was better than the one they had out in Lima, more put together and fancy. It screamed money much in the way that Noah did not. "Puckerman!" He snapped out of his reverie and quickly located the monstrous man looking in his direction.

"Here." He wondered whether he should add in a 'sir' or not but decided that wasn't exactly the thing a bad ass would do so he kept that inside.

The monstrous man kept his gaze steady with Noah's, staring him down for what seemed like an uncomfortable eternity before turning back his clipboard and nodding him in the direction of a slighter looking teenager with dark brown hair that was cut down to his chin. He had the build of a quarterback and Noah guessed he was his camp counselor in this hell hole of summer camp. He trudged over to the teen, keeping his gaze cold and unemotional. "Hey, Greyson!" The teen turned to look at the monstrous man, a question in his hazel eyes. Noah couldn't decide if they were warm or not. He decided he really didn't care and continued cursing his stupidity in his mind. Why hadn't he payed attention when signing up for the place in school? Now not only did he look like a pussy to all his friends but he looked like a fucking gay football loser. If he had payed attention he could have been at that place directly outside of Lima with Finn and the two of them could totally have rocked that place down. "This is your new kid. Noah Puckerman."

But then the teen, Greyson, was turning back to look at him, an expression on his face that looked as though it were a cross between a frown and a smile. Noah felt his eyes run over his body and unconsciously shifted his feet a bit. It was unnerving, but he could tell he was being judged not only from this Greyson character by every single asshole he had been talking to before. Like the jerk that had bumped him before. The want to deck him came back full force. "Noah Puckerman?" Greyson spoke slowly, as though he was trying to decipher if he had ever heard the name before. "Hell no. That's too faggy." Noah had no idea what was wrong with his name and his face flushed in insult. He gripped his backpack tighter in his fists, trying to keep himself from getting into a fist fight on his first day. "You need something more... bad ass. What do you think, Slick?"

Slick was apparently the jerk who had bumped him. His arms were crossed as he stared down at Noah, circling him slowly and predatory. Screw this, if the asshole didn't stop Noah was going to loose it and deck him. He smirked, coming to a stop in front of Noah and staring down at him. What Noah saw was the same bad ass cold, unemotional look he had been trying to master for the passed three years. A small amount of hero worship spawned in his stomach but Noah shook that off. Because Slick was a jerk who had purposely bumped him. "I think he is a fag so Noah seems nice enough."

The other guys laughed and, if Noah wasn't mistaken, he thought he saw Greyson stiffen a bit at the terminology. But Noah didn't get that because wasn't Greyson the one that used the word first? "I'm no fag!" And then Noah remembered what he had been called and he dropped his bag in a heap on the mud laden ground and swung out a nice left hook to smash into Slick's jaw. Slick's head flapped backwards, his hand coming up to rest on his chin and his eyes wide in shock.

It was silent. Deathly silent as Noah held his breath and shifted into a defensive stance. Those Martial Art's classes his mother had been insisting that he took two years ago payed off. But then Slick let out a small laugh and Greyson let his arms fall out of their crossed position to knock Noah playfully in the shoulder. "I like this kid." His eyes twinkled. "Where'd you learn that left hook, Puck?"

Puck. Puck. _Puck_... Noah liked it. It sounded bad ass. "Some classes my mom made me take after my old man left." He said casually with a shrug. But it hurt on the inside because that was when his mother made him sign up for classes. When his father left. And sure it had happened back when he was in third grade and he was in eighth now but Noah still remembered waking up one day to find his father gone and his mother beat to a pulp in a pool of liquor.

"Cool." Greyson smiled down and him and Noah felt like he was getting that approval that he had wanted from his father from this guy. And it felt great. He smiled back, leaning down to pick up his bag. "Well looks like you're the last guy in my group so... let's go." He walked beside Greyson as he got the grand tour of the place.

After being shown the large mess hall and kitchen Noah figured it may not be so bad there. And then they went to the cabins, Greyson stopping outside one on the far right and reading off the two people that would bunk there. Rash and Brute, two kids that were obviously line backers and who were about a year older than Noah. One more cabin down and two more kids were being dropped off: Flake and Stone. And then two more at the next cabin: Slick and Tyrone (who was, apparently, the only one besides Greyson that had a name bad ass enough to not need a new one). And then it was just Noah and Greyson.

Noah hoped he would be rooming with him, because Greyson was a pretty cool dude and Noah felt some sort of kinship with him already. "Ugh, bad luck Puck." Greyson spoke with great regret in his voice, staring at the one cabin on the far left of the field, the one right up against the woods, that everyone seemed to be avoiding. "Looks that you're stuck with my brother."

But that couldn't be too bad, yeah? Greyson was awesome, so his brother had to be awesome too. "Oh. Are you staying here to?"

Greyson let out a short, clipped laugh and smacked Noah hard on the back. "No. Like hell would I be stuck rooming with him. Plus it's against the rules for family to room together." He rolled his eyes. "Otherwise I'd probably be the lucky bastard stuck with him."

Stuck with him? Noah wasn't liking the sound of this guy. "So... is he a crappy player or something?" He furrowed his eyebrows in question, wondering simply what it was that caused this boy to be disliked.

"You could say that." Greyson laughed once more, scratching at his head. "He's a fa- He's gay." Noah's heart froze in his chest because he knew what that meant. He knew that it meant being constantly stared at and the guy eventually falling head of heels for you. He was going to be stuck rooming with someone exactly like Kurt Hummel who said things that Noah couldn't understand in the slightest. He would wear girl's clothes and shit and spread his disease like hell. And Noah didn't want to be a fag. "If he puts the moves on you just find me, alright? I'll fix things." He forced Noah to look at him. "And I do mean me. Not any of the other guys, and definitely not Slick, okay?"

"Okay." Noah spoke through his panicked haze before Greyson knocked lightly on the door. Noah mentally prepared himself for a high voice and someone who dressed like Kurt Hummel as the door swung open.

"What do you want Grey?" But it wasn't what he expected. What stood in front of him wasn't an exact replica of Kurt Hummel but a simple, normal, looking boy. Short, sure, but normal. Curly black hair that was sort enough to only reach the tip of his ears, a Harry Potter v-neck, jean shorts and converse. Hazel eyes that looked haunted with things that Noah both wanted to know and didn't. A notebook clasped tightly in his hand and a pen behind his ear. Thick, black rimmed glasses over his eyes. Noah was speechless.

"This is Noah Puckerman, your new roommate." Greyson's stance was relaxed and Noah looked at the two of them, picking out the things that indicated that they were related. Same bushy, triangular eyebrows. Same jawline, same cheekbones, same eye shape. But that was it. Other than that the two looked nothing a like. "Noah, this is my brother Blaine." Noah looked down at the hand offered to him in even more shock than he had before. Did the guy really expect him to shake it? Like hell! He wasn't some kind of idiot that went around shaking hands with gay guys, no matter how normal they looked.

And then Blaine sighed and dropped his hand and turned his back on the two of them, almost as though he was insulted to even be in their presence. Greyson rolled his eyes at him and closed the door, marching Noah a bit farther from the cabin and sitting down on the steps of what Noah assumed were to the cabin he was staying in. Good. It was the one closest to his. Worst come to worst he could always crash there. "Dude he..."

Greyson shook his head at Noah, his hand reaching up to run through his shaggy hair. "Blaine is from he music unit."

If Noah remembered correctly from the tour the music unit was on the opposite side of the camp. That was an awfully long way to place someone for their living arrangements. "Isn't that a little... far?"

"No one there wanted to room with him. And no one here did either."

"Well neither do I!" Noah glared at the teenager next to him, his arms crossed over his chest tightly and his fists clenched tightly. His stomach bubbled with the feeling it did whenever he lied but Noah didn't understand why he would be lying. He didn't want to room with gay Blaine. He didn't want to room with any gay.

"Well too fucking bad." Greyson snapped, his eyes suddenly cold as they snapped onto Noah. "He may be a fag but he's my little brother. And you are going to suck it up like the bad ass you are and spend the summer in the same dorm as him." Noah hadn't expected that kind of reaction.

His face flushed and he glared at Greyson. Screw everything he had said before. Noah hated it here. "What the hell? Why do I have to? He's your fucking brother! You room with him!"

"It's against the policy, damn it!" Greyson kicked at the ground but his face still kept the same angry look that it had before. "Now I don't like this shit anymore than you do, Puckerman but if you lay a hand on my brother I will personally rip your balls off."

And Noah figured he was being pretty honest because he had that look on his face that Noah had seen on his fathers countless times before. "But what if I catch it?"

Greyson stopped, his face gathering a confused look. "Catch what?"

"The gay!"

Greyson's face morphed into one of understanding, and then the anger was back. "Being gay isn't something you can catch asswipe." He snapped. Noah started, because what the hell? It totally was. That's why no one fucking touched Kurt Hummel, yeah? So that they didn't catch the gay! "It's like schizophrenia. You just have it."

And that took Noah into thinking because... that would mean it was just a disorder. Like Becky Jackson had. And weren't you supposed to be really nice to people with disorders? He fell back onto the staircase, feeling both equally dumb and like an asshole. "Oh."

"Yeah," Greyson rolled his eyes, standing up and brushing off his pants. "So be nice to him, got that Puck? Or I will hunt you down."

"Right. Cool." He stood with Greyson in front of the cabin door as soft music (a guitar) floated through the wood and to their ears. He sent Greyson a wondering look, but Greyson simply shrugged.

"You live here too now. You don't need to knock." And then he turned and stomped away, entering his own cabin and leaving Noah out in front of his new 'home' by himself. He glanced around, noticing how people like Slick had left their cabins and were actually look at him with sympathy. It made him feel better for a moment before it pissed him off. These fucking rich assholes didn't follow the rules. They weren't being nice to the guy with a disorder, they were shunning him!

So he pushed his way into the cabin and closed the door behind him, staring at the boy with the guitar in his lap who was looking at him through wide, hazel colored eyes. The dark rimmed glasses he had been wearing before were resting on the bed the boy sat against comfortably. "Hey." Noah rubbed the back of his neck, dropping his bag on the open bed across from the other boy's and pushed into the opposite corner. Blaine sat on the bed closest to the door, Noah taking the one closest to the window.

"Hi." Blaine answered shortly, confusion and a question in his eyes before he visibly shook it off, mouthing something to himself before looking back down at the instrument in his hands and playing a chord softly.

Okay... officially awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N<strong> - So... want me to continue? If I do I'm going to start by saying not to expect fast updates. I'm making this another challenge story of mine but the challenge is to update weekly. I have school coming up soon and I honestly don't expect myself to have the time to update everyday like I did for Librarians and Pools. But, either way, it's up to everyone who reads this and reviews this if they want me to continue. If not I can leave this here and that be that. But... up to the readers! INFORM ME!

Thank you that is all. :)


	2. Act One: Chapter 2

Cadenza

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

Disclaimer: I am gladly NOT Ryan Murphy.

Warnings: Slash (male/male), swears, homophobia, mature themes, gay bashing/bullying, parental issues, the reasons why most stories are rated M...

**A thanks to those who reviewed: **The Sarcastic Waffle (Gah! I'm so sorry that it was confusing! But I'm happy I somehow managed to fix that... Haha.), Aledda (I'm psychic. As simple as that. I am so freakin' happy you're reading this story too. It made me squeal.), kzap88 (:D I simply love all of you.), KurtxxBlaine (Is this soon enough?), Soleil Mar (Yay! Curiosity is good!), Runaway-Luv (Oh yeah it has a completely different feel. At least for the beginning. I'm not planning on it having the thriller-like plot LandP turned out to have. But I never know. My writing tends to go places I never planned.), Wolfpacklover (And the story loves you.), (You know I thought for like five days your screan name was "" and I found that highly amusing. Now I just won't be able to look at you without laughing because of my inability to read. XD But I agree with you completely. Their characters somehow manage to balance each other out.), VampsOnCrack (Merci! That's like all the French I know...), Goldstars4me (Okay really... every one of your reviews make me blush. They're so niiiice!), DarkDreamDistance (I simply adore anyone that reviews. Which means I simply adore you. -winks-).

**A: N – **So... As I've stated before, this story is NOTHING like Librarians and Pools (LandP). If you've read it that just means you're even more fantastic than I thought you would be. I kind of have a plan for this story, but I make no promises as to following it so... let's just go with the flow, eh? I'm thinking about splitting this story up into "Acts" like a musical. How does that sound? Either this one gets split up like that or "Batman and Barbie" does (which is an AU fic where Kurt's Finn's little brother. It has little!Klaine and little!Samcedes. And yes that's shameless advertising). I think this story is going to have side pairings of Kurt/Sam and so on and so forth.

I was going to say something else but I forgot it...

Songs belong to Hairspray and RENT. Not to me. Depressing thought I know.

* * *

><p>Noah decided within the first three days that he didn't like Blaine Anderson. And, surprisingly, it wasn't because he was gay. It was because he was a loner and he had this attitude about him... this... gravitational pull that pissed Noah off to no end. Because he didn't understand it and there was this part of him that was telling him that it was okay and that he shouldn't feel like he was going to die if he even touched the other boy's belongings. But that didn't make it any easier.<p>

After a day the novelty of sharing a room with someone with a disease faded away and Noah was struck with the fact that he was sharing a room with a music geek who frequently talked to himself or sang random tunes, was more than a bit of a nerd, was almost too quiet, and was, most importantly, _gay_. Now Noah knew it was a disease so he wasn't about to hold something like that against the guy, but he was pretty sure he had caught Blaine staring at him more than once and then writing down something in that notebook that never left his hand unless he was playing with his guitar. And it wasn't just him either. The dude stared at almost every guy he could.

What was worse? It wasn't nearly as unnerving as it should have been.

Actually, a lot of things about Blaine Anderson weren't as unnerving as it should have been. Such as the fact that he was either in their cabin or God knows where on any given day. He would almost always be doing something that concerned music or writing in that flippin' notebook. He never really talked to Noah besides the daily 'Hi' and 'good night' and, for some reason, his mere voice made Noah's stomach flip unpleasantly. Only it was pleasantly and Noah simply didn't want to accept that fact. He had weird quirks that Noah had yet to even slightly understand besides the fact that sometimes things simply had to be a certain way. Like his bedside table had to have a book, a pen, and his pillow had to have his notebook under it whenever he went to bed. The window had to be open in the morning and closed at night. And Noah could never, _never_, open up the second drawer to the left of their bathroom.

But this list of things, while a bit strange, weren't unnerving. Hell even the thought of the guy being gay wasn't that unnerving anymore. And, if anything, his muttering to himself was simply... endearing. Noah was slowly finding himself becoming fond of the other boy. And that just totally wasn't allowed because being friends with the gay guy would totally bring down the fragile reputation he had managed to craft in such a short amount of time.

He sat down heavily on the bench in the locker room, running a towel through his hair and, slowly, shifting his eyes over to peer at Greyson. What he couldn't figure out was how the brothers were so... _completely different _and so alike. Greyson was cool. And he was athletic and bad ass and confident and social. Blaine was... none of those things. Well Noah couldn't really say if he was athletic or anything but Blaine simply didn't seem like the type. But, then Greyson would go off on some of the guys over something so simple as the importance of music and art and Noah's mind would snap to quiet Blaine who had given him the nastiest glare once when he had said that music was a piece of shit that was useless. Which he totally didn't believe but said anyway just to get Slick off his back. And then Blaine would do that eye roll that Greyson always did or he'd let out that tiny smirk that Greyson always wore or he would say something in the very brief conversations Noah had had with him and Noah wouldn't be able to pull up anything besides 'that was so _Greyson_!'

It was little things like that that reminded Noah of his place. Because even if Greyson was as much of a homophobe as the rest of the guys he would pound anyone to the ground if they even laid a hand on his little brother. He had seen him threaten literally every single guy on their team, including Slick, the same way he had threatened Noah on his first day. He let them say the things they wanted but he didn't let them go anywhere near Blaine. Or he tried anyway... Noah had seen Slick and his cronies trip Blaine or bump into him more than once. And, for some reason, it aggravated the crap out of him.

"Too bad you've got that interview with Harvard, Greyson." Slick spoke up from his locker, smirking a bit in a way that made Noah's heart seize. He didn't like that smirk in the least. Actually, he didn't like much about Slick in the least. "Who's going to watch over the little fairy when you're gone?"

But Greyson didn't even bother giving Slick and answer, instead doing that eye roll and sending a look in Slick's direction that automatically made the boy fall back into himself and any idea of a plan to hurt Blaine be erased from his mind. "Hey, Puck!" Noah jumped, breaking himself out of his thoughts and turning to face the shaggy, tall boy. "You did great out there man. Maybe I'll pump you up to take Slick's place for the first game." He held his fist out for the casual, and apparently routine, fist bump and Noah complied, looking at Greyson with confusion but yet not being able to completely suppress the excitement that bubbled in his stomach at the idea of playing in an actual game. Greyson winked at him just as a loud chorus of laughs pulled every member of the team out of the locker room.

Noah felt fear prickle down his spine when he caught sight of the familiar span of black hair that flashed before his eyes before he was pushed into the back of the crowd. "What's going on, Puck?" Greyson asked slowly, almost fearfully, and yet protectively, a hardness in his eyes.

"I... don't know..." He said slowly, his voice trailing off at the end because Noah was pretty sure he did know what was going on. And it didn't settle right in his stomach at all. You didn't pick on people with mental diseases!

Greyson's mouth settled into a hard line before he pushed his way through the crowd, using all the strength that was hidden in his lean, quarterback figure. He stopped behind the boys pushing Blaine against the wall and doing something, seemingly observing before his voice cut across the laughter and caused the whole group to collectively jump. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

Most of the boys froze in their spots and Noah stood up on his toes, trying to see more than he had before. He felt like throwing up when he saw the mud and grass and something that was dripping ominously and... blood on his roommate's face. He froze like everyone else. The only thing he could think of was 'I'm going to kill them' and 'is he okay?' He didn't understand either train of thought so he decided to focus on neither of them. "We're teaching fairy here a lesson, Greyson." The leader said bravely, shoving Blaine against the wall once more.

Greyson's hand shot out, flinging the boy away from his brother and yelling at the group of them to leave. And leave they did. Every single player besides Slick, Noah, and Greyson filled away from the locker rooms and over to their cabins. They weren't shame faced. They were laughing and talking and generally joyful. Something about that really didn't settle well with Noah. Greyson turned back to face his brother, who was staring straight at Noah. His hazel eyes bore into his being as Noah shifted uncomfortably. Greyson didn't bother following his line of sight. "You should... go. Get cleaned up or something. Dad's coming by tonight and he wouldn't want to see you... like that."

Blaine turned his gaze onto his brother, his face blank as he spoke softly. "Fuck you Grey." Noah wasn't even sure he heard it, and Blaine's lips barely moved when he said it, but it was obvious that Greyson heard him because his face blanched and, just as he was opening his mouth to answer, Blaine was steadily walking away, his head held high and a small limp in his left leg.

Noah was pretty sure he was soon going to die from all the awkward moments that were created during that week.

* * *

><p>Noah didn't see Blaine that night until around three in the morning. Noah wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, but it must have been somewhere between thinking of Quinn and thinking of Santana. The two of them had definitely grown up over the last year, but Santana was like Noah's sister. It would be just plain weird for the two of them to do anything. But Noah was seriously being deprived of having female's around. He wondered if the music section of the camp had any girls... He snapped out of his thoughts when a voice, loud and clear and heart wrenching, sang out clearly. "There's a dream, in the future. There's a struggle, we have yet to win."<p>

Noah was momentarily struck out of his mind. The voice was one that Noah had never expected. It made him fill with envy and sadness and determination. He sat up a little straighter in his bed, casting a curious look at the bathroom door, the light shinning (the only light besides candles in their cabin) under the door in a way that symbolized Blaine's presence. "And there's pride, in my heart, 'cause I know where I'm going. And I know where I've been!"

Noah was pretty sure anyone would have done what he did at that moment, or at least he told himself that to get through the day. Slowly, achingly slow, he walked over to the bathroom door and leaned against the wall next to it, listening in to every single word and taking in every single breath Blaine breathed. "There's only us, there's only this. Forget regret. Or life is yours to miss. No other road, no other way... No day but today." His voice broke on the last word and Noah's heart clenched in a way that was so unfamiliar, and so painful, that he found himself holding onto his chest and sinking to the floor, his back resting against the wooden cabin wall beside the door. "Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?" It was all coming out in a voice that was obviously holding back loud and painful sobs. "There's only now... There's only here... Give in to love... Or live in fea-r -" And then Noah really did hear sobs.

Sobs and sniffles and he, slowly, pushed himself up from the cabin floor and reached out a hand to open the bathroom door. He stopped just as his hand closed over the handle, indecision in his eyes. He turned his back and was about to take his first step away from the door when the singing picked up again. "No other path... No other way... No day but today." Noah turned back to face the door, a deep ache settled in his stomach. "No day but today." The line increased in confidence. "No day but today." Noah was beginning to feel horribly insignificant. "No day but today." Shame clawed at him. "No day but today." His hand twitched towards the door. "No day but today!" But then he paused again, stopping to stare at the door in wonder, biting at his nails as the struggle presented itself in his mind.

He must have stood there for about half an hour before he turned away, rushing to his bed as the door nob turned. And out popped his roommate, the light shutting off and the door being placed open three quarters of the way. Blaine paused, staring at Noah's form, a frown on his face that was painted pale with small spots of pink starting to return to his cheeks. If Noah had bothered to look up he would have seen the first display of emotion in those hazel eyes. And he would have been shivered at the intensity. There was fear. And frustration. And pain. And, most surprising of all, hope. Complete and utter hope that was placed directly onto Noah.

But Noah wasn't paying attention to anything more than Blaine's footfalls. Which located Blaine's bed by the door in less than three minutes. The springs creaked as his body was placed gently, delicately onto the bed, increasing the pressure that was now added. Noah shut his eyes tightly, guilt still clawing at his being.

He felt like he was being attacked by a rabid animal who wanted nothing more than to see him crumble under it's weight. Tears pulled at Noah's eyes and his throat was unusually tight. He hadn't cried since his father had left but, somehow, the songs Blaine had sang – the raw display of emotion, of hurt, of pain – reminded him of everything he didn't want and moved him to tears more than anything ever could beside the death of anyone he truly cared about. A chocked sob passed through his lips once Blaine's breathing evened out.

No day but today.

Noah made a vow to himself to give Blaine the benefit of the doubt. He made a vow that he wouldn't be a silent observer anymore. He would try to help someone for once, instead of trying to bring them down.

It was an unusual commitment for Noah to make, but he made it. And he planned to stick to it.

Starting in the morning.

* * *

><p>"Hey." He woke up early the next day, sitting up in his bed and letting the soft sounds of pencil on paper lull him into a relaxed state.<p>

Blaine looked up at him with that infamous Anderson smirk on his face. "Morning." He spoke softly and turned back to his notebook and continuing with whatever he had been doing before.

"What're you doin' today?" Noah pulled the question out of his ass, sitting up and rubbing at his brown eyes.

Blaine looked up again, staring at him strangely for a long moment, his pencil pausing against the rough paper. It was eerily silent. "The same thing I do everyday." He spoke slowly and with a slight apprehension that, for some reason, caused Noah to snort. Blaine simply raised an eyebrow at him before shaking his head, the Anderson smirk pulling up the right side of his mouth once more. He turned back to the paper in front of him, the pencil scratching against the paper again.

For some reason Noah found the sound rather soothing. "Cool. I'm probably going to go out to the field and practice some tosses." Noah shifted to his feet, scratching at his bare stomach and muffling a yawn. "Any chicks in the music section?"

Blaine didn't even bother looking up at him this time, his mouth setting into a thin line and his pencil adding one more long stroke before it slowly drew to a stop. "You don't have to do this, you know."

Noah frowned. "Do what?" No way could the guy have figured him out by now. Noah was pretty sure there was nothing about him that gave his 'plan' away.

"Pretend to like me." Blaine squinted up at him. "I know you're trying to be nice and all but it's pointless." He shrugged and grabbed his stuff off his bed, shoving his pencil behind his ear and turning his back on Noah.

"I'm not pretending, dude." Noah wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "I just think it'd be a good idea for me to get to know you. Since we'll be rooming together all summer and all that shit."

Blaine's back stiffened and he slowly turned back to look at Noah, his gaze piercing and unnerving and holding a look that Greyson couldn't even get down. Regretful and worrying and, most of all, reserved. "It won't do you any good. Everyone that tries to get to know me gets accused of being a fag." Noah thought that word sounded disgusting coming from Blaine's mouth. He shouldn't know those words. "And I know guys like you." He frowned as Noah's eyes took on an affronted look. "Look, I'm sure you're a good guy, Noah. But you're not courageous enough to stick around once the criticism starts. It's fine. I'm used to it. It's... it's not safe for you to be nice to me. So ignore me. Forget about me. And fall in with Grey's crowd... it's the best thing that you can do here."

Noah was frozen when Blaine left the cabin to get to where ever he was going. He wasn't sure what just happened. But, he was sure that his determination to be better than all those people that had obviously let Blaine down increased ten fold. He was just told what to do.

And Noah wasn't good with being told what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N-<strong> So... as good as the first chapter? And not too long to wait for an update? What do you guys think? FILL ME IN!


	3. Act One: Chapter 3

Cadenza

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

Disclaimer: I am gladly NOT Ryan Murphy.

Warnings: Slash (male/male), swears, homophobia, mature themes, gay bashing/bullying, parental issues, the reasons why most stories are rated M...

**A thanks to those who reviewed: **Drowning-In-Your-Eyes (I'm so happy you're confused when it comes to Greyson! Like, really happy. That's the emotion I was hoping to instill in people and it seems it has worked. Awesome!), Goldstars4me (If anything this is going to seem like an even longer wait for the update... :/), kzap88 (Isn't it? Puck never follows the rules), DarkDreamDistance (As it shall.), Aledda (So I was going through my reviews the other day because I needed an ego boost and I saw that you reviewed 'Clark Kent and Cinderella'... were the first reviewer actually. I don't think you have any idea what that means to me. I thought that story would get no reviews and then BOOM you reviewed. And it was such a kind review and... if I could I would marry you. But instead I'll just hand you some tissues and hug you and thank you eternally for the fact that you've become highly dedicated. Love you!), PmYuna (Writing now!), Utena-Puchiko-nyu (Hey you're here too! Welcome! And they're around 14. So just going into high school when the school year starts again in September.), Runaway-Luv (I'm pretty sure I love this story more than LandP too... I have no clue why but I do.), eb012203 (-Beams- Thank you so much!), and PCJC24 (Hopefully... I can't wait to write their relationship growing.).

**A: N – **So... I seem to be abusing exclamation points today. Weird... I think it's because it's a Friday. Not sure though...

Find me on tumblr! I decided to revive my old one so... maybe this time I'll actually do something with it: **http: / ravenheart101 . Tumblr . Com /** Just take out the spaces and capitals and you got my "page". My BORING page. But there'll be updates on this story and my others so... yeah. Go follow me. I need to increase my followers from 3.

* * *

><p>For a short time things went back to the way they used to. Blaine wasn't around when Noah woke up and was already asleep when he came back from practice or hanging with the rest of his team. Noah wasn't okay with this arrangement. It didn't settle easily with him. So, one day, Noah made sure to wake up earlier than usual. At five in the morning, while it was painful, Noah pushed himself up from his bed and staggered into the bathroom. He didn't take a shower, simply splashing water on his face and taking a moment to stare at himself in the mirror.<p>

Noah didn't like it at the camp. He hated it there. He hated every moment he wasted in people like Slick's presence. Slick who was a bad person where Noah was a bad ass. He didn't like Greyson half the time. The dude was just as confusing as Finn, if not more, when it came to his beliefs.

Noah didn't like the way the other guys treated Blaine either. Blaine was sick and it wasn't something that could be fixed and they were treating him as though being gay was a choice.

Moreover, Noah didn't like himself. He hated the way he was both ready to defend Blaine and ready to hurt him. He didn't like that he wasn't sure where he stood when it came to his roommate and his brother. He didn't like that Blaine was making him, unconsciously, withdraw from the other guys on his team. Noah didn't particularly like Blaine either. He didn't hate him. But he didn't like him. If Noah was to be honest he would rather not be in Blaine's presence. He would rather not deal with his silence and his self deprecating attitude. He would rather not... deal with him. And Noah would, definitely, rather not deal with all the feelings Blaine made him feel.

But Noah firmly believed that Blaine was lonely. And he firmly believed that the dude had guts that even Noah didn't have. He believed that Blaine could be either the best or the worst thing to ever happen to him.

Even if he wanted to run he wouldn't. Noah had made a vow. And he planned on seeing it through. "Are you okay?" He visibly startled as Blaine's figure appeared in the bathroom mirror.

"Shit man. Ever learn to knock?" He moaned, leaning his forehead into his hands.

"Ever learn to shut the door?" And was that a hint of a smile he saw on Blaine's lips? Noah was pretty sure it was. "But, seriously. Are you okay? You've sort of just been... standing there for a few minutes."

Noah stared at Blaine from the mirror for a moment. Taking in his rumpled hair and concerned face. He took in the way Blaine's wrist was bruised and the way his lip was obviously busted. He took in his stance; the way Blaine was almost unconsciously protecting himself from any outburst Noah may have... "Yeah. You?"

Blaine stared right back at him and Noah knew. He just knew he was being sized up. Checked for competition. "Never better." And obviously that threatening, bad ass, look he had put on his face hadn't done anything more than make Blaine close up even more than before.

"What happened to your wrist?" Noah nodded at the appendage.

"Don't do this again." Blaine stepped away from the doorway, his voice holding a regretful twinge to it. Noah raised an eyebrow at him. When had the semi-friendly and tense banter changed into this?

"Do what? Dude your wrist looks busted up."

"And if it is it's none of your concern." Blaine turned away from him and walked over to his dresser, pulling out an outfit and stalking back into the bathroom, staring at Noah coolly. "Now if you don't mind I have to get ready for the day."

Noah didn't know why he left but he did. He fell back into his bed and, before he knew it, he was asleep again. By the time he woke up Blaine was long gone and Brute was pounding on the wooden door.

* * *

><p>Practice was the same affair it had been for the last three or so weeks. Slick had tried to out step Greyson but he had shot him down with one look and the mock game had carried on with the way it had been before. Running a towel through his hair Noah followed the rest of the guys down to the mess hall. They talked loudly – brashly – about the game they had just played when Slick decided to pause in the doorway and speak over all of the other guys. "Looks like we got some birds with us this lunch boys." And all the football players laughed, including Noah because, hells yeah, there were girls at this freakin' camp.<p>

Okay so maybe he liked it a bit more now.

"Too bad none of them want anything to do with you, Danny." And maybe Noah was thrown for a loop when a very pretty girl pranced over in their direction and forcefully pushed Slick out of her way, turning back around to wink at Noah, a smirk covering her lips.

Her orange hair fell in curls down her cheeks and her blue heels clicked against the tile in the room. Her blue eyes sparkled mischievously, and her lips were painted with a light pink. A natural pink. And, on her arm, was one Blaine Anderson.

He didn't look smug. He didn't look to be really enjoying her company either. He didn't even seem to be enjoying his day. He had a bruise blossoming on his cheek bone and Noah noticed how he wasn't the only one who stiffened. Greyson's hand twitched almost as though it was going to reach out and pull Blaine over to him. But he held back. "Oh come on, Lil! Why do you have to waste your time with the fag?"

The red headed girl – the gorgeous red headed girl in the sailor like outfit – spun on her heel and glared over at Slick with a look much like hatred. "Maybe because he's a better person than you could ever dream of being." She pushed her finger into Slick's chest before spinning back to the direction of the lunch room, walking forward confidently, Blaine Anderson on her arm. Gay Blaine Anderson on her arm.

"My cousin's crazy." Slick muttered quietly under his breath while most of the guys on the team laughed and jeered at him. But Noah simply stared.

He stared as Blaine sat down almost as far away from the pretty red head as he could. He stared as Blaine picked at the food in front of him and he stared as the pretty red head tried and tried to pull him into conversation only to be, quite possibly, ignored.

And with that Noah made up his mind.

While the rest of the guys opted to sit with each other Noah found himself ignoring the spot they had created for him. Noah set his shoulders and gripped his plastic lunch tray tighter in his hands. Determination seeped through his bones and he pushed himself forward, making his way over to the nearly empty lunch table. Greyson sat back in his seat with something related to a smug smile crossed with confusion falling over his face. It felt almost silent when Noah pushed his way over to Blaine Anderson. It felt almost as though he were signing a death sentence.

But he didn't stop. He dropped his tray against the table, almost proud of himself when Blaine's head snapped up and hazel eyes stared at him in shock and wonder… until he took a look around them. "Do you have __any__idea what you're doing?" He hissed, his voice low and cautious as much as it was frustrated.

Noah looked around them himself, his eyes falling onto everyone on his team. Slick looked ready to march over and bash his head in. Or Blaine's head in. Probably Blaine's head in. "You know what? Yeah." He flashed a smile at the other boy and fell into the seat next to him, defiantly taking a bite out of his professionally catered sandwich.

The pretty red head leaned across the table to offer Noah her hand. "I'm Lily." She had a very pretty smile and Noah could totally see himself tapping that. He made a mental note to keep an eye on her. "And this is Danielle." She gestured to the girl next to her, a _very_ nice looking Mestizo looking girl with dark brown hair and even darker eyes. "And I'm guessing you already know Blaine." She smiled widely when Blaine's eyes met her own and... well damn it. Go figure the chick would have a crush on the gay guy.

"Yeah. We room together." Noah spoke confidently, smiling easily at the two girls before nudging Blaine with his arm.

"Oh so you're that Noah." Danielle winked at Blaine in a teasing manner.

Blaine's face was so red Noah was pretty sure a fire truck couldn't have outdone it. "So Blaine's talked about me? Oh Blaine you shouldn't have." He decided to go along with the joke the girls had running, simply because it seemed like it was fun. There was just something about seeing Blaine so hot and bothered...

"Oh he totally has." Danielle continued, smiling at Lily and trying to get her to join in. Only Lily seemed content to look at Blaine with something related to worry. "You should hear the things he says about you." She whistled lowly and Noah had to reign in a bought of laughter. He was loving this girl. She was reminding him of Santana. "Is it true that you're dic-"

"_Shut up_!" The collective jumped at Blaine's raised voice. His eyes shown with stubborn tears. Noah's heart deflated. The mess hall was silent. More silent than he had ever heard it.

He watched as Danielle's face flushed much in the way his had. "Blaine-"

"No! You think you're being funny and teasing but you're not." He glared at the lot of them. "You're just making things worse." He pushed away from the table and stalked out of the mess hall with his head held high.

"Blaine!" Lily called after him, glaring at both Danielle and Noah as she rushed after him, grabbing the apple and sandwich from their trays as an afterthought.

"Thanks for getting rid of the fag, Puck." Slick spoke loudly from the table he sat at. The room seemed to drop fifty degrees. Noah felt like he was going to throw up. "Now I can eat without worrying about vomiting all over the place." The footballers laughed, a few of what Noah was assuming was the music unit joining in. Danielle and Noah seemed to be the only ones sitting in silence. Stunned, shocked, ashamed silence.

Shame and guilt was all Noah could bring himself to feel as every member of the lunch room seemed to go back to normal and clap and shout out encouragements and thanks.

* * *

><p>Danielle sank into the empty spot on the stairs next to him, handing Noah a bottle of water and sitting forward so her elbows rested on her knees. "I feel horrible." Noah spoke slowly and carefully, taking a long sip from the bottle.<p>

Danielle hummed in response. "I'm with you." She heaved a large sigh. "But I don't really know what to do. Lily knows him better than I could ever dream of."

Noah felt her head fall against his shoulder and his heart sped up. It shouldn't have. And he shouldn't be thinking about anything that he was thinking about but Danielle was pretty and she was nice and she was funny. She reminded him of himself and she reminded him of Santana. "What can we do though...?" She asked softer than was probably intended. Noah ran a hand down her back, stopping at the low slump that lead down to her ass.

"Nothing really... just... figure out what we did." Which would be a nice place to start. Noah was wondering what the hell they had done to warrant that outburst.

The two of them were silent for some time before Danielle sat up and turned so that she was facing Noah, crossing her tanned leg under her other, and running a hand down her plaid Bermuda shorts. "Blaine's always been like this. Well... ever since he came out." She shrugged. "He hates it when we act like being gay is nothing. He hates when we tease him about it openly. I mean... he's fine with us teasing him when it's just the three of us but...he doesn't like it when we do it in front of other people." She tilted her head and stared at Noah for a moment. It was unnerving. But not nearly as unnerving as the way Blaine tended to look at him. "But you... you scare him, Noah."

"Why?" He couldn't wrap his head around the way the thought of Blaine being scared of him made his stomach clench.

"I have no clue." Danielle suddenly leaned forward and kissed Noah. And he was almost stunned by the softness of her lips on his. He had kissed girls before, he had been kissed by girls before. But with Danielle... well with Danielle Noah wasn't sure how it was supposed to feel.

She smiled at him when they broke apart, taking his hand in her own and pulling him to her feet. "Let's go find Lily. I'll show you the music rooms." And then Danielle winked at him again and tugged him in a direction that he only vaguely remembered.

And sure, Noah shouldn't have been thinking about Blaine because he was pretty sure he was about to get either kissed like hell or laid for the first time but he couldn't get the other boy out of his head. What reason did Blaine have to be scared of him? "You're different." Danielle threw out into their silence as they were halfway to what Noah thought was the music department. "I don't know why. Blaine's better at this sort of stuff than me. But he said that you're different." She shrugged.

She suddenly stopped and pulled him over and to the back of a cabin. She held a finger up to her lips and stepped softly so that she was peering around the side of the wooden 'house'. And there was the very topic of their conversation. Blaine sat with his back to them, Lily seated on his sweatshirt on the dirt covered ground, her head on his shoulder and his hand picking at the sandwich she had given him. Ripping it to tiny pieces and throwing it into the woods. Noah didn't have to look at him to know that he had a... dejected look on his face. He could see it in the sluggish movements his hand was making. "It's just..." His voice was almost too soft. Noah strained to hear the words, pushing closer to Danielle by mere coincidence. "I have to deal with all of this crap at home and at school and now I have to deal with it here too? I don't want it to get to the point it did in school. I don't want that."

"So you're going to shut everyone out? I think Noah could actually be a good guy, B." Lily didn't speak as quietly but she didn't speak with an air of confidence, like she had when speaking to Slick or introducing herself to Noah. She spoke with... uneasiness. Almost as if she wasn't sure of what she was saying herself.

"And that's why I can't let him win."

"It's not a competition."

"Everything's a competition. If I let Noah be my friend he'll end up bashed and hated on and picked on at every game he plays in. His reputation will be dragged in the mud. Everything that happens to me will happen to him, too. I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen."

"So it's a competition? I don't get it, B."

"Think of it as a battle of wills. Whoever gives up first loses. I guarantee you that Noah will deal with so much crap within the first few days that he'll want nothing to do with me."

* * *

><p><strong>A: N<strong> - So... uh... yeah. So Bluck is going to happen. In the future. I mean, right now Noah's simply wanting friendship. And maybe has a slight crush without even knowing that he has one. So... don't kill me for the het? Please?

How're the OC's? They're staying so... get used to them.

Oh and, I say again, add me on Tumblr for updates on this story and others, pleeeease. Link's at the top author's note. :)

Love you all sooooo much! -hugs-


	4. Act One: Chapter 4

Cadenza

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

Disclaimer: I am gladly NOT Ryan Murphy.

Warnings: Slash (male/male), swears, homophobia, mature themes, gay bashing/bullying, parental issues, sexual situations, sex, substance abuse on minors, smoking with minors, ect.

**A thanks to those who reviewed: **Aledda (I would gladly marry you. And you telling me to write stuff for you may actually get me to finish my original story... and plenty of other fanfictions. Hehe. I get your feelings with the het. But, I hate to say it, it's going to take a while before Bluck actually get together.), DarkDreamDistance (Aww. Wish I could stay up every night. Go to school for me?), riceftw (Bluck has practically become my pairing. -laughs-), PmYuna (Yeah. Lily and Danielle are going to show up more in the story. I have semi-plots planned for them that both involve the boys and are separate from them.), Goldstars4me (I'm sort of meshing together all my friends for Lily and Danielle. Mostly Lily though. Danielle is like a mix of Quinn and Santana... as will be shown as the story progresses! Yeah... school sucks.), PCJC24 (Poor Blaine, right? And yeah... eventually...), Utena-Puchiko-nyu (He really doesn't... but he can believe!), eb012203 (-Hands Blaine plushie- Now you can hug him whenever! And now I totally want one...), and kzap88 (Thank you so much! Friends are essential to survival. And to Blaine's story.).

**A: N – **FIRST TIME EVER I HAVE NO HOMEWORK THIS YEAR! And I totally bought Glee season 2 and fangirling the hell out of the day. Just thought all of you might care. :)

Find me on tumblr! I decided to revive my old one so... maybe this time I'll actually do something with it: **http: / ravenheart101 . Tumblr . Com / **Just take out the spaces and capitals and you got my "page". My BORING page. But there'll be updates on this story and my others so... yeah. Go follow me. I need to increase my followers just because it makes me feel better to think that people care what I post. XD

* * *

><p>Noah really liked Danielle.<p>

It wasn't just her looks – although those were definitely a bonus – but she was funny and mean and had an underlying kindness that would speak softly to people like Lily and Blaine and... well and him. Because Noah was totally going out with her now. And it was freakin' awesome.

Danielle wasn't like any other girl he knew. She didn't pressure him to do anything, so he, in turn, didn't pressure he to do anything. She was easy going and she almost always was smiling. She swore just as much as him and was just as crude as him. She was basically like one of the team... only she was a girl.

She confided in Noah that she hadn't come to Marion Football and Music Camp for music or football but, rather, for an escape from her parents' divorce. Danielle wasn't the best singer in the world, but she wasn't the worst, therefore, when the try outs came up she managed to get in. Although she suspected she got in because the judge was taken aback by her breasts. Which were growing rather impressively, if Noah did say so himself.

Danielle didn't shy away from experimentation and, as Noah quickly learned, she was just as daring as he was when it came to sexual escapades. It was fantastic. And if Noah totally believed that he could fall in love with someone at fourteen he totally would have said that he was in love with her. Above all, Noah really liked her. And they were both happy together.

Too bad things weren't really working out anywhere else.

* * *

><p>"Can I kill my brother?" Blaine dropped onto Lily's bed, happy when his friend didn't notice the small wince that passed his lips when his wrist popped out to steady him before collapsing under his weight.<p>

Lily wordlessly handed him a pony tail holder and turned so her back was to him. Blaine pushed himself up into a seated position, putting the hair up with a skilled twist of his fingers. She brushed out her bangs, letting them fall around her rosy cheeks before plopping down on the bed next to him, the two of them moving so they sat side by side against the headboard of the standard issue camp bed. "What'd Grey do this time?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, crossing his arms around his chest tightly. "What didn't he do sounds like the better question."

Lily stared at him for a moment and Blaine knew she was taking in the new bruise that littered his chin and the cut that accompanied it. It was stitched up well enough but Lily knew her friend, and she knew that Blaine had probably done so himself instead of going to the camp nurse. "I don't know why he doesn't just tell them to stop. They listen to him."

Blaine shook his head wearily. "No... if he did they'd just make it worse on me when he left to talk to colleges or stuff like that." A breath passed through his lips, pushing up his curls a bit. He visibly deflated - and not in a good way - slinking further down into the mattress, almost as though he hoped it would swallow him up.

"Noah and Dani still taking up your room?" Lily tried to shift the conversation.

"Mhm." Blaine's eyes were closed and her hand reached out before she could tell it not to and pulled his head down to her lap. His hazel eyes blinked up at her in question before shutting at the compassionate look in her own blue eyes.

She clucked her tongue and ran her fingers through his soft curls, tears prickling at the edges of her eyes. "Why does this happen to you?" She hadn't meant for him to hear and for a moment she didn't think he had.

Blaine merely stayed where he was, breathing in and out slowly, his hand curling around her own paler one. "I'm wrong, Lil."

Her heart seized. "You're not wrong. You're just different."

"And different is wrong."

"No." The strength in her voice caused his eyes to snap open and stare at the wooden cabin wall widely. Not understanding. Well... understanding yet not. Blaine didn't understand a lot of things. "Different is wonderful. No two people are a like. And just because you're gay does not mean that you're wrong. You know that, B."

He swallowed, wringing his hands together and remembering the very short conversation he had had with his father a few months prior. It was almost the exact same way. Only Blaine was the one saying what Lily was sprouting out now. Greyson had been standing in the doorway with a shocked stance and his mother had been sitting on the couch crying. Blaine had been close to doing so too but he had managed to reign the tears in for show. "But everyone says it is."

"Since when did you care what everyone else says?" Lily snapped and Blaine knew she was disappointed in him.

His face flushed. If there was anyone he hated to disappoint it was Lily. "I don't-"

"You do." Lily pulled away from him, forcing him into a seated position and standing with her arms crossed in front of him. Her pink camp shirt was the only thing Blaine could bring his eyes to. The lines spelling out the running musical were traced with his eyes until she grabbed his chin and forced his eyes onto hers. Her delicate, yet strong, digits avoided the nasty bruise and cut but held on until hazel met blue. "Why do you care what they think?"

Blaine studied her for a moment, tears welling in his eyes. He tried to force them away like he had so many times before. "My mom left." He spoke softly, carefully. And it wasn't an excuse but it was as close as he was going to get. "She left a note to Greyson. He was always her favorite. He's dad's favorite now too."

Lily kneeled down in front of him, her blue jean shorts crinkling with the movement and her hand falling away from his chin to rest on his knee. "B-"

"She said to write and tell her when the fag left." Blaine heaved in a large breath before letting it back out again and dropping his eyes from Lily's piercing blue. "It's my fault, Lil. Mom left because of me. Dad's dealing with all the crap he has to deal with because of me and Greyson is trying to understand but really doesn't and... my family's falling apart and it's all my fault. If I wasn't such a fag-"

_Crack!_ Her hand met his cheek with a pressure neither had expected. "Oh my God, Blaine I am so sorry." And then she was staggering away from him, her pale hand shaking over her trembling mouth as tears welled up behind her eyes.

But Blaine simply stared at the wall his gaze now faced, a hand reaching up to touch the numb area. Lily out a sob. He blinked himself out of his shock and flew over to her side. "Lily. It's okay." A tiny smile passed over his lips, the tears that were previously in his eyes gone. He had to comfort her. He could do comforting. "I forgive you." She flung herself in his arms, crying into his neck and repeatedly telling him how sorry she was. But she didn't need to bother. Blaine had already forgiven her.

* * *

><p>Noah stumbled as Danielle pulled him closer by his hand, her smaller one soft (almost too soft) in his own. He smiled over at her, his dimples poking at his cheeks and her face flushing happily. Her hands grabbed at his chest, running over his developing abs and her tongue sliding into his mouth. He let her set the pace, the darkness surrounding them being enough of a cover as Noah could wish for.<p>

"Did you hear that?" Danielle pulled away from his lips, smirking at the whine that he couldn't exactly repress at the loss.

Her eyes held a suspicious look, deep dark chocolate that almost matched his own narrowing in thought. But Noah didn't hear anything. He slowly shook his head at her, grabbing out at her waste and pulling her body back to his. Danielle hid a giggle in his shoulder, kissing at his neck as he daringly ran a hand up the front of her shirt, pausing before taking her breasts into his hands. He quickly let go and allowed his hands to fall onto her ass, teasing his boundaries. But Danielle didn't seem to have any with him. At least none that he had discovered yet.

A loud bought of laughter interrupted what could have very possibly become the best moment of Noah's life, the two of them jumping – yet not moving apart besides their lips unlocking. They traded a confused look before following the sound as far into the woods as they dared to go. A small fire was crackling in the distance and Noah could make out the forms of the older members of his team and the others. People like Slick and Greyson sitting in a circular cluster, each of them taking drinks that Noah were pretty sure were alcoholic from the ice box in the corner.

The group wasn't even trying to be quiet, yelling out things in the darkness or looking at each other and bursting out into even louder and obnoxious laughter. They were drunk.

And Noah wished so badly that he could join in on their fun. "Want some?" He asked Danielle lowly, nodding in the direction of the ice box. He was pretty sure he could sneak over and steal a few without anyone noticing. And, even if they did, no doubt they were all so far drunk off their asses that no one would really be able to stop him.

"Beer?" Danielle seemed surprised for a second, mulling the option over in her head before smiling prettily at him and nodding in response. "Yes please." Her hand on his arm stopped him as he moved to grab them. "But only one, Noah. I just want to try it."

And so did he but he was totally going to take more than one simply in caution. Maybe he would end up wanting more. Noah had learned that you could never really be sure when it came to things like alcohol. Or at least he had thought he had learned that... he had never really drank anything before.

Slowly, but surely, Noah stealthily made his way over to the ice box and closed his hands around two beers, shoving them into his pockets and then grabbing two more. With one last look at the clueless older teenagers Noah couldn't help but hide a smirk at the thought that they were so out of it that they hadn't even noticed him yet. Maybe if he were older he would have been more daring and sat down with them and joined in on their drunken laughter but he wasn't. Noah, therefore, stuck to the task at hand and jogged back to Danielle, grabbing her hand in his and pulling her towards his and Blaine's cabin.

Stopping when he caught sight of the light in the bathroom, Noah pulled Danielle over to the back, the two of them plopping down on the wooden tree bark that was sitting directly under the window. "Here." He slowly handed the canned beer to Danielle, taking a moment to open his own before studying her under the moonlight. She was beautiful, truly. Noah's heart picked up speed as she held out her can to his as a sort of toast.

"To adventure." She said with a tiny curl of her lips.

"To our first drink." He winked at her and the two of them shared a quiet laugh before clinking their cans together and taking a swing of the alcohol. Danielle sputtered as Noah gulped, hiding a gag at the bitter taste. Making a disgusted taste Noah lowered the can from his lips, glaring a bit at the can. What a disappointment.

"That was crap!" Danielle exclaimed, wrinkling her nose in a poor imitation of the adorable way Noah remembered seeing Blaine do every once in a while. The two of them looked at each other again and then she shrugged. "Maybe it'll taste better after the second drink?" So they tried again. And the same thing happened. And then they tried again. And again. And soon enough it started to taste magnificent and the two of them were beginning to feel light headed and light heart-ed and Danielle was clamoring into his lap, her lips attaching to his throat and her hands pressing against the growing bulge in his pants.

He pressed his palm against her breasts and unbuttoned the shirt, moving his lips away from hers for a moment to kiss at the pale skin that was revealed. She discarded his own shirt in a moment and, sure enough, Noah's own hand was tugging at her black bra and then running down her thighs and pulling down her underwear, his fingers prodding at her opening.

And it was there, after two cans of alcohol each, both Noah Puckerman and Danielle Grately lost their virginity. Outside on the rough outdoor ground in the sweltering summer and under the stars. In the woods where anyone could see.

* * *

><p>Noah winced as he pushed himself up from his bed, the harsh light from the sun pulling at his hungover headache. His body ached and yet his heart pulled in a way of accomplishment. Because he had totally lost his virginity to Danielle. And it was fantastic.<p>

A small smile pulled at the edges of his lips as he fell back against the pillows, burying his face in the soft fabric and turning his head to look at his roommate's bed. Occupied for once Blaine's own face was turned in his direction, his eyes closed and his mouth parted slightly. His chest moved steadily up and down with each slow, measured breath. He was sleeping. Noah was pretty sure it was the first time he had ever caught Blaine sleeping.

Guilt pawed at his chest. His eyebrows narrowed, pulling into a sharp triangle, his forehead wrinkling in confusion. Why did he feel guilty? He had just had the best night of his life and, here he was, feeling guilty. Maybe it was because he had been drunk... but so had Danielle and she had told him when they woke up that she didn't regret having sex with him. So what was it?

He studied Blaine's face, his eyes taking in everything from the slant of his nose down to the tiny, strategically placed freckles that adorned his cheeks. His eyelashes rested against Blaine's cheeks and moved as gently as a paint brush.

Noah's heart swelled in his chest and a small, tender smile, lit up his face. His eyes took on a glaze that he hadn't even realized was possible. Danielle's skin was soft with a few bumps from zits and beauty marks. What would Blaine's skin feel like?

The urge surprised Noah so much that he had to tear his eyes away from the slumbering boy on the other side of the cabin.

He wasn't gay. Noah didn't have that disease.

He wasn't attracted to Blaine in any way possible.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N – <strong>So... there it is. Chapter 4. And next chapter should be out either sometime this weekend or sometime next week.

Sorry about the het this chapter but I have everything planned out. So far I have 4 total parts planned out, with around 9 parts set up with them at the camp each time and then 3 – 5 out of the camp. Therefore, this story is going to be... rather long. Yippee? For all of you reading it's a yippee anyway. XD

Oh and sorry about the lack of Blaine this chapter. :(

_Next Chapter_: Noah makes a stride in befriending Blaine when a bad storm strikes the camp, locking everyone in their cabins for the night. Danielle and Lily have a heart-to-heart in the form of RENT in the aftermath of the storm. Why exactly is it that Lily doesn't like Noah and Danielle together?


	5. Act One: Chapter 5

Cadenza

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

Disclaimer: I am gladly NOT Ryan Murphy. Songs belong to the respective owners of RENT and When You Wish Upon A Star.

Warnings: Slash (male/male), swears, homophobia, mature themes, gay bashing/bullying, parental issues, sexual situations, sex, substance abuse on minors, smoking with minors, ect.

**A thanks to those who reviewed: **Aledda (Oh you will get those heartwarming wedding vows. Yes you shall. And they will make you swoon. :D Hey I totally get your iffiness with the Danielle/Puck plot line. But I think you'll be happy with the way this chapter ends.), Goldstars4me (I CHEERED YOU UP! I am so happy! I love getting those kind of reviews!), PmYuna (Ha. No one's being killed off... yet. -winks- But I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last!), SouthernHemmy (I'll try to post this chapter as soon as possible. And the innocence. Aww. I'm trying to make it last as long as I can.), jenn (Yay! Thank you for loving it!), lilli kitty (YES! Stay obsessed pleeeease!), asm613 (Thank you for stopping by! I love that you were honest, even if you didn't stick around to read more. Thank you!), and Salem Fae Carrol (Well now I have! So enjoy!).

**A: N – **Sorry for the wait but I figured since I hadn't updated "Batman and Barbie" in like 2 weeks I'd update that first and then move onto "Cadenza". Sadly, my mother disabled my internet for some UNKNOWN reason. So... I have no idea when this is actually going to be posted.

Songs are "Take Me Or Leave Me" from RENT and "When You Wish Upon A Star" from Disney.

* * *

><p>"You're just being a self obsessed little girl who doesn't know when they're hurting other people!" Lily screamed at Danielle from across the lunch table. Noah visibly shrunk back, grabbing Blaine's shirt sleeve. For some reason he wanted to protect the other boy from the violent words and if a girl-fight wasn't about to start Noah probably would have been questioning why.<p>

Danielle's face contorted in a way that was totally not pretty. Her eyes scrunched up in a glare and her face reddened in righteous anger. Her finger flung out to point accusingly at Lily. "Oh that's right! You're little miss Lily Kyle who can do no wrong!" She turned away from her, dropping down onto Blaine's lap, ignoring the squeak he let out as her ass fell onto his jean clad legs. His hazel eyes stared at Noah with something he could easily classify as fear or shock or something close to that. "Oh look at me!" Her voice took on a breathy edge that made Noah's stomach clench. "Aren't I so perfect? I'm little miss Lily Kyle! In love with the tortured gay boy."

Lily marched over to her, pulling her roughly off Blaine's lap, the other boy shuffling closer to Noah before anyone else could sit on him. "Don't you dare-!"

"Every single day. I walk down the street. I hear people say baby so sweet." Danielle pushed at Lily's shoulders. "So be kind and don't lose your mind."

"Oh. My. God." Blaine spoke in a hushed tone and Noah was sure he wasn't supposed to hear him, yet he did. And shit if it wasn't slightly hot to see someone like Danielle pushing at someone like Lily. Sure the singing wasn't expected but... Noah shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trading looks with Blaine, Noah feeling some sort of pride as a small smile tugged at the boy's lips.

"Take me for what I am. Who I was meant to be. And if you give a damn. Take me baby... Or leave me." Danielle pushed at her shoulders once more before jumping up on the table. Right. In. Front. Of. Noah's face. He swallowed thickly, moving his eyes away from her ass and up to her back. "A tiger in a cage can never see the sun. This diva needs her stage, baby let's have fun!"

She did have a good voice if Noah did say so himself. Although he was pretty sure he had heard the original version of whatever this song was once before and the singer had had a fantastic voice. But he wasn't about to say that to Danielle. She would probably slap him or something uncomfortable like that. "No way can I be what I'm not. But hey! Don't you want you're girl hot?" She stuck a pose, Lily scowling at her the whole time, yet her toe was tapping out a tune on the cafeteria floor and her eyes were holding something a kin to entertainment and frustration. Lily looked pissed. And Noah may not have known her very well but he was pretty sure she wasn't a nice person when pissed off. "Kiss pookie." Danielle threw in her direction, hopping off the table and blowing a kiss towards Lily.

Lily tossed her hair and crossed her arms. "It won't work." But if Noah thought Danielle had a good voice Lily's was fantastic and show stopping. Delicate and yet fierce. "You got a prize but don't compromise. You're one lucky baby! Take me for what I am -"

Danielle spoke dryly, staring at her nails."A control freak."

"- Who I was meant to be -"

"A snob yet over attentive." Danielle snapped, buffing her nails on her shirt and making her way over to Slick's table to lean over him as though what she was saying was a secret.

"- And if you give a damn -"

"A loveable droll geek." She commented to Greyson, who merely smiled uncomfortably in response.

"- Take me baby or leave me -"

"And anal retentive!" Danielle turned back faster than Noah had thought was possible. Blaine visibly jumped back when the two girls hopped back up onto the table, his hand finding Noah's in what probably felt like the most natural thing in the world. His hand was softer than Noah had expected, yet calloused. It was smaller than his and for some reason caused Noah's heart to flutter.

He could have easily disentangled his hand from Blaine's but he felt as though if he took it away nothing would feel right anymore. "That's it!" The two girls yelled at each other, standing maybe less than an inch away from each other's faces.

"The straw that breaks my back." Lily yelled by herself.

"I quit!"

"Unless you take it back." Danielle pushed at Lily's shoulders again, looking almost proud of herself as Lily stumbled backwards.

"Women!"

"What is it about them?" Lily held up her hands in what was supposed to be wonder before shoving Danielle back.

"Can't live with or without them!"

"Take me baby or leave me!" Lily hopped off the table, Danielle following a moment later, stumbling a bit on the landing, Lily's pale hand instantly reaching out to steady her friend.

They stared at each other for a long moment before tearing their gazes away and looking around the room at the silent observers. Lily turned back to look at Blaine, who was slouched in his seat, his eyes wide and hand gripping Noah's tightly. Danielle followed her gaze, before her glare turned full force onto the quiet boy. Noah quickly let Blaine's hand fall from his own. "Guess I'm leaving." Danielle spoke with such hatred that Noah wasn't sure who had won the argument. "I'm gone!" And then she stormed out, Noah hopping out of his seat to follow her, glancing behind him to send an apologetic sort of look at Blaine.

Although what he was apologizing for he didn't know.

* * *

><p><strong>The Day Before:<strong>

* * *

><p>Things were going wonderfully until the storm hit.<p>

Noah had just been on his way back from his practice when the rain started. Seeing as to how he had just taken a shower he most definitely wasn't okay with the sudden downpour so he took off in a run towards the cabin he shared with Blaine. By the time he made it back to the room it seemed as though it had been pointless for him to even try to escape the rain. He was drenched. And as a bolt of lightning flashed in the distance and a burst of thunder shook the ground under his feet Noah couldn't help the small jump of fear his heart let out.

He scrambled into the room, closing the door behind him with a slam and leaning against the wood as he tried to catch his breath. The soft music that had been playing stopped instantly and Noah knew Blaine's hazel eyes must be staring at him in shock. Noah was used to that shock by now. "I guess that means it's raining."

Noah shot the shorter boy a glare before marching farther into the room and shaking his head to rid it of the water. He heard a squeal that Blaine would probably deny later as the water flew off the wet hair and onto every surrounding area. "No shit Sherlock."

"You know who Sherlock Holmes is?" Blaine sounded surprised. Who did he think Noah was? Some kind of idiot? "Amazing. I thought you jocks only thought with your dicks and thought Alex Ramirez was a genius for figuring out how to use steroids and get caught."

"Dude Ramirez doesn't use steroids."

He had clearly missed something because Blaine was giving him a look that Noah knew well. It was the 'really?' look that his Grandmother gave him whenever he made a comment about Nazis and Germans and Jews. "Thank you for proving my point." Blaine stared at him for a moment longer and Noah couldn't help the way his face began to heat up in embarrassment. The hazel orbs rolled at him and the curly haired head shook in his direction. "Go put on dry clothes or something."

But Noah didn't listen besides pulling off his shirt and throwing it in the general direction of his bed. "What're you doing?" Blaine looked away the moment Noah looked at him, his face coloring and teeth sticking out to bite at his lower lip. Noah felt his own face grow red and he tore his eyes away to fall onto his bed.

Noah sat back against the bed, his eyes following Blaine's fingers as they played over the strings. His forehead was creased in complete concentration, not even the loud crack of lightning outside their cabin that caused Noah to flinch bothering him. He jumped away from the wall, scrambling over so that he stood in front of Blaine's bed. Sure he hated thunder storms and sure no one knew. If they did that would totally make him _not_ a bad ass anymore. And Noah definitely couldn't have that.

"What are you doing?" He tried to sound nonchalant but it didn't really work. Blaine's head shot up at the sound of his voice and Noah nearly jumped back at the light bruise on his cheek bone.

"Are _you_ scared?" Blaine's eyebrows were furrowed in a way that Noah totally would not admit was making his heart speed up. A tiny smile tugged at his lips but it seemed almost as though Blaine was trying to hide it.

"No." Noah shook his head. "I just want you to teach me."

"Teach you what?" His eyebrows furrowed even more. Noah looked down at Blaine's hands cradling the blue painted wooden guitar.

"... That." He gestured carelessly towards the instrument.

Another flash of lightning passed through the cabin, Noah trying to hide a whimper. Blaine stared at him in a calculating manner and Noah would like to think that he hadn't seen his small moment of freaking out but, if Blaine had, he didn't let it show. "Come here." Noah didn't hesitate to think that if he did he wouldn't let it show either way but he figured it was the thought that Blaine didn't know that made him feel better. And now he was thinking way too much about this and... woah Blaine's hand was so... nice against his. He sat backwards, jumping a bit when his skin met Blaine's jean clad legs. Noah's face flushed. "Uhm..." Blaine cleared his throat. "Put your hand here." But Noah couldn't bring himself to move his hand.

He shifted so that he wasn't directly against Blaine's legs, his cheeks coloring when they touched again. "I-..." Noah cut himself off, swallowing compulsively. It was a little awkward the way they were sitting, with Blaine being the shorter and all.

But then a flash of lightning lit up the sky, Noah jumping back just as Blaine's hand grabbed his own. Unconsciously, he twined their fingers together, his heart pounding as hard as it did when he had first had sex with Danielle when their skin touched. He heard Blaine swallow behind him and take in a shuddering gasp of breath. And then it hit Noah... was this the first time a guy had ever touched him in a non-violent manner... that wasn't in his family. Maybe he shouldn't do this? What if he caught the gay? What if Blaine ended up falling in love with him or something? That would totally suck. "Right. Here." But Blaine seemed to pull himself together rather quickly and placed Noah's hand in the right position. "And move this hand over... here." And then Noah's other hand was poised over the strings.

Thunder filled the cabin with a loud bang. Noah jumped a bit again, and bit his lip. "Now what?" He asked in a rush, hoping Blaine's answer would distract him.

"Now you... strum." And Noah was so damn lucky that he knew what strumming was. He ran his fingers down the strings, feeling almost instantly relaxed when they gave under his fingers, producing a loud, lovely chord.

Blaine let out a tiny triumphant noise behind him. "Not so hard next time." He took Noah's hand into his own again, this time moving the one strumming away from the strings and demonstrating with his own, the bed dipping as he sat on his knees to see over Noah's shoulder. "Like this." He placed his other hand over the one Noah held over the chord, rearranging where his fingers had fallen and then strumming it with his own fingers. "Gentle. Soft. You don't want to break any of my strings."

Noah's eyes weren't paying attention to what Blaine as showing him though, them, instead, falling onto his lips. Red from where his teeth had obviously been biting most of the day – most of the summer probably – Noah couldn't help but wonder what they would taste like. Would they taste like candy apples like Danielle's did? Or would they taste better? Would they taste more exotic...-? "How'd you learn this?" That was a much better option for a question than what Noah had been thinking about. Especially because he _wasn't gay_.

Blaine shrugged at him, moving Noah's fingers to a different position. "I was bored one day and stole Grey's guitar that our aunt got him."

Noah played the chord when he was instructed, happy when Blaine's mouth lifted up into a small half smile. "Yeah but who taught you?"

Blaine glanced down at him again, his face coloring once more as their eyes met. Maybe it was because he was shirtless? But Noah didn't really care because it had suddenly struck him how cute Blaine looked when he was flustered and... wow. Noah really needed to stop thinking things like that. "No one did." Another chord and then Blaine was talking again. "I learned by watching youtube videos of people playing."

"You taught yourself?" Noah let out a low whistle. "Damn..."

Then their conversation lulled into a sort of comfortable silence full of quiet guitar strumming that was slowly getting louder and louder. And then Blaine was humming softly under his breath. Noah felt himself begin to smile. He knew the song. How could he not know the song? "When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are. Anything you desire will come to you." He blushed when it hit him that he had been singing out loud.

But Blaine didn't say anything. No comment passed through his lips like Noah thought it would. Instead, he picked up the next verse when it seemed as though Noah was going to act like he didn't do anything with his face redder than a firetruck. "If your heart is in your dream, no request is too extreme. When you wish upon a star... as dreamers do."

Noah glanced up at him, a wide smile passing over his lips when Blaine actually smiled down at from his kneeling position. It looked beautiful on him. "Fate is kind. She brings to those who love... the sweet fulfillment of their secret longing."

"Like a bolt out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you through. When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true." They sang together on the last line and, while they didn't sound magical together, their voices put together seemed... right some how. Noah smiled at Blaine as he faded softly, watching as the other boy suddenly blushed, clearing his throat and letting his hand fall away from where it had been resting against Noah's.

"Uh... l-like that."

"You're really good." They spoke at the same time, Blaine blushing even more than before and looking away with a nervous laugh.

He scratched at the back of his head, his nails digging into his wrist. Noah furrowed his eyebrows. In what sense of the word was that healthy or safe? He wondered if he should take Blaine's hand away from his wrist, but maybe they had had enough touching for the day. Even if Blaine's hand was really soft and seemed to fit his much better than anyone else's had before-. Noah shook his head to clear the thought, casually knocking Blaine's hand away from his wrist before he could cause much real damage. "Why is this so awkward, man?"

"W-what?" Blaine locked eyes with him again, confusion the one thing Noah took the time to notice.

"I mean we live together. And I'm dating one of your friends... so why is this so awkward?" Noah ruffled his own short hair, thinking for a moment when Blaine only stared at him. "I mean... you're really cool man. And you have this great voice and I think I'm being nice to you and all. But you seem to want nothing to do with me? I mean why, man? Did I do something?"

Blaine looked at him a moment longer before clearing his throat and looking down at his hands. "You..." He heaved a heavy sigh. "You're just..."

"What?"

"Different."

They were so close... so impossibly close. And Noah could feel Blaine's breath against his lips and that weird urge to kiss him overwhelmed him again. But what if he caught it? What if he caught the gay?

… Wait... if Noah really could catch the gay wouldn't him thinking about kissing Blaine mean that he had already caught it? So if he had already caught it... "What the hell..."

So he did what he wanted to do. Because that's what bad asses did. His lips slid over Blaine's in a slow and chaste kiss. His stomach fluttered in a way that made his eyes slip closed. The guitar clanged to the floor when Blaine let a strangled noise pass through his throat. He reached out a grabbed Blaine's waist and cheek, running a thumb over the bruise before kissing him harder, rougher than before.

His heart sped up and blood rushed to his cock. Blaine sucked in a large breath before Noah felt his eyes flutter shut and his hands reach out to grip his shoulders. Shit... this was better than Noah had ever done. This was the best kiss he had ever had in his life. He pushed his back into the bed, relishing when Blaine began to – hesitantly – kiss him back.

Was he gay because he was getting a hard on kissing another boy? Or was he just Noah 'Puck' Puckerman from Lima, Ohio? For some reason, when he was kissing Blaine, he felt as though he was so much more than that.

Problem was he didn't know what that meant.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N <strong>– HEY I FINALLY UPDATED! There should be another update coming on Friday/Saturday. I have another Drivers Ed class on Saturday so... maybe I can space out and write the chapter while fooling all the idiots in my class into thinking that I'm taking notes and are very studious. :D

That kiss? Was totally NOT PLANNED! It wasn't supposed to happen! As long as this doesn't go so far off original topic as LandP went I'm good... even if I loved that story.

I'm rushing to put this up before I lose internet again. XD And the "w" isn't working wonderfully on my keyboard so if any are missing...

LOVE YOU ALL!

_Next chapter:_ Danielle seems to never want Noah or Blaine near each other as her and Lily fight. And Greyson and Blaine have a head to head over his new found friendship with Noah.


	6. Act One: Chapter 6

Cadenza

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

Disclaimer: I am gladly NOT Ryan Murphy. Songs belong to the respective owners of Let It Be. The prayer belongs to the Catholic church.

Warnings: Slash (male/male), swears, homophobia, mature themes, gay bashing/bullying, parental issues, sexual situations, sex, substance abuse on minors, smoking with minors, ect.

**A thanks to those who reviewed: **SouthernHemmy (It would wouldn't it? Sadly, it's not something RIB would do. But, luckily, Klaine makes me happy. :D), Aledda (My dear I am still here! Never would I die without informing you!), LopeDogg (Well... Puckerson is what I refer to as Blaine/Puck friendship or family moments. Bluck is what I call the pairing. I don't know what anyone else calls them.), lilli kitty (Yes they did. :D), Runaway-Luv (Hehe. I love that you're enjoying their relationship.), PmYuna (I thought the whole "Puck being afraid of thunderstorms" would be a nice humanizing touch.), Salem Fae Carrol (Yay!), Goldstars4me (I love you for reviewing this. :D Haha. Oh it's the same here. I LOVED LandP. But I'm IN LOVE with this plot right now. It's so different and yet a like and gsughsdug. Yeah.), Utena-Puchiko-nyu (Haha. It was just as surprising for me too.), and chevylost (Thank you!)

**A: N – **I'm still alive! And this chapter is really angsty and I don't know how I feel about it... It seems sort of sucky... Sorry.

The song at the end belongs to the Beatles.

* * *

><p>"Can I have a word with you?" Blaine froze, the papers halting in their shuffling before beginning again. Greyson took that as an affirmative, taking yet another step into the room and stopping so that he was standing in front of the stage. The sun set through the window, masking the brothers in a weird sort of orange and yellow hue. Greyson heaved a large sigh, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets and letting his head fall forward enough so that his bangs fell into his eyes. "Come on... don't be angry with me, Be-"<p>

"I'm not going to stop being friends with him." Blaine's hands shook in something that was both anger and fear. Noah was his first real male friend ever since he had come out.

Greyson pressed his lips into a thin line, scuffing his shoes against the floor. "I... Blaine I don't trust him."

"Since when did you opinion matter before?" Blaine shot back.

Greyson visibly flinched at the harsh tones. "B-"

"No. Actually... since when did you care before, Grey?" Blaine turned to face him, his hand shoving the music into his bag and slinging the dark denim over his shoulder. But not the usual shoulder he tended to put it on, instead going for the opposite because of the bruising on his back. "You don't trust Noah, and yet you trust Slick?"

"Not with you."

"You trust dad."

"Dad has never laid a hand on you."

"Physically."

"Okay so he's not a nice guy. But this..." Greyson waved between the two of them, pointing out the tension, the invisible difference. "This... you..."

"This? Me?" Blaine shook his head at his brother, his curls bouncing on top of his head. "You can say it Greyson. It's not going to cause a horrible disaster or anything."

"Damn it, Blaine do you have to be such an ass?" Greyson snapped, Blaine visibly jumping backwards as his brother's fist connected with the stage. "This is hard shit for me, okay man?"

His face blanched. "Oh this is hard for you?" Blaine glared at him full force, his hazel eyes falling into slits. "So you get shoved into shit every day? You're told by our father that you need to change who you are because it's not befitting for how you were raised? You have to deal with people ditching you because you told them who you were? Oh yeah, Greyson. Who was I kidding? You're life is so much worse than mine."

"Oh fuck the fucking pity party, Blaine." Greyson glared back at him, his own eyes a darker hazel but even brighter when he got angry. "You don't know the shit I have to deal with."

"What kind of shit do you have to deal with, oh brother of mine?"

"Everybody looks at me differently man! It's like they all expect me to come out of the fucking closet when I was never in one! You know the shit they say about me? The shit they say about you? And fuck it's already starting with Puck! You know how many times I had to fucking stop Slick from giving him a swirly? Or dumping food over his head? The moment Puck and Dani break up you know where that will leave him right? Worse than you."

Blaine stared at his brother for a long moment, his eyes fighting back the sting of tears and his hand gripping his bag so tight his shoulder was starting to ache. "So I can't have any friends?" He tried to keep his voice strong but Greyson saw through it. Greyson would always see through it. He was his brother after all.

"You can have Lily. And Dani. And... You can have Puck."

"But you just said-!"

"When you're older. When you're out of this fucking shit town. This shit state." Greyson's face lightened, his eyes darkening and his feet carrying him over to his younger sibling. His hand reached out and touched his arm, loosening Blaine's death grip and his neck ducking down to meet Blaine's eyes. "I just don't want this shit to hurt you any more than it has to. And I don't think you want anyone else getting hurt that doesn't have to." Greyson shook his head. "I mean... I'm your brother. It's in my job description to take shit for you. But Puck? He's nothing. He'll just be one of those guys who'll pick on the gays in his own school the moment he leaves. You know why, Bee?"

"He's different." Blaine whispered, his hazel eyes pulling away from Greyson's and searching the floor for something, anything, to prove to him that Greyson wasn't being honest.

"No." Greyson's hand unknowingly squeezed the bruise of his shoulder. "He's going to leave this place, leave you, and go back to where ever the hell he's from and pick on someone just like you've been picked on. For the same reason. They'll be gay. Or they'll be perceived as gay. But he'll do it. He'll do it because he wants popularity, Bee. He wants popularity. Not you. _Never _you."

"W-..." Blaine cut himself off, trying to blink away the tears and ignore the itching. The itching in his wrist and fingers. Claw.

"No matter what you two may have shared... He's not going to chose you when offered the choice. And it sucks and I hate having to tell you this shit but it's true."

"Grey..." He wanted to claw so badly.

"You're an experiment for him. A safe way for him to figure out who he is. But he's already fucked Dani. You know it. I know it. Everyone knows it, Bee. The thing is he would willingly fuck you too. Just to know how far he could go and then throw it in your face." Greyson shook his head slowly. "Like hell am I going to let him do that."

Instead he bit his bottom lip, the metallic taste something he almost yearned for. "So... you're protecting me..." He closed his eyes for a moment, a long moment, straightening his emotions out before opening them again. He let his fingers relax against the strap of his bag, let his eyes raise to Greyson's concerned and earnest hazel eyes, and let a small, charming, smile form over his lips. "Thank you."

Greyson let out a strangled noise, his hand tightening it's grip. "Don't do this Bee. Please don't-"

"No. Thank you Grey." Blaine shrugged his brother's hand off, rushing to leave the performance auditorium with as much dignity as he could, even if he felt like his world was closing down on him when he ignored Noah's jogging footsteps and Lily's worried voice calling out for him to stop. His nails dug into his wrist his knuckles turning white.

Noah was different. Noah was supposed to be different.

* * *

><p><strong>(An hour before...)<strong>

* * *

><p>Noah's tray banged loudly on the lunch table as the rest of his body fell into his seat. He had had an exhausting practice, Slick and the other guys being on his ass more than usual. Danielle had been on his ass too. All she wanted to do was spend time with him. And that was all fine and dandy and stuff because he usually ended up getting laid or something but she was starting to get a little too clingy. And it wasn't all the time either.<p>

Danielle was usually perfectly fine when it was just the two of them. But the moment Blaine would walk into the room it was like she was infused by freakin' hormones. She was all of him. Noah wasn't sure if he should be proud of himself or proud of Blaine. Guy was gay and he seemed to be able to attract more girls than him. Noah totally needed to get tips from him.

But that was another thing. Noah couldn't exactly talk to Blaine. He wanted to. Hell every time he looked at him he wanted to do more than talk to him. He wanted to kiss him again. He wanted to feel Blaine's lips under his own, his body under his. He wanted... well Noah wanted to just know what the hell was happening to him. He wasn't gay. He was as straight as a ruler. So why was he feeling like this?

"Hey man." Speaking of Blaine, the football guys had lunch with the music people today. He smiled at the curly haired boy, his dimples showing.

"Hey Noah." And Blaine smiled back at him. It was a beautiful smile. It made his eyes light up in a way Noah was pretty sure no one had seen before. Danielle cleared her throat at them, raising an eyebrow and purposely leaning forward to capture Noah in a searing kiss. They pulled away, Danielle with a self satisfied smirk and Noah with a dazed blink.

Looking beside him he noticed Blaine's flush and Lily's glare at Danielle. Blaine was adorable. Lily was terrifying. He felt like he was missing something. Noah cleared his throat, shoveling a fork full of spaghetti into his mouth. "So... how was singing ladies?" Blaine raised an eyebrow at him, a tiny smirk pulling at his lips. "And half lady."

Lily laughed a little, her glare lessening and her hand squeezing Blaine's in something that seemed highly comfortable. "Oh I am definitely _full man_, Noah."

"You're not even a full foot, Anderson."

That seemed like a sore topic from the way Blaine blushed and Lily's glare was back in full force. As was the awkwardness of the lunch table... "My height deficiency runs in the family!" Blaine protested lightly and with a cough. It seemed as though he too had recognized the awkwardness.

"So does running it seems." Danielle snipped back.

"What the hell, Danielle!" Lily snapped, glaring at the dark haired girl.

Noah shuffled closer to Blaine, unconsciously reaching for his hand. His heart skipped a beat when the warm limb fell into his. "Let's go, Puck." Danielle tugged on his other hand. But Noah didn't want to go. For one Blaine's hand was a lot warmer and comfortable than Danielle's. And for another he wasn't even close to being finished eating. "_Puck_!"

"Dani..."

"Go." Blaine let his hand fall from Noah's, sending him a quick, forced, smile before turning back to Lily.

So Noah did. Even though he was full of regret for not finishing his food.

* * *

><p><strong>(Present)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Noah ran to catch up with the curly haired boy, pulling on his arm to halt him after a moment of running. "What's going on, dude?"<p>

"Let go." Blaine tugged his arm out of Noah's grip, turning back to their cabin doorway and trying to find his keys through his blurred vision.

"No!" Noah grabbed his arm again, forcing him to look at him. "Are you okay? Do I have to kick someone's ass?"

"Noah please-" Blaine continued his search, his finger slicing on a jagged edge of his old music binder as his hand pulled out the keys.

"Blaine, seriously-"

"Stop it!" Blaine shoved Noah backwards when he got closer, the other boy stumbling back and falling over the steps. Both their eyes were wide as they stared at each other. Blaine wasn't a violent person. Blaine wasn't a... Blaine didn't do things like that. "I'm sorry but... You _have_ to leave me alone. _Please_."

Only it was very possible that Noah _wouldn't_ leave him alone. And it was even more possible that fate would find some way to keep the two of them together if they were meant to have contact longer than the summer, right? No free will involved. Blaine couldn't decide whether he wanted to be friends with Noah or not. Fate decided it, damned what the subjects would rather happen. Or so he hoped.

He shoved the key into the lock, jumping only when Noah did to grab onto his arm and tugging him to face him again. "And why the hell should I leave you alone?"

"Noah please-!"

"Tell me why!" His grip was damned near bruising now and people were starting to stare and all Blaine could feel was the itching and the tears and the eyes and damn it why couldn't everyone just _leave him alone_.

"Stop it!" Blaine kicked out at him, happily ignoring the guilt when his foot collided with Noah's shin and forced him to let go of his arm in shock. Blaine pushed open the door almost surprised when it didn't shut behind him. Only he wasn't surprised. Not really.

"What'd I do wrong?" Noah shut the door behind himself, pinning Blaine against the opposite wall. "What'd I do wrong, Blaine?"

"_Please_." Blaine begged, trying to shift out of his grip. His hands burned his skin but they did nothing more than make the itch increase. And Blaine wasn't sure what he was itching for anymore. He wasn't sure if he was itching to kiss Noah again or if he was itching for his nails in his skin but neither situation was good.

"Because I'm pretty sure you're the one who screwed up." Noah was breathing heavily. Almost too heavily for it to be normal and his vision swam in and out. Because it wasn't Noah that was breathing heavily. It was him. Because Noah wasn't there. Noah wasn't there. Noah wasn't there.

So then where was Noah? And where was he? Right... the sink. The bathroom. With the door locked? Or was he leaning against the door? Blaine wasn't really sure but this wasn't good. This wasn't a good situation. He couldn't breathe. Why couldn't he breathe?

He shut his eyes tightly, sliding down so that his back rested firmly against whatever it was he was leaning against. Probably the door. He hugged his knees to his chest and cried. How long had he been crying? And why was he so scared?

He wanted Greyson. He wanted his mother and his father and his big brother. He wanted to be held and told that everything was okay. He wanted to bleed. He wanted to feel. He didn't want to hide anymore.

Blaine forcibly removed his nails from his arm, raking the offending bones up his arm to rest at his head. He pulled at his hair, breathing deeply as the itching increased. "Stop it. Please." He sobbed into his elbow, ignoring the yelling from outside the bathroom. Who was yelling? Who would bother yelling?

Greyson? No... it was probably Noah. Maybe Lily. Either way this was going to be so horribly embarrassing... "Please!" He slammed his head back against the wooden door, shoving himself to his feet and pushing his way towards the sink. "I just want to be normal. Please God, please!" He gripped the porcelain with trembling hands, looking in the mirror with red rimmed eyes. "Lord, look upon me with eyes of mercy, may your healing hand rest upon me, may your life giving powers flow into every cell of my body and into the depths of my soul, cleansing, purifying, restoring me to wholeness and strength for service in your Kingdom." He muttered the prayer to himself like an mantra. Over and over again. Praying to be healed. Praying for God's forgiveness for the horrible way he had sinned. He just wanted to be normal. He didn't want to be this way anymore. He was done fighting. He just wanted to be normal. He would do anything to be normal. "Please Lord look upon me with eyes of mercy-!" He yelped, flying backwards and into someone's arms.

The sink was covered in red. Blood. Not his blood, but the blood of a rabbit. A light brown rabbit with dead eyes and floppy ears. The kind of rabbit he had always wanted as a kid. He looked back up at he mirror, his eyes frozen in horror as he read the word written in the blood of the animal. Fag. Fag. Fag. Fag. "Shit." So it was Noah who was holding him. Noah was warm. Noah felt safe.

"Fuck." Or was Greyson holding him? One of them was. Or maybe both of them were. Blaine wasn't so sure because all he could see was the dead rabbit. The dead rabbit and fag. Fag. Fag. "Come on Bee."

But Blaine didn't want to budge so Greyson had to pick him up. He cuddled the small boy to his chest, pushing passed the gathered crowd and into his own cabin, shouting an order at the group to go get an adviser and the nurse. "Forgive me father, for I have sinned..."

"Shh, Bee." He laid his brother down on his bed, sitting next to him and blocking him from view of whoever had followed him. "Shh..." But Blaine wouldn't stop. He kept up his mantra of prayers and apologies and crying and Greyson had no idea what to do. Or why Blaine hadn't passed out from lack of oxygen yet. "Come on, Bumble Bee... you're going to make yourself sick." He muttered softly, brushing Blaine's hair away from his face and his heart clenching when the younger boy flinched away from his touch. "When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. And in my hour of darkness, she is standing right in front of me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be." His voice wasn't the best but it wasn't the worst.

He sang the song he knew his grandmother used to sing to Blaine whenever he had had a nightmare. He sang the only song he knew how to play on guitar. He played the song that he had been singing ever since Blaine had been a little boy. And it seemed to do it's job, relaxing Blaine enough that he was no longer muttering nonsensical prayers and apologies. "And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree... There will be an answer, let it be. For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see... There will be an answer, let it be." He reached out a hand to pet Blaine's hair once again, a sob nearly passing through his lips when Blaine's eyes painfully closed in a way that was eerily familiar to when they were children. "Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. There will be an answer, let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be."

Finally Blaine collapsed into what Greyson hoped was sleep, his own head falling forward to rest upon his brother's shoulder and the tears finally leaking from his eyes.

Noah looked at the two brothers from his spot at the other side of Blaine's bed, his own tears flowing, but his arms encasing a sobbing Lily. "Whisper words of wisdom... let it be." The two of them sang quietly to each other, both thinking the same thing... Why did it seem as though Blaine Anderson and his brother were so... broken? And what could they do to fit them back together again?

* * *

><p><strong>A: N –<strong> Uh... so... I... I don't even know how to describe this chapter besides... INCREDIBLY angsty. And really hard to write... let alone read through. I don't even know where this came from... But things sort of look better from here on? At least for the rest of summer camp the chapters are going to be lighter... -hides- FORGIVE ME FOR THE ANGST!

_Next chapter_: Everyone seems to have a heart-to-heart with Blaine as he's in the Camp hospital wing. Meanwhile, a psychiatrist and parents are called in along with alcohol and an outreach program that has Blaine meeting someone that may change both his and Noah's lives... a certain Warbler named Wesley Monroe. Danielle and Lily have a talk and come to a very similar conclusion considering their friendships and their romantic lives.


	7. Act One: Chapter 7

Cadenza

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

Disclaimer: I am gladly NOT Ryan Murphy. Songs belong to the respective owners of Let It Be. The prayer belongs to the Catholic church.

Warnings: Slash (male/male), swears, homophobia, mature themes, gay bashing/bullying, parental issues, sexual situations, sex, substance abuse on minors, smoking with minors, ect.

**A thanks to those who reviewed: **Goldstars4me (Nothing's wrong with crying! Promise! I have an endless amount of tissues ready in case you ever need to cry. :D), lillikitty (Poor Blaine just needs a break. Yeah... he's going to get talked to about those self harm tendencies he has...), Runaway-Luv (A tad... Haha. Understatement much? Although I guess I could have made it worse. XD I'm glad you approved of it.), PmYuna (Haha. So you enjoy the angst? Great to know. I'll keep it in mind. -winks- Are they? I hope I had EVERYTHING to do with that. Greyson's a good guy, he's just confused and worried.), Aledda (My darling, I am so sorry for give you nightmares! Will you ever forgive me? Oh I very much hope so. -sobs in worry- But, anyway, I'm so happy you have questions (that'll be answered eventually). Please keep 'em coming.), Salem Fae Carrol (Just a tad sad. Hey I rhymed! How awesome am I? Haha. But, really, thanks for the compliment. It means a lot.), eaglegirl1202 (I'm so happy you read both this and LandP. I honestly like this story so much better than LandP. It had so many plot holes. Hate myself or that. But WELCOME! Please, feel pressured to keep the reviews coming.), Soleil Mar (Welcome back. I missed you. I'm so sorry for making cry. -hands a tissue- It'll all turn out okay... eventually.), and LukeorMarch (I seriously love you right now for reviewing every chapter. It means so much. My heart is bursting out of my chest for you, you wondrous human being.)

**A: N – **Still alive! This chapter is just going to be guaranteed as being long and... yeah. Hopefully enjoyable?

Here we get the reason as to why Dani and Lily are fighting, some mature decisions and discussions, cute moments, realization of feelings, and Wes. Love Wes.

* * *

><p>Blaine blinked up at the roof, turning his head to the right and willing the boundless "Get Well Soon" cards to burst into flames. Like any of the people at camp – besides Lily, Greyson and, maybe, Danielle – cared what happened to him. Like anyone from school cared how he was. Like anyone in his family gave a damn how he was doing.<p>

He stubbornly pursed his lips, steadily ignoring Greyson's imploring presence. His brother was asleep, slumped forward in his wooden chair with his chin resting on top of his chest. He had a steady line of droll falling from the corner of his mouth and a crinkled forehead, much the way Blaine tended to have when sleeping nowadays. The worried Anderson forehead. Blaine hated it.

He frowned when Greyson shifted, hurrying to close his eyes, only realizing that he was too late when Greyson's hand tapped his arm in the way it always did when Blaine was caught pretending to sleep. But, Blaine being the person his was, kept his eyes closed as tightly as they could be kept closed. He didn't want to look at his brother. He didn't want to have to apologize for putting him through what he put him through because Blaine was embarrassed enough by it. He was embarrassed by the scratch marks that had broken skin. He was embarrassed by the screaming and yelling and crying and praying. And he was embarrassed by the nightmare that he had ever since he had seen that rabbit in the sink.

He forced down the bile as it rose to his throat, finally opening his eyes when he let out a loud cough from holding his breath too long. Or what Blaine thought was from holding his breath too long but soon learned, when he kept on coughing, was actually the proof that one could make themselves sick from crying too hard.

Greyson forced him into a seated position, his own hazel eyes lightening the way they did whenever he was angry or worried and his face creasing with a concern that Blaine had only ever really seen on his brother's face. That sort of concern that only family has a right to have.

"You okay, Bee?" Greyson's face was right in front of his and Blaine almost found himself holding his breath again. But, seeing what it had prompted the last time, he figured he shouldn't do that and forced himself to let out both a shaky nod and breath, avoiding Greyson's eyes as much as he could.

Only that didn't work out so well since Greyson purposely searched out his gaze, holding it as long as he could. "Are you okay, Blaine?"

And, okay, Blaine got it. Greyson wasn't just asking him if he was done coughing up a lung but he was asking him if he was okay. If everything from the night before had been pushed into the background. If he wasn't about to freak out again. If he wasn't about to start screaming and crying and begging God to save him from his sin. And Blaine wasn't quite sure if he was going to do any of those things or not. But he was sure that if Greyson didn't... _do something_ he was. He wasn't sure what it was that he wanted Greyson to do but he was pretty sure he'd figure that out as the day went on.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled to the wall behind Greyson's shoulder. He couldn't take looking at the concerned gaze any longer. Or the pitying gaze. He couldn't deal with it. Because he was wrong. And if he was wrong than he didn't deserve any of the pity or concern Greyson would readily throw his way.

"Don't be." Greyson sat back in his seat, letting out a long suffering sigh, yet keeping his hand steadily on top of Blaine's arm and squeezing. "You really scared me, Bee." And because that wasn't totally what he had been trying to avoid.

He shut his eyes tightly once more, pressing his lips together so that he formed a straight line and letting the apology force its way through again. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't have to be." Maybe Greyson had said it or maybe he hadn't. It was so soft Blaine could have simply made it up. "I'm sorry, Bee."

And now Greyson sounded on the verge of tears and, for some reason, that didn't settle right with Blaine's conscience. He had nothing to be sorry about. Greyson hadn't done anything. "You didn't do anything."

"Maybe that's the problem." Greyson shrugged, shifting in a way that Blaine knew was his way to avoid crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" Because he didn't understand. Greyson had nothing to apologize for. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

Greyson snorted in a way that was so completely unattractive. Blaine wrinkled his nose at his brother, pulling a smile onto his face for a moment before Blaine made the mistake of meeting Greyson's eyes with his own, a small smile on his own face. Greyson's eyes watered and his other hand quickly reached out to wipe them out of the hazel depths. He sniffled a bit and Blaine wasn't able to pull his own eyes away from his brother's. Because strong Greyson... strong, big brother, crying only makes you look weak in the eyes of girls Greyson Anderson was going to cry. Because of something Blaine may or may not have done. "I never should have told you that you're wrong." Greyson blinked a few times, one lone tear sliding down his cheek.

"Grey don't cry-"

"And I'm sorry." Greyson pulled in a hitched breath, leaning forward so that his elbows rested on the edge of Blaine's bed, his hand reaching out to cradle the youngest brother's in his own larger ones. "You're not wrong. You're not a sin. Those feelings you feel? That pitter-patter of your heart when you look at someone you really like? The feeling that you could just fly with joy. That you could burst into spontaneous pop songs or show tunes because you are so happy... Blaine nothing's wrong with that. Nothing is wrong with you. And I can't believe I made you believe that there is." Greyson took another deep breath, staring at Blaine until his eyes met his own, holding his gaze steadily and with a strength Blaine had seldom seen in his gaze. "So you're gay? Who cares? Love is love, Bumble Bee. As long as you find it I could care less even if it's with a goat or a pile of shit or some homeless guy... as long as you're happy I could care less."

* * *

><p>Danielle bit her lip and banged her fist on the wooden door leading into Lily and her cabin. The red headed girl had been in there all day, whenever she wasn't at Blaine's bedside reading from some French book or singing to him softly in her near perfect delicate soprano. "Can I come in?" Which was a bit of an absurd question because it was her room too but...<p>

"You don't have to ask." Lily's tear thick voice responded from the other side of the door, Danielle's hand reaching out to turn the knob with a tremble. Why was she so nervous? Maybe it was because she knew she had done something wrong in the long run... or maybe it was simply because she was just as shaken up about last night as Lily and Greyson and – and – Puck was.

She swallowed hard, pushing into the room and shutting the door behind her. Lily looked over at her from her bed under the window, her eyes beautifully rimmed with red. Her yellow skirt matched her silk black shirt perfectly and Danielle found herself wishing once more that she had her friend's beauty. Danielle wasn't a pretty crier. Her face got horribly blotchy, not just her cheeks like Lily's, and her dark eyes would get almost too wide in anguish and the redness would stand out too much. It would look unhealthy. She would look unhealthy.

Danielle ran her hand down her jeans, walking over to Lily's bed, standing at the end. "Can I sit here?"

Lily observed her for a moment and Danielle knew she was having some sort of debate with herself over what she had done. "Yeah." She spoke softly, her eyes pulling onto her clasped her hands rested in her lap and her hands idly picking at the bright pink nail polish.

"I'm sorry." Danielle wasn't one to apologize, and Lily knew that so Danielle wasn't shocked when her fair haired friend's head snapped up to look at her in shock. Tears prickled at Danielle's dark eyes. "I was stupid, wasn't I?"

"Are you still with Noah?" Lily asked softly after a few more seconds of silence. It was tense and it was uncomfortable and Danielle couldn't imagine how their friendship had grown so... nonexistent over the passed few weeks. All for a guy. A guy who was so obviously not even hers to have.

Danielle felt her heart tug because, over the course of the summer, she had actually grown to really like Puck. It wasn't just the sex or the kissing or the fooling around. He really listened to her. He knew what she was going through and he didn't judge her as being a bitch before he knew her. He listened to her complaints and told her the answers in a way that she was understand. He gave her advice. Slowly, but steadily, she had found herself falling for Noah Puckerman. Only for him to be ripped from her grasp by her oblivious gay friend. She couldn't really blame him. But Blaine had everyone. He had Greyson whenever he needed him, he had Lily just by giving her one look with his hazel eyes, he had parents who were together and would never dream of separating, and, now... he had Puck. He had her boyfriend. He had the boy that she had kissed first. And he didn't even have to try.

"I'm breaking with him tonight." Danielle hated how her voice was coated with tears but it was something she couldn't fight. She wasn't an emotional person by nature, but she was so just so frustrated and it hurt so much. She hurt _so much_.

She furiously blinked the tears from her eyes, startling when Lily's hand covered over hers. "I'm so sorry, Dani."

"It's just... why him? Why is it always him?" Danielle's eyes sparkled in Lily's direction, her voice thick with emotion. "You can tell me, Lil. You're in love with him."

Lily's own eyes watered but she kept her emotions in check, visibly swallowing and squeezing Danielle's hand again. "Blaine..." She pursed her lips. "He's my best friend. He's always been there for me. When my grandmother died he went to the funeral with me..." She heaved in a deep breath, steadying her gaze so that it held Danielle's. "You know... we kissed once. He took me out on a date at the end of last year when he was trying to figure out who he was, you know? I was the safe choice. Way better than Amanda Perry anyway."

"That whore was throwing herself all over him." Danielle said with a decisive snort, remembering the girl who wore her shirts too short on the top area and skirts too low on the ass.

A small smile twitched at the edges of Lily's lips. "And that doesn't bother me. But... Dani he's so charming." Lily's voice shook with the same heartbreaking emotion Danielle felt. "And he's just the perfect guy. He's emotional and he's not afraid to show it. He's lost and yet he's found... Dani he's everything I would ever look for in a guy."

"Except he's gay."

"And he's not meant for me."

"But he's meant for Puck."

"Maybe." Lily shrugged uselessly. "It's just, Dani... don't tell me you can't see it. Don't tell me that you didn't hear him talking to me about how they kissed during the storm. Don't tell me you didn't tell Greyson because you were 'worried that Blaine would get hurt'. Don't tell me that you weren't more worried about yourself than you ever were about him because that would be such a lie..."

Tears leaked from Danielle's eyes. "God, Lily I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Blaine. He's been nothing but good to you." But then the stern, protective look that Lily had on her face disappeared and her eyes were watering once more. "What is it with us and falling for the wrong men?"

Danielle let out a choked laugh, opening her arms for a hug. "Maybe we should go for girls."

"Oh you're the only girl for me." Lily sang at her, winking and the two pulling away with a few belly laughs.

Danielle winked back before sobering a bit. "We only date guys approved by the other?"

"Deal." And, as their pinkies linked in the most elementary of promises Danielle couldn't help but feel that, maybe, her life wasn't as over as she thought.

* * *

><p>Noah fell into the open seat that Greyson had occupied before lunch, his sandwich cradled in his hands and his drink falling into the open spot on Blaine's lunch tray. "Hey." He spoke with an air of confidence that he didn't have. That he wasn't sure he would ever have with the boy sitting next to him ever again. But Blaine didn't need to know that Noah was worried as hell over what he had seen.<p>

"Hi..." Blaine looked confused, but he sent Noah a tiny smile and that was enough for him. A smile was enough for him because if Blaine was smiling than everything had a chance to work out in the end.

"You going to eat that?" He gestured to the pudding the nurse must have personally made for Blaine.

"No." Blaine pushed it towards Noah with his left hand, refusing to let his eyes meet the dark ones above him. Noah wasn't sure what he expected to feel, but it wasn't a rising awkwardness. He was pretty sure they had passed that point weeks ago.

But this was a new kind of awkwardness because Blaine wasn't trying to avoid him anymore. Or at least he wasn't trying to avoid him the same way he had been before. Noah was pretty sure Blaine was at the stage of embarrassment when he didn't want to talk to anyone and hated himself. Which was crap because none of this shit was his fault. And maybe Noah didn't totally understand what had happened but he understood enough to know that he had to do with Blaine's parents and every other asshole at the camp and the rather blatant fact that being gay _wasn't a disease_ as Danielle had so angrily spit out at him a few nights ago.

And that was a totally new concept because, if it wasn't a disease, why was he picking on Kurt Hummel? Why was he calling people a fag or gay or a homo? It didn't make sense as anything more than the want for popularity. But this... Blaine didn't seem like popularity was worth his health or his life or his... well his emotion. Noah never wanted to see him cry like that again. It was horrifying and heartbreaking and... well Noah never wanted to feel anything like he had when he saw Blaine cry ever again. "I'm sorry."

And it just sort of slipped out. Right past Noah's lips and out into the open and Blaine's eyes were wide and slightly irritated when Noah's own lowered to his. "Oh God not you too." His voice was full of a dry air that only Blaine could do. Disbelief and pleading and not in the way Noah had heard from him before.

"What?" Noah crinkled his forehead in question, lifting his sandwich to take a large bite.

Blaine rolled his head back, his hazel eyes boring into Noah's brown ones. "So far, Grey has apologized, Lily's apologized, Dani's apologized, and some random janitor has apologized. The janitor was the best apology yet."

Noah wasn't sure if he was joking or not but this kind of misery from Blaine was laugh worthy so he let one pass. "Sorry." He apologized again as food flew out.

"... Say it don't spray it." Blaine wrinkled his nose at him, throwing a napkin in Noah's general direction.

Noah caught the napkin easily enough, a smirk popping out of the corner of his mouth before his face sobered. "No, seriously, dude. I'm sorry."

And he was sorry because Noah had been kind of an ass. He hadn't really been being the best friend in the world. He had been so concerned with Dani and getting alcohol from the older club members that he hadn't really bothered making sure Blaine was okay. "No, seriously, Noah... Don't."

"Listen, Blaine I haven't been the best friend-"

"You've been a great friend and if I seriously hear one more 'I'm sorry' from your mouth – or anyone else's – I'm going to break my guitar over your head." And, okay, that look on Blaine's face made Noah almost believe him. Except Blaine wasn't violent, besides that time where he had kicked Noah the other day.

"Only my head?"

"And then make you buy me a new one, yeah." Noah laughed, the laugh fading only when Blaine's face remained stony and his hazel eyes remained as serious as they could get.

"I'm sor-?"

"Don't you dare."

"Sorry."

"You ass." Blaine punched him in the arm, his mouth twitching upwards in a small smile.

"Sorry."

"Stop it." Blaine hit him again, a tiny laugh passing through his lips once more.

"I'm sorry!" Noah held his hands up in surrender, laughing himself.

"You're such a jerk."

"I'm sor-"

"Shut it!" Blaine clamped a hand over Noah's mouth, and Noah tried not to let his eyes lower themselves to the stark white bandages that covered Blaine's wrists. Because he was smiling and Noah's stomach was doing those weird sort of somersaults he had come to reference with Blaine and Blaine only.

Noah wanted to kiss him again. God did he want to kiss him again. And they were so close and he could feel Blaine's breath on his own and... he leaned close, letting his lips press gently against Blaine's pinker ones. His eye lashes fluttered shut, and he felt Blaine's own brush against his cheek. His hand slid down to his neck, tangling in his curly hair and teasing the hairs at the nape of his neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. "I'm sorry." He whispered between their lips when they separated. Only now he wasn't quite sure what it was he was apologizing for.

* * *

><p>Two days later and he still couldn't leave. Blaine huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as glaring at the sketch book that lay open in his lap. He hated the sketches in there. All of them. He just wanted to rip them to pieces and watch them burn or float into the open air. He also wanted those horrible bandages off his wrists. They were itchy and they were too white and if he had to look at them one more time he was going to hurt someone. Or color of them. Would the nurse get angry with him if he did that?<p>

"Oh darling." His grandmother let out a soft sigh from his beside and, oh yeah, his parents were sort of there. And his father was sort of reading over the medical report from the nurse and his grandmother was sitting next to him and he was supposed to be showing her his pictures. Only he didn't want to show her his pictures because his pictures were crap and they were so dark and Blaine didn't want dark in his life anymore. He wanted light. He wanted music and singing and dancing and happiness. Only he knew his life and that was pretty much guaranteed to _not happen_ any time soon. "Why did you do this?"

And wasn't that a question he wanted answered for himself. Why did he do this? What was it that he had done? Had a break down? Freak out? Something that remotely resembled that? He kept his lips pursed tightly. He knew his father wouldn't want to hear and answer. His grandmother wasn't the grandmother he wanted. He furiously blinked away the tears at the thought of his mother's-mother whom his family had buried a year ago. Before his mother had left. Before his whole life had gone to hell... But he wasn't a sin. Greyson had told him that he wasn't a sin. And Greyson had to be right about that, yeah? And where was Greyson, anyway?

His father tsked, shutting the folder with a snap of his wrist and coming to stand beside his son, ripping off the stark white bandage with another snap. It was quick and it was as painful as digging his nails into his own skin. "Nathan!" His grandmother squealed from his side as Blaine ripped his arm away from his father.

"How much damage did you do?" His father's voice was cool and calculated. The same coldness and impersonal parenting tone that he had had ever since Blaine had come out to him.

Blaine didn't want to answer him so he simply held out his arm for his father's practiced eyes to look observe the injury for himself. "I'll call up Lisa." Lisa... his psychiatrist from the church. The old, stiff lady with a bun that was too tight and who wore bland and boring gray outfits very day of her life. He didn't hate her, but she was the one who constantly told him that if he prayed, if he begged, if he was good, that God would take away his sin. But Blaine was pretty sure she wouldn't be too happy with him when she found out that he had made out with another boy twice instead of making out with a girl once.

"And we'll set you up with a program dear." His grandmother patted his arm as Blaine's face blanched. What kind of program? "There's a very good one out in Westerville, Nathan. I've heard only good things from the girls at my spa." What kind of program?

"The Outreach group?" His father asked in what sounded like fake interest.

"Of course, darling." His grandmother patted his arm again but all Blaine was feeling was dread.

He didn't know what kind of people would be involved in this outreach program and he didn't want to know what kind of people were involved. He didn't want anything to do with anyone from the outreach program. Nothing at all. His father patted the bandage back over his wounds, holding Blaine's gaze for a second longer than he had in the passed year. Blaine fooled himself into thinking that maybe his father was going to apologize too, or maybe he was going to tell him that he loved him like he used to but... instead his father opened his mouth and his eyes remained disappointed. "You have disappointed me, Blaine. I want this attitude gone by the end of the summer."

He couldn't help the anger and self hatred than swelled in his soul. If he wasn't a sin than why didn't his father love him?

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Wes hated more than anything it was the outreach program his parents (and school) made him sign up for every year. Even though it would eventually look good on a college application there was nothing that Wes wanted to do less than work with troubled little children who did drugs and messed with people's lives. Wes would rather be hanging out with David. He would rather be preparing for his tryout for the Warblers. He would rather be studying Calculus or Mandarin than watching over a depressive child.<p>

Wes was what you could call an ambitious and, slightly selfish, child. He knew what he wanted in his life and he knew how to get it. He knew ever since he had first seen the Warblers perform that he wanted to be in charge of them some day. He knew ever since he joined his father in the office that he wanted to be a psychiatrist. He knew ever since his first day on the outreach program his mom made him partake in that he hated children. The first one he had ever surveyed had smeared crap all over the walls. And Wes meant crap – shit, poop, disgusting brown stuff that comes from the ass. He still couldn't look at chocolate without gagging.

But, anyway, his parents insisted that he take part in he outreach program that was exclusively _not Asian_ and therefore didn't interest his father in the least. And, yet, his mother – his highly tradition oriented mother from some poor province in China – insisted that he take part in something that "every child should have to do". Every child had to do it his ass. Wes was pretty sure he was the only Dalton boy who even thought of participating in an outreach program. There were some Big Brothers in the group, but, even then, they got kids from, like, five up. Wes always got stuck with the delinquents. Abuse cases. Depression raked children who knew nothing about music.

They didn't pair you up the right way in the outreach program. No, they didn't want to waste their time with that. Instead, they made Wes take on cases that didn't even remotely resemble him. He got the crap smearing child, the pyromaniac girl, the hypochondriac little boy _and _girl, and now this kid.

Wes didn't see what was so promising about him but the moment his "counselor" heard about this boy she had insisted that he was "just your kind of boy"! Only Wes couldn't exactly sure what that meant so he just faked the patented Dalton Boy smile and shook her hand as she handed him the address. The address to a fucking summer camp.

So Wes was pretty sure he was going to bash someone's head in because here he was, hoping he would at least be allowed to go on a few trips to China or India or Ghana with David or his family and, no. Instead Wes had to spend the summer at a summer camp because of the fucking outreach program decided they had found his "perfect match".

Well screw that because Wes wasn't partaking in anything even remotely like Eharmony or any of those other crappy dating websites. And he was pretty sure his "counselor" had said the same line when assigning him all the horror cases.

He crossed his arms over his chest and ran a hand over his forehead, pushing his bangs off his sweaty forehead as the coach or something lead him into the Medical room.

Oh, and another thing Wes hated, none of the kids he got as an outreach would even need any help if their rich ass parents had taken the time to pay their kid any attention.

His shiny, black shoes pounded against the grass and he grimaced. Grass on his nice new shoes? He would have to spend three days cleaning them off to their nice shiny dimensions once the summer ended. Although, maybe David had a good point and he should have bought a different pair of shoes for the summer than dress shoes but that was in the past now and Wes loved his shiny shoes. He was just starting to realize how stupid his love may actually be.

"Mister Mone... row?" A man's announcer like voice yelled from the other side of the Medical room. Wes jumped at the sheer volume of the bear like man's voice, almost jumping to attention like his father did whenever his old Lieutenant spoke his name. He shook his head at the man's audacity. His last name wasn't even Chinese and the guy still didn't know how to say it. It was pathetic.

"Wesley Monroe." But if Wes knew how to be anything it was polite. He shook the man's strong and beefy hand for the designated time and with just the right force, shooting him a disarming smile. "I'm with the Westerville Outreach Program." And did Wes mention that he was the only Dalton boy suckered into the stuff? Well that may have been an exaggeration but it was close enough. Thad was stuck doing the same thing as him, but, you see, when they told Thad they had found him "a perfect match" they actually had.

Which brought him to another thing he despised. Being paired up with some football nerd who cared about music as much as they cared about politics. Not that Wes cared all that much about politics but it was phrasing that mattered. "Here for Anderson then." The burly looking man nodded his head in confirmation to his own unasked question.

Anderson. That name was too generic. Wasn't there a ton of Anderson's or something known for playing football? None of them were known for playing music. Or at least epic music. Wes was almost completely sure of that. "Guess so."

"Basket case that one." The man shook his head, letting out a low whistle. "Not like I blame the kid, you know? It ain't like he can choose whether he gets the bug or not."

Wes was pretty sure he would have been told if he was treating a kid with a disease so, excuse him if he was a little bit confused. "Bug?" He asked in the most polite way he knew. David would have been proud of him. Although David probably would have pulled it off a ton less harmful than he did.

"Yeah." The man looked at him as though he should know what he was talking about, stopping Wes right before he was about to enter the room. "He's got a case of the homo bug."

The homo bug? Wes had never wanted to punch someone in their face more than he did then. But Wes was a gentleman so he would reel it in. "He's gay?"

"Bad deal, son." The man shook his head once more, reaching out to pat Wes on the arm sympathetically. But Wes didn't know what the big deal was. He may not personally know any gay guys but he had seen plenty around school. Not more than he was sure there was in a public school but Wes knew they didn't have to worry about being ridiculed every day at Dalton. "He give you any trouble you tell me, yeah?" And maybe Wes had jumped too soon to the conclusion that the kid was bad because why else would this guy be offering to speak to him? That had never happened with any of the kids Wes was paired with before. "Right through there."

But when Wes stepped into the Medical room he didn't see anyone that he would class as a delinquent. Instead he saw a red headed girl with what looked like a French book open in her lap with her legs laid out in front of her, ankles crossed and skirt fanned out across the pale expanses. One of her hands was idly tracing under the lines of the sentences and the other was holding tightly onto the hand of a curly haired boy. Who looked as troubled while sleeping as Wes could guess any person had the right to look. His forehead was wrinkled into what Wes was sure he would have found adorable had it not been for the worried lines that were crinkling at the corners of his mouth and eyes, pulling his face downwards into a frown.

The bandages on the arms were too white against the tanned skin and Wes was sure, at that moment, he never felt more hatred towards the outreach program before in his life. How was he - Wesley Monroe, Sophomore of Dalton Academy for Boys, possible Warbler and music obsessed gentleman – supposed to help someone as damaged as this Anderson kid?

* * *

><p><strong>A: N<strong> - This is long. Love me and review.

_Next Chapter:_ Wes meets Blaine, Danielle ends her and Noah's relationship, and the camp says farewell to summer and hello to the school year.


	8. Act One: Chapter 8

Cadenza

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

Disclaimer: I am gladly NOT Ryan Murphy.

Warnings: Slash (male/male), swears, homophobia, mature themes, gay bashing/bullying, parental issues, sexual situations, sex, substance abuse on minors, smoking with minors, ect.

**A thanks to those who reviewed: **Aledda (Don't you DARE shorten your reviews! They make me so happy to read! I love hearing about your reactions to things! It's fantabulous! But, yes, sadly, I'll be sticking as close to canon as I can. Up until Puck goes to Juvi that is.), Runaway-Luv (Wes certainly will try.), LukeorMarch (It's my job to compliment my reviewers as much as they compliment me. And the reviews certainly do make me happy and I really do seem to grow a tiny crush on all of my reviewers if they're nice to me. -laughs- Write as much as you want in your reviews. I certainly won't complain if they're long. :D), Salem Fae Carrol (Aww thank you! I'm so glad you think I'm an amazing author! You're awesome too!), Goldstars4me (-hands tissue- Haha. I'm guessing you liked the kiss? Greyson and Blaine... I love writing family moments so much...), kzap88 (Oh yay! I'm so happy you're enjoying the way I'm introducing Wes! Thank you!), omgbelle (I'm so glad you reviewed! And it will turn out okay in the end... sadly the end is a long way away.).

**A: N – **I HAVE SURVIVED THE SNOW STORM!

_This chapter_: Wes meets Blaine, Danielle ends her and Noah's relationship, and the camp says farewell to summer and hello to the school year.

* * *

><p>Blaine picked at his nails idly, staring up at the roof with a look a kin to outraged boredom. This was, what? Their second meeting? The first one Blaine was actually awake enough to remember? And the guy from the outreach program was late. Such a great outreach counselor he was. He snorted, shifting into a different position and resisting the urge to glare at the door.<p>

By this time Blaine was simply tired. And he hated how tired he was and he hated the little pills that Lisa had given him that were "allowed the eyes of God to put an end to your feelings". They made him irritable and cranky and incredibly _exhausted all day long_. He couldn't stand it. So far Blaine had managed to keep himself hidden away from others so that he wouldn't snap and hurt any feelings but it was beginning to get harder and harder as the others pushed closer and closer.

And there was the outreach counselor. He wasn't what Blaine had expected: a tall Asian boy, looking only a few years older than Blaine himself. He was dressed in a clean and crisp white shirt and dark blue jeans. His shoes were shining almost in a mockingly manner. He had a superior look on his face, a tiny smile that was so completely faked. Blaine didn't like him.

Not that Wes liked Blaine either. When Wes walked in the room and saw the short boy – Blaine, he reminded himself – all he saw was a delinquent who seemed to think he was better than anyone else. No longer was Blaine the adorable little boy curled into his ginger haired friend in a hospital bed. No... this Blaine looked to tense and irritable that Wes' suspicions of him being yet another drug user were practically confirmed.

Wes didn't want anything to do with him. But his mother had insisted. And Wes really didn't want to make his mother look at him with disapproval. "Afternoon, Blaine." Luckily for Wes he was ridiculously good at keeping his own opinions to himself. He sat in the open chair across from Blaine, thinking best that he didn't offer Blaine his hand.

"Afternoon." Only Blaine's voice was soft and so unlike the voice Wes had expected to hear out of the possible-drug-addict that Wes thought he may have come to the wrong assumption, much like David had warned him against. 'Go unbiased, Wes.' David had told him. 'Don't jump to conclusions. They're usually easily dis-proven.'

Wes shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Children obsessed with cheese he knew how to deal with. Not people like Blaine Anderson. Not a gay kid who may or may not have a drug addiction. He figured he'd make it up as he went along. "How are things going with you?" Wes asked lowly, calmly and in the most reassuring voice he could hope for.

He guessed it failed because Blaine still didn't look up at him. "They're okay." The boy picked at a piece of lint on his shirt. Wes swallowed through the thick tension that filled the room.

So it looked like he'd be the person initiating conversation, then. He may be able to do that. "Where do you go to school? Or where will you be going? You're a freshman, yeah?"

Blaine finally looked up at him, his hazel eyes throwing Wes off guard. He tried to ignore the tug in his chest that there was something promising about this boy that was based solely on the amount of raw emotion that shone in his eyes. Shock. Frustration. Sadness. And something else. Something so completely hidden that Wes was proud of o himself for even seeing a glimpse of it. Hope. Now Wes didn't exactly know what Blaine was hopeful for but it was an emotion that Wes could work with. "Yeah." Blaine glanced back down at his hands and the room suddenly felt colder. "Marion High." And then it felt even colder still.

Wes had heard stories about Marion High School. Horror stories drilled into them from some of the older students. Freshmen being shoved into lockers, pamphlets put in all their notebooks, threatening letters, physical violence... Wes felt something a kin to a vice grip settling over his heart. He didn't know why but, for some reason, he didn't want Blaine to go there. He didn't want him to put a foot into that school.

It was such a strong feeling that Wes was figuratively knocked off his feet for a moment. He had never felt so strongly about something that didn't involve music in his life. But... there was something about Blaine Anderson, something about tremor of hope he had seen his eyes that had changed everything Wes had ever thought of him. And he knew, somewhere deep in his music filled soul, that the hope he had seen in Blaine's eyes wasn't going to be there if he let him go to that school. That terrified him more than he'd like to think. "You'll..." Wes cut himself off. He didn't quite know what to say. Blaine obviously wouldn't like it there.

They sat in another bought of silence, the imposing sound of _nothing_ only breaking when Blaine let out a long suffering sigh. "Look I'm usually paired with the really weird kids so... This is a bit strange for me." Wes confessed with a tight laugh.

He felt so proud of himself when a tiny smile quirked at the edges of Blaine's lips. "Even worse for me." The other boy supplied softly.

"So how about we try to make this less awkward and start over." Wes leaned forward, holding his hand out for Blaine to shake. "Hi. My name's Wesley Monroe. I'm currently a Sophomore at Dalton Academy for Boys. I have a younger sister with ADHD and Dyslexia and a mother and father obsessed with all things Asian."

Blaine let out a tiny laugh – a laugh! Wes was better at this than he thought. - and took Wes' hand in his own. "I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm a Freshman at Marion High starting in two weeks. I have an older brother with a hero complex and overly large ego and father who owns a restaurant and a mother who's a... she's a nurse." And okay so Wes totally noticed how his smile dimmed at his own unintentional mention of his mother. So something was up with the mother. Wes could deal with that.

"Do you like... football?" Wes asked the question with an apprehension in his voice. If he got a yes he wasn't sure what he would do.

"Yes." Blaine confessed with an easy smile, the push of the lips growing larger as each moment passed. "I'm not very good at playing it though. I'm too short."

Wes hadn't lost all hope then. "Do you like music? Please tell me you like music."

"Who doesn't like music?" Another laugh passed through Blaine's mouth. "But I don't like music. I love it. Music's my passion, my life. I don't know what I'd do with it."

Never mind what Wes said about not liking this kid. He was pretty sure he could fall in love with him. You know... if Blaine was a girl.

* * *

><p>"Puck... Noah..." Danielle's hand slid out of his own, nudging him into a seated position at the edge of his bed. His lips suctioned off her neck with a pop, his tongue briefly peaking out to run over his nearly chapped lips. "I can't... we need to talk Noah."<p>

She closed her eyes and Noah missed their chocolate coloring for a moment before a frown settled over his features. Talking was never a good thing in any relationship. Talking usually meant breaking up. And Noah really didn't want to break up with Danielle. Not yet. "About what, Dani?"

But he'd still talk if she wanted to. He pushed himself away from her, moving off her body and looking at her diligently. She sat up herself, grabbing his hand back in her own. Maybe this wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. Noah was shocked by the look of angry determination that shone there. "This is me. Breaking up with you."

Noah felt his heart drop. "Wh-what? Why?" He scrambled towards her, closer to her body. He didn't want to be alone. Not again.

"You don't love me." She said simply. "I don't love you. We don't love each other."

Noah was pretty sure love had never come into the picture before that moment but he would make himself be in love with her if it meant she didn't leave him. "No. I do love you, Dani. I do-"

"Don't." She commanded, placing her hand over his mouth. "You don't love me."

"I can, Dani. I can love you. Please don't leave me-" He placed his mouth on hers desperately, running his hands over the curves of her breasts to press into her back.

"No." She pushed him away and Noah complied. He wasn't some sort of rapist. He would listen when she told him to stop. "Love isn't something that can just happen over night Noah. It's something that's gradual. And it's something that we don't have." She pushed herself off his bed, straightening her shirt and patting down her hair. Danielle turned back around to face him, a sad look on her face. "We're teenagers, Noah. How long did you really expect us to last? I live in Marion, you live in Lima. They're a world away from each other."

"Please Dani-"

"You'll be okay, Noah." She grasped his face between her warm palms, staring into his eyes before leaning forward to capture his lips in a searing kiss. "You just need to figure yourself out before you figure it out just how and who will make you more than okay." And then she walked out.

Just like that.

Noah didn't think he would ever feel more lost than he did at that moment. And then Blaine walked into their cabin and he felt a fresh wave of anger cloud his soul. It was all his fault. It had to be all of Blaine's fault.

If they had never kissed... If Blaine had never done whatever it was that he did to him to make him into this person he now was he would still be with Danielle. It was all Blaine's fault. It was all Blaine's fault for making him wish for the soft contours of a man's body under his whenever it was Danielle under him. And not just any man, but Blaine. It was all Blaine's fault.

With a move so uncharacteristic of him Noah pushed up from his bed, ignored Blaine's bright smile and shoved him towards the floor, a rush of adrenaline forming through his body when he saw Blaine's smile slip from his face and his hands scramble out in front of him to catch himself. Tears pooled in the corner of his eyes as fear clouded in Blaine's. Noah didn't like instilling that fear. He hated it in fact. But this part of him, his animalistic part of him wanted to see more of that fear. He wanted more of that control. And Blaine was the only person around for him to show that to.

He grabbed Blaine's arm, his adrenaline spiking at the protesting sound of fear that passed through his lips before crashing his own against the other boy's. His fingers kept Blaine's wrist in his bruising grip, his others curling around his waist and pushing him against a wall. And, surprisingly, Blaine kept up with the kiss, his mouth open and hot against Noah's, his feet kicking out at Noah's legs and his other arm pushing out to elbow Noah's stomach hard.

Noah stumbled back, staring at Blaine with wide eyes. Shocked. Yes. Noah was shocked that he had even dared do what he just did.

"Fuck you, Puckerman." Blaine shoved passed him, grabbed his bag and slammed the cabin door behind him.

Noah collapsed into tears.

* * *

><p>He wanted to apologize. But he never saw Blaine again for the rest of the day. And by the time he did catch sight of the familiar curly hair it was too late, Blaine was climbing into a very shiny looking Volvo and Greyson was pushing his way over to Noah. "We do this thing every year." Greyson explained, handing him a piece of paper. "We meet up. The team, you know? Do a sort of scrimmage and keep each other up to date on our lives." Greyson glanced back around to the car, staring at it for moment before turning back to Noah. "I don't know what you did to him, but if I found out you hurt him I will kill you."<p>

Greyson sounded completely serious. And that scared Noah more than the prospect of not getting accepted onto the McKinley High football team. "I would never..."

"I'm not so sure." Greyson narrowed his eyes at him before smirking and nodding towards the paper. "That's the first date. Be there or I will know that something happened between you two. You know... something more than a few kisses while you were dating someone else."

Noah's heart clenched again. How did Greyson know? Did Blaine tell him? Noah had never thought the two of them were particularly close but he had been wrong before. But, instead of saying anything to make himself seem even more suspicious than before he nodded at Greyson, shook his hand and turned back into the cabin, remembering that he hadn't yet finished his packing. He turned back around one last time to see the Volvo pulling out of the driveway for the camp and another, older, looking van pulling in to take it's place. His mother.

Noah felt a sinking feeling as the last item was packed into his bag, his eyes unintentionally filling up with tears. He scraped at them with his fist, wondering why that feeling of dread ate at his stomach. Why, whenever he looked over at Blaine's bed he felt as though a very large weight was going to be placed on his mind. He shuddered, glancing once more at the barren bed where Blaine had slept for the passed two months.

He zipped up his bag with a flick of his wrist, flinging it over his shoulder with a flourish.

For some reason Noah couldn't shake the feeling that nothing was going to be the same when he returned the next year. And he would be returning. Even if that nagging in the back of his mind was telling him to stay as far away as he could.

Turning around he couldn't avoid a tiny upturn of his lips when he saw the instrument sticking out from the bottom of Blaine's bed. His guitar. He would be sure to give it to him the next time he saw him. And then he would apologize and things would go back to how they used to be. With a determined mindset he heaved the guitar out with him.

That feeling of dread? It was totally being pushed out of the way to make room for his growing excitement.

* * *

><p><em>Next Time:<em> The first day of school and the first re-gathering of the football team. Will Noah's excitement last long enough for him to apologize? Sorry guys but things aren't going to be looking up for Blaine for a while...

There'll be around one more chapter for part one and then we move onto part two: Or the summer of Freshman year where we deal with the backlash of the bashing at the Sadie Hawkin's dance, Noah and Blaine trying to fix things, Quinn Fabray, the introduction of the Warblers, big-brother Greyson, and PLENTY of drama. Though that is to be expected. ;)


	9. Act One: Chapter 9

Cadenza

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

Disclaimer: I am gladly NOT Ryan Murphy.

Warnings: Slash (male/male), swears, homophobia, mature themes, gay bashing/bullying, parental issues, sexual situations, sex, substance abuse on minors, smoking with minors, ect.

**A thanks to those who reviewed: **Aledda (I simply have impeccable timing like that. I love your dreams. They make me so happy. Because they're always close to something that I have planned for the story. There will be plenty of fluff, don't you worry.), Goldstars4me (-Blushes- Please don't envy me. I'm not that great. But thank you so much!), eaglegirl1202 (Hahaha. I'm sorry that I'm making you wait for the full on Bluck scenes... but those WILL HAPPEN! Some time. It'll be a great test of your patience if you can make it. -winks-), Lopedogg (That was so totally a fangirl squeal. I CREATED A FANGIRL! -die/flail-), omgbelle (Yes. Yes I am. Aww. I love you too. 3), and perchance to wake (You better read more. I am so glad you're enjoying this story so far. So. So. So. Glad.).

**A:N – **I have no idea why this is coming so early (or being started just a day after the last update) but I doubt there'll be any complaints. :)

_This chapter_: The first day of school and the first re-gathering of the football team. Will Noah's excitement last long enough for him to apologize? And who in the world is Paul?

* * *

><p>William McKinley High School was dirty. There was seriously grime almost everywhere. It was obscene, it's educational system was crap, and anyone who wasn't wearing a red and white jacket or cheerleading uniform were so far down on the social scale that no one cared for them.<p>

Noah loved every part of it.

Noah loved the disgusting lunch food, the horrible education, the dirty walls, the lockers that never closed, the cheering skirts, the focus on all things sports, the attitude problems, and the jerks that wondered the halls. Maybe it was because him and Finn had made it onto the Titans (although that wasn't all that surprising because the Titans pretty much sucked), or maybe it was because he had totally had sex with three girls so far, but Noah pretty much loved every single moment he spent in the school's hallways.

And he hadn't even thought of Blaine Anderson once.

That is... until he checked his calendar and saw "Grey And. FB Meet, 5" written in bright red sharpie and circled about twenty times.

* * *

><p>Marion High School was beautiful. It's halls were probably the cleanest things in the world. Large paintings hung in every turn. The lockers were a startling blue that contrasted wonderfully with the sea foam green paint of the walls. The floor was spotless. Education was a major part of what the school boasted about and there was just about no visible social hierarchy.<p>

Blaine hated every part of it.

Blaine hated the perfectly catered lunch food (it was a mess to clean after it was spilled all over his clothes, and it wasn't like he got to eat any of it anyway). He hated the lockers (they left the worst bruises). The classes were horrible (every time he was shoved into one of the desks, or tripped none of the teachers bothered to even act as though they cared). He hated the perfectly cleaned floors (they made it easier to slip on when pushed). And he hated the other people who attended the school (no one even bated an eyelash when all of this shit happened to him), besides Lily (who was slowly climbing up the social ladder), Danielle (who had grown up quite a bit the moment she walked into the school), and Paul (who was slowly turning into his saving grace).

He thought of Noah everyday.

The asshole had his guitar.

* * *

><p>"Hey dude." Finn bumped his fist into Noah's, smiling openly at him as they made their way over to the spot where all the football guys hung out: the dumpsters.<p>

"Hey Finnster." Noah replied, smirking at his oldest friend (who was quickly becoming, like the tallest guy in the world).

The dumpster was located on the far side of the school and yet it was something that everyone had to pass on their way into the building. The football team had taken to this thing called Dumpster Tossing. They would, quite literally, find a person and toss them into the dumpster. And, not just any person either, they were usually the geeks or nerd or plain abnormal.

This week their targets had been people like the crippled boy in the wheel chair and Kurt Hummel, the only quite obviously gay guy that McKinley had to offer.

Noah and Finn participated any time that they could, even if Noah knew that it made Finn feel like a douche (it did the same to Noah if he were to be honest). Because helping out on things like Dumpster Tosses meant that Noah and Finn were cool.

And cool was the new... well cool was cool.

And being a loser? So not cool.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Paul nudged Blaine's arm with his own, a smile forming over his handsome face when Blaine's eyes slid up to meet his in the mirror.<p>

"Hi Paul." Blaine didn't even try for a smile, instead grimacing as another drop of alcohol fell into his eye. He made a noise in the back of his throat and rubbed another tissue covered in water down his face. Where in the world the bullies had gotten alcohol was beyond him, and why the felt the need to waste it by pouring it over his head was yet another thing Blaine didn't understand.

Paul's tanned hand closed over Blaine's wrist, tugging lightly and pulling him so that he was facing his taller form. His light hair danced over his forehead, his blue eyes sparkling in an attractive manner. "They do anything else?" Paul leaned across Blaine's body, running the paper towel under the faucet and the reaching up to wipe the mess off Blaine's face.

Blaine's breath stilled until Paul raised a questioning eyebrow at him and his lips perked into a tiny smile, his eyes dropping down to Blaine's for a moment before going back to the task of cleaning Blaine up. "Besides painting 'FAG' on my locker and sliding in straight camp applications into my locker?" Paul's eyes slid back down to Blaine's, almost as though they were telling him to be honest. An easy smile passed over Blaine's lips as he looked up at the Sophomore. "No. They didn't physically do anything besides poor alcohol over my head."

"Doesn't make it any better." Paul muttered under his breath. "Now they've gone and ruined your shirt." He pouted in a way that made Blaine's head feel fuzzy. "You can borrow an extra that I have, if you want."

Blaine was pretty sure he had just met his Prince Charming.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray was beautiful. Noah could tell that the moment he first laid eyes on her in Kindergarten, but he had never realized just how beautiful she was until she started dating Finn. And then it sort of attacked him like a very forceful slap to the face. "Dude she's hot." But that's what Noah said instead because he certainly didn't think of anyone as beautiful. Never ever. Noah was a bad ass, so he thought girls were hot, not beautiful. Calling someone beautiful was saving for his mother or sister or the girl he would possibly marry. Not for girls like Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, or Quinn Fabray.<p>

"I know, man." Finn smiled up at him and the two of them fist bumped again.

"Maybe you'll finally get laid."

And if Finn's face didn't totally get that dopey puppy excitement again than Noah was surely blind.

"Hey hot stuff." Santana Lopez rubbed against him, her hand brushing against his thigh as she pushed by, her breasts pushing into his chest as her hips swayed under her red Cheerios uniform.

"H-hey babe." Noah hid the stutter in his voice with a laugh, smirking in her direction.

She turned back and winked at him.

* * *

><p>"Come to the movies with me?" Paul startled Blaine out of his depressing thoughts, the dark haired boy slamming his head on the top of his locker. Paul's musical laughter filled the hallway for a moment, and a few people turned around to look at them with a question in their eyes. But Blaine was so used to it now that even the muttered curses of 'fag' didn't phase him. "Please? There's this really great movie coming out tomorrow and I have no one to go with."<p>

"I hope I'm not your last choice." Blaine let a nervous smile curl over his own lips, his arms squeezing his books close to his chest, and his eyes looking up at Paul through their lashes.

"You're my first choice actually." Paul shifted uncomfortably and a small blush covered over his cheeks. "I-I was hoping it could be..." and then he trailed off.

Blaine was sure he had meant to say something because he had heard some sort of strangled whisper push between Paul's lips. "Could be what?"

Blaine shifted again, leaning against his locker as casually as he could with his heart pounding in his chest. "A date." Paul rushed out, loud and as confident as he could hope for.

Blaine was pretty sure he wasn't the only one who froze in shock. "A-a date?" His voice came out high and squeaky, hopeful in all manners.

"A date... If that's okay with you, that is. I mean it's totally okay if it's not. I don't think I'd really care. Well, of course I care, because I really want it to be a date because you're really cute and all and-" Paul cut himself off when Blaine's lips delicately brushed over his cheek.

Blaine bounced back down on his heels, pursing his lips and blushing. "Pick me up at eight?"

"Seven." Paul rushed out. "I want to take you to dinner... If I can."

"I-"

"You know... it's totally up to you."

"That sounds perfect." Blaine was quick to reassure, and the blinding smile Paul sent his way was enough to make Blaine blush again. And if Paul's soft lips connecting to his cheek was any indication, he was bound to gain some sort of heart problem by being around him.

"Fag." Blaine snapped out of his reverie when his body made contact with his locker rather painfully.

And yet he couldn't help but smile.

He had a date. A date with Paul Ottor.

* * *

><p>Noah knocked against the tall door, ringing the doorbell for good measure. Whatever Noah had thought the Anderson house would look like it wasn't a large town house. The driveway was large enough to fit Noah's tiny one story mobile home and Finn's two floor house and still have room for three cars. The yard as large enough that around three football games could be played at once, on separate fields. The house itself looked large enough to belong to someone who owned a restaurant and helped run a law firm. Noah swallowed up at the imposing home, waiting as patiently as he could until a familiar body was standing in the doorway. "N-Noah." Blaine's voice sounded shocked.<p>

And Noah was pretty sure he had frozen in shock himself, the guitar that he had remembered to bring clutched in his hand. "Blaine." He was surprised he even had a voice because his throat had dried up the moment his eyes had caught sight of him, even before his brain had realized who it was. "How-"

"Hey Puckerman." And then Slick was pushing Blaine – like physically pushing him – out of the way and pulling Noah into the house, his fist rubbing into Noah's scalp the moment the door closed behind him. "How's it going?"

Noah just remembered how much he hated Slick. "Get off me you ass." Noah shoved him backwards and tried to fix his hair (shaving into a mohawk because of a dare Mike had played against him a week before) so that it wasn't sticking up anymore.

"Welcome back, lady." Slick blew a kiss in his direction before stomping off in his socks towards what Noah assumed was the living room.

"Shoes go there." Blaine pointed at the mat in the corner, before raising his hand a bit. "Jackets go there."

"Listen man... I'm sorry-"

"Thank you for bringing this back." Blaine shook the guitar that had somehow managed to get into his hand. "Grey's in the third room to your right." And with that Blaine left Noah behind, dragging the instrument with him into what Noah hoped was his room.

He had a feeling he would have to know where that was.

* * *

><p>The second football meet up thing was the same as the first, Blaine opened the door, someone pushed him away, Noah tried to talk to him, and then Blaine shook him off easily. And then the third was the same, the forth was the same, the fifth was the same and, by the time Noah made it to the sixth meeting, he had given up all hope of every speaking to Blaine again.<p>

And, go figure, that was the one day all of his efforts payed off.

Noah stepped outside, his breath heating up the air around him and causing a small fog to emerge from his mouth. The white cigarette twirled between his fingers and he wondered, for a moment, where exactly Blaine had been that day. When Noah had stopped by the other boy hadn't been the one to answer the door, instead a person who Noah assumed was Greyson and Blaine's mother answered, her blonde supermodel like body something that had distracted him for all of a moment before he remembered that he was dating Santana now.

The lighter sparked under his fingers, lighting the end with practiced perfection. He rose it to his lips, letting a puff of smoke pass into, and then out of his mouth, the relaxing power of nicotine flooding through his veins.

Stress had been filling him lately, what with the football season close to starting up again, Santana demanding that he be a better boyfriend, Finn only talking about Quinn, Kurt Hummel being so damn annoyingly bitchy, and Blaine finding a way to pop into his head every time Noah would throw the fashion loving boy into the dumpster, or push him into lockers, or throw slushies into his face. "You're always going to be a Lima Loser!" Hummel had shouted at Noah's back once.

And Noah would be lying if he said that those words didn't sting. Kurt Hummel was a bitch. Noah rose the cigarette back up to his lips, inhaling and letting his eyes slip closed. "Smoking kills."

He jumped at the sudden voice, his eyes slamming open and breath stilling when he heard Blaine's voice. A car pulled out of the driveway, beeping when it drove by, Blaine turning around to wave it it with a wiggle of his fingers and an easy smile. A smile that lit up his bruised face and made him look so beautiful outside in the gently falling snow that Noah wished he could just swoop him into his arms and kiss him senseless and-. Noah cut himself off there. He had a girlfriend. And, even if he didn't, he was no fag. He definitely should not be thinking the way he did.

"So do guns." Noah replied, conveying something that he hoped wasn't the nerves he was feeling.

"And cars." Blaine shrugged, stepping carefully onto the porch, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"But that doesn't stop people from driving." Noah flicked the end of the cigarette before heaving in another breath of smoke.

Blaine stopped and stared at him for a moment, his hazel eyes brilliant under the winter lighting and his green scarf pulling at the green in his eyes. "True." He smiled gently at Noah, standing beside him and holding out his hand.

"What?" Noah furrowed his forehead in wonder, wondering for a moment if Blaine wanted to hold his hand or something.

"Can I have one?" Blaine wiggled his fingers in the direction of Noah's cigarette.

Noah didn't bother studying him for a moment, instead reaching out to pull one and the lighter for his pocket. He handed the cigarette to Blaine, flicking on the lighter and holding it steady so that the end was lit and held steadily in Blaine's hands. "Thank you." Blaine smiled up at him before raising it to his pink lips – kissed pink... Noah was pretty sure he felt his heart do a funny sort of jump at that realization – and... well he promptly fell over coughing when he inhaled.

Noah couldn't help but laugh at him, hitting his back and quickly stubbing his own in the ash tray that was placed on the outside railing, covered in snow. "You don't swallow the smoke."

"Well I know that now." Blaine straightened himself, his eyes watering and a few more coughs falling through his lips. "Shit that was horrible." He coughed once more, Noah hiding yet another laugh by a cough of his own.

"You've never done this before have you?" Blaine wrinkled his nose at the white cigarette, moving to stub it, Noah's hand grabbing at his wrist before it could. "Don't. I'll have it."

"Never will ever again." Blaine shrugged over at him, smiling easily, his eyes lighting up before handing Noah the used cigarette with a shaking hand. "But thank you."

"Welcome." Noah felt a smile tug back at his lips and his eyes followed Blaine all the way into the house, before he raised the cigarette back up to his mouth, his heart pounding when it struck him that it had been in Blaine's mouth before it was in his.

He felt it would be better if he ignored the small twitch in his dick that instilled.

* * *

><p>"Go to the dance with me?" Lily asked him late one evening, turning around to face him from her spot on his bed.<p>

Blaine wrinkled his nose at her, flipping through his history book uselessly. "Paul already asked me." He hid his blush as well as he could hope for, but he couldn't hide the brilliant smile that pulled over his features when Lily squealed in response.

"Oh no way!" She jumped up and down, clapping her hands together before suddenly sobering, her smile falling off her face.

"What?" Blaine asked in worry.

Lily tried to fix her expression so that a smile was covering her face again. Only it didn't work very well. "It's just... are you sure that's... oh I don't know... safe?"

Blaine froze because he knew what she was talking about. And, to be completely honest, he had worried about the same thing himself. But he really wanted to go (everyone else was) and if he was going he'd rather go with his boyfriend than with a girl. No offense to Lily or Danielle or anyone. He just would rather go to the dance and dance with Paul to all of the slow songs than Lily or Danielle. That didn't come out right... "His father's picking us up right after, Lil. It'll be fine."

He smiled eagerly at her and maybe that's what made her relent, but Lily was sure that she would be following Blaine and Paul around like a lost puppy for the whole dance instead of dancing by herself or with any cute boys.

* * *

><p>"Just once." Paul promised Blaine, leaning forward again, pushing him back against his bed and straddling his hips with his legs. "I promise you'll love it."<p>

Blaine laughed a bit when his fingers ghosted over his sides, squirming away from the prodding hands. "I'm sure I will. Doesn't mean it's any less weird though."

"Will you please promise to eat my cooking just once?" Paul fell forward, his elbows catching his weight and his blonde hair brushing against Blaine's forehead, his breath ghosting over the younger boy's lips.

"Mm... what will I get out of it?" The coy smile was enough for Paul to give in and kiss him, sliding his tongue into his mouth easily.

The kiss quickly turned hotter than either of them had anticipated, Paul's hand running down Blaine's chest until it rested over the growing bulge in his pants, pulling at the zipper with a practiced hand, Blaine returning the favor with a small smile. He let Paul roll them so that Blaine was the one sitting on top of Paul as their pants and shirts were shed.

It wasn't a moment that was planned but, as far as Blaine was concerned, it was perfect.

Too bad he didn't remember it passed a few days.

* * *

><p>Noah fell back against one of the pillows Greyson had thrown out of them in the living room, the June rain making it impossible for them to have any kind of mock game. So, instead, they were settled down to spend the night watching movies, the day unintentionally turning into a sleepover because of the amount of water pouring down in all of the surrounding towns.<p>

It was two in the morning when they were all startled out of their movie reverie, all of them jumping at the loud shrill of the Anderson telephone. Greyson groaned, throwing his face forward into the pillow when the phone continued to ring, his hand flinging out to pause the movie.

Noah grunted at the horrible image it stopped at, Slick and the other guys making a ton of rude comments about the lead girl's ass. Normally Noah would have joined in with them, but he hadn't really felt like much of the bad ass he was that whole day.

Something just wasn't right.

"Hello?" Greyson's voice echoed from the kitchen, Noah flinching at the sudden scream that popped out from the television as Slick flicked the movie back on.

"Wait what?" And then Greyson's voice was panicky and Noah scrambled into a seated position. "Dad..." His voice croaked out before he cleared his throat and then he was yelling and running up the stairs. "Dad! Dad! _Dad_!"

"The fuck..." Slick's own voice trailed off when his own phone chimed, and Nathan Anderson came running down the stairs, bathrobe flying out behind him, phone clutched in his hand and his face pale. "Hey mom... _What_?"

Greyson was flinging up pillows and blankets, muttering various curse words under his breath, his dark hair flung up in all directions. He suddenly stopped when his hand bumped against his cellphone. "**Fuck**!" The object was thrown against the wall, Noah jumping back. He had never seen Greyson this angry – this out of control.

"Grey-" Noah began once he had gained the courage to speak. And then Nathan Anderson was running back into the living room, throwing on his shoes and now in a more presentable pair of sweat pants and a Superman t-shirt.

"Come on." Greyson gripped Noah's arm in his own, pulling him up to his feet and dragging him out of the room and into the entry hall, throwing a random jacket at him and pushing his feet into a random pair of shoes, Noah barely having time to toe on his own before he was being pulled out of the house and into the hot June night air, rain beating off his head hard and clumsy.

Slick sprinted after them, pushing Greyson out of the way. "This is all your fucking faggot of a brother's fault, Anderson!"

"Your brother's just as much of a faggot as mine is, asshole!" Greyson pushed him back. "So don't you fucking blame him-"

"We don't have time for this! Either get in the car or stay here!" Nathan Anderson snapped, pulling all of the boys out of their fight (and confusion for Noah's part). Noah scrambled to get into the car, the door slamming behind him and the car literally speeding out of the driveway the moment before it shut.

He rushed to slip on his seat belt, Greyson leaning forward somewhat eagerly. "What's wrong with him dad?"

Nathan Anderson's hands gripped the steering wheel so hard that they turned white and Noah began fearing that the wheel would snap under his tight grip. He pressed his lips into a thin line.

"_Dad_!" Greyson tried again, his voice borderline hysterical.

"Fuck Greyson!" Slick hit the back of the passenger seat in frustration. "They were fucking attacked, okay? They're fucking unconscious and it's all your fucking faggot brother's fault!"

"Shut the fuck up Daniel or I swear-!"

"**Enough**!" Nathan Anderson swerved the car into the hospital's parking lot, parking the car so that it took up nearly three spaces before running out, forgetting to cut the ignition. Greyson followed soon after, Slick doing so soon after. Noah reached over, pulling the keys out of the ignition and shoving them in his pocket. He'd have them for when Nathan Anderson went looking for them.

But the moment he heard the sirens he wasn't sure if he could make it inside the hospital. He was so close too, literally two seconds away from pushing open the doors. He could see Nathan Anderson and Greyson yelling at the receptionist, along with Slick being embraced by a Christian looking couple decked in about twenty crosses each.

EMT's pushed Noah out of the way, running through the doors yelling nonsense orders at one another. Two stretchers were guarded in the middle of them and Noah felt his blood run cold. He felt detached, lost, floating over the area. Blood. A lot of blood. Too much blood for it to be normal covered the unconscious face. He felt sick.

Because there, on the stretcher with the EMT holding that blue breathing thing for more than precaution, on the stretcher covered with an unhealthy amount of blood, was Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p><strong>End Act One. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A:N<strong> - Isn't that a fun cliff hanger? XD Haha.

_Next Time:_ Camp just isn't the same without Blaine around and hospitals are really depressing. Blaine may be awake, Greyson may be protective, Wes may have shown back up, and Noah may be being nice, but who said that things had to always work out to be rainbows and butterflies?


	10. Act II: Chapter 10 Part 1

Cadenza

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

Disclaimer: I am gladly NOT Ryan Murphy.

Warnings: Slash (male/male), swears, homophobia, mature themes, gay bashing/bullying, parental issues, sexual situations, sex, substance abuse on minors, smoking with minors, ect.

**A thanks to those who reviewed: **Lopedogg (Yay fangirl! I am so happy to have one! -hugs-), Aledda (Please don't think I died. I love your dreams. Please continue to tell me more about them. XD), perchance to wake (Yeah... ick cigarettes. My sister thinks I'm allergic to them.), lilli kitty (Isn't it? I'm sorry for the wait. :( Really. I am.), Salem Fae Carrol (Thank you so much! You are so kind!), LukeorMarch (I forgive you. :D Yeah... Paul is Slick's brother. And Slick and Paul are Lily's cousin's. Love the family, eh? XD), and CanAnyoneHearMe (Thank you so much for reviewing all of the chapters that you did! It's so kind and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!).

**A:N – **I have no Wi-Fi. My life hates me. Not only can I not update, but I can't do one of my final projects. Thank you computer. Thank you.

And real life hates me and I am so so so so so sorry for not posting this sooner. I grovel at your feet readers. GROVEL!

* * *

><p><strong>Start Act II. <strong>

**Chapter 10 Part 1**

Greyson hated blood. Sure he wanted to be a Doctor after college but he hated blood. Or maybe he hated his brother's blood. But, either way, Greyson had to run to the closest bathroom before vomiting out all of the pizza he had eaten for dinner that night the moment his eyes fell onto Blaine for the first time.

He gripped the sink tightly, screwing his eyes shut and nearly flinging himself back over to the toilet - or trash bin or something – at the sight that was practically tattooed onto his eyelids. Blood. So much blood.

The white suit shirt that Blaine had looked to handsome almost stained so red that it looked like some screwed up candy cane that an elf had vomited up. His yellow and pink friendship bracelet that Lily had given him at the beginning of the week in the doorway of the hospital and now clenched in Greyson's shaking palm. His dark blue suit pants that he had been so excited to wear now black because of the harsh forced mix of red. His shiny black shoes no longer shiny and no longer black. His face completely unresponsive and blood was caked in his curly black hair and matted to his forehead and more just kept coming and coming and coming and Greyson couldn't take it anymore, slamming his eyes open and vomiting in the closest toilet.

This wasn't right, this just wasn't right.

He put a hand over his mouth, not even bothering to suppress the tears as they welled up in his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks. Fear caused his throat to close but, overall, it was just this... this overwhelming feeling of being cheated. Greyson felt cheated. He felt as though Blaine was cheated.

Greyson fell against the bathroom stall, hands reaching up to cover his eyes, a yelled out sob tearing through his throat.

Who did this? Who the fuck would do this to his brother? To someone like Blaine? To sweet, generous, _too-goddamn-naïve-for-his-own-good_ Blaine?

He wanted to bash someone's head it. Greyson wanted to go out there, shove his father against the hospital's wall and yell at him. Beat him to a pulp. Demand that he tell him why he cared so much now when he didn't give a damn before.

He wanted to beat Slick. He wanted to throw him to the ground and force him to tell him why he had been such an asshole _if their brothers were the same_.

It just wasn't fair.

Fuck it all.

It just wasn't fair.

* * *

><p>Noah couldn't bring himself to stop staring out into space. Mister Anderson's keys were clenched so tightly in his fist that he had a feeling they were drawing blood. It wasn't healthy, but Noah couldn't feel the metal pinching skin. The nurse who had found him had said something about shock and "better sit the lad down and get him some water". Mister Anderson was pacing a whole in the floor but Noah was pretty sure he didn't care. Well he did care. Because Mister Anderson was probably freaking out. But... the thing was...<p>

Well Noah couldn't get the image out of his head. That image of Blaine being wheeled in unconscious and the blood. God there was so much blood.

Noah had never seen anything so gruesome in his life.

So maybe he was in shock. Maybe he was more freaked out than he wanted to show. But if Noah Puckerman knew one thing, it was that if he ever saw those assholes who did this they wouldn't survive passed three seconds.

* * *

><p>(Three Weeks Later)<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine glared at his shaking hand, his back propped up against his pillows and his fork clattering back onto the tray. An irresistible surge of anger spread through his spine, flowed through his body to the point where the tray and all of its contents were flipped over and thrown at the wall opposite of him. His shoulder and hand screamed out in protest but Blaine didn't care. He was pissed. If he couldn't even pick up a fork how the hell was he supposed to do anything else in his life?<p>

"I'm pretty sure the tray didn't do anything to you, Blaine." Cameron chastised lightly. Her brown hair was pulled up in the standard hospital pony tail, yet her clothes screamed out her true identity. College student. College student with a very important mother who managed to get her an internship at the hospital. Physical therapy student.

Blaine figured he had to be nice to her since she was dating Greyson.

"Oh, so we're back to the silent treatment?" Cameron tapped her pen lightly on her folder before smiling at him, her green eyes twinkling in his direction. "What happened this time?"

Frustrated tears pulled themselves up to Blaine's eyes, his hands shaking and curling in his sheets. They wouldn't stop trembling. That was all they did. Tremble and tremble and tremble and not cooperate and useless and so damn pathetic. "Blaine?" Her eyes took on the same sympathetic and worried look as everyone else's, her hand closing over his own. "Sweetie, it's going to take time."

"I can't do it." He spoke angrily, teeth clenched and pressed tight together, almost grinding.

"Blaine-"

"Please go."

Cameron pushed herself out of her chair. But she didn't leave. Not like Blaine was hoping she would. No. She walked back over to the tray and picked up the discarded fork, grasping it in her palm and walking over to his left side. She pressed the metal into his palm. "Try this hand." She whispered gently. Blaine didn't know what she was getting at.

"I'm a righty-"

"Humor me."

So he did. And, miraculously, it worked.

* * *

><p>Camp wasn't the same without Blaine.<p>

To put it simply, it pretty much sucked.

Lily wasn't the same without Blaine, Danielle was bitchier than Noah ever remembered, Greyson was never around to coach the team, and Slick was still an asshole. And then there was that Asian.

It wasn't that Noah didn't like _Wesley Monroe_. He just was getting annoyed with the guy. It was all "perfection" this and "dynamics" that. Noah felt like he was stuck in a room with a male Rachel Berry. And no way in hell was that ever going to work out.

But, all in all, the Asian was pretty damn perceptive. And he seemed to know more about the situation with Blaine than even Lily did. So Noah figured the guy had to at least slightly useful.

But camp wasn't the same without Blaine.

Noah couldn't place why it wasn't, but nothing seemed right anymore. Noah couldn't go into the lunch room without feeling as though he was missing the sound of musical laughter. He couldn't go into the music section without wanting to break into song and cry at the same time. He couldn't go into his own cabin without feeling like something huge was missing.

And he guessed something huge was missing. Blaine was missing. Blaine was in a hospital. Blaine was relearning the basics. He was going through physical therapy. He was crying at night and singing during the day. Noah knew that because he had seen it. He had heard it. And, for some reason, he wanted nothing more than to sit beside Blaine's hospital bed and listen to his early morning songs of being lost and not remembering and pain and love. He didn't want to hear him cry out about things that he didn't even remember happening. He didn't want any of that.

But he wanted him back.

Something just wasn't right without Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p>That Saturday found Noah and Lily and Danielle sitting inside of Blaine's hospital room, waiting for him to come back from physical therapy. Noah figured that they'd surprise him by bringing his guitar by, but then, they had all realized, once they had gotten into the room, that it probably wasn't their smartest idea. Blaine was apparently a lefty now. The guitar was a righty guitar.<p>

Noah had read somewhere that the way to make a guitar righty was to switch the strings, and he figured he'd try something like that later. So long as Blaine was okay with that, that was. "Why is this still so freakin' depressing?" Danielle threw out into the empty room.

Noah figured that she had a good point. Every time Noah walked into the hospital he felt the need to go find a corner and wallow in despair for a good three hours. "Because they haven't caught them yet." Lily spoke softly and matter of factly. She hadn't been the same ever since the beating. Noah decided that none of them were.

He quietly strummed on the guitar, the strings bending under his fingers and popping back up to make a pretty melody. "He's a good boy. Loves his mama. Loves Jesus, and America too." He sang softly, changing the lyrics the best he could on the spot. Noah didn't sing much, but he found that music was one the best outlets for emotion in the passed few weeks.

"All the vampires walkin' through the valley. They move west down Ventura Boulevard. And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows. And the good ones are home with broken hearts." Lily joined in with him, smiling slightly and linking her middle finger in her green suspenders.

"I wanna glide down over Mulholland. I wanna write her, her name in the sky. I'm wanna free fall out into nothin'. Oh, I'm gonna leave this, this world for a while." Danielle held onto her bag's strap with a pale hand. Palest Noah had ever seen her hand.

"Now I'm free, free fallin', fallin'." And they repeated the line over and over again until Noah was forced to stop the song. Smiles were spread across their faces by the end and they didn't disappear when the door burst open and Blaine practically ran in.

"I did it!" Lily held out her arms wide for a hug, but Blaine seemed to bypass her, flinging himself at Noah. Noah's heart felt as though it was complete when he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, catching both him and himself. Noah didn't ever want to let go.

But then Blaine did, opening his arms wide for Lily and Danielle. "Did what?" Noah pushed down the disappointment, sliding the guitar back in its case.

"I wrote a letter!" Lily let out a tiny laugh. A tiny proud, tear filled laugh. "Oh my goodness I wrote a letter!" He swept her into another hug. "And I played the piano!"

"Wow boy, you're moving fast." Danielle laughed at him, pulling him into another hug.

"Oh Dani, if I so weren't gay and you so weren't as horny as a male dog I'd kiss you!" And he pulled away from her hug to go back towards Noah, staring at him as though he were trying to gauge if it was alright to hug him again or not. "You don't understand how great it is, Noah-"

"No I get it." And Noah did get it. He understood it more than he'd like to think of. A smile broke across his face, his brown eyes crinkling at the edges. "I'm proud of you."

And then he was pulling Blaine into a hug himself and Lily and Danielle were trading a look that he so didn't want to think about. So he didn't. He simply pulled Blaine tighter to himself, happy when the arms wound around his neck did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N –<strong> Yeah it's short. But it's only the start of Act II! I'll try to have another chapter up soon so keep on the lookout! ONCE AGAIN I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

_Next Chapter:_ Not everything has gotten better. Blaine's still not allowed to go back to the camp and his grandmother is visiting him in the hospital. Couple that with the return of Paul and you're in a for a bag of _not good_.


	11. Act II: Chapter 10 Part 2

Cadenza

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

Disclaimer: I am gladly NOT Ryan Murphy. I am not any member of the band Queen. Meaning that I do not own their song "Somebody to Love". Nor am I whomever owns "Free Fallin'" since I forgot to include that part last chapter.

Warnings: Slash (male/male), swears, homophobia, mature themes, gay bashing/bullying, parental issues, sexual situations, sex, substance abuse on minors, smoking with minors, ect.

**A thanks to those who reviewed: **Goldstars4me (Haha. I'll try to stay awesome. I make no promises though.), CanAnyoneHearMe (I'm back! Paul is Blaine's boyfriend as of now. Feel free to go back and read whenever you want. I promise I won't mind.), Salem Fae Carrol (What song were you listening to, exactly? I didn't really mean for it to be so sad... But I figure with the subject matter now, it's bound to be depressing.), perchance to wake (Isn't he? And, imagine, he doesn't even know that he loves Blaine yet. XD), eaglegirl1202 (Well think about how much it took him to write that letter? He had to relearn how to write, with his left hand instead of his right this time. I understand being happy for him. :D), lillikitty (Well you won't have to wait long!), omgbelle (Yes! An update! Oh that look is so predictable. XD And yeah, poor Greyson. I'd hate to be in his place.), and Aledda (I'll have you know I was waiting for your review before I was to post the chapter or even start working on it. I was all: I CAN'T POST WITHOUT ALEDDA'S REVIEW!).

**A:N – **I want the rain to change into a huge snow storm so I can have no school or drivers ed tomorrow.

_This__ Chapter:_ Not everything has gotten better. Blaine's still not allowed to go back to the camp and his grandmother is visiting him in the hospital. Couple that with the return of Paul and you're in a for a bag of _not good_.

**Chapter Ten. Part Two.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't that Blaine hated his grandmother. He just really disliked whenever she visited. She was so... he didn't even know what she was. She was rude and yet polite at the same time. She was set in stone. She was unmovable. And she seemed to have this belief that with enough prayer anything could be fixed.<p>

He picked at the sheets the pooled over his legs, staring down at his hands that lied tightly clasped in his lap in an attempt to hide the embarrassing trembles. Funny. He never found them embarrassing around people like Noah or Lily or Danielle or Greyson or Cameron. But... well the moment his father or his grandmother walked in the room Blaine's face began heating up and his hands trembling became the most noticeable thing in the world.

Well... at least he wasn't alone this visit.

Greyson snapped his gum, leaning forward in his chair and sliding the magazine he was holding into Blaine's lap, shuffling over so that he was sitting on the bed beside the younger Anderson. He wrapped an arm around his brother, hoping to distract him from the conversation about police and responsibility and hate crime and 'how in the world is that hate, Nathan? They may have hurt my grandson, but he needs to learn that this lifestyle just isn't right'.

"What do you think? Brittany's going crazy again." He comment dryly, tightening his grip on Blaine when the teen leaned forward to see what it was Greyson was talking about, the long bandage on his neck being exposed for only around the third time Greyson had ever seen it. Two more inches to the right and they would have gotten his brain stem. Two more inches to the right and Greyson wouldn't have a little brother to be holding anymore.

He blinked away the tears and the anger, hiding the frustration until he was alone with Cameron or coaching the football game at his old camp and could let off steam without being judged. "Only she could shave her head and still end up on every tabloid in the world." Blaine teased the artist lightly, tapping the picture with his right pointer finger, the tangle of hands never separating.

Greyson frowned. "Dad wouldn't let me pick up Vogue for you or I totally would. I know this trashy shi-stuff isn't really your type of thing."

"Not like I'd be able to read it anyway." Blaine shrugged lightly, sighing and flipping another page in the magazine.

"Wait!" Greyson leaned over the hospital bed, grabbing his book bag and pulling it up to rest in his lap. "Puck asked me to give you something. As did Lil and Dani."

He took out three perfectly wrapped presents, _Happy Birthday_ sprinkled around the generic paper. Blaine frowned. It wasn't his birthday yet. Was it? He didn't think it was. "I know they're a few days early and all, but I figured why make you wait? You're bored enough as it is." Greyson ruffled his hair placing the presents in Blaine's lap in replacement for the trashy magazine, throwing it in his bag and placing it back on the floor. "Go on. Open them."

But Blaine didn't understand. No way was it his birthday yet.

Confusion muddled his mind, a headache beginning to form behind his eyes. It didn't make any sense.

He knew he didn't remember things. He knew he had been out for three weeks and had been in the hospital so far for five. But it didn't make sense. It wasn't his birthday. Not yet.

It was like there was some distant memory tugging at his mind. Like a smell or a sound or a song that you recognize, yet can't seem to place until it's spelled out for you. But Blaine didn't even think that he'd be able to remember what it was that was screaming at him to remember if someone told him about it. "It's not my birthday." The words came out before he could stop them. And he realized his mistake a moment too late.

He flushed because that was stupid. It was his birthday. Well, it was his birthday in a few days. But it was close to his birthday. "Don't be confused dear, of course it's your birthday." His grandmother chastised him as lightly as she could get.

His father sat down in the corner of the room as she spoke – as they spoke – flipping open some file and reading through it as though there was no one else in the room. "I-I know it... I know it's my birthday I just... I don't..."

"It's fine, Bee." Greyson smiled at him, nudging the presents in his lap. "You don't have to open them if you don't want to."

But Blaine did want to. He wanted to really bad. He particularly wanted to open the one that Noah had given him. Which made no sense because didn't he have a boyfriend? "Don't be foolish Greyson, darling. Of course he does. His friends gave them to him." And oh God, Paul... What happened to Paul? Where was Paul? Was he okay? Did he get out okay?

"Paul...-" His eyebrows creased in confusion and worry.

His grandmother's face grew a fierce determination that Blaine tended to reference to his father whenever someone put in a particularly horrible complaint about the restaurant. Greyson was the only person Blaine really cared about looking for at the moment though because Greyson had to know if Paul was okay. Greyson had to know because Greyson was the only person who was honest around him in his family nowadays. And-and... maybe it was stupid, but some childish part of him was telling him that Greyson knew everything. That Greyson had always known everything because Greyson's his big brother. "He's fine." Greyson reassured as quickly as he could. "He got out with a minor concussion and a broken arm. He's fine, Bee-"

Blaine let out a breath, steadying himself back against Greyson's arm. "Who's Paul?" His grandmother demanded of him, her face suddenly pressed against his own. Blaine jumped back, happy when Greyson's steady arm tightened over his shoulders.

"M-my boyfriend-"

"So you've been tainting yourself with this sin even more than before!" She shrieked, her voice high, loud, and powerful.

"Grandmother-!"

"You stay out of this Greyson Alexander!" Greyson's jaw clenched in anger, his teeth grinding together. "What did you do with that sinful nature of yours? Did you kiss him?"

"I-... Grandmother-"

"Be honest with me Blaine Mitchell!"

"Yes!"

"You can come back from that darling." And, suddenly, she was sweet and caring and trying to mend everything again. Blaine curled away from her, leaning more heavily into Greyson than he had been before. She sat down next to him, taking his hand in her own wrinkling palm and holding it gently to her chest. "Just be honest and tell me that you have not slept with him."

"I..." Her face fell when his forehead crinkled in confusion.

"You did not sleep with him, Blaine Mitchell. You did not cross into the devil's territory and refuse to be given salvation!"

"I... Grandmother-" The memory was there. It was right at the tip of his brain. Why couldn't he remember it? Why was he unable to tell his grandmother that he hadn't had sex with Paul? Why did it feel like a lie even when he told himself that he didn't? Had he? There was this week that he didn't even remember. Could he have had sex with Paul during that week?

"Remember darling." She gripped his arms tight in her hands. "This is very important, Blaine. This could mean salvation or hell for all of eternity. Did you give yourself over to the devil?"

"I don't..." He looked over at Greyson in desperation, his vision beginning to swim in tears.

"Remember darling. Just remember what happened that night and everything will be okay." But Blaine had a feeling that everything wouldn't be okay even if he did what his grandmother was telling him.

"Grey-"

"He can't help you, darling. You have to remember, Blaine."

Only Blaine didn't remember not remembering and the doctor said that that was normal and Cameron had told him not to worry about it because the more worried about it the more apt he was to end up accidentally hurting himself and that wouldn't be good. "I-... I don't want to remember Grandm-"

"Remember!" She gripped his arms tighter and suddenly Greyson was lunging forward, throwing her off him as much as he could without hurting her.

"Get off of him!" He pushed her back once more, his hazel eyes lightened in protective anger.

Bitter silence filled the hospital room. Their father had jumped to his feet, his file fallen to the ground. "You apologize to your grandmother right now, Greyson." Nathan Anderson's familiar eyes fell onto his youngest son, unemotional... businesslike. "And you. You can't give your grandmother one thing, Blaine? One thing. All she wants from you is for you to remember whether or not you had sex with that boy!"

"He sustained a very serious injury to his head, dad! He can't remember!" Greyson stood in a manner that was meant to protect Blaine from harm. But words were almost more painful than the scar on his neck. His bruises throbbed with each deep breath. His eyes were wide and filled with tears. His breath was uneven. His hands were trembling at a rate that was out of control. He felt as though he was going to be sick. He felt as though his whole body was about to begin shaking at any moment.

"You did it, didn't you? You gave yourself over to the devil!" His grandmother shrieked at him. "Devil child! Devil child!"

"Get out!" Greyson's voice raised to levels it had never reached before.

And they did get out. Or she got out. Blaine wasn't really sure. Except suddenly he was breathing as normally as he could and Greyson and his father were having some pretty harsh words outside of his room and someone was sneaking in and they looked male. His heart jumped into his throat. Was it Paul? Blaine was pretty sure he didn't want Paul at that moment. Which was weird because Paul used to be all Blaine wanted.

But now he wanted nothing more than to be held in a pair of strong arms and smell the musky scent of the trees and chlorine and sweat and generic cologne. He wanted Noah.

And he didn't get what he wanted.

Instead he got neither Paul or Noah. He got Wes. Which he figured wasn't so bad. Wes was a nice guy. "Blaine..."

But that was all it took. His name. And then he was breaking at the seams, tears flowing down his cheeks and rib cracking sobs ripping out of his throat, never mind the trembling hand that was pressed so tightly against his mouth. "Oh, God. Don't cry." Wes leaned over, gathering him in his arms for a tight hug. A comforting hug. One that felt almost as good as Greyson's hugs. "I'm so sorry I didn't get here earlier. But God Blaine you have to know that you don't have to remember. You don't have to."

"I want to remember." Only Blaine wasn't sure if he actually wanted to remember. Or if he simply wanted his father to stop yelling at him to remember. _Remember Winnie, remember._ The old Hocus Pocus quote stuck itself in his mind. He only wished it was the protagonist in the movie that was supposed to remember, and not the lead antagonist.

What did that make him?

* * *

><p>Wes sat forward in the chair, his face in his hands and his shoulders slumped. When he had signed up for this mentor program last year he had never thought it would lead to something like this. To someone like this. To someone like Blaine: someone so gifted and lovingly adorable that it was like looking at an injured puppy every time he looked anything less than happy.<p>

"Who are you?" Wes's head snapped up at the unfamiliar intrusion. Blaine had finally fallen asleep; the nurse had given him some sort of sedative when she had visited and saw him sobbing and repeating over and over again that he just wanted to remember. Greyson and Mister Anderson had been escorted out of the hospital by security, told to sort things out, and banned from the hospital for the night. So, Wes could say that he took their place as guardian for the night.

But this blonde... Wes didn't know him.

He looked around his age, with blonde shaggy hair and blue eyes. He was tall. Well, taller than Blaine anyway. Around the same height as David. He was a bit gangly. He had this ugly scar under his right eye that looked generously new. "I could ask you the same question."

Wes didn't like him. "I'm Paul Ottor. Blaine's boyfriend."

"Wesley Monroe." Damn him and his manners. Sometimes Wes really resented how he was raised. "Blaine's... friend."

Or at least Wes hoped he was Blaine's friend. The two of them had grown pretty close during the school year. "Pleasure."

Except Paul didn't seem all that happy to meet Wes. Not that Wes wasn't feeling the same sort of apprehension around him as he was sure Paul was feeling. "So... Paul..."

"I just..." He lifted up a baby blue bag, waving it in Wes's face before placing it at the edge of his bed. "Can you make sure he gets this?"

He dug through his pocket and pulled out a rather worn looking folded piece of paper, handing it over to Wes with a cautious frown on his face. "Of course." Wes took it from him, placing it on the bedside table.

"Thank you." And then he was staring at Wes, almost like he wanted him to look away. But there was something about this guy that Wes really didn't trust. So he didn't turn away. He kept a level gaze, watching as Paul leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Blaine's cheek before turning around and walking away.

Wes stared after him for a moment, uncrossing his legs and gazing over at the closed letter with a curious expression on his face. Would it be considered snooping if he read it?

Unconsciously his hand reached out and touched the worn piece of notebook paper, opening it and deciding that if it turned into anything he didn't think he should be reading he'd close it.

_Blaine,_

_ Remember when I told you that, if given the chance, I'd ask God to make me straight? Well I have that chance now. Please don't take this the wrong way. I love you. I really do. And you are so beautiful. _

_ But I'm sorry that I helped you continue this life of sin. I live in it already. I feel horrible for dragging you into it as well. _

_ I didn't believe all that stuff about straight camps. And, to be honest, I'm still a little apprehensive, but my parents found one that they'd like me to try out. And I'm willing to try. Blaine... I can try for my parents. If it means that they'll love me again I'll try anything. _

_ So I'm sorry. And if it doesn't work out, I want you to know that I'll be all yours. _

_ I won't ask you to wait for me. That seems simply too selfish. _

_ Don't be angry with me. _

_ Get some help. I am. And I have a feeling that I will be so much happier with myself when I come back. _

_ Love for the last time as a boyfriend, _

_ Paul_

Wes pressed his lips together, staring at Blaine for a moment before looking back at the letter. Could Blaine handle this? Did Wes really know him well enough to make that decision for him?

He folded it up and slipped it into Greyson's jacket pocket that he had left in his haste.

It seemed like it was more a decision for his brother to make.

* * *

><p>Noah shifted in his footing, wincing as his sore ankle hit the muddy ground below. He had twisted it in a horrible tackle during practice earlier that day and it still was giving him problems. He sighed, happy when he made it back to the cabin to the far right in one piece. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep it off.<p>

Only, from the sounds of things that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

He paused in wonder, a blinding smile breaking out across his face when it struck him what exactly it was that he was hearing.

* * *

><p>"Can anybody find me somebody to love?." Everyone chimed in for the beginning, just like it was written for them to do.<p>

Lily took a deep breath, tightening her grip on her paper and looking across the stage at the boy she was meant to sing with, dark skin and even darker hair. David if she remembered correctly. A friend of Wes. Who was a friend of Blaine.

Blaine.

She shut her eyes tightly and prepared herself for her cue. "Each morning I get up I die a little. Can barely stand on my feet."

"Take a look in the mirror and cry. Lord what you're doing to me." This David guy had a pretty good voice. Lily was impressed.

* * *

><p>"I have spent all my years in believing you. But I just can't get no relief, Lord! Somebody. Oh, somebody. Can anybody find me... somebody to love?" It was a slower version than Noah was used to but he couldn't bring himself to complain. He slowly pushed open the door, his smile even wider than it had been before.<p>

Softly, and with a delicacy Noah didn't even know he was capable of, he sat down beside Blaine on the bed, his hand resting itself on top of Blaine's thigh with a small smile. The smile he got in response was enough to make Noah sing along.

* * *

><p>"I work hard every day of my life. I work till I ache my bones." A brunett picked up the next line, his smooth tenor sounding perfect.<p>

* * *

><p>"At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -." Noah sang passionately to the slower tune, getting as into it as he could, the pain in his ankle disappearing from the forefront of his mind.<p>

"I get down on my knees. And I start to pray. Till the tears run down from my eyes, Lord!"

* * *

><p>"Somebody – somebody. Can anybody find me - somebody to love?" Same conclusion with the group. They were sounding so fantastic.<p>

* * *

><p>"Everyday - I try and I try and I try -"<p>

"But everybody wants to put me down. They say I'm goin' crazy!" Noah had forgotten how perfect of a voice Blaine had. He had forgotten the power it had, the pure pull and drive and emotion that Blaine voice manged to have. With each breath Noah felt compelled to get closer and closer and closer.

* * *

><p>"They say I got a lot of water in my brain. Got no common sense. I got nobody left to believe. Yeah - yeah yeah yeah." Danielle sang this with a blonde haired boy this time, their voices blending nicely.<p>

Lily felt chills as the song continued.

* * *

><p>"Got no feel, I got no rhythm. I just keep losing my beat."<p>

"I'm ok, I'm alright. Ain't gonna face no defeat."

"I just gotta get out of this prison cell! Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!" And then Noah couldn't handle it anymore. With his hand on Blaine's thigh he leaned over and pressed his lips against Blaine's own. It was gentler than their last kiss. Oh their last kiss that Noah was oh so ashamed of.

He felt Blaine stiffen for a moment before he felt his lips move against his own, his hazel eyes fluttering shut and his head tilting to the side for better access. Noah had a feeling that Blaine had gotten some practice over the span of the school year and, for some reason, that caused something Noah had began to call the "Jealousy Monster" to flair up in his stomach.

But Noah didn't want to think about that anymore.

He wanted to think about how his tongue was pressing against Blaine's lips. How his hand was on his thigh, so very close to his crotch. How Blaine's own hand as on his neck, and the other fisted in the waist of Noah's shirt.

Noah didn't want to think of anything except the slide of Blaine's lips over his own and how fireworks were exploding in his stomach with each second and that, even after a year of not doing this kissing thing they did, Blaine's kiss was still the best kiss he had ever tasted.

* * *

><p>"Can anybody find me somebody to love?"<p>

The last note reverberated throughout the performance area, the curtain falling the moment the song ended and the performers breaking into cheers.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N –<strong> Once again, kiss was not planned. You know what? I think I'm just going to let this story take me where it wants to take me. Oh and I totally have that whole "Dalton Fight Club" thing planning out in my head for this story so... Yeah... This story is slowly morphing into something I didn't plan.

_Next Chapter: _Did Greyson give Blaine Paul's letter? How did he react if he did? Now that Blaine's back at camp there's no reason for Wes to stay, right? And who are Nick, Jeff, and David? More importantly, is Dalton a valid choice? Lots of questions. So little answers.


	12. Act II: Chapter 11

Cadenza

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

Disclaimer: I am gladly NOT Ryan Murphy. I am not any member of the band Queen. Meaning that I do not own their song "Somebody to Love". Nor am I whomever owns "Free Fallin'" since I forgot to include that part last chapter.

Warnings: Slash (male/male), swears, homophobia, mature themes, gay bashing/bullying, parental issues, sexual situations, sex, substance abuse on minors, smoking with minors, ect.

**A thanks to those who reviewed:** eaglegirl1202 (I am so glad that I managed to make you happy with that kiss. :D), Aledda (I moved you? D'aww yay! I don't think it's really a crime since they don't exist... Greyson's not going to be much of a douche for the rest of the story. He's just... overly protective. That last line of your review seriously made me fawn. Is it possible to fall in love with a reviewer? Let's push that wedding so far up.), Salem Fae Carrol (Grandma's such a psycho... I love Adele! I was listening to Last Dance by Camera Can't Lie while writing that (and will be for most of this act) so I totally get the sentimental/sad feelings. :D Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked that chapter!), perchance to wake (Greyson's a good guy... he just had a lot to struggle with in Act I. I mean his brother came out, his mother left, and he had completely change all of his views now that he knew someone gay. Expect an explanation to show up some time soon on Grey.), PmYuna (Well you'll get your answers this chapter... I hope...), CanAnyoneHearMe (Haha. I'm so glad you like that I'm adding that in.), LukeorMarch (Maybe not smut but some stuff is definitely going to happen there. They were singing at the same time at different places. Noah and Blaine in their cabin, Lily and David and the others in their "auditorium". Not OC David. But not McKinley!David. Warbler!David.), Emma van Horn (On it! -starts writing-), scenekid masochist (I thought Christianity was a nice thing to throw in. I mean... Not everyone's atheist. I know I'm not. Haha. I would turn it into a book if I thought people would buy it and if it would be allowed. Maybe I'll be great and change the names and locations and publish it someday. XD), and SebastianWinters (Haha. I love his version (though, to be honest, I just love Part of Your World)! I hope you continue to love it!).

**A:N – **Vacation has gone by WAY TOO FAST. In case anyone missed the announcement: I got into college! Yay me!

_This_ _Chapter: _Did Greyson give Blaine Paul's letter? How did he react if he did? Now that Blaine's back at camp there's no reason for Wes to stay, right? And who are Nick, Jeff, and David? More importantly, is Dalton a valid choice? Lots of questions. So little answers.

* * *

><p>Greyson stared down at the paper in front of him with a pool of dread clawing at his stomach. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to ignore the note? Was he supposed to act as though he had never seen it?<p>

He guessed that that was the easy way. That way he wouldn't have to deal with Blaine falling even farther apart than he already was. That way he wouldn't have to feel guilty and try to fit his already broken brother back together again.

But that didn't seem like it was the right way.

As much as Greyson hated to admit it Blaine deserved to know. He deserved to know that the boy that he was very close to falling in love with – if he wasn't already in love with him – had left him because he believed that a straight camp could fix him.

But, goodness, Blaine wasn't old enough to deal with all this shit yet.

Greyson glared up at the ceiling, glancing over at Cameron as she lounged beside him on his couch. Nurse Cameron Everna. Greyson was pretty sure she was the one for him. Maybe she'd know what he was supposed to do?

But even that didn't seem right. Greyson didn't want her to know about it. He didn't want to involve her in something this personal. He didn't want to be involved with something this personal. Greyson wanted to go find a hole and crawl in it and be able to think thing through. He was done with spontaneity. It was never his thing.

"What's that?" Blaine appeared out of nowhere, snatching the letter out of his hands and Greyson didn't make any move to take it from him.

Instead he sat there and watched as Blaine's look of teasing turned into one of confusion. And then one of total lack of understanding and comprehension. Heartbreak. Greyson knew that look all too well.

His hand closed around Blaine's wrist and he slid down to the floor, pulling Blaine down with him. There were tears and sobs and silence and worry and God did Greyson feel like the crappiest older brother in the world.

* * *

><p>"We shouldn't do stuff like this anymore." Noah stiffened at the whispered breath over his lips, his eyes flying open and his lips disentangling themselves from Blaine's neck.<p>

"What?" Because really, what in the world was Blaine getting at? And why in the world was it causing him to panic so much? Noah wasn't that kind of panicky guy. When Danielle broke it off with him, yeah he was pissed. When Santana told him that all they were doing was sex he was a little annoyed and he had definitely returned that necklace he had bought her for Valentines Day but that was besides the point. Because Blaine was a guy. A gay guy but a guy all the same. And he was a guy that Noah liked kissing and holding and joking with and, okay, maybe Noah thought that he was kind of hot and maybe Noah was a little bit too happy to see him again but he wasn't about to think about those feelings. Because that's not what Noah did. He had learned plenty of times that feelings got you nowhere.

Blaine's own hazel eyes were gazing up at Noah with such vulnerability that Noah was surprised that he felt more privileged than scared. "This... making out thing." Blaine gestured between the two of them but made no move to shuffle away from Noah.

"Why?" And seriously, was he only capable of one word answers or something? Maybe it was the proximity or the buzz that was still flowing through his veins but all Noah wanted to do was to stop talking and get back to kissing.

"You're not... I'm... This just is such a bad idea." Yet there was a small smile pulling at the corners of Blaine's lips and Noah's hand was moving up and down his side (outside the shirt thank-you-very-much).

"Those are always the most fun." Noah felt himself smile before he leaned back down and pissed him again, their noses rubbing against each other, only not in an uncomfortable manner like Noah usually found it. It was slow and it was nice and it caused those butterflies to flutter in Noah's stomach faster than they had been before.

Noah's hand kept up its steady repetition over Blaine's side, and Blaine's hand kept it's steady grip at the waistband of Noah's jeans. It was nice. Noah felt nice. He wasn't pushing to go any farther and he wasn't being pushed to go any farther. It was a nice change in pace.

And things were going great.

Until a knock interrupted them. Blaine pulled away and Noah didn't even bother to hide the disappointed groan that passed through his lips. "Ignore them. They'll go away." He said softly, stealing his lips again, his tongue pressing a tiny bit at Blaine's teeth, prodding his mouth open.

Only they didn't go away.

If anything, they got more insistent. "If you don't open this door right now Noah Puckerman I will fucking cut you!"

"Go away Dani!" Noah growled out, but he was pushed up in a seated position, Blaine following not long after.

"What the fuck are you doing? Wanking or something?"

And damn it Noah could be wanking if he really wanted to, but Blaine sort of had that half panic look on his face again and Noah hated that look. He hated it. It caused a physical pain to shoot through his body, flowing all the way down to his feet before rising back up and settling in his stomach.

Maybe telling Danielle that he was wanking wasn't exactly the best thing for him to say but he wanted her to go away. He wanted Blaine to smile again and, for some reason, that wasn't happening with the arrival of Danielle like Noah would have expected. "Yeah! So go away!"

Danielle was silent for a moment. "Thank you." Blaine whispered with an exhale of breath. Noah stared at him for a moment, taking in the more relaxed stance and the small half smile and the sad look that seemed to almost be forever painted in his eyes ever since the bashing. His heart tugged in his chest, pounding against his rib cage and Noah... well Noah wanted that look to go away so much. He leaned closer, his hands planted on either side of Blaine's legs, shuffling himself closer and closer, tilting his head to the side and letting his lips slide back over Blaine's own and-

"You done?" They sprung away from each other and Noah couldn't help throwing the closest hard thing that he could at the door. And that just happened to be... a pair of pink and blue converse.

Blaine blushed but didn't say a word besides a small wince as they banged against the wood. "Fine! Find me when you're done asshole."

Noah turned back to the warm body pressed against his own and, luckily, instead of sadness Noah saw amusement. "She hasn't changed at all, has she?"

"You've seen her all summer." Not that Noah wanted to talk but he'd settle for it since Blaine wasn't pushing him away.

"Not like this." Blaine smiled gently at him, and, even if it looked forced, Noah was happy that he still knew how to smile. He knew that if he was in the situation Blaine had been in he never would have been able to smile again.

Noah kissed him once more, trying to push him back into a laying position, but Blaine resisted, his hand planted on Noah's chest. "Grey wants me to switch schools." He whispered against Noah's lips as the taller of the two pulled away.

"Sounds like a good choice to me." Noah shrugged lightly, pulling away so he could look Blaine in the eye. And they were back to sadness again and Noah really didn't like sadness. "But something's wrong with that...?" He pulled away a bit more, making sure to keep his hand on Blaine's leg and the other on his cheek.

"I... I feel like a coward." Blaine's eyes shot away from Noah's, looking down at his boringly blue shirt instead.

"Because you don't want to get the crap beat out of you anymore? How the hell does that make you a coward?"

"It means they won, right?" Blaine's eyes rose back up to Noah's confused ones before he shook his head and bit at his lips."B-But anyway it's so far away from Marion and it's a lot of money and I'd have to board and..." His eyes shut tightly and Noah felt his heart constrict at the lone tear that pulled itself from Blaine's eye. "God dad already sent in the first payment. I already have the uniform. A-and I guess Wes goes there but shit, Noh. How the hell am I supposed to tell Lil and Dani?"

"I guess you just tell them."

"They're not going to like it."

"If they want you to be safe they'll let it go easily enough."

"You obviously don't know Lily."

"Listen." Noah tugged lightly on his hair, prompting a small smile to grace Blaine's so grave face. "Lily loves you. And she wants you safe."

"But she... we haven't ever gone to a different school-"

"Co-dependence never got anyone anywhere." Noah leaned closer.

"Like you aren't horribly co-dependent." Blaine was teasing, leaning closer himself, his hand tightening its hold on Noah's shirt.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." A mere breath apart.

"You..."

"What?"

"Don't know how not to be with someone."

But Noah was too busy putting his lips on top of Blaine's and recounting that attack of butterflies that fluttered in his stomach to pay the words any mind. Or to noticeably pay them any mind.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Wes turned in his seat, waving over to his fellow Daltoners as they made their way into the lunch room.<p>

David trotted over, flopping into the seat across from him, Nick and Jeff following suit not soon afterward. "Rumor has it your little buddy is back." David threw out into the conversation teasingly, watching as Wes's face flushed.

"My little buddy?" The boy quickly recovered though, snorting at David and raising an eyebrow.

David smiled back at him before shoving nearly half of his burger into his mouth at once. Wes was surprised he didn't gag on it. For all the manners David was he sure as hell threw caution to the wind when it was just him and the other guys from Dalton. "Anyway." Nick brought the conversation back to the topic they had previously been discussing, his disgusted expression more than enough of an indication for Wes to know exactly why he was letting Jeff eat off his plate. "Didn't you say he's going to Dalton now?"

"Starting a few days after us, yeah." Wes nodded in conformation, carefully placing a fork full of spaghetti into his mouth and nodding at Lily and Danielle as they settled down near them, a bigger girl, Penny, following not soon after them. "So I was thinking we sort of do a welcome number. You know, just us. Not the rest of the guys. When he gets back."

"What're you talking about?" Lily slid into the seat beside David, nudging him lightly to get him to move over.

"Oh." Jeff swallowed his bite before taking another. "Just Wes's buddy – Blake or something – transferring to Dalton for the new ye-ar... What did I say?" Lily had shot up from the table, running as fast as she could out of the cafeteria and towards the cabins, Danielle's eyes wide as she shook her head at them, stealing a fry from Nick's tray and running after her red headed friend.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N – <strong>Yeah it's short. And... kind of pointless. Sometime tomorrow/today/this week I'll add another chapter. :D

_Next Chapter:_ The Daltoners set up a welcome back number in the cafeteria, and Danielle comforts Lily. But when Blaine shows up at dinner are his worries about how Lily would take the transfer right or wrong? And with the re-arrival of Greyson, Blaine's going to be forced to face what happened with Paul and what is happening with Noah.


	13. Act II: Chapter 12

Cadenza

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

Disclaimer: I am gladly NOT Ryan Murphy. I don't own – nor am I a member of – Fleetwood Mac, Disney, or Michael Buble or whoever else owns "Don't Stop", "Friend Like Me", or "Best is Yet to Come".

Warnings: Slash (male/male), swears, homophobia, mature themes, gay bashing/bullying, parental issues, sexual situations, sex, substance abuse on minors, smoking with minors, ect.

**A thanks to those who reviewed: **Aledda (We really do get each other. It's fantastically wonderful. Haha. Well I've decided that if the story will let me it's going to be canon until Puck goes to Juvi with a few irregularities here and there... which you will most definitely see as the story goes on.), CanAnyoneHearMe (No... I'm planning on keep Kurt and Blaine as strictly friends. As I said to Aledda above you, it's going to be canon until around Puck goes to Juvi. We'll get to see Blaine at Dalton and Puck at McKinley. Since I'm in season 1 of Glee when they go back to school I'll actually have something to go off. XD), PmYuna (Oh my... did I kill you? Yeah... Grey has definitely grown up.), SebastianWinters (I inspired you? Ahhh! That's so great! Write one! Go ahead! I'll read it! AND I HAVE A FAN! I am so happy now. :D), omgbelle (I actually have no idea what song they're doing as a welcome number... I should probably figure that out soon, yeah?), perchance to wake (Puck cares so much even though he doesn't want to admit that he does. XD), damonia cassandra (Oh my... are you in love with Grey? Well, be happy that there's plenty of him in this chapter.), and MrH-Batesy (Thank you!).

**A:N – **Happy New Year! I hope you all had a great 2011 and have a great 2012!

_This_ _Chapter: _The Daltoners set up a welcome back number in the cafeteria, and Danielle comforts Lily. But when Blaine shows up at dinner are his worries about how Lily would take the transfer right or wrong? And with the re-arrival of Greyson, Blaine's going to be forced to face what happened with Paul and what is happening with Noah.

* * *

><p>"Good news Blaine." Doctor Mathenson leaned forward in his seat, a wide smile spread across his face and his crisp white shirt being pulled at by his notebook. "You're almost done with the sessions deemed needed by the hospital." The curly haired boy allowed him to work a tiny smile out of his lips and his eyes were much less cautious than their first meetings. "So tell me, Blaine. How's camp going?"<p>

Blaine picked at his shirt sleeve, an unconscious tell to the psychiatrist that something had happened at camp that Blaine both wanted to avoid and talk about. "It's camp." He struggled to come to that two worded answer and shrugged with a small blush.

Doctor Mathenson knew Blaine hated coming to the sessions, but he also knew that the boy enjoyed them more than the ones his father made him attend with that lady from his church. "You told me you were thinking about transferring to a different school... one with an anti-bullying policy." Blaine seemed to both relax and freeze up at the mention of the inevitable transfer. "Have you made up your mind yet?"

Blaine nodded slowly, biting at his lower lip and shyly looking up at the Doctor through his eyelashes. "Yes..."

"What's your decision?" He prompted, placing his elbows on his knees and searching to make out eye contact with the damaged boy before him.

"... I'm transferring to Dalton." Blaine heaved in a deep breath. "I have the uniform and everything." He offered the psychiatrist a sad attempt at a half smile, but Doctor Mathenson knew his heart wasn't in it.

"I thought you wanted to transfer." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. "But something's holding you back." He sat back in his seat, his hand curling around his chin as he thought of a reason. "A boy perhaps?"

Blaine shook his head but he seemed to have trouble breathing for a second. "P-Pau- there's no boy."

Doctor Mathenson made a mental note to bring that back up later. "A girl then? What was her name...? Lily?"

"Lily understands."

"You don't sound so sure." Doctor Mathenson leaned forward again. "Tell me what happened."

"It's not a very interesting story." Blaine shrugged at him, an embarrassed blush painting his cheeks lightly.

"I'm sure I've heard worse."

Blaine stared at him for a moment, calculating whether or not he should speak before he opened up his mouth to begin. "There's this boy-"

"Ah, so I was right!"

"Not that kind of boy." Blaine wrinkled his nose in what Doctor Mathenson was soon to suspect was disgust. "Wes is just a friend. But anyway, he goes to Dalton. And so do some of his friends and they go to camp with me too now."

* * *

><p>Noah's hand was steady on Blaine's back as they walked into the cafeteria for dinner. He was being protective and Blaine knew that. He also knew that if anyone saw that Noah was being protective of the gay boy nothing good would be thought about him. But he didn't bother pushing him off; he would let Noah be as protective as he wanted for the moment. Blaine had a feeling that he was going to need it.<p>

Only, when he stepped into the cafeteria, there was no hushed silence. No exaggerated boos or cries of "fag" or anything that could have been Hollywood-ized or degrading. No one did anything. They all carried on with their meals and their conversations.

Sure, a few people looked their way – people like Slick and the rest of Noah's team – but none of them made any move to actually do anything. For a moment Blaine had been scared that Slick would, but he stayed back, actually tearing his eyes away from Blaine's and pulling everyone else back to their food. It was unusual, but Blaine wasn't about to comment on the peace of mind he was actually being allowed for once.

"Blaine Anderson." He jumped at the unfamiliar voice calling his name. He backed up into Noah's side as a brown haired boy – someone that Blaine seemed to only vaguely recognize – came up to stand in front of him. His brown eyes twinkled and his teeth were a bit too shiny but he looked normal enough. He held out a welcoming hand to Blaine – a welcoming arm to Blaine, actually – waving him forward. "I'm Nick Lindmere."

"Pleasure." And sure Blaine didn't exactly know what to think of this guy standing in front of him but he did know enough to know about manners. He shook the other boy's hand as politely as he could while fighting the urge to simply hide behind Noah's protective presence.

Nick smiled even wider at him. "If you would please come with me."

And, okay, maybe he was a bit freaked out now but Noah still followed him, going far enough to wrap his arm around Blaine's shoulders and fist bump Nick. Okay... so they knew each other and it wasn't as though Noah was going to pick Blaine up and throw him in a dumpster or anything (or at least Blaine hoped he wasn't going to) so he allowed himself to trust his friend for the time being.

He was lead over to an empty lunch table in the middle of the cafeteria, Nick placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders and forcing him to sit down on the metal bench in a surprisingly gentle grip. Blaine flinched, and Nick's eyes flashed with something that Blaine could almost place before a small smile was sent his way and he allowed himself to be seated. Noah sat down next to him, sending Nick a curious look. "Sit. And enjoy the show." Nick smiled at him once more before glancing over at Noah and winking.

"Enjoy what show?" Blaine whispered the question to Noah, who simply shrugged at him, clearly at as much of a loss as Blaine was about what was going on.

The sounds of a piano cut across whatever Noah had been planning to say in response, drums joining in not long after along with an echoing of "don't stop". Blaine jumped once more, thinking for a moment that he was the only one hearing the song. But, when he looked around, he noted everyone's surprised looks. "If you wake up and don't want to smile. If it takes just a little while" He couldn't help a choked laugh that passed through his lips when he saw Wes jumping up onto one of the cafeteria tables and singing boastfully, an African American boy joining him quickly.

"Open your eyes and look at the day. You'll see things in a different way." Nick popped out of nowhere, a blonde boy joining in to sing with him from a few tables over.

"Don't stop!"

"What will your pleasure be?" The blonde ran over to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him up out his seat. "Let me take your order, jot it down, you ain't never had a friend like me." He stumbled a little, tripping over his own feet as he was spun between him and Nick.

"It'll be better than before! Yesterday's gone! Yesterday's gone!"

"Can your friends do this?" The boy singing with Wes did an exaggerated back flip, landing on his feet and prompting a few cheers from the watching members of the camp. "Well looky here, Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip! And then make the sucker disappear?" Wes pushed the other boy to the ground skipping, literally skipping, over to Blaine to steal him away from Nick and the blonde.

He couldn't hold back the embarrassed blush and the joyfully surprised laugh that passed through his lips as Wes visually made a fool of himself. "All I want is to see you smile." Wes smiled at him, poking the bottom of his chin much in the way Greyson used to whenever Blaine was crying when he was younger. "If it takes just a little while." He shrugged, making a ridiculous face and prompting a loud laugh out of the black haired boy. "I know you don't believe that it's true..."

"I never meant any harm to you!"

"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend like me!" The two lines collaborated loudly, Nick and Wes holding their ending notes flawlessly as the music picked up speed.

"Don't stop thinking about tomorrow!" Wes and the blonde were the ones singing this part now, their smiles highly infectious.

"The best is yet to come!" Nick and the other boy picked up these, throwing them in flawlessly whenever Wes and the blonde stopped to catch their breath.

"Don't stop, it'll soon be here!"

"And won't that be fine!"

"It'll be better than before!"

"The best is yet to come!"

"Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone!"

"Come the day that you're mine!"

"Don't you look back!"

"You ain't never had a friend like me!" They pushed him back into his seat and ended without a break in any of their voices. The cafeteria was silent for a moment before claps and cheers filled the room, the four boy smiling brilliantly and nodding their heads in their examples of bowing.

Wes stood in front of Blaine before holding his arms out for a hug, which he was not denied. "Welcome to Dalton, Blaine."

* * *

><p>"That sounds extraordinary." Doctor Mathenson looked at the boy before him, amazed at the kind of friendship that Blaine had just given him an example of. It was amazing, truly it was, and, most importantly, it was something that Blaine had so obviously needed.<p>

"They were fantastic." Blaine sent him a slight smile before picking once more at his shirt sleeve.

"But I'm guessing there's more to the story." Doctor Mathenson leaned back again. "How did Lily take the transfer?"

* * *

><p>"I'm Jeff." The blonde boy leaned across the cafeteria table to shake Blaine's hand, smiling at him happily before brushing his long bangs out of his green eyes.<p>

Blaine smiled back at him, sure that absolutely nothing could take away his high. "That brute over there is David." Wes nodded in the direction of the African American, the boy raising his hand in a sort of half wave in Blaine's general direction.

"That was brilliant." Blaine couldn't help the gush of excitement that poured out his mouth. "I loved it!"

"Well I would hope so." Nick winked at him again, kicking at David under the table to tell him not to inhale his food.

"Nick and Jeff are going to be in your class."

And suddenly Blaine couldn't help the flush that passed over his cheeks because, oh yeah... he was repeating Freshman year. "They're freshmen?"

An uncomfortable silence took over their table for a moment, Blaine secretly happy when Noah's hand squeezed his knee under the lunch table. He forced a swallow, looking away from the four pairs of eyes that were directed at him. "Hey girls." Jeff took the moment to fill in the silence when he could, smiling up at something – someone behind Blaine.

His heart leaped in his throat because there were only two girls who would be coming over to talk to them: Lily and Danielle. As much as he was dreading seeing them he couldn't quite quell the excitement. Blaine heaved in a deep breath, standing up from his seat and turning to great the two with a smile.

Danielle smiled back at him, but Lily... Lily's hand retracted and then slammed full force into his cheek. "What the fuck!" Noah jumped up, Danielle pushed Lily back and the tables around theirs fell silent before conversation picked back up.

* * *

><p>"So I take it she wasn't happy." Doctor Mathenson spoke slowly.<p>

Blaine nodded at the same speed, heaving another deep breath. "She left the cafeteria crying after she yelled at me for being a jerk."

"Because you decided to transfer?"

"Because I didn't talk it over with her first." Blaine bit his lips again, his fingers picked at the leather.

"And then what happened?"

"I went back to my room with Noah after dinner and slept it off." Doctor Mathenson knew there was more to the story than that – especially any of the parts that had to do with this Noah character – but he made a mental note to bring that up later.

"Greyson said that he talked to you." Because Doctor Mathenson wasn't just being recommended by the hospital – Doctor Mathenson was possibly being brought on board by Greyson Anderson as his brother's full time psychiatrist until the doctor found that he didn't need one any longer.

Blaine glanced up at him for a moment, nodding wordlessly.

"Tell me how it went."

* * *

><p>Greyson knocked on his door so not to scare him, knowing that, for the time being, Noah was out at practice and Blaine was resting up, probably playing his keyboard or guitar or writing songs or drawing pictures or something until his practice picked back up at two. He didn't bother waiting for his brother to open the door, entering himself and pulling the chair from the desk over to where Blaine sat on his bed, his headphones resting in his ears as his pencil danced across the sketch pad in front of him. Greyson let a small smile cross his lips before he pulled an ear bud out, shocking his brother enough to make him jump. He had been jumping a lot lately. "Hey Bee."<p>

"Grey!" Blaine blinked at him before shutting the sketch pad and turning off his ipod, leaning forward to hug his brother, allowing himself to bury his head in the strong and steady shoulder for a moment before pulling away, a real smile on his face for once. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you." Greyson nudged him. "Budge over." He settled into the open space next to the younger, his legs laying on the bed about four inches longer than Blaine's. Greyson had, obviously, gotten the tall genes of the family. "How are things going?"

"They're going."

"Excited to go to Dalton?" Greyson prompted as he had for almost two weeks. He wanted to know Blaine's specific thoughts on what he thought of the private school.

"I guess." The younger of the two shrugged uselessly. "Wes had me meet some of the other guys. They put on this huge performance at dinner yesterday to welcome me."

Greyson glanced down at the sketch pad again before glancing back up at his awkwardly silent brother. "How's Puck?"

Blaine forced himself to swallow. "He's good."

"Short answers always means something's up with you, Blaine."

Blaine flushed at his brother's words. "Nothing's up with me."

"You're still going through a horrible break up."

"I'm not doing anything with Noah."

"That's bull shit and you know it." Greyson glared at him for a moment before his features softened. His arm crossed over Blaine's shoulders. "Listen... I know you're... worried and scared and freaked out."

"Grey-"

"And I know you. You're exactly like mom." He back tracked at the hurt look on Blaine's face at the comparison to their mother. "Well not exactly. Mom's a bitch. But you both have the same way of dealing with problems because you two were always so close. Blaine you run away from things."

"I do not-!"

"You are now." Blaine's eyes watered and he tried to pull out of Greyson's strong hold. "Not running away from the bullying. They could kill you and that's the right thing to do." Greyson rested his head on top of Blaine's own, pulling his brother's hand into his own. "But you are running away from what happened with Paul."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You can't ignore it, Blaine." Greyson stressed. "And you can't make it go away by being with Puck. That's not right and you know it."

And Blaine did know it. He heaved a shuddering breath, wanting the pain that pulled at his heart to give way to something different. He just wanted it to go away. "It's not fair."

"I know it's not fair. And I know you don't mean to be using Puck but you are. Bee you're lost." Greyson felt Blaine's shoulder begin to shake with repressed tears. "You need to give yourself some time." He whispered into his ear. "You need to figure out who you are."

* * *

><p>Blaine heaved in a deep breath. "I need your help." He bit his lips again and Doctor Mathenson leaned forward, intrigued despite the tears gathering in his patient's eyes.<p>

"What can I do?"

"Help me figure out who I am now."

A smile grew on Doctor Mathenson's face as he sat back in his chair. "And that, my friend, is step two."

* * *

><p><strong>A:N -<strong> How's the style for this chapter?

_Next Chapter:_ Blaine puts an end to what's going on with him and Noah. Lily apologizes and the summer draws to an end.


	14. Act II: Chapter 13

Cadenza

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

Disclaimer: I am gladly NOT Ryan Murphy.

Warnings: Slash (male/male), swears, homophobia, mature themes, gay bashing/bullying, parental issues, sexual situations, sex, substance abuse on minors, smoking with minors, ect.

**A thanks to those who reviewed: **PmYuna (Oh no! There won't be Klaine romance. Maybe Kurt's crush but not romance. If I put them together I won't be able to break them up. XD), Aledda (Oh you'll see that all right. Dalton is going to help Blaine so much he's going to turn into the dapper young man we all know and love. XD), perchance to wake (Well now... relax on poor Lily... I know what she did was uncalled for and you probably aren't going to like her explanation but I believe we've forgiven characters on Glee for more.), Goldstars4me (Goodness I haven't heard from you in a while. XD But thank you! I'm not sure if I'm as awesome as you seem to think I am but... eh. Thanks!), CanAnyoneHearMe (I'm gad you liked the style. Maybe we'll see more of it later on in the story.), riceftw (Yay! I'm so glad you liked it!), SebastianWinters (… I may have to start a rehab or something for all the people that told me that they'd cry if I broke up Bluck...), damonia cassandra (I'm sorry but there's not going to be much Grey (if any) this chapter.), LukeorMarch (I guess I'll forgive you for not reviewing the chapter before last. I guess. -winks-), and Frelise (No! Blaine did not kill the rabbit. Who killed the rabbit will, however, be reveled later in the story (if I remember). Anything else that confuses you please tell me about it. I may have made a mistake or forgotten about something or maybe you're thinking ahead. But thank you so much for giving the story a chance. It means a lot!).

**A:N – **School sucks. So do new plot ideas. And family. And sickness. And the fact that I rewrote this chapter eight times and I'm still not happy with it. Damn me.

_This_ _Chapter: _Blaine puts an end to what's going on with him and Noah. Lily apologizes and the summer draws to an end.

* * *

><p>His eyes stared at the locker in front of him, unseeing. There was a pressure behind them, willing him to just let them fall. But he didn't. No Noah <em>wouldn't<em> let them fall. At McKinley he was no longer Noah. He was Puck. He was a bad ass bully who had no brain and even less emotions. He couldn't afford to be Noah. Not here.

"Hey man." Finn appeared out of nowhere, his fist held up for the casual fist bump they usually did every morning. Noah ignored it for once - he wasn't feeling like much of a fist bumping type today – forgoing the usual gesture in order to stare at one of the only pictures he had taped up in his locker. A group picture that Danielle had forced on him before the summer was out – a group picture she had forced on everyone. Finn's eyes followed his gaze, a frown on his friend's features. "That you're girlfriend, dude?" Finn nodded towards Danielle.

Noah scoffed a bit, snorting as he shoved the locker closed with his shoulder. "She wishes." He wished. Things would be so much simpler if he was with her again. Danielle was so simple. With her there were no complicated emotions or pain. God there was no pain. Noah was happy with as little pain as was possible.

Finn laughed along with him, the two of them talking loudly about Noah's conquests as they walked down the hallway. Noah stopped talking after a bit – once Mike and Matt had joined them, the girls not far behind – opting instead to let the words drift over him. They passed by the choir room and Noah felt a strange tingle in the back of his head when his eyes fell onto the piano situated to the side of the small classroom.

Piano's always brought back memories he didn't want.

Memories about Blaine's keyboard and the songs he used to sing softly to himself. Memories about Noah pushing him against said keyboard and laying a kiss on him, Blaine's soft and warm and comfortable hand reaching up to run over his head and clutch at his neck...

Fuck. His pants were suddenly tighter than they were before and he shifted his gait to make the building bulge less noticeable.

He hated him.

Damn it all did Noah hate him.

With a glare he stole the slushie Finn had just brought, stalked right up to Kurt Hummel and threw it in his face, bumping his shoulder as he walked by.

God did he hate him.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't want to do it.<p>

The tie was stiff in his hands as he slung it around his neck and let it fall into place. He smoothed it down with a shaking hand, throwing on his blazer and straightening the whole outfit in less than a second. He ran a hand over his hair, taking in the hardened curls that were plastered down due to the unhealthy amount of gel he had used.

At Dalton you had to look presentable.

At Dalton you had to be a gentleman.

At Dalton Blaine Anderson had to become someone completely different so that no one would know.

"You ready, Blaine?" Wes' familiar head popped through the gap in the door, a wide smile on his face.

No. No he wasn't ready. He was never going to be ready. He didn't want to do this anymore. He wanted to go back home and take up his father's offer to get him home schooled. _He didn't want to do this anymore_. "Yeah." He heaved in a deep breath, forcing a tight swallow and grabbing his bag before turning off the light to his dorm room.

He wanted to go home.

Only this was home now.

Blaine wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that.

"It'll be fine." Wes nudged his shoulder with his own, his smile slipping a little. Guilt clawed at Blaine for a long moment and he flushed as he looked downwards. "Come on, I'll show you to your first class." Wes guided him with a gentle hand on his arm.

But Blaine stopped.

He stopped the moment they walked into the main hallway that was full of boys – a flood of boys crowding the corridors and talking and hugging and laughing and yelling and holy shit he really couldn't do this.

Wes turned back to him, backing the two of them up with a persistent hand so that they were back in the dorm hallway that connected them to the main commons area. His brown eyes were wide, staring at Blaine in concern. "It'll be okay, Blaine." He spoke softly, gently. "We can take as long as you want."

Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes because he hated this. He hated being so scared of stepping onto the school ground. He hated being terrified of what the other boys would do to him. He hated the fact that he wanted to run home and hide under his covers and have his mother tell him all the stories about princesses that he wanted her to. Only he couldn't do that so he would lay in bed and tell himself all the stories about princesses he wanted to hear. It wasn't as good as his mother but it was good enough. It got the job done. Maybe he'd go home and call Doctor Mathenson and they'd talk about why he was so afraid to take the step out into the real world. He hated, most of all, that he wanted nothing more than to call up Noah and apologize and hug him tightly and kiss him and be told that he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to do.

But that was done. None of that could happen. It was too late now. Especially the Noah thing.

Noah had made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with Blaine. And Blaine really didn't blame him. During the "break up" - which was still a weird way of thinking of it since they were never officially together – Blaine had been more than a little messed up, and his thoughts hadn't been coming out right and Noah... well Noah was understandably upset. He lost the guy that was always there for him to make out with. He lost the guy that he used as a way to let out tension. And Blaine lost the guy that made him forget about everything that had gone wrong.

* * *

><p>"<em>What'd I do wrong?" And what did Noah do wrong? Noah had been wonderful lately, he'd been more than wonderful lately, but they were fifteen and there was no way that what they were doing wasn't anything less than confusing to both of them.<em>

_But Blaine wasn't sure how to answer, because Noah's eyes were all wide and honest and really, he had a small pout forming on his face. His brown eyes were glittering with what Blaine suspected were tears and he felt his heart pull in a way it had never pulled before. "You didn't do anything wrong." He rushed to reassure._

_Noah rushed forward, grasping Blaine's wrists in his hands and ignoring the harsh flinch backwards. "Then why are you doing this?" Anguish filled his voice. "Why are you doing this to me too?"_

_And maybe that was what got him because Blaine suddenly felt tears pulling at his eyes and flowing down his cheeks. As if this wasn't hard enough. "I'm not leaving you." He wrestled his hand out of Noah's grasp, resting it on his cheek. "I just… Christ Noah I need to figure myself out."_

"_I can help you-"_

"_No you can't!" Blaine snapped at him, pushing him away roughly. "You can't help me at all! It's like every time I'm with you my head gets all fuzzy and I don't want to do anything but let you hold me and tell me that everything's going to be okay!"_

_Noah's mouth hung open at the words and Blaine regretted them almost immediately. But there was no turning back now. He had to let out what he wanted to say. If he didn't say it now it would never get said. "Blaine-"_

"_And you! You're lost, Noah! You're lost so much that you don't even know who you are!"_

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_Because if I don't than you'll never know!" He snapped, punching at the wall across from him. The anger he felt mixed with his anguish. He never expected to feel this much. "I'll never be able to fix myself if I'm with you! And God. God I wish I could but I can't!" He walked forward, holding Noah's hand in his own. "As if that wasn't an example enough about how screwed up I am." He chuckled cynically. "I just… Noah we weren't even together and I was using you and I'm sorry. But this isn't the end."_

_Noah blinked at him, before shoving him roughly away. "Stay the fuck away from me." His eyes were hard and Blaine resisted the urge to flinch and run away because Noah didn't look like Noah anymore. He looked like one of the bullies._

_He marched his way out of the locker room, leaving Blaine leaning against the lockers. But Blaine wasn't about to let him go. He had one last thing he wanted to say. "Noah! If you ever need me I'm here for you." Noah stopped, his back to Blaine, his shoulders rigid. "I just need to be here for myself for the time being."_

* * *

><p>Marion wasn't the same without Blaine.<p>

Lily let out a long suffering sigh, leaning her head against the locker she had taken to sharing with Danielle. Blaine's old locker was the one that used to be right next to hers and Lily honestly couldn't even stand to look at the locker anymore. It was too sad. She felt too much guilt.

Her red hair was pulled up into a pony tail, the loose bits falling into her face. Danielle tossed her soccer ball at her, a smile pulling over her face when Lily caught it easily. She wasn't in softball for nothing. "Hey Lil."

"Hiya Dani." Lily smiled gently at her, easily popping open their locker for her friend. She stopped short at the picture Danielle had decided to hang up. The one that Greyson had taken of them while they were in the middle of performing at camp that year. Blaine's new friends from Dalton where there, Danielle was there, Lily was there, Noah was there, Blaine was there. And goodness of course Danielle had to have the two that Greyson had taken.

In the first Lily and Blaine were so far apart, so awkward. And in the second Lily was leaning forward on the bench in front of the grand piano and hugging him tightly. Greyson had been so far away that the picture was blurry, and the elder Anderson was definitely no artist when it came to photography but he wasn't exactly horrible.

But then again neither was Lily's 91 year old great aunt but they almost never let her near a camera.

* * *

><p>"<em>Go apologize." Danielle nudged Lily in Blaine's direction. <em>

_Lily frowned, biting her lip and forcing a swallow down her dry throat. "Will he even listen to one?" She wondered softly, her sneaker scuffing at the wooden stage in a manner that clearly stated how nervous she was. _

_Danielle let out a short, yet bitter, laugh. "When has he ever denied anyone a chance at forgiveness?" _

_Lily paused, thinking over what Danielle had said before walking forward and patting him gently on the shoulder. Blaine jumped, turning away from the piano and Noah and facing her instead. Noah tensed in the middle of his conversation with Nick and David and Lily wondered – if not for the first time – exactly what it was that was going on with her best friend and the football player. As of now, she had no concrete answer. And she wanted one, but she was really in no position to be asking that Blaine tell her. "Hey..." Her voice was soft. Softer than she expected. All that she had rehearsed flew out of her mind. The words seemed so mediocre now. _

"_Hi." He spoke as softly as Lily had, keeping his eyes down from hers. She wanted to cry. She had seen that look before – she'd seen that look countless times before. All the bullies gave him that look. Lily hated that she was the one to give him it when he was supposed to be safe. _

"_I... I am so sorry." Lily wailed, slapping a hand over her mouth as the tears began to fall. Blaine's head shot up to look at her, his hazel eyes – his beautiful hazel eyes – wide in concern and fear. God Blaine was too good a person for his own good. _

"_Lily-"_

"_Please don't." She dropped down next to him before the piano. "Please don't forgive me. I don't deserve it." _

"_Lils...you deserve so much-" _

"_Don't make me feel better. I deserve all the guilt I have clawing at me because of this." Lily forced the tears back, blinking to clear her gaze and sitting up straight, drawing up her height with her courage. "You deserve all the happiness in the world Blaine. And you deserve to be safe and I'm selfish and I'm so sorry. I don't hate you. I don't. And you shouldn't have to talk it over with me first and God I am such a selfish bitch-" _

"_Don't say that about yourself-"_

"_And you're too damn nice and I don't deserve your forgiveness." _

"_You're already forgiven." _

"_I shouldn't be." _

"_Too late." _

_She let him pull her into a hug and she didn't let him tell her that it was all okay. Because it wasn't. That guilt was still eating at her soul and she knew she'd have to find a way to make it up to him. She would have to._

* * *

><p>Noah settled down on his bed besides Quinn, watching as the tears flowed down her cheeks. She was a pretty crier. Santana was a pretty crier too (not that Noah had ever seen her cry because apparently watching her break down into tears when she found out her grandfather had died meant nothing and he better not mention that to anyone). Blaine, one the other hand... Noah had seen Blaine cry so many times. And it never ceased to make him want to either kill someone or jump off a bridge. Quinn, however, caused nothing more than a dull ache. The same sort of dull ache that Hummel inspired when he had walked by him crying in the hallway the other day.<p>

"Am I fat Puck?" The question came out of nowhere. It was completely unexpected.

Noah surveyed Quinn for a long moment, raising an eyebrow at her and taking a swing of his wine cooler (it was all his mother had in the house, so he'd make due). "Not at all, babe."

Quinn sniffled once again before leaning back down against his pillows, her hand trailing down his chest and taking the wine cooler out of his hand to place it on the table. "Show me, please." She whispered. Noah paused for a moment, remembering the last person he had under him like this. The last time he had been ready to kiss someone's mouth and do more with them. The woman down the street. She was lonely. Her husband was having an affair and she had looked to the young pool boy for the support and ego boost she needed (not to mention satisfaction). And Noah was more than happy to give her what she wanted.

And he was more than happy to do the same for Quinn. Quinn didn't deserve to feel this way about herself. She was beautiful. She didn't deserve to hate herself. "Puck..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

So he did it. He leaned down and kissed her and taught her all about how beautiful she was and tried not to think about how that day was circled on his calendar by a blue sharpie and "Blaine's birthday" was written in Noah's messy handwriting.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N –<strong> I hate this chapter. I hate it. I'm just saying. I hate it.

I promise the next chapter will be up faster. I hate how long it took me to get this chapter up. Forgive me. I love everyone who stayed with me!

_Next Chapter:_ Blaine's settling in at Dalton, Lily takes the first step to making it up to Blaine, Greyson has some great news, and, oh yeah, Quinn's pregnant.


	15. Act II: Chapter 14

Cadenza

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

Disclaimer: I am gladly NOT Ryan Murphy. I do not own "Save Me" by the amazing band Queen. I wish I did though.

Warnings: Slash (male/male), swears, homophobia, mature themes, gay bashing/bullying, parental issues, sexual situations, sex, substance abuse on minors, smoking with minors, ect.

**A thanks to those who reviewed: **perchance to wake (He shouldn't have but he did. And he has his reasons for mentioning it. Yeah Blaine's a bit of a saint. I actually think I would have forgiven her as fast as he did. Or at least out loud forgiven her.), PmYuna (Aww! No crying! -hands tissue- Oh no. No time skip.), Aledda (Aww. Well at least you reviewed! I am so looking forward for the long one for this chapter though. Just sayin'. :D), LukeorMarch (Yeah it was short... Sorry. Oh it is a filler chapter. So much so. Haha. I'm glad that you're liking the new style a bit.), Frelise (I just... couldn't get it to come out right. So I hated it. But thank you so much!), and JMR (I think that is one of the best compliments I have ever gotten. Wow. But, really, never give up on love. It may sneak up on you faster than you expect.).

**A:N – **Has anyone heard that spoiler about Matt Bomer playing Blaine's older brother? I mean... I'm freaking out because that's who I based Greyson off of. -flails-

_This_ _Chapter: _Blaine's settling in at Dalton, Lily takes the first step to making it up to Blaine, Greyson has some great news, and, oh yeah, Quinn's pregnant.

* * *

><p><em> Hey, I got some g8 news!<em> _- Grey_

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows at the cryptic text from his older brother. Greyson wasn't the kind of person to text him when he knew he was in school... Sure Blaine was simply sitting in the library because it was his free period but it wasn't as though Greyson was psychic or something and knew that. He let out a long suffering sigh, glaring at the history text book in front of him. Repeat of Freshman year. It wasn't as though he was stupid and magically forgot everything that he had learned.

Blaine scowled and brushed a loose curl off his forehead before typing out a response as quickly and efficiently as he could. _Fantastic. What is it? - Blaine_

_ Can't tell u yet. -Grey_

Blaine frowned, placing his pencil against the book in confusion and glancing around for the librarian to check to see if he was about to get caught. _Why not? - Blaine_

He paused for a moment, his teeth gnawing at his lower lip for a moment, his fingers tapping out a tune on the wooden table and resting his head on his fist before he sat back up to send out another quick message. _Is everything okay? - Blaine_

He waited until the check appeared next to his name before he placed it back in his lap and turned back to his history book. Well at least they were done learning about China.

_Everything's fine. I just wanna tell u in person. -Grey _

Blaine sighed again, a deep sigh before turning his phone onto silent and leaning back down to take his notes again. Around ten minutes later Blaine checked his phone for the time, blinking at the symbol that told him that he had fifteen new messages. _Fifteen_. On a good day, Blaine was lucky to have five.

"What the...?" He narrowed his eyes before clicking on the oldest one, obviously from Greyson. _Where r u? -Grey_

_ Still in class? - Grey_

_ I really don't think I can keep this in any longer. - Grey_

_ But I really don't wanna tell u through text mssg. - Grey_

_ Think u can get out of class? - Grey_

_ Srsly B, can u? - Grey_

_ I'm fifteen mins away. - Grey_

And then there were three from Wes, four from Lily and Danielle, and one from Noah. Noah... Blaine quickly scrolled passed his name. He'd save his for last. If Noah actually texted him it was most likely important.

_School is horribly boring without you. :( - Lily_

_ "Who set my shoe on fire?" Thought you'd appreciate that tidbit from Mr. Henry. - Dani_

_ There's a cute guy in my math class. I think he's gay. Want me to mention you? - Lily_

_ Srsly Lil is totally playin' matchmaker for you. Want me to stop her? - Dani_

He sighed at his friend's antics. Lily was fantastic, and sure, sometimes he hadn't exactly forgiven her for slapping him and making him feel as though it was his fault for transferring... but Lily was trying. And he had said that everything was okay. But he wasn't exactly ready for a relationship, no matter how cute the boy in Lily's math class was. And, if he was, he knew just who it was he wanted to be with.

Blaine shook all thoughts of Noah out of his head, scrolling down to Wes' name instead.

_Hey! Heading to Warbler's practice. I'll see you at dinner? -Wes_

_ Tyler quit because we weren't giving him enough solos or something so we're one Warbler short. You can sing, yeah? Want to join? - Wes_

_ You didn't answer. Your audition is in three days. I'll help you pick out a song after dinner. - Wes_

Blaine flushed and quickly began sending him an answer back – a frantic answer telling him to withdraw his name from the audition pool because he was not auditioning for the Warblers. Blaine was trying to stay inconspicuous – in the shadows and unknown – for as long as he could. And him joining the Warblers would change that so much.

But he stopped himself when yet another message from Noah popped up on his screen and his thumb unconsciously clicked on it to open.

_I made a mistake & I need some1 to talk to. U still open for that? - Noah_

_ I need you. Please. -Noah_

Blaine sucked in a deep breath, tugging his lip into his mouth and glancing over at the clock on the wall quickly. He wondered if he should try to help Noah or if he should stay far, far away... but it seemed as though any conclusion he could have possibly came up with was pointless anyway, since he was already grabbing his school books and shoving them into his bag before throwing it over his shoulder, typing out a quick response and running out of the library with a nod to the nice librarian. _Where can we meet? - Blaine_

* * *

><p>Noah heaved out a deep sigh, slumping farther down the lockers as his phone vibrated in his hand. Where could they meet? And why had he texted him exactly?<p>

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to tell himself not to cry because that wouldn't solve anything. But he had messed up. No he had fucked up. And he had fucked up bad. _Ur place? - Puck_

He didn't even bother waiting for the response, flinging himself out of the school and into his car. It was after school anyway so he didn't have to worry about being caught. That Glee Club was meeting again though, and Noah couldn't help but pause just slightly outside the choir room and catch sight of Quinn sitting in one of the red chairs as Rachel Berry rattled on about something or other in the front of the classroom, Finn holding Quinn's hand tightly but staring at Berry's ass. Unknown rage and jealousy filled Noah's veins and he punched the wall closest to him, ignoring the sting that flowed through his hand. Noah stormed out of the school, slamming the door shut behind him to his car and gunning the engine.

The car was a birthday present from his grandparents just a few weeks earlier and Noah was ecstatic to have it. But... Oh Noah didn't know. He just wasn't exactly having the best day of his life at the moment.

Halfway to Marion his car ran out of gas.

"What the fuck!" Noah kicked at the piece of metal happy that it wasn't at least doing the cliché rain storm thing that it always did during movies. His head fell forward onto the steering wheel, ignoring the way it made his horn blare. The road, however, wasn't nearly as empty as he hoped it would be and cars were slowing down, but kept on driving, once the beeping stopped. He was pulled over enough to the side so that the cars could make it by.

But things were starting to get to be too much.

Flashes of what had happened earlier in the day flickered before his mind. His mother and him getting into a fight because he had football practice and couldn't pick up Kiera from the sitter's house. Kiera keeping him up all night because she had a nightmare and his mother was working late. Finn telling him that Quinn was pregnant and believing that it was his own. Quinn confirming that it was, in fact, Noah's. Her telling him that she essentially wanted nothing to do with him because he was a Lima Loser.

The tears flowed down his cheeks unchecked, his arms folding around his chest as the sobs tore through his throat. He had fucked up. He had fucked up so bad.

But Noah's mind and heart seemed set on the idea of him having a kid. Sure it was more than a bit earlier than he had planned, but he had this part of him that was telling him that he could do it – that he could take care of this child and that he could raise him or her and that he could be a better father than his own was. And Quinn had taken that dream – she had taken that goal – and torn it to pieces. Because he wasn't good enough for her. And he wasn't good enough for Danielle or any of those other women he had hooked up with over the summer or Santana. And he definitely wasn't good enough for Blaine of all people.

And that was the root of the problem, wasn't it? Noah wasn't good enough. He wasn't good enough to be the boyfriend or the supporter or the brother or the son or the father or the friend. Noah wasn't good enough to be anything but the fuck up.

He knew those thoughts weren't right (or at least he hoped those thoughts weren't right) and he just needed someone to tell him that he was okay. That he wasn't a horrible person and that he could do this whole fatherhood thing as much as he wanted to. And, for some reason, Blaine was the first person to come to mind. The first text message he had sent he wasn't even aware of sending. The second was a beg that he would refuse to admit to.

But now it seemed he wouldn't even get that comfort.

He blinked up at the road, heaving a heavy, wet sigh breaking through his chapped lips, his eyes squinting out at the road and he tried the key one more time, relieved when the engine started. Noah realized that he probably should have just driven home, but he was already halfway to Marion. He may as well make it there as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Greyson was literally attacked the moment he opened his car door. He fell backwards a bit, his foot trying to steady the both of them as Blaine hugged him tightly for a moment before running over to the passenger side of the car. "Wait! What are you doing?" Greyson demanded, jumping into the drivers side even without an answer.<p>

"Bring me home." Blaine answered shortly, scrolling through his contacts and typing out a quick message before throwing his seat belt on over his shoulder, wincing a bit at the pull of his still weak arm. "_Now_ Grey!"

"What? Why?" Greyson listened to him anyway because his eagerness seemed as legit as it was going to get and that was Blaine's stressed and worried voice and Greyson knew better than to ignore that tone when it was used on him. "Come on, Bee, why am I bringing you home?"

"Something's going on with Noah-" Greyson slammed on the breaks, halfway out of the school's parking garage and backing up until he was back in his spot and shutting off the car engine. "What! Grey what are you doing?"

"You said you weren't going to be involved with him anymore."

"I know what I said, Greyson but Noah needs me!"

"I don't care what Puck needs! I care what you need!"

"If you don't bring me I'll hitchhike with some weird assed man on the side of the street, Greyson."

Blaine stared him down for awhile and Greyson shook his head slowly as his brother, throwing the car back into the drive and leaving Dalton with a frustrated sigh. Sometimes he just didn't understand his brother.

* * *

><p>Noah stared at the large house in front of him. The Anderson abode. Yes he had been here many times before last school year, but this time seemed different. He wasn't there to see Greyson. He was there to see Blaine. He was there to talk to him about all of this shit that he had fucked up and maybe that didn't seem right but if the drying tears and paining heart in his chest was anything to go by he needed someone to talk to. And Blaine made him forget all about all of those things the moment the car he was in pulled up next to his.<p>

Noah was flying out of the car, ignoring the way his breath stopped at the sight of the Dalton blazer and hazel eyes and slicked back hair and no glasses and _slicked back hair_. The outfit seemed to fit him almost perfectly. He ignored how Greyson was slowly leaving the car himself in favor of grabbing Blaine and hugging him tightly. He cried into his neck. Yes, Noah cried into Blaine Anderson's neck. And it wasn't simple cries either. No. They were sobs and little mutterings and pain.

But Blaine's arms were crossed around his waist and neck and Noah had his own resting on Blaine's lower back and hugging him to his chest tightly. His hand was running up and down his shirt and running through his mohawk. His cheek was resting against the top of Noah's bowed head and he knew he heard Greyson ask something from where he was located at the drivers side of the car and he felt Blaine answer more than heard him but he didn't pay it any mind. He couldn't pay it any mind.

"What happened, Noah?" Blaine whispered softly into his ear, his breath ghosting against the skin.

Noah wasn't sure if he should tell him. But he knew he needed to give him some sort of explanation. "Quinn's pregnant."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mister Schue?" Noah knocked on the Spanish teacher's door, ignoring the nerves pooling in his stomach and, instead, choosing to sound like his arrogant bad ass of a self that he had taken to showing all of McKinley. Mike and Matt flanked him, the two unusually quiet human beings still being unusually quiet. It was a bit unnerving really.<p>

The teacher raised his head to look at him, a question on his lips before a frown took over, a confused look crossing over his face. Yeah... It really didn't surprise Noah. It wasn't as though he ever really came to Mister Schue's office for anything other than detention. "Puck! Mike, Matt." He nodded at all of them, hoping to paint his confusion and shock off his face. "What can I help you boys with?"

Noah looked back at his two fellow football players before forcing a swallow and a cocky smirk at the teacher. "I hear you need more men for Glee Club."

Mister Schue's face fumbled with confusion and a small amount of realization. "Yes, boys?"

"We'd like to join."

* * *

><p>Blaine fumbled with his the sheet music as he laid it out across the piano stand. He tried hard to ignore the boys staring at him as his hands settled over the keys and began to play the song he knew almost by memory by now.<p>

This was a deal him and Noah had. That was the only reason he was doing this. Noah would try out for his school's Glee Club and Blaine would try out for his. It wasn't something either of them really wanted to do (more like something neither one of them would admit that they wanted to do) but they were both doing it. Noah to get closer to Quinn, Blaine to simply get out of his shell a bit.

Wes nodded at him encouragingly from his spot on the couch directly across from his friend and Blaine felt even more nerves flood through his body. His fingers stuttered over the first chord and he had to play it twice in order for the words to actually come out of his mouth.

But then it struck him. Why was he so nervous? He had nothing to be nervous about. He sang in front of people all the time. "It started off so well. They said we made a perfect pair. I clothed myself in your glory and your love. How I loved you. How I cried..." Blaine only slightly regretted not allowing Wes to help him prepare, but now he was happy he hadn't. His friend looked shocked and amazed and a small smile was starting to pull at his lips and Blaine glanced over at Nick and Jeff and David for a moment, noting their shocked, yet encouraging smiles, as he kept singing.

"Save me. Save me. Save me, I can't face this life alone. Save me. Save me, oh... I'm naked and I'm far from home." He glanced back down at the sheet music, playing the song as well as he could.

The music overwhelmed him, it flowed from his veins and it filled his body. "I hang my head and I advertise. A soul for sale or rent. I have no heart, I'm cold inside... I have no real intent..." And then the chorus was sang again and maybe Blaine was crazy but the room was completely silent as he sang the last note.

Was he bad? Was he absolutely horrible?

His worries were pacified quick enough when his friends burst into applause, the rest of the Warblers – in crisp blazers with their bird patch on the side – standing up to give him a standing ovation. Blaine felt a blush cover his cheeks and smile widen across his face.

"Welcome to the Warblers, Blaine Anderson." And the counsel leader's gavel struck down against the wood, a smile wide over his face and Blaine felt like crying.

He was accepted here.

He may have just found a home.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N<strong> - So... yeah. Chapter 14. Enjoy it? Tell me in a review. :D

_Next Chapter_: Greyson finally tells his good news and New Directions heads out to Sectionals and then out to dinner where Blaine can't help but befriend the lonely boy with the perfectly done hair and pretty smile. Expect a time jump people.

ANYWAY! I've been attacked by like 3 Bluck story lines and I want to run them by you. I have a Doctor Who/Glee crossover that's Bluck oriented and involves the weeping angels (basically a Bluck rewrite of Blink), a Harry Potter/Glee crossover that's Bluck and doesn't really have much of a plot other than that, and this one shot series where Puck is a private investigator and Blaine is a young lawyer who works for District Attorney that Puck's investigating. Obviously that one's Bluck. So... uh... which should I write first?


	16. Act II: Chapter 15

Cadenza

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

Disclaimer: I am gladly NOT Ryan Murphy. I do not own "Save Me" by the amazing band Queen. I wish I did though.

Warnings: Slash (male/male), swears, homophobia, mature themes, gay bashing/bullying, parental issues, sexual situations, sex, substance abuse on minors, smoking with minors, ect.

**A thanks to those who reviewed: **Aledda (That super long review never happened. I'm not going to act all sad because I didn't really update so... yeah. XD I think your original review would have been hysterical. I would have loved it. -winks-), perchance to wake (Blink is probably one of my favorite episodes. :D But now you have something you want to know! Klaine isn't going to happen in the story. I, however, have left the possibility of one sided romance open. I may or may not do it. Either way it's not going to go anywhere.), lilli kitty (Yup! Kurt's in this chapter!), PmYuna (Haha. They are rather adorable. And we have quite a bit before they actually get together again so... yeah... -hides-), JMR (Aww! Thank you lovely! Well the Warblers haven't been in this story all that much. And since there's not going to be any planner stalker storyline (not that LandP's was planned) than there's really not going to be much of a reason for Jeff to get so protective. I mean they will but... not in such dramatic ways? Possibly? Forbidden? That's not very nice. She's obviously afraid of something happening. If she was secure in their relationship she wouldn't worry in the least about who he's talking to. Of course I care! I always care about my reviewers. :D), rebecca98 (Thank you for the vote!), blahblahblah15 (They will end up together... eventually.), coloradotheory (Haha. You have no idea how many people I've heard that from! Read them still (please!)! But I'm so happy you've read both this and LandP. It means a lot.), bluck4eva (I'm working on it! :D), btrlvr9176 (Nuu! Read it! Please?), SebastianWinters (I would never forget about you! Real life just is a bit hectic most of the time.), and SupermegafoxyawesomeDarren (I'm so so so sorry it's taken so long! Yes, yes, turn to LandP. It's done. This isn't even close.).

**A:N – **How's it going for everyone? Thanks for the votes on the scenarios! I think the Doctor Who one is going to come first, and then the Harry Potter one, and then the PI and Lawyer one. 3 you all!

_This_ _Chapter: _Greyson finally tells his good news and New Directions heads out to Sectionals and then out to dinner where Blaine can't help but befriend the lonely boy with the perfectly done hair and pretty smile. Expect a time jump people_._

* * *

><p>They killed it at Sectionals. Noah smirked at his image in the bus window, lightly grazing his fingers over the bruise painted under his eye from Finn's right hook. No, he had to admit, that wasn't exactly how he pictured Finn finding out that Quinn wasn't pregnant with his child but at least things were out in the open now. Noah resisted the urge to speak to his friend – because no matter what happened Finn was still being considered his friend – because the taller one had made it defintely clear that he wanted nothing to do with him. Big surprise there.<p>

It wasn't as though Noah blamed him for it anyway. Noah deserved all the crap he was getting from everyone in the club. Minus the crap he was getting from Quinn that is, because it was sort of more than half her fault anyway. If she hadn't shown up and begged him practically for sex; if she hadn't let him go ahead with putting himself inside her without a condom; if she hadn't insisted that Finn was the father even though it was obvious to anyone who wasn't Finn that it was a lie, this whole pregnancy thing could have all been avoided. Not that Noah wasn't going to take the blame placed on him or anything because he totally deserved every ounce of it that was thrown his way.

But, anyway, they had killed it at Sectionals and Mister Schue was totally taking them all out to eat. Currently they were parading onto the bus that Noah and Quinn had been on for the passed five minutes chattering loudly and with big, boastful smiles on their faces. Rachel was standing up front with her arms around Finn for what had to have been the tenth time. Noah pushed down the urge to punch his friend in the face and, instead, looked around at the rest of the club. Santana was staring at him, something a kin to sympathy in her dark eyes, even though that made no sense because Santana didn't usually know what sympathy was. Not that Noah deluded himself into believing the cold hearted bitch facade she threw out there for the whole world to see. Him and Santana were oddly alike.

_Dear God please tell me you kicked ass. - Blaine_

Noah couldn't help the smile that found its way onto his lips when he read Blaine's text message. The two of them didn't take to texting much but Noah wasn't ashamed to admit that the Dalton boy had become sort of like his rock in the passed months. And, no matter how much he adored Quinn because she was carrying his baby, these fluttering feelings that he had never felt before swimmed in his stomach whenever he so much of thought of the other boy. It was unusual, and slightly scary, but Noah had enough going on with him that he didn't even want to think about why he wanted to hold him or kiss him or even just look at him practically every second of the day.

_Hellz ya we did! :) - Puck _

Noah wasn't exactly feeling as happy as the text made it seem but he was happy about their win so he wasn't particularly lying.

_Yay! That's great! Congrats! :) - Blaine_

Yet Blaine responded and that was enough for Noah to know that he was most likely texting in between shifts and that if he sent him an answer he was bound not to get another answer until a few hours from now.

` "What are some good restaurants around here?" Santana spoke dryly in the middle of everyone's conversations. All talk halted before everyone scrambled to come up with a response. Noah wasn't surprised by the amount of times a pizza place or fast food place was mentioned before getting shot down by Kurt and Rachel because "they have no vegan choices" and "no way am I ruining my skin for you". Noah rolled his eyes, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips. There was something about the two of them that he liked. Rachel was hot and talented and actually pretty damn smart if you took the moment to listen to her (even if that was horribly difficult). Kurt was a bitch. But he damn well earned Noah's undying respect for putting up with all the shit thrown his way.

"The has to be a Breadstixs around her." Tina commented with a roll of her eyes and a secret smile at Artie. They were totally cool and Noah would still think that they were totally cool f they ever got their shit together and started dating.

Hahahaha! Grey's making B cover 4 him cuz Cam haz a Dr. appmt. - Dani

"Right off the exit, middle of downtown Marion there's one." Noah commented absentmindedly, typing out a quick response to Danielle, ignoring the curious looks sent at him. Of course he'd remember where the Breadstixs was in Marion! Not only did he go there to meet up with the camp guys sometimes but Blaine worked there. And the Anderson's owned the whole Breadstixs chain. He always got discounts when he showed up, though he assumed that was more from Blaine and Greyson than anyone else.

Miss Pillsbury nodded cautiously, muttering something into the mouth piece of her phone, probably her telling Mister Schue where he could find them. "Won't we need reservations?" Kurt asked dryly from his position beside Mercedes three seats behind Noah and Quinn.

Noah felt a proud sort of smile pulling at his face. It would probably be nice for him to warn the staff that they would be getting a large party but Noah knew a way to do that without alerting anyone. _Hey u got a big party comin at the Stixs. - Puck._ "Nah, we'll be fine." Noah waved off the question and concern with a small shake of his head, smiling a bit at Quinn when her head landed on his shoulder, his heart beating just a bit faster than usual.

_How many is big? We're a bit busy 2day. - Dani. _And that was another tie with Breadstixs. Danielle worked there as one of the restaurant's many waiters/waitresses, and she was one of those that always had their phone on them, no matter the threat of losing their job if they were caught.

"Uh... how many people we got?" Noah asked aloud, and then general head count began, Brittany actually counting backwards from 100.

"Around fourteen." Mike yelled out from his seat up front. "Unless the band guys join. Then we're in the twenties."

_Like 20. - Puck. _His fingers sent quickly.

_B's gonna be pissed. But ok. See ya soon. -Dani_

_ Thanks! - Puck_

Dread may have pulled at his stomach at the idea that Blaine would be angry with him, but that quickly turned into excitement because Blaine was obviously going to be more annoyed than pissed and an annoyed Blaine was generally entertaining and – dare he say it – hot.

Quinn snuggled closer to him as they got closer to the restaurant. Noah didn't bother thinking about why.

* * *

><p>Breadstixs was the busiest it had ever been. Or at least the busiest it had ever been when Blaine had worked there. And to think that Greyson had left the place to him the whole day. Not that Blaine was really complaining, what with the reason he was given and the fact that it meant more money for him. He knew Greyson wanted to be at the appointment about as much as Cammi wanted to same thing. They were in that together and they were going to act like the engaged couple they were. "Blaine! Table six!" Hannah threw the plates at him, and with a sigh he threw the notebook in his black pants pocket and the pen over his ear, thanking his lucky stars that he had gotten the hang of contacts two months ago.<p>

Maneuvering yourself through the busy restaurant was definitely a talent. Danielle literally plowed through the customers, Blaine, however, like to think of it as a dance. An hour ago James – Jamie, their cook – had hijacked the radio and right now they were happily blasting the select songs of the Jackson 5 and whatever else came on. Blaine sidestepped, singing the lyrics softly to himself under his breath as he pulled up even with table six. He smiled as charmingly as he knew how to, thanking Dalton mentally. The elderly couple smiled back at him, the woman reaching out to clasp his hand in her own and sliding a very generous tip into his palm. "Take that nice girl you're with out to dinner, darling." A blush covered his cheeks for a moment because he knew precisely who she was talking about. And if he even tried to do what she had asked of him Danielle would tease him to no end about it. Either way, he thanked her as politely as he could and made his way to the front of the restaurant hoping to get some air.

"We've got a party of around twenty pulling in, Bee." Danielle nodded at where a collective of brightly dressed students were exiting a bus with obvious excited chatter.

Blaine couldn't help the pained moan that fell from his lips, his body resting against hers for a bit. Danielle's hand rubbed gently against his back even after he pulled away. "Do we even have a table for them?" Danielle nodded, standing on her toes to point at the empty table in the middle of the restaurant. "Damn."

Danielle laughed in agreement. "I can take them if you want." She offered. But Blaine knew his friend and, as much as he loved her, she really wasn't the best server. Especially to large parties.

"No... I got it."

"It's about time you took a break, Bee."

"I'll be fine, Dani." He rolled his eyes at her, kissing her gently on the cheek and mentally counting each person that walked through the door. He wanted nothing more than to slam his head against the nearest wall when he came to the conclusion that there was twenty six people in their party and they only had twenty two free menus and crap crap crap he forgot about that lab report he had due the next day. "Right this way." He smiled at the red headed woman who was obviously a chaperone, along with a quiet looking man who had piano hands that was leading what he assumed was some sort of band.

Everyone in the group looked slightly familiar but Blaine really had too much on his mind to even think about why that was so. That is until someone grabbed him from behind.

He may or may not have squeaked.

Breath brushed against his ear as a familiar laugh was pretty much all he could hear. "Shi-vers Noah!" Blaine pushed his hands against the taller boy's chest, glaring at him for a moment and lining up the menus for the rest of what he now realized was the New Directions. "What are you doing here?" He smiled as brightly as he could at the youngest looking boy of the group – and damn he was beautiful. Blaine was momentarily taken by how beautiful he was before he turned back to Noah.

"We were looking for a place to eat. I suggested here." Noah shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"Like we weren't busy enough." Blaine rolled his eyes at him, gesturing for him to sit down. Only Noah didn't. He just raised an eyebrow at Blaine and held his arms open as slightly as he could. Blaine knew what he wanted and usually he would be perfectly fine with giving Noah a hug. Only this was a hug in front of all of Noah's friends and in front of everyone in the restaurant and he really needed to get to work. "Noah I have tables to wait."

And then the pout came. It was so incredibly unfair that Noah could pout like that. With a sigh Blaine leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Noah's shoulders, repressing the shiver than trilled up his spine when Noah's arms clasped around his waist and tugged him just a bit closer. The thing about their hugs is that they tended to extend a bit too long to be friends and a bit too short to be anything more than friends so that it made them all deliciously awkward. But this one... well this one was as right as Blaine thought a hug could get be. They pulled back from each other with a smile, Blaine's arms falling from Noah's shoulders and his eyes shifting a bit nervously at the people sitting at the table. But it seemed as though only a few of them even noticed the interaction: the beautiful boy, some Latina girl, a blonde girl with a growing stomach (most likely Quinn now that Blaine thought about it), and a girl with brown hair and a Streisand-esque nose. Usually Blaine would have blushed at the attention they received but Noah was his friend and Blaine honestly couldn't find any reason to be ashamed of the fact that they hugged like normal human beings. "I'll be right back to get down your drinks." He smiled at the group of them before trotting off back towards where the lady from table six was waving him down.

He resisted the urge to flip off Danielle when she winked at him, muttering a soft "shut up" to her as he passed.

Nothing was allowed to be going on between him and Noah at the moment. Noah had plenty of other things to concentrate on: what with Quinn being pregnant and living with him now. And Blaine had plenty to focus on: what with Greyson getting married and Cammi with a baby on the way, and his studies at Dalton, and Warblers, and _work_. Plus, Blaine had come to the conclusion that Noah wasn't even gay, or bisexual and he wasn't about to delude himself into thinking that a few make out sessions meant that he was attracted to Blaine. Even if Blaine was finding himself horribly attracted to the football player. There was nothing he could do. His feelings came last in every scenario that he had planned out.

He wrote down the desert order of the elderly couple and handed it to the cook with a sigh.

No matter what he felt for Noah there was no way he could act on it. Noah was someone else's territory entirely.

* * *

><p>It was the end of his shift by the time Greyson showed back up to bring him back to school. By that time Blaine was ready to collapse in any empty space that was open. Danielle had left hours ago and it was nearly ten at night. And New Directions was still present and as energized as they had been when they walked through the doors. "Oh! Waiter!" The girl with the Streisand-esque nose – Rachel Blaine had learned her name was – waved at him frantically as he walked passed. "Can we have another round of Cokes?"<p>

"And water!" The beautiful boy – Kurt, Blaine had learned – interjected helpfully.

"Waters!" Rachel corrected herself with an overdone smile and laugh. Blaine felt the urge to slap her. But that wouldn't be polite and it was only coming out because he was tired and cranky and he really needed to go back to the dorm and type up that lab report and why in holy hell was Greyson taking so long?

"He's off shift, Rachel." Noah informed them all with a small smile towards Blaine. "I'll go get them."

"It's fine-" Blaine began to head back into the kitchen but Noah's hands on his shoulders stopped him, the strong limbs easing him into the seat he had previously occupied.

"Grey's back there, yeah?"

"Showing off the picture, of course." Blaine sent him a confused look for a moment before smiling gratefully up at him. "Thank you, Noh."

Noah simply smiled at him before scrambling into the back of the restaurant where the kitchen was rather obviously located. And it was then that it hit Blaine why exactly Noah had been so determined to leave. Quinn looked simply murderous, her porcelain cheeks stained in a red flush and her blue eyes holding a bit of hate as she glared down at her empty place instead of at anyone else. Go figure Blaine was thrown into the situation when things got awkward. He cleared his throat for a moment, ignoring the curious looks thrown at him and instead scrolling through his phone and texting a small apology to Wes for missing out on their tutoring session.

Blaine glanced up just in time to catch the beautiful boy – Kurt's downward look. It was a sad look and one that Blaine was too familiar with. His heart leaped into his throat at the thought that this boy was going through the same thing he had not too long ago. The same thing that had landed him in Dalton in the first place... He shook his head to physically shake off the memories and leaned forward in his seat. There had to be something he could do.

"You're into fashion aren't you?" He struck up the conversation with an ease that he wasn't even aware that he possessed.

Kurt looked up at him surprise before a small smile covered his lips and he nodded a bit shyly. But there was passion in his eyes, even if his expression was a bit curiously wary. "How did you know?"

"You're wearing a Marc Jacob's silk tie from his 2008 collection when everyone else is just wearing something generic." Blaine shrugged as though it was the most obvious thing in the world and was rewarded with blue eyes lighting up for a moment and a true smile covering Kurt's face before the other boy leaned so that he was resting his elbows on the table, Blaine mimicking his motion.

"I'm Kurt." He held out his hand for Blaine to shake. "I'm surprised you know Marc Jacobs. Not many boys do."

"Well I'm not many boys." Blaine winked at him, taking his hand in his own. It was oh-so-very soft and Blaine almost immediately wanted to ask him how in the world he had managed to keep them so, what with the many callouses Blaine had on his own. "I'm Blaine, by the way."

"I know." Kurt nodded at his name tag and Blaine felt himself blush a bit. "How do you know Marc Jacobs? And why do you seem so friendly with our resident baby daddy?"

_Excellent tactics to get information, Kurt._ Blaine noted with a small smile. _Ask the impersonal and then the personal. _"I make a habit of reading Vogue. And Noah and I met at camp last summer." He shrugged. "He's the first guy that didn't seem to have an issue with the fact that I'm gay, and I taught him how to play guitar, so I guess we sort of bonded."

And there went Blaine's mouth, getting ahead of him again. He couldn't be too sure what Noah had told any member of that club, but he was almost one hundred percent sure that he hadn't mentioned anything about their little fake relationship that was. Kurt's face held shock and maybe Blaine had been too quick to stereotype. Maybe Kurt wasn't gay. Maybe he was homophobic or something. And Blaine really needed to get some sleep because he was saying and thinking things that he never wanted to say or think and it was getting just simply too ridiculous for him to handle. "You're gay?" Kurt asked it as a sort of whisper, as though it was a secret.

"Yes." Blaine answered apprehensively. "Is that a problem?"

"Oh no no no." Kurt was quick to reassure. "I've just never heard anyone talk about it so easily."

"Well it's not exactly something I feel like I should have to hide." Blaine shrugged, looking down at the napkin Quinn was tearing to pieces. It was obvious she was listening in on every word that came out of his mouth. Kurt stared at him in amazement and, okay, maybe Blaine wasn't too quick to stereotype. "Why?"

Kurt bit his lip and avoided Blaine's prodding gaze for a moment. "It's just... at McKinley I could never walk down the halls and just tell someone that I'm gay without some sort of backlash."

And there they were. Right at the root of the problem. Right at the thing that Blaine understood way more than he wished he did. Bullying. Homophobia. Hatred. "I get it." Kurt's eyes watered but Blaine obligingly said nothing about it.

If at the end of the night they traded numbers and a small hug it didn't mean anything more than that they were there for each other.

Plus the hug Blaine and Noah shared was much longer – and the look Quinn sent them paired with the one Greyson was totally waving over was much harsher than any that gigantic fool could have sent Blaine and Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N – <strong>What is this? An update? SAY WHAAAT? Aren't you proud of me? I am! So does anyone know what Greyson's big news was?

_Next Chapter_: Wedding bells are in the air, Kurt and Blaine grow closer through Madonna and crushes on apparently straight guys, and something happens that probably shouldn't happen when Noah attends Greyson's wedding. Guess what's happening next chapter. Seriously. Guess.


	17. Act II: Chapter 16

Cadenza

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

Disclaimer: I am gladly NOT Ryan Murphy. I do not own "Save Me" by the amazing band Queen. I wish I did though.

Warnings: Slash (male/male), swears, homophobia, mature themes, gay bashing/bullying, parental issues, sexual situations, sex, substance abuse on minors, smoking with minors, ect.

**A thanks to those who reviewed: **Aledda (That whole maximum amusement goal of yours definitely happened. Feel better, darling!), no name reviewer (They are pretty adorable, ne? And sorry to tell you this, but the whole actual dating thing is going to take quite awhile.), riceftw (Haha. You are such an angst fan. It's both lovely and terrifying at the same time.), PmYuna (Grey's going to make a fantastic dad, huh?), damonia cassandra (Haha. I'm working on the update!), .Riso (Maaaybe. Read on to find out.), JMR (Hugs are only one of my favorite things in the world! Right up there with chocolate! I wouldn't worry about it too much. You never know what may happen. I've learned that some things in life just happen. I'm updating now... don't kill me... though thanks for pestering. It actually makes me update.), CanAnyoneHearMe (You are so sweet! Like seriously. I think you're the only one who's okay with Bluck taking a break. Catch up catch up catch up!), Sebastianwinters (Well Greyson is going to be a daddy! How cute is that? Yay! I love to hear that you're proud of me! :D), and LukeorMarch (We had a conversation about this via tumblr, sweetie. I don't want to spoil anything for anyone else. -winks- Oh my... you expect ME to write smut? It'd be crappy smut.).

**A:N – **I hope everyone's doing just peachy! Part one of "Blink" (The Doctor Who crossover) is up so go read it (whether you know Doctor Who or not). The Harry Potter one with wander on up whenever I have the time to write it and a plot...

Okay, and because I'm getting so tired of people asking: NO THIS IS NOT A KLAINE STORY! I think I've said it like 20 times so far and it's starting to annoy me that people keep asking. It's not Klaine. It will have Klaine friendship and possibly a one sided romance. There's not going to be any feelings reciprocated and it's going to be sort lived. Don't ask again.

_This_ _Chapter: _Wedding bells are in the air, Kurt and Blaine grow closer through Madonna and crushes on apparently straight guys, and something happens that probably shouldn't happen when Noah attends Greyson's wedding.

* * *

><p>Kurt hugged, leaning back in the booth, his fingers brushing his bangs off his forehead delicately as Blaine slid into the seat opposite his. His eyes looks exhausted and Kurt couldn't help acting on the urge to smooth down the other boy's collar that was sticking up at the corner with a kind hand. "How long have you been on shift?" His voice was sympathetic – way more sympathetic as anyone who knew Kurt Hummel would have expected it to be. But he had worked long hours – plenty of them – at the garage before. Kurt liked to think he understood the wear and tear long work hours had on a person.<p>

Blaine hefted his shoulders up in a shrug, letting his eyelashes brush against his cheeks for a brief moment before he pushed himself to his full height. The exhaustion cleared from his face – smoothing all creases, spreading into a wide smile. And, just like that, Blaine looked like the most energized, happy, and well adjusted person in the world. His hair was still impeccably styled, his clothes may have been rumpled but it looked almost done on purpose. His unbuttoned white shirt looked almost too classy and Kurt couldn't help shifting a bit in his seat, self-consciousness seeping through his veins even though he was dressed almost perfectly. "Long enough." Blaine smiled brightly at him. The two of them settled into a silence – not completely uncomfortable, but slightly awkward, Kurt's finger tracing the outline of the glass of water in front of him.

Blaine's feet scuffed at the floor, his hazel eyes lifting up to land on Kurt for a moment before falling back onto the table, a small smile on his face. "Anyway, I want to ask your opinion."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth, but his eyes holding apprehension. "And this couldn't be done over the phone?"

"No." Blaine immediately answered, shaking his head and fumbling for something in his jacket pocket. He pulled out his phone, scrolling through his pictures quickly before sliding it across the table to Kurt. "I know you know almost everything about fashion," he teased gently and Kurt couldn't help both blushing and rolling his eyes. "And my brother's wedding is coming up and Grey gave me two options. I wanted your _professional_ opinion on which one I should wear."

"Professional opinion?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "You sure know how to get what you want, Mister Breadstixs."

Blaine laughed a bit, leaning back in the booth for a moment. "I mean I asked Noah, but he was no help."

"What did he say?" Kurt asked lightly, his mind frantically searching to figure out just who "Noah" was. When it hit him. Puck's first name was Noah. For some reason that made Kurt want to beat his head against the table. He figured it was an everyday experience for people friends with Blaine.

"To go in my Dalton uniform." Blaine spoke dryly, rolling his eyes with a small huff before leaning forward on the table eagerly. "So which one do you think I should go with?"

Kurt took the moment to actually look at the pictures. Both tuxedos were well tailored, and obviously they were pictures from some sort of catalog because they were too glossy to be anything else. But they would both look spectacular on Blaine. Kurt bit at his lip lightly, his blue eyes scrunching in thought."Is there a way to do a mix?"

"A mix?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Yeah... Like... do you have a pen?" Kurt pulled his small sketch pad he had been drawing in while Blaine was finishing off his shift, taking the pen Blaine passed his way with a small "thank you" before starting to do a rough, quick, sketch of what the suit would look like. He took the time to label what colors would be where on the picture before turning it to face Blaine.

Instead of the crystal blue waist coat such as the one in the picture, a dark, emerald green was there, along with the handkerchief in the pocket. "Wow..."

"It's not much." Kurt reassured. "I mean if you can't mix I'd say to go with it in blue, but having the green waist coat and handkerchief would accent your eyes wonderfully."

"This is amazing."

Kurt felt heat rise in his cheeks and he bashfully looked down at the quick sketch. "Thank you."

"Are you going to go into this stuff?" Blaine asked with curiosity. "Like as a designer or something?"

"I don't know." Kurt spoke truthfully, tearing off a piece of his napkin. "Maybe?" He shrugged. "I love performing."

"Well as a backup then."

"As a backup." They smiled at each other before settling back into another bought of comfortable but uncomfortable silence with one another.

"How's school going?" Blaine asked out of the blue, folding his hands over the table top, a look of actual pure curiosity on his face.

"It's going. How's Dalton?" Kurt replied, happy to steer the conversation away from himself.

"Dalton's a boring topic." Blaine waved off with a shrug of his shoulders. "Noah told me that you guys were doing Madonna."

"Do you two talk everyday?" Kurt asked sarcastically. "Yes we are. Though if Rachel knew that Puck was telling you things about the New Directions she'd probably lose it."

"Pretty much yeah." Blaine answered Kurt's sarcastic question with a small blush and he avoided his eyes for a moment before coughing slightly before going back to the conversation. "But isn't Rachel dating that Jesse guy?"

"Well yes..." Kurt drew out the word, looking at Blaine in curiosity. "But apparently Jesse doesn't count because he goes to McKinley now... Which I suppose you already know since you and Puck talk daily."

Blaine blushed again, looking down at the table before shyly looking back up at Kurt. "Plus I'm not competing against you guys this year. Vocal Adrenaline drop kicked us out of the first round." Blaine sounded miserable for a moment. "You have to kick their ass. I'm just saying."

Kurt let out a small laugh himself before biting at his lip again. "Can I ask your opinion on something?"

Blaine nodded seriously, sitting forward in the booth to look at him. "Of course."

"Well two things really."

"Either way, Kurt."

"Okay... Uh... which one first?"

"I don't know either of them, so that's entirely up to you." Blaine smiled at him as Kurt's face got steadily redder and redder.

Kurt cleared his throat nervously, tugging at the collar of his shirt. "Well... okay so for one Coach Sylvester wants Mercedes and I to join the Cheerios."

"That's the cheering squad, yeah? Not the cereal company?"

Kurt laughed outright at that, nodding. "Yes, the cheering squad."

Blaine smiled at him softly before sighing. "But if you join the Cheerios you'll be, what... dishonoring your team?"

"Turning on them essentially." Kurt sighed softly. "Or at least that's how everyone else will see it."

"Aren't there people on the squad that are in Glee Club, though?" Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in question.

"Well yes..."

"Than what's the problem?" Blaine's mouth pulled into a hesitant smile. "I mean, Kurt... if it's something you want to do than I say go for it. Damned what they think. If they're really your friends they won't care. I know Noah won't."

"Puck's not my friend." It came out harsher than intended and Kurt almost regretted it the moment it left his mouth, Blaine's smile falling off his face for a moment before being replaced with a small bemused expression.

"Why not?" He asked softly – apprehensively – almost as though he were unsure of whether or not he should be asking at all.

Kurt swallowed thickly. "He used to be in charge of throwing me in the dumpsters daily." Kurt shrugged nonchalantly, trying his hardest to ignore the way Blaine's face continued to drop after every word out of his mouth. "He would slushie me almost once every week... He practically bullied me for being gay when I wasn't even out yet." Kurt's voice got softer and softer with every word before he forced himself to stop because it looked as though Blaine's world had just gotten crushed. "I mean... he's not so bad anymore... He's stopped and I think some of the other guys have laid off a bit because of him but -"

"What else was it you wanted my opinion on?" Blaine cut him off, a smile plastered on his face that Kurt just knew was a fake one. But he didn't say anything about it. He didn't think he knew Blaine well enough to say anything about it. Not yet.

"Finn Hudson." Kurt felt his cheeks begin to flame in embarrassment as Blaine looked at him with a startled expression on his face.

"He's straight Kurt."

"I know." Kurt let out a miserable moan, letting his head fall forward onto his arms. "But he could be... I don't know... not completely straight, right?"

Blaine shook his head at him. "No... he's completely straight."

"How do you know?" Kurt snapped, his blue eyes flashing in anger.

"Noah-"

"He's completely straight too." It was a low blow and Kurt wasn't entirely sure if Blaine had a crush on him or not but his flaming cheeks proved enough of a conformation of his suspicions.

They stared at each other for a moment before bursting out into laughter, ignoring the looks customers were sending their way.

* * *

><p>The wedding is a quiet and quick affair, almost over before Blaine can hand Greyson the ring. Cammi looks stunning in her white dress, a tiny baby bump protruding from under the long, flowing garment. Greyson looks handsomely nervous until he has to utter his vows and Blaine promises himself that someday he'll tease Greyson all about how his eyes started to tear up when Blaine had to give his best man's speech at the reception. Cammi is blatantly sobbing by the time the speeches and the ceremony are over but "they're happy tears, sweetie, happy tears".<p>

The reception is as fun as Blaine could have expected it to be – which meant it was as boring as their father and grandmother and anyone else related to them could have made it. Greyson had mentioned, in passing, that he had sent an invitation to their mother but neither of them were all that surprised to see that she hadn't come. But she had sent Greyson a present which was something shocking to both of them.

Blaine found himself sitting alone at the table reserved for the wedding party with some of Cammi's younger cousins, all of them either with a Gameboy or cellphone and paying him literally no attention. He sighed, leaning forward in the chair and resting his head on his arms as he watched Greyson twirl Cammi around the dance floor like the princess every girl deserved to be treated as on their wedding day. Their father was off in the corner talking to some of the political office guys, their grandmother leading a rich looking older man in a waltz. "You look great." Blaine jumped when a hand touched his back, scrambling to his feet as Noah came to stand in front of him.

He was momentarily at a lose when it came to words, his eyes taking in the young man that stood before him. Greyson hadn't been able to get Noah a spot for the wedding (because of their grandmother and for some reason she thought that he corrupted people because he had a mohawk), but he had been able to get him an invitation for the reception. Blaine had been looking forward to seeing him all week.

His heart quickened at the fact that Noah had obviously rented a tuxedo for the occasion. He hadn't known Greyson was that important to the other boy.

Noah smiled at him, spreading out his arms as Blaine obviously looked him over. "How do I look?" He winked at Blaine, letting it be known that he had caught him staring.

Blaine blushed a bit, swallowing and smiling a bit back at him. "Very handsome, Mister Puckerman."

"Why thank you, Mister Warbler." Noah's face morphed into that smile that made the corner of his eyes crinkle. "I will say it again, you look great."

"Mm. I know." He indulged Noah with a teasing look, laughing a bit when Noah rolled his eyes at him. This time he held his arms out, happy when Noah understood what he was asking for, his arms locking around his waist and pulling him closer. Ever since that day at Breadstixs the two of them had finally managed to find the perfect hugging time, but they neglected it for this go around, simply enjoying each other's presence. Blaine ignored the stared sent their way, simply pressing his face into Noah's neck with a smile. He didn't bother thinking about the repercussions he was going to have to deal with when it came to his father or grandmother, nor did he bother thinking about what Greyson was going to say when he saw them like this. He simply enjoyed the way it felt to be holding Noah, and to have Noah doing the same.

It was then that it struck him just how deep he was in.

They pulled away from each other when a woman walked by, huffing and grabbing her daughter by the arm to pull her away from them. Blaine stared at Noah for a moment, taking in the way his eyelashes framed his eyes perfectly, the way his tanned skin made his dark hair seem even darker, the way his lips were turned up in a smile, the way his cheeks were almost perfectly smooth but had a few bumps of them that were obviously from teenage acne. Yeah... he was in deep like with Noah Puckerman.

* * *

><p>Weddings weren't Noah's thing so you could say he was pretty happy to not have to go and stand around and watch the whole procedure. He regretted the fact that he couldn't have gone to the actual wedding when he walked into the reception hall, though, and caught sight of Blaine sitting at that table all alone.<p>

But that had been a half an hour ago. Now the two of them were standing outside the building, Noah's jacket over Blaine's shoulders, a cigarette hanging from Noah's lips as he took a slow drag and blew it out into the air. He glanced at the other boy out of the corner of his eye, smirking a bit when Blaine sat himself down on the pavement - brushing it off with his hand before doing so, of course. "Want to try one again?" Noah offered with a small smile a the corner of his mouth.

Blaine wrinkled his nose at him. "No thanks." He sent him a small smile before shivering and huddling closer in on himself, pulling Noah's jacket more firmly around his shoulders.

"You can go back in." Noah pointed out, happy when Blaine shook his head, sending him a look that was obviously asking him if he were insane. He didn't want to be alone. Not after the weeks and weeks of silence he had received from Finn and the insults he had gotten from Quinn and the looks he had been getting from everyone else in the club. Noah stubbed out the cigarette, falling down onto the curb beside Blaine, nudging his shoulder with his own. "I thought Greyson would have invited Lily."

"He did." Blaine assured him. "She had something she couldn't miss."

"Ah..." Noah nodded in fake understanding. "And Dani did too?"

"Grey and Dani never got along." Blaine shrugged lightly.

"I would've thought one of them would have been your date."

"I considered asking Kurt." Blaine said randomly with a shrug of his shoulders.

Noah felt something close to disappointment and jealously flare in the pit of his stomach. "Why didn't you?"

Blaine shrugged lightly. "Nothing good would have come out of it." He spoke softly, surging to his feet and holding his hand out to help Noah do the same.

Noah took his hand in his own, pulling himself into a standing position and staring. Simply staring. Because Blaine looked stunning in this light. He looked stunning in any light. And Noah wanted nothing else but to be hugging him again – holding him, keeping any part of himself attached to Blaine. Noah leaned forward slowly."Is it true you bullied Kurt?"

Noah halted, dropping Blaine's hand and looking at him in shock. "What?"

"He told me you used to bully him." Blaine spoke slowly and softly, avoiding Noah's eyes. "I was wondering if that was true." He glanced back up at Noah, his hazel eyes wide and sad and Noah felt like he was the worst person in the world for causing that look of devastation. "Because you know what I went through and... you never acted as though being gay was an issue before and... it just doesn't make sense for you to act like it is when it comes to Kurt and not to me..."

"I picked on Kurt because he's a bitch not because he's gayer than a Ken doll." The words came out before Noah could think them through. "And I stopped because I learned that he's a fierce assed bitch who has damn well earned my undying respect."

Blaine stared at him for a moment before blinking, his eyes clearing and a small smile settling across his face as he shoes scuffed against the pavement. "Somehow that made sense. Even though like every other word was a swear."

Noah felt laughter rippling up from his stomach, ridiculous laughter – the kind of laughter that it seemed only Blaine could instill in him. He stumbled forward, giving in to his need to touch the other boy, pulling him into a tight hug, Blaine's arms crossing around Noah's chest. "I thought you were seriously angry with me."

"I was." Blaine shrugged, turning his face into Noah's neck and blowing lightly at the skin there. "I'm still a little annoyed."

"But not enough to stop talking to me." Noah noted, nuzzling into Blaine hair.

"Never." Noah pulled away from him, keeping his arm around Blaine's waist and neck. He stared at Blaine's face for a long while, noting the small speck of freckles running across Blaine's cheeks, the flush from the cold, the long eyelashes, the perfect hazel with sparks of brown, the full lips... Their lips met softly, gently, and somewhere in the back of Noah's mind he remembered that he should be in love with Quinn because she was carrying his child. But he couldn't bring himself to care.

Noah ran his tongue along the bottom of Blaine's lip, sliding it inside when Blaine's mouth flicked open. He wasn't sure which one of them gasped, but someone did when their tongue's met and Noah knew his jacket had just fluttered down to the ground but he didn't care. He felt Blaine tug on his tie, pulling him down closer, the two of them stumbling into the wall outside the reception hall, Noah planting his hands on either side of Blaine and leaning in close, his knee slipping between Blaine's thighs.

Their lips separated, breathing deeply into each other's mouths and staring into the other's eyes. Hazel met brown and an almost electric surge pulled them back together. It was a slower, passionate kiss. One like they had barely enjoyed before. Noah let Blaine keep his hold on his tie, his hands untucking his shirt and loosening Blaine's tie himself. They pulled back when a harsh winter wind blew through the area, a shiver passing over the two of them.

They didn't even think of what they were doing, Noah just knew they should probably be doing this some place warmer in case things got a bit more intimate then they were. He grabbed Blaine's hand in his own, tugging him towards his truck and throwing open the back door. Blaine settled down onto the seat, Noah running around front to put it on enough to turn on the heat before crawling into the back with him.

"God what are we doing?" Blaine let out a shuddered breath, a small laugh passing through his lips.

"I don't know." Noah answered softly, leaning over so that his hands were pressing on either side of Blaine's waist, his face getting closer and closer with every passing second, Blaine leaning back farther and farther at every possible interval. "I just know that I want to be with you." His breath brushed against Blaine's lips. "Like this." His head tilted to the side, his lips brushing gently against Blaine's, pulling away enough to watch Blaine's eyes flutter shut. "Every day." And the other boy surged forward, closing the distance between them with an almost desperate kiss, his hand resting on Noah's cheek and pulling him closer. Noah leaned forward, pressing Blaine down in the car's leather seat, Blaine's hand falling down to the collar of his shirt, and tugging the tie off and over his head, Noah doing the same to the one Blaine wore.

He kept himself elevated until Blaine rubbed his hand down his chest, stopping at the line for his pants. Noah tugged his hand away, pushing it above his head and kissing his way down Blaine's neck, his cock straining with the pants coming out of his mouth. His stomach was bursting with excitement and want and something that Noah was a bit scared to identify. "We should stop." Blaine gasped out and Noah bit at his collar bone through his shirt, both of them letting out a loud moan when Blaine's back arched and their hips rubbed against one another.

"Probably." Noah agreed, pushing downwards with his lips and kissing up Blaine's throat when he threw his head back in ecstasy.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Noah moaned at the words coming from Blaine's mouth. Never had he thought that swears would be such a turn on. "Damn it."

"Do you want me to stop?" Noah pushed himself upwards – and God did that take so much more self control than he had. Blaine looked absolutely ravished, but he looked at Noah with this look of complete confusion and a tiny bit of frustration and even more lust before he sat up and leaned towards Noah, pushing him downwards so that Noah was the one with his back against the leather.

"Fuck no." His lips attached themselves to Noah's mouth, his tongue sliding in before quickly exiting and licking down Noah's throat and his hips thrusting downwards. Noah gripped his waist tightly in his hands, rubbing up against him and feeling his breath begin to staccato and come in short, uneven gasps. The familiar sensation of an orgasm pulled at his stomach and he just knew Blaine was close to by the way he had simply buried his forehead against Noah's shoulder as they rocked together.

A heat curled in his stomach as he gasped out something that sounded like Blaine's name, pulling him into a deep kiss as they came together. Blaine collapsed on top of him, his curly hair a mess, his shirt open, his pants sticky and wet and unzipped and Noah in the same predicament. Noah ran his hand down his back as his breathing evened out, feeling Blaine's do the same, his nose nuzzling against Noah's neck as he fell into a light sleep.

Noah stared down at him, a smile tugging at his lips. His brain was telling him he was in too far. His heart was telling him to go farther. Noah shut them both out and lived in the moment, putting his jacket over both their shoulders and letting his eyes drift shut.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N – <strong>HALF SMUT FOR ALL OF YOU! I didn't plan that I promise.

_Next Chapter:_ Christmas vacation commences and Noah and Blaine try to figure out exactly what they are through the holidays.


	18. Act II: Chapter 17

Cadenza

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

Disclaimer: I am gladly NOT Ryan Murphy.

Warnings: Slash (male/male), swears, homophobia, mature themes, gay bashing/bullying, parental issues, sexual situations, sex, substance abuse on minors, smoking with minors, ect.

**A thanks to those who reviewed: **.Riso (Well Kurt is bitchy at times so I'm just following canon. -wide smile- I'm glad you liked it.), damonia cassandra (Oh it definitely isn't.), eaglegirl1202 (Wouldn't you be dying to know about his weird relationship with Puck? Especially if Puck had been your bully for so long?), PmYuna (Haha. Blink's next part will... show up whenever I have two full days to dedicate to writing it...), Aledda (This is why you shouldn't take internet breaks. See what you miss out on? But you shouldn't be confused. If you have any questions on Doctor Who just ask. Most questions will be answered in the story.), CanAnyoneHearMe (omg you flatter me so much. -blushes-), SebastianWinters (OMG YES THE EYE CRINKLE SMILE! You are very welcome. :D), and JMR (Wow... your love life is certainly more interesting than mine. Uh... do you have an email or account where we can talk about this? I feel bad when you ask me for advice and it takes me until the next chapter to answer. :/).

**A:N – **Semi angsty, semi not chapter? I honestly am at as much of a loss as all of you when it comes to writing this.

_This_ _Chapter: _Christmas vacation commences and Noah and Blaine try to figure out exactly what they are through the holidays.

* * *

><p>Greyson sighed, falling down onto the couch beside Blaine, his hazel eyes following his brother's over to the fireplace where they had rested – practically – ever since his wedding. Greyson had a feeling he knew why and he wasn't going to lie and say that he was happy about it. But there wasn't really a whole lot he could do besides support his brother. His hand pat Blaine's back, searching his face for any sign of acknowledgment. His lips curled up in a small – fake – smile for the umpteenth time, his eyes hastily dropping down from Greyson's before wandering back to the fire. "What's going on, Bee?" Greyson wasn't going to pretend that he expected an answer – Blaine had been practically unresponsive for the passed week, his face holding a look that only meant one thing – he was deep in thought. About Puckerman. Greyson was not okay with that.<p>

It wasn't as though he had anything against Puck – not really. He just had everything against Puck and his brother doing anything. Even being friends. It was as though Greyson knew that things between them would either the best thing to happen to them, or they would be the end of each other.

But, either way, he was coming to the conclusion that there was nothing that he could do to make them stop seeing each other. That wasn't something that Greyson admitted lightly. He hated that conclusion too. He opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped when Blaine did the same, reaching behind his neck to rub at the skin nervously. "I think I messed up Grey." He spoke quietly – so quietly, in fact, that Greyson wasn't exactly sure that he had heard him.

Greyson heaved in a deep breath, falling back in his seat, his hand falling from Blaine's back to rest against his knee. "How so, Bee?"

"I did something... that I should regret... only I don't."

"Oh, God please don't tell me you had sex and got an STD."

Blaine sent Greyson an incredulous look, an eyebrow raised and a frown settling over his features. "No, Grey."

"Whew." Greyson fell back in his seat a little, pulling Blaine back with him and resting his head on top of the younger's shoulder. "Than what's there to be ashamed of? So long as you got no one pregnant."

"Even if it's with the guy you told me specifically to stay away from?"

Greyson pulled away sharply, gripping Blaine's forearms tightly and staring intently into his hazel eyes. "You had sex with Puck?"

"Well no-"

"Then you're all set."

"But that depends on your definition of sex."

Greyson blanched before forcing a swallow. "So long as you were safe and it was consensual on both sides..." He bit his lip trying to let it seem as though he was unaffected. "So long as you're happy I won't... try to stop anything."

Blaine let out a small laugh, staring at him a moment before falling back into the couch, his arms crossing over his chest and his head falling onto Greyson's shoulder the moment the elder followed suit. "That took a lot for you, huh?"

"You know it." Greyson glanced down at his brother, noting the shining eyes and the lone tear that rolled down his cheek. Why couldn't his brother just be happy? Just once. That's all Greyson wanted. He closed his eyes for a moment, opening them once he had placed his arm around Blaine and pulled him closer so that his cheek was resting more on his chest than his shoulder. "I love you, Blaine. So long as you're happy I don't care if you're with an armadillo. Even if that'd be a little weird." He dropped a kiss on top of the gelled down curls before resting his cheek on them. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

* * *

><p>Noah heaved a sigh leaning back in his seat and looking over at Quinn as she curled up against his side. Her fingers played deftly with the sleeve of his shirt and a strange feeling of warmth spread through his chest and he couldn't help himself from resting his head on top of her soft blonde hair. The Christmas special played out from the television in his bedroom, the small Christmas tree he had bought for her lighting up the far corner. His mother had told them hours ago to get some sleep but it was Christmas Eve and Noah couldn't really bring himself to close his eyes. Not when he was in this peaceful of a moment.<p>

His foot was falling asleep beneath his leg but he didn't want to move. Not really. "Puck..." He startled into a more awake setting, his eyes flying open wide and looking around the room. When had he fallen asleep? Obviously somewhere between Charlie Brown and It's a Wonderful Life since he didn't remember having watched any of that.

Noah blinked down at Quinn owlishly. Her blue eyes sparkled up at him, unshed tears glistening, lower lip trembling. Her hands were shaking where they were clenched over her protruding belly where their baby was probably swimming happily sucking her thumb or something. "Yeah?"

He stifled a yawn as she leaned closer into him. "I don't..." Her voice faltered and she wiped a tear from her pale cheek. "Puck I don't know if I give up this baby."

His heart began to pound in his chest. "Quinn-"

"Hear me out, okay?" She sat up on her knees, tugging his hands into her own. They were small and Noah couldn't help the small voice in the back of his head telling him that they were _too_ small. That they didn't fit perfectly.

"Okay..."

"What if we did this?" She gestured between them, sniffling some. "What if we raised her?"

"Quinn..." It was as though he were seeing her in a new light. It was as though she suddenly wasn't just Quinn-the-mother-of-his-illegitimate-child anymore. She was Quinn-the-mother-of-his-illegitimate-child-who-wanted-to-raise-the-child-with-him. It was unbelievable. Noah felt his heart pound so hard in his chest he was surprised it didn't pop out in front of him like it did in those cartoons. He was surprised his breathing was normal because he felt as though he had just run ten miles. "Are you sure you want this?"

"No." And, just like that, his heart fell back into his stomach. "I was just thinking, you know? We could do it, couldn't we? We could be parents."

Noah didn't know how to respond. It was all so shocking to him. Quinn had been so set on not keeping their baby. She was so set on it. And he had just gotten used to the idea that he would never get to hold her when she cried or be a better father to her than his father was to him and Mel.

Quinn seemed to accept his silence as a good enough answer, nodding and whispering nearly silent "me too" before standing up and going into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Noah didn't move until he heard the shower go on.

But then it was as though he spring-boarded himself across the bed. He was taken by this intense need to tell someone about what had just happened. But who could he tell? His mother would tell him that he was being stupid because, really, how could two sixteen year olds raise a child when they were merely children themselves? Finn still wouldn't look him in the eye. Santana cared but not enough to let him get away with calling her at this time of night. The same went for Danielle. Rachel would give him an earful about how they were both being irresponsible and making rash decisions would get them no where. And, really, Noah didn't want knowledge right now. He wanted someone who he could gush to and who wouldn't mind.

Blaine.

That was it. That was the only person he could call.

Because sure maybe Blaine might get angry with him for calling him so late at night on Christmas Eve but he would get over it the moment he heard what Noah had to say. That was the way Blaine was hardwired or something.

"Quinn? I'm going to go out for a walk for a bit." He called out, hearing her quiet affirmative before grabbing his phone and keys and nearly running out of the house as he dialed the all too familiar number. He nearly slipped on a patch of ice but Noah steadied himself easily enough walking until he could sit himself on the bed of his truck, letting his feet hang off the side.

Blaine picked up on the tenth ring. "Y-ello?" He sounded tired. Damn it Noah had woken him up hadn't he? Caught him mid-yawn because Blaine only answered like that when he was mid-yawn.

"Hey." Noah couldn't help the tender smile on his face as he stuffed himself in the corner and huddled close to himself as the snow fell gently from the sky.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Blaine's familiar voice was rough with sleep and Noah could just picture the squinting hazel eyes looking up at him from were Blaine had probably stuffed his head under his blankets.

"Not really, no." Noah laughed a bit. "But I have some great news."

"Great. Fantastic. Call me back when it's not two in the morning."

"No no no! Wait!" Noah spoke hastily, happy when he didn't hear the line disconnect. Suddenly he was nervous. "Look, you're at your aunt's house, yeah?"

"Yes." Blaine's voice was devoid of humor, something akin to a whine in his tone.

"That's like five minutes from Lima?"

"Why?" And, yes, Blaine was whining. Noah figured he was supposed to feel guilty. Too bad he found it more adorable than anything.

"I'll be there in twenty. Wait outside for me?"

"Noah Puckerman I hate you." Noah felt a smile break across his features, wide and uncontrollable as he jumped off the bed of his truck and ran around to the front seat.

"No you don't."

"Yes. I do."

"If you hated me you wouldn't wait outside for me. Plus it's only going to be twenty minutes because I'm picking you up coffee."

It was silent for a long moment before Noah heard Blaine let out a long sigh and the creaking of bed springs. He hid a fist pump in victory. "It better be damn good coffee, Puckerman."

"It'll be the best."

"I still hate you."

"Love you too." He ignored the sharp intake of breath from the other side of the phone line. "See you in twenty." He flipped his phone shut and slammed the car into gear, pulling out his driveway with a bit more eagerness than was needed.

Just before pulling out Noah caught sight of a flash of blonde hair in his bedroom window. But he thought nothing of it, letting a smile pull across his face and excitement build in his stomach.

* * *

><p>Blaine stomped at the snow in front of his aunt's house, falling onto the porch steps with a tired moan and letting his head rest against the cold wood of the railing. His arms crossed against his chest tightly his body huddling in close to itself and his hazel eyes squinting at the rode. He had simply shoved his glasses into his pocket instead of putting them on. His eyes always had trouble adjusting to glasses when he first woke up. It wasn't as though he was planning on being up long anyway.<p>

But anyway, what was that supposed to mean? "Love you too"? Did Noah actually love him? Or was he just saying it to be cheeky? It was something some of the other boys at Dalton used all the time. "I hate you." "Yeah love you too." It didn't mean anything. It was a cheeky comeback.

With Noah things were never just to be taken at face value, though. Blaine had learned that plenty of times.

Either way it was entirely too early (or late, however you wanted to look at it) for Blaine to think of anything besides the fact that it was very cold outside and he was tired and it was snowing and shit he had forgotten his jacket hanging in the entry way and should he maybe go get it so that he didn't freeze his ass off?

But Blaine decided not to because he was too tired and it was too cold and he would be perfectly fine with becoming an ice sculpture on his aunt's porch at this point in time.

"Sorry for waking you up." Blaine jumped, nearly sliding off the porch in the process and stifling a yawn as Noah lowered himself down onto step next to him, holding out a Styrofoam cup as a sort of peace treaty. Blaine was tempted to drop it in his lap. Just as payback for waking him up.

"It's fine." He mumbled even though it wasn't because, really, Blaine hadn't been sleeping that great lately. That could have something to do with his over thinking or with Wes' campaign to join the council or the fact that midterms were creeping up on him but, either way. He was exhausted and he really couldn't think straight.

Noah sighed and leaned back on the porch, his elbows on the top step and his brown eyes looking up at Blaine in a way that made him shiver with something more than the cold. "You must be cold." Noah stated the obvious, all the while standing back up and running over to his truck.

Blaine blinked at the spot he had been, his brain far too muddled for him to register anything passed cold delirium. That was it? That was seriously all Noah had come here for? All he had woken him up for?

But, no. Looked like it wasn't.

Noah came jogging back, a blanket in his hands and he wrapped it around Blaine's shoulders, nudging the half asleep boy with his own. "It's not poisoned, promise."

"Mhm." Blaine blinked at the coffee cup in his hand, wondering for a moment if Noah had gotten the right order before shrugging and taking a sip, welcoming the scalding hot liquid as it poured down his throat. "So why did you wake me up at this hour?"

Noah scratched at the back of his neck, looking down sheepishly before looking back at Blaine, a brilliant smile over his face. A spark of jealousy sprang up his spine because that was the smile that Blaine remembered being the only one to inspire, Noah's brown eyes crinkling and his nose scrunching. "Quinn... she might keep Beth."

Beth. Beth. Beth? Who was Beth? Oh... right. Baby. Quinn. Baby. Baby Beth. "Wow..." Blaine really was shocked, but, honestly, the words and thoughts weren't coming. "And what does that mean?"

"That means I get to be a dad."

"Okay." Blaine nodded slowly, his forehead creasing in wonder. "What does that mean?"

"I just told you. Geez you really aren't awake."

"No... about us."

"What about us?"

"What does that mean about us?" And when Blaine was tired things tended to not stay under wraps.

"What do you mean?" Noah's voice was quiet and hard and rough and goodness Blaine had fucked this up hadn't he? Again.

"I-I just... fuck I don't know." Blaine's head lolled forward to rest against his knees, the blanket pulling tighter around his shoulders and his coffee dangling in his hand precariously.

Noah raised an eyebrow. "Well I don't see how anything between us would change. I mean..."

"So what? We'd still make out and fool around and stuff?" If Blaine wasn't so tired he would be killing himself for saying this. Whether it was to his knees or not. It just wasn't the type of thing Blaine would typically say. "Because that's not really a functional relationship. What with you being a father and all."

He seemed to have stunned Noah into silence, and, when he looked up, he saw that he was both wrong and right. Noah's mouth was set into a hard line, his own forehead creased in an intense look of concentration. His hands were clenched together, his nails digging into the back of each hand by sheer force of his grip. His brown eyes were squinting at the gravel beneath his feet. "I don't know why thing's'd have to change."

"Well they can't exactly stay the same." Blaine spoke just as quietly as Noah had, his eyes staring off at the trees in the distance with a small tinge to them. "I mean it's all a bit confusing. It's like... one second we're friends and I just have a crush on you and I can deal with that. But the next second we're making out and you're saying stuff like 'love you too' and hugging me and I'm almost letting you screw me in the backseat of your car and then it's back to being all friends again and... I just... I want to know what to call this... thing... between us."

"Blaine..."

"I mean it's obviously more than friendship right? But you're not gay so we can't be boyfriends. And you're a father and you're practically dating Quinn – or at least everyone thinks you should be. So what are we?"

He slowly turned back to Noah, noting how wide the brown eyes on him were and how Noah looked a bit like a caged animal and how he really needed to get some sleep because he was saying things that made no sense and it was cold out and he couldn't just s_hut up and focus_. "We're... do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes. Do you want to be mine?"

"Maybe." Noah paused, licking his lips and letting his eyes fall away from Blaine's and Blaine was suddenly struck by how honest and open Noah was being. Noah was never this honest and open. "But..."

A lump formed in Blaine's throat and his hazel eyes slid closed for a second because there was a but. Of course there was a but. When in his life wasn't there a but? "But you want to be that to Quinn too."

"No." Noah's hand found his, pulling the coffee cup out of it and placing it next to him, twining their fingers together. "I mean yes. But no."

They sat in silence for a long moment and Blaine almost felt himself drift off to sleep again before Noah was talking again. "I want to be everything for Beth. And if I'm not with Quinn than am I really any better than my father?"

"You're not planning on abandoning her so I'd say yes." Blaine spoke dryly, resisting the urge to curl up onto Noah's shoulder and, instead rested his head back against the wooden railing.

"But I want to be everything to you."

"And Quinn?"

"I... I love her." And there was the underlying problem in all of this. Because Blaine was in love with Noah (in love? That was something new. Blaine had never referred to it like that before) and Noah was in love with Quinn. "But I don't think it's the way you're supposed to love someone."

"Noh..."

"I mean I love her because she's carrying my child. Does that make sense?"

If Blaine was more awake he probably would have been able to say that yes it did, but as it was that he was half asleep he could only let out a small grunt of acknowledgment.

"And I know I should be in love with her but I'm not. Or it doesn't feel like I am. I mean with her I feel great. Quinn's great. But..." Noah paused, running his hand down Blaine back and ignoring the shiver he felt beneath his hand. "But with you I feel as though I'm Superman and I can do anything. I don't want to let that go."

"But?" Blaine could practically see the word sketched into the air.

"But I don't want to label it."

And that was another problem wasn't it? Because how was Blaine supposed to refer to Noah? As his friend? Or as his boyfriend? Or as his friend-with-benefits? "Merry Christmas, by the way."

And that wasn't what he wanted to say but it's what came out anyway.

Merry fucking Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N – <strong>Yeah. That's it. Ended on a not so happy note and with no kissing. NOOO! I was planning kissing too. Damn muse.

_Next Chapter:_ Blaine's trying to sort his own feelings out when Kurt comes calling for help after Finn calls him a "fag" and Noah gets offered an ultimatum by Quinn: pick either her and their child or Blaine.


	19. Act II: Chapter 18

Cadenza

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

Disclaimer: I am gladly NOT Ryan Murphy. Song credit goes to LeAnn Rimes and Reba McEntire. I do not own "When You Love Someone Like That".

Warnings: Slash (male/male), swears, homophobia, mature themes, gay bashing/bullying, parental issues, sexual situations, sex, substance abuse on minors, smoking with minors, ect.

**A thanks to those who reviewed: **Kimmi G (Welcome! :D Enjoy your stay. Oh yay reviews. I love reviews!), PmYuna (Puck... needs to learn something. But I honestly don't think we can blame him for everything. I mean, yeah he's made some stupid mistakes but he's in a tough place.), CanAnyoneHearMe (You're all kinds of awesome. Yeah no kissing or smut in this chapter either... Juvie will still happen. I gots that plot bunny all under control.), omgbelle (You are so very welcome. Thank you for the review!), JMR (so is that a no to there being any other way to contact you to give you advice? I really do feel bad... :/), Aledda (Oh Blaine's going to have a few moments coming up where he's just done with Puck. He'll still love him, yes, but he's just going to sort of give up on him believing that there's nothing for him there.), AshtrayTragedyM.D (Welcome to you too! :D Omg do it! Write one! And I inspired you? OMG YAY!), Frelise (It was? Well then... I'm glad you liked it. :D), SebastianWinters (You are my Tumblr love. Co-dependency is something for both of us.), and .Riso (I'm so sorry your screen name got cut off in my last one of these. I'm so confused over that because I had typed out the whole thing... You are the only person to comment on tired!Blaine! Tired!Blaine is me. :D).

**A:N – **Those of you on tumblr miss my liveblogs of writing this. I think it gets pretty damn humorous.

_This_ _Chapter: _Blaine's trying to sort his own feelings out when Kurt comes calling for help after Finn calls him a "fag" and Noah gets offered an ultimatum by Quinn: pick either her and their child or Blaine.

* * *

><p>Wes knew something was going on the moment Blaine tripped over Trent at Warbler's practice.<p>

It was pretty common for Blaine to do something clumsy (he was pretty damn clumsy after all) but it never seemed to happen when he was dancing. It was as though he got so into the music that nothing bothered to interrupt him. It was like he was some otherworldly mirage and the world would spot him and stop turning because he was in control.

Wes knew his friend well enough to know that it was simply the only time that he _felt_ as though he were in control.

He sighed and placed his books down on the hardwood table in the Freshmen Commons, dropping down on the couch beside Blaine and taking the moment to stare at his friend in wonder. His finger was trailing down the text in front of him at a rapid pace, his eyes following suit. His hands were shaking a bit but they always shook a little. His bottom lip was pulled into his mouth and was currently being chewed on as a runaway curl fell against his forehead that was creased in something a kin to wonder.

It was safe to say that midterms at Dalton had Blaine freaking out.

And that was understandable and all because midterms at Dalton had everyone – including the janitors and teachers and catering staff and vending machines – under a lot of stress and, consequentially freaking out. Warbler practice was used as a massive study group. Teachers handed out as many passes as they could for the library. The janitors were on constant patrol of every open room for trash and vomit and everything else that came with over stressing oneself. The catering staff had meals out 24/7 – enough for every student. The vending machines were on a constant hold, especially the ones with the energy bars and gatorade and chocolate and comfort food.

So Wes didn't blame Blaine – who had been there for less than a year and was there under less than desirable circumstances – for stressing out more than most freshmen.

But Wes knew Blaine. And he knew that Dalton midterms weren't what was taking over more than half his stressing time.

That wasn't to say that Wes knew him well enough to know what it was that was taking up more than half of his stressing time.

"Are you okay?" Wes nudged his shoulder with his own, frowning when all he received was a grunt in response.

Blaine turned a page in his text book, his highlighter taking his lip's place in his mouth as his eyebrows furrowed and confusion covered his face at the words that were in front of him. Wes rolled his eyes, placing his hand smack in the middle of the words and forcing Blaine to look towards him. "Wes." Blaine's voice held a warning tone but Wes didn't think much of it, watching as his friend heaved in a deep breath and turned a look of utter frustration and constraint on him.

Wes was impressed. Blaine was usually one to not even let the slightest bit of annoyance show without having a tooth pulled. Actually, Wes was pretty sure even that wouldn't make annoyance show when it came to Blaine. He was pretty sure that the only way to get Blaine to admit to feeling anything besides happy-go-lucky would be to do something immensely gruesome like throw out all of his socks or something. "Blaine." Wes smiled cheekily at him. "Now that we're acquainted I think you need to tell me what's going on with you."

Blaine rolled his eyes at him, and Wes could have sworn he saw a small smile pull at the corner of his mouth but he wisely said nothing as Blaine pulled his text book out from under Wes's hand. "Nothing's going on with me."

He went back to reading. Or tried to anyway. Wes lunged for the book, but Blaine pulled it out of his way quickly, the elder boy smacking his head onto the table with a loud clang. The other boys in the Freshmen Commons turned to look at him, some even hissing out a sharp "shh" before turning back to their work.

Blaine stared at him in shock for a moment, his mouth twitching and annoyance quickly being replaced with concern. God that boy was too good for his own... well for his own good. "Ow." Wes moaned against the wooden table top, glancing up only to see Blaine purse his lips in an effort not to laugh. "Damn it this is your fault."

"How is it my fault?" Blaine asked dryly, a small hint of restrained laughter to his voice. "You're the one who decided it'd be fun to lunge at my book."

"You're the one who made me."

"How did I make you?" The smile was fighting to break out across his face and Wes, even though his head really did hurt like hell, felt a small sense of accomplishment.

"One, you refused to tell me what's going on with you. Two, you pulled it out of my way."

"One, nothing's wrong. Two, _you lunged at it_."

"Point is, that it is entirely your fault."

"Point is that you're an idiot who calls me clumsy but instead of lunging for a book gets a face full of table."

Wes didn't really have a response to that besides the fact that his head _hurt_ after slamming it into a table. And he was about to start whining until Blaine told him what was going on with him when Blaine's phone vibrating against the wood loudly broke through their conversation.

Once again everyone turned to look at them and send them dirty looks.

For some reason Blaine never seemed affected by those looks. As much as Wes hated to admit it, it was probably due to the time he spent as a student in Marion High.

"Kurt!" Blaine sounded surprised, but not really all that angry over the fact that his study time had been interrupted. He sounded happy and peppy and joyful (and any other synonym for happy that Wes could think of) and... well and then he sounded concerned. "Wait, what? Kurt slow down."

He stood up from the table, shooting Wes a look that clearly told him to stay where he was, his book falling from his hand and onto his empty chair as he left the room.

Wes furrowed his eyebrows, sitting up straight in his chair and whipping his phone out of his pocket to send a quick text to David to text Lily about what was going on with Blaine. If anyone could get to him it was going to be either Lily, Danielle, Greyson, or, dare he say it, Puckerman.

And, with every fiber of his being, Wes was _not_ calling Puckerman.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat back against Puck's headboard, her ankles crossed over one another and her long blonde hair tossed over her shoulder as she ran her brush down the long locks. She rested her free hand on her ever growing stomach, sighing nearly silently when she felt a flutter against her hand.<p>

She glanced out the window, noting how Puck still sat in his car in the driveway, his phone pressed against his ear firmly, a small smile over his lips. It was a tender smile – the kind of smile that Puck only wore whenever he thought something was worth adoring. The kind of smile he had worn when performing "Beth" to her earlier that day.

They had been thinking over that very name for weeks now, but Quinn hadn't been really planning on naming their daughter Beth. She wasn't entirely sure if they should even have that choice – sure they were the blood parents but they weren't the ones who were going to be raising her.

But she had agreed when she had seen that look on Puck's face. That complete and utter adoration.

She hadn't expected it.

Quinn let the hair brush fall from her hand, feeling the tears begin to prickle at the corner of her eyes. She wasn't sure if what she felt for Puck was love, but she knew it was something. It was her own version of that tender smile that almost always spread over her face when she thought of how much Puck was trying for her and their daughter.

Quinn knew that was largely because of who Puck had been confiding in. Blaine Anderson.

She had only met him a few times, whenever Puck took her out to Breadstixs and insisted that they drive all the way to Marion instead of going to the one placed near them in Lima because he got a sizable discount at the one in Marion. And she had to admit that it did make quite a dent in their dinner bill whenever they went to the Breadstixs in Marion instead of Lima. But something just didn't sit right with her.

It wasn't that she thought Blaine was a bad person. In fact whenever Quinn had spoken to him he had seemed like a pretty good guy – a great guy even.

It wasn't that he was gay. Quinn didn't care much for sexuality. She was friends with Kurt. She thought Rachel's dad's were adorable. To be honest Quinn envied lesbians and gays simply because they didn't have to worry about getting thrust into the situation she was in at that moment. Plus, God never said that there was anything wrong with being gay.

It wasn't that he was rich. Quinn had plenty of money herself in a trust fund her grandparents had left to her. And money wasn't everything.

It was that he somehow managed to steal all of Puck's adoring and tender looks from her the moment he walked through the door.

It was that there seemed to be something else going on between Blaine Anderson and Puck and...

It wasn't that Quinn hated the idea of them dating.

She just didn't understand why they couldn't wait to screw around until after she had had her baby.

Then Blaine could have Puck all to himself. But, until then, Quinn needed all the support she could get. And she couldn't very well get the support she needed if Puck was off calling Blaine or visiting Blaine or fucking Blaine for all she knew.

And she knew what she had to do. It didn't matter if she wanted to do it or not. She had to do it.

The door the the truck slammed shut and Quinn began to cry.

* * *

><p>The door slammed shut behind them, Blaine only pausing a second to notice how Kurt's eyes were rimmed in red and his hands were shaking and his hair was in a state that Blaine was pretty sure even his father wasn't allowed to see before they were hugging and Kurt was crying into his shoulder. Blaine, obviously, knew the whole story to what had happened ever since Kurt had called him after the incident, but that didn't mean that he had to be used to the idea.<p>

Kurt was so strong. He was supposed to be so damn strong and yet the same shit that Blaine had had to put up with was happening to him.

It was like someone had it out for them.

It seemed as though no matter how freaking hard the two of them tried to be happy someone had to come and rip out from underneath them. And Blaine was pissed and he was hurt and he honestly just wanted to be crying with Kurt but that would defeat the whole purpose of comforting wouldn't it? More to the point, Kurt didn't even know what was going on between Blaine and Noah and Blaine was more than okay with keeping him from knowing.

It wasn't as though Kurt wouldn't be there for him because as much as Kurt was a drama queen he actually, shockingly, knew when to shove his drama to the side and be there for someone.

But what was going on with Kurt was serious heartbreak that he had accidentally gotten himself into. It wasn't as though Kurt had purposely fallen in love with Finn. It wasn't as though he had purposely acted like and idiot. Things like that just happened sometimes.

Well it was either that or Blaine was just scared of admitting that he was as much in the wrong as Kurt was.

"I don't know what to do." Kurt whined into Blaine's neck, neither of them pulling away from the other because there was just something grounding about someone who understood.

Blaine didn't honestly know what to tell him. "I want to help you Kurt, really I do. But I don't know how to do that when every choice I make seems to just make things worse for the situation."

"For what situation? You don't have anything to do with what's going on with Finn."

And no... Blaine didn't. Not directly at least.

A few tears fell down his cheeks but Blaine refused to acknowledge them. "Blaine...?" Kurt's voice was rough with tears and Blaine could feel his own throat clogging but he didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to put his problems onto Kurt so he didn't. He, instead, pulled Kurt over to the keyboard he had sitting in his bedroom corner and sat Kurt down on the folding chair he had pulled out before.

"I know Country's not your thing but this is honestly the only song I can think of to help you right now." Blaine pulled the music out of the folder he always kept near the instrument.

Kurt stared at the extended sheet music with apprehensive eyes before putting his hand over Blaine's and smiling at him with even more tears glinting in his eyes. "To help us both you mean."

Blaine simply smiled at him, refusing the acknowledge how much his heart was pounding in his chest and that small ache in the bottom of his stomach begging to be noticed.

* * *

><p>"Puck? Can I talk to you?"<p>

"Yeah. What's up, Q?"

"What's going on with you and that Blaine's guy?"

A deep breath, panicked and measured. "Nothin'. We're just friends."

* * *

><p>"I think it was me, I guess I did something wrong. I tried too hard. Wanted too much. I guess that's why it's gone." Kurt started out, his voice ringing clear and stirring an all too familiar emotion in the pit of Blaine's stomach. "I lost my pride, I fought and cried. I felt like a little kid. What's wrong with me? Still can't believe... I did the things I did."<p>

"I couldn't change him... He was gonna break my heart. I saw it coming. Yeah... I knew it from the start." Blaine's voice was haunting, Kurt's head flying up to gaze at him and his eyes taking in the way Blaine's face scrunched up to fight back the tears threatening to fall. He squeezed the hand in his tighter, ducking down to find his eyes only for Blaine to rush to keep their gazes from meeting.

* * *

><p>"Don't lie to me." Angry. Hurt.<p>

A pause. A long pause. "He's my best friend, Q."

"He's always there. Always taking up your time." Another pause and a breath heaved. Deep and in control. Noah always envied how she could do that. "I need you Puck. Our _baby_ needs you."

* * *

><p>"It aint right, it just aint right... Don't tell yourself that it was you. You followed your heart... gave it your best. There's nothing more you can do." Blaine seemed adamant about getting this part across to Kurt, his face showing a sort of emotion that Kurt could only account to experience.<p>

"Guys like him are like the wind. And you know it's just too bad... They blow in and out again and never know what they had." Kurt stole the line from him, sending his friend a small smile to tell him that it was okay. He squeezed his hand, happy when Blaine squeezed back.

* * *

><p>"Quinn... I thought we were giving her up?"<p>

"We are. But I still need you, Puck. I need you and you can't ditch me because this is more than half your fault."

"More than half? I'm pretty damn sure you consented."

"I was _drunk._"

"And I have a fucking shitty life but I don't use that for an excuse."

"Look that's not my point!" Hands thrown up in surrender. Blue eyes shining in fury. "You need to make a choice, Puck. Either me and Beth or Blaine. Because you can't have both."

* * *

><p>"Oh we've all loved and lost. It's happened to us all." Blaine threw the paper onto the ground, leaning forward to grip both Kurt's hands in his own, losing himself in the music for the first time that evening. It was the most organic and real and out-of-this-world thing that Kurt had ever witnessed.<p>

"I hear what you're saying but I feel like the only one." And Kurt did feel like the only one. Not so much any more but he had at the beginning.

"You might feel right but you're not... You're alright." Blaine reassured, a small smile curling at his lips.

"I'm alright..." Kurt agreed. "You're okay." And he took the part of reassuring this time, smiling back, both their eyes sparkling in tear.

"I'm OK." Blaine assured.

They both heaved in a deep breath, hitting the high note spectacularly. "You're gonna make it anyway."

* * *

><p>"Hey." Happy. As usual whenever Noah called him.<p>

"I had to choose." Bland. Dry. Sad on the other end.

Confusion. "Had to choose what?"

"I had to do right by her. I haven't done right by her yet. I had to. And I am so sorry."

"Noah what's going on?" Worry.

"I can't call you again." And then Noah was hanging up and he wasn't Noah anymore. Noah was gone and with Blaine because Noah didn't know how to survive without him.

The phone broke to shards when it hit the wall.

* * *

><p><em>When you love someone like that, when you give what you can't take back. When you love with all your heart and soul, it's so hard to let it go. When you love someone like that...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A: N – <strong>Don't hate me... -hides-

_Next Chapter:_ Quinn goes into labor. Cammi goes into labor. After a long talk with his best friends Blaine decides to screw it all and demand that Noah tell him what's going on and tell him how he feels. Noah's trying to avoid him. Sometimes the universe has a cruel way of making people talk.

**AND BECAUSE I KNOW ALL OF YOU CARE I STARTED A NEW BLUCK/PLAINE/ANDERMAN STORY CALLED "HAPPILY EVER AFTER". CURRENTLY IT IS ONLY ONE CHAPTER BUT I'M PLANNING ON WRITING MORE SOON. GO READ IT! **

**And the capital is just to get your attention. Did it work? **


	20. Act II: Chapter 19

Cadenza

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

Disclaimer: I am gladly NOT Ryan Murphy.

Warnings: Slash (male/male), swears, homophobia, mature themes, gay bashing/bullying, parental issues, sexual situations, sex, substance abuse on minors, smoking with minors, ect.

**A thanks to those who reviewed: **Aledda (I promise you things are going to get better after Act II. You're supposed to question whether Blaine should even be with him. Puck's going to have to WORK to fix things. B-b-but... you can't hate me... -sobs-), Kimmi G (Haha I'm glad you enjoy the angst. I'm so sorry to say that this chapter will disappoint in the kissing department.), Kingofthelambs (Welcome! I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure if it'd work.), JMR17 (Good. PM me if you end up needing any advice or just someone to talk to. I'm always open for business in that area.), .Riso (Wes had to be thrown in for some humor. I can't possibly make it all angst. Imagine how that'd affect me... Yeah. Noah's phone was the one thrown.), AshtrayTragedyM.D (Love you too. :D), and damonia cassandra (WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME? I'M SORRY!).

**A:N – **-hands tissues and then goes into hiding- IF YOU WANT THE HAPPY ENDING DON'T KILL ME! On a happier note we're SO CLOSE to 200 reviews. WE CAN DO IT!

_This_ _Chapter: _Quinn goes into labor. Cammi goes into labor. After a long talk with his best friends Blaine decides to screw it all and demand that Noah tell him what's going on and tell him how he feels. Noah's trying to avoid him. Sometimes the universe has a cruel way of making people talk.

* * *

><p>They were celebrating and fuck did they deserve it. The blood was blazing through Puck's veins invigorating him more than he would have ever cared to admit. The thrill of performing made his heart pound against his chest and Puck rushed to remember a time where he had ever felt this good about himself. When they had won that football game earlier in the year. When he had found out that Quinn was pregnant with a little girl. When she had agreed to name her Beth. When he had kissed Blaine...<p>

His vision swam before his eyes at the mere thought of Blaine and, suddenly, his heart was pounding for an entirely different reason. The other boy had taken his words to heart and he hadn't been calling him or texting him or making any effort to talk to him and, for some reason, it was driving Puck insane. Puck knew it was his own fault and that Blaine was only doing what he had asked of him but still... there was some obscure part of Puck that was hoping that Blaine would have at least had texted him before he went out to perform today.

Obviously Puck had fucked things over so much that they were almost beyond repair.

The smile rapidly fell from his face when Rachel's hand clamped down on his arm and she started screaming at him that Quinn was going into labor.

Before Puck knew it he was being pushed into the back of Quinn's mother's car, Quinn beside him clutching her stomach and doing those weird breathing techniques they had learned at that pregnancy class Miss Pillsbury made them go to. Her blue eyes were filled with panic and pain when they sped off towards the hospital, her hand finding Puck's and squeezing them so hard he thought the bones would break. He clenched his teeth together, grimacing as little as he could when she let out a tiny whimper.

His baby was being born and all Puck wanted to do was run away.

* * *

><p>Lily fell back against Blaine's bed, crossing her feet over her ankles and lacing her fingers to rest in her lap. Her orange hair curled over her shoulders as Danielle nudged her feet out of the way to make room for herself next to her against the headboard.<p>

The two girls hadn't spoken to Blaine face to face in what seemed like years. It had, in reality, been a few weeks. That didn't seem to matter to the girls though, and really Blaine couldn't blame them, he'd missed them more than they had missed him it seemed. He was willing to bet that he had missed them more than their parents would if they died. And that was saying something because Lily's parents were fiercely protective Christians.

The three of them had just gotten back from a brief excursion at the Westerville mall – a massive mall, 4 floors and over 100 stores – and dinner and were all seated on top of Blaine's Dalton issue bed staring intently at one another.

Lily started to bounce up and down slightly, enough to shake the bed, and pursed her lips together to avoid a wide smile. "So... how are things?" Danielle asked hesitantly and Lily's smile almost fell completely off her face because they all knew what "things" Danielle was referring to.

Blaine looked down, a guarded look passing over his face. His fingers picked deftly at the shopping bag in front of him a frown pulling at his lips. His eyes blinked a few times and Lily couldn't help but notice how a few tears stuck to ends of his dark eyelashes. She leaned forward, her plaid blue shirt crinkling with the movement and her pale hand falling onto his own, her knees slipping underneath her body. "Sweetie?"

The two of them had come a long way since the summer. Lily had seen the change Dalton had in him. And after David had sat her down and had a very long heart to heart with her Lily had been reassured that Blaine was safe there. Not to mention all the sucking up she had done in order to make Blaine be comfortable around her once more. "I'm okay." His voice was a bit more rough than usual when he looked up at her and Danielle, a wobbly smile on his face.

"Don't lie." Danielle spoke with a hard voice, a frown marring her features and her long brown hair being quickly brushed up into a high pony tail on top of her head, her arms crossing tightly across her chest.

"I'm not lying." Blaine stared at her for a moment, pulling a positively convincing smile onto his face, his eyes wide and bright. Lily frowned, maybe she should never had told her friend that he was good at acting and he wouldn't try so hard.

Danielle simply raised an eyebrow at him, her mouth set into a fine line and her eyes narrowing in a calculating manner. "What'd Puck do now?"

A startled look crossed over his nearly perfectly schooled features. "N-nothing... Pu-No-_Puck_ did nothing." He flushed at the realization that he had practically confirmed their suspicions, quickly to rushing to correct what he had said. "Either way it's really none of your business and I'm working on..." He visibly deflated, his shoulders hunching and his head falling down so that his face was obscured by falling strands of hair because, unlike usual, the girls hadn't allowed him to gel his hair into submission, the curls falling over his ears and into the corner of his eyes.

Lily shared a concerned look with Danielle, the latina sitting up instead of slouching on the bed and making grabby hands in Blaine's general direction. Lily agreed, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a position where he was laying between the two of them, nearly on top of Danielle. His arm covered his eyes from their view but Lily knew he was holding himself together as well as he could. Danielle was the one who felt the first shudder of his shoulders, it was Lily who heard the first sob, and it was both of them that saw the first tear escape from his arm's prison and make it's way down his cheek, leaving a fine red line in it's wake.

They both moved at the same time, Danielle tugging her legs out from under his body and her arm wrapping itself securely around his tiny waist and squeezing him tightly. Lily latched herself onto him, her arm crossing next to Danielle's darker one and her palm running up and down his back, her other hand guiding his head onto her shoulder. His arm fell away from his eyes, his hands trying in vain to block them from view before deciding against it and clinging to their arms as though they were a life line, his head pressed so close into Lily's shoulder she was sure there was going to be a mark there in days to come.

* * *

><p>"Grey you have got to calm down." Blaine spoke slowly and lowly, grabbing his older brother by the arms and holding him still. It didn't do much to pacify Greyson, the elder of the two simply vibrating in anticipation and worry and excitement that Blaine was sure he was about to fall through the floor. He rolled his eyes at his brother, a small smile pulling at the edge of his mouth. The two of them had been out at dinner with their grandmother when Greyson had gotten the call that Cammi was on the way to the hospital to have their baby. They hadn't even bothered explaining to their grandmother where they were going, simply jumping from the table, grabbing their things and running to the car to only speed to the local hospital where Cammi was being taken.<p>

They had met Cammi and her mother as she was wheeled into the emergency room, a few nurses running beside them. Greyson had left Blaine alone for a good hour, only to return when Cammi had kicked him out of the room because his pacing was somehow making her contractions worse. Leaving Blaine to be the one in charge of calming his brother down enough so that he wouldn't have to be admitted to the hospital for something like giving himself a heart attack or an aneurism or some other relatively close encounter. Such as Cammi punching him.

"Something could go wrong." Greyson spoke at a mile a minute and Blaine was lucky that he was his brother or they would be in serious trouble understanding one another. "She could end up getting a blood clot, the baby could not turn, our baby could get stuck, she might get the cord wrapped around her throat, she could come out still born-"

"Oh my God shut up." Blaine spoke with force, shoving his brother a little and frown and fierce look on his face. "Calm down or you're not going to be allowed to be in the room when your wife gives birth. Calm the fuck down or else I will punch you right here and now and I swear to God Grey I don't think I won't."

Greyson stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, not even bothering to blink before opening his mouth to begin his tyrant again. "It's the clotting I'm worried about. And the possible C-Section. I mean she could _die_, _both_ of them could _die_-" He yelped when Blaine's fist hit his shoulder, stumbling backwards a bit, a wounded look on his face. "What was that for?"

A few nurses turned to look at them but Blaine paid them no mind, they could go back to whatever they were supposed to do. He was busy standing with his arms crossed and a bored look on his face. "Calm. Down."

"Why did we sign you up for those boxing classes again?"

"They make me more manly." Blaine winked at him before rolling his eyes again and making his brother sit down in one of the hospital chairs in the corner. "You seriously have to calm down, Grey. It's not helping Cammi that you're freaking out. She's going to be fine."

"How do you know, though?" Greyson's eyes stared up at him, wide and unsure, yet calmer than they had been before. "How can you possibly know, Bee? There are so many unknown variables-"

"Stop worrying about the unknown and start thinking about what you do know." Blaine crouched in front of him, his hands falling onto his brother's jean clad knees in a form of both comfort and balance. "I know that my older brother is going to be the best father in the world if how he helped raise me is any indication. I know he has a wonderful wife who just wants him to be happy and not worry. I know that he has done everything that he knows how to in order to make sure that both Cammi and their baby are healthy and ready for this. And I also know that it's no longer the 1600s and we aren't a third world country so we have a very low death rate when it comes to giving birth."

Greyson's mouth quirked up a bit by the end of Blaine's reassurance, his head falling forward and his arms tugging his little brother into a short hug. When they pulled away Greyson couldn't help noticing how much his younger brother had grown up. He had made it through two – very possibly two – heart breaks. He had prevailed over bullies and a hospital and a situation that he shouldn't have lived through. He had made it through a bought of depression. He had transferred schools, made new friends, become a member of a well known show choir, he kept his old friends, he was top of his class... Greyson felt so incredibly proud of his brother. So undeniably proud that Blaine was his brother. Especially at that moment in time because even though his brother had been put through crap (and he still was being put through crap if Greyson really wanted to think about it) he had turned out so immensely good and kind hearted and into someone so rare and he was far from perfect but he had somehow learned to embrace those imperfections rather than hide them and be ashamed by them. "Thank you." Greyson whispered to him, squeezing his arms tightly and smoothing Blaine's curls for a moment before running back into the hospital room.

Cammi smiled at him when he walked in, his hand falling gently into hers as he raised it to his mouth and kissed it gently.

* * *

><p>Blaine kicked at the gravel outside the hospital, hugging his thin jacket tighter around his shoulders and looking up at the moon hanging low in the sky. It seemed that even though he should be happy because his brother and sister-in-law had just had a baby girl – generously named Diana Anderson – but all of his thoughts kept circling back to Noah. Because Noah was due to be the blood father to a baby girl – Beth – anytime now and in the same hospital he was in too. Kurt had texted him the moment he had found out what hospital he was in, begging him to come find him and alleviate his lonesome boredom before he started scratching at Rachel Berry's face just to get her to shut up. Apparently she was freaking out more than Greyson had been.<p>

But Blaine didn't particularly want to go find Kurt. It wasn't as though he had anything against Kurt himself. Kurt was actually surprisingly sweet and funny and they had a ton in common and were slowly becoming dangerously close to best friends, But Blaine had a problem in the fact that it was very possible that he may accidentally run into one Noah Puckerman.

Just the person he was both trying to avoid and trying not to avoid.

He hadn't called him or texted him. Blaine hadn't made any move to contact Noah ever since their apparent end to friendship.

Blaine looked back up at the imposing hospital building, blowing out a breath of hot air onto his hands before stuffing them into his pockets to keep them warm as best he could. His eyes fluttered shut as he tried to avoid the pang of pain deep in the center of his chest.

Love.

Blaine was dangerously close to claiming that it was the worst thing in the whole damn world.

So far everyone that he had felt anything for had screwed him over one way or another. It had taken Greyson a long time to come to accept that Blaine was gay. Lily and Danielle had both been selfish towards his decisions at times. His father was convinced that Blaine could change if he went to enough religious counselors and church lessons. His grandmother made it no secret that she thought Blaine was an abomination on the earth. Paul had left him for some straight camp. And now Noah had left him because... well Blaine wasn't even sure why.

_You have to tell him how you feel. Tell him everything._ Lily and Danielle had told him after a lengthy discussion a few days before. _And if he doesn't reciprocate, if he doesn't tell you outright that he feels the same you have to move on._

_I don't want to move on. _Blaine had said with tears in his voice because he didn't want to move on. He didn't know how to.

_You have to try, Blaine. You can't keep letting people walk all over you._

Kurt had told him that he understood and Blaine didn't really doubt that he didn't understand, at least on some level. He had also told him that sometimes _people don't realize what's right in front of them until it's too late. You can't keep giving him chances only to have them thrown back in your face. _And Blaine couldn't. If Noah felt the same wouldn't he have said something by now? Why did Blaine always have to be the one to fall onto his hands and knees and beg to be given a chance?

He set his mouth into a thin line and pressed his hands under his arm pits, making up his mind and narrowing his eyes. Yes... he would tell him. It was about time Noah knew how Blaine felt. And if Noah didn't feel the same than Blaine would stop trying.

No matter how much it hurt.

Blaine rolled his shoulders, psyching himself up as much as he cool and heaved a deep breath. It was time to do this. It was time to set everything into stone and stop dancing around each other.

* * *

><p>By the time he found the room the New Directions were in Blaine was ready to shout his feelings to the world so he figured it was lucky that he had run into that Tina girl and not Kurt. Because Kurt would have made him talk about it. He wouldn't, possibly, talk him out of doing it but Blaine was pretty sure Kurt wouldn't do much to encourage him into it.<p>

So he simply ran into the Tina girl and asked her where he could find Noah and had pointed him in the right direction with a warning that he may not be allowed back into the area. But Blaine knew he would be. His family were the ones back there after all. The hospital staff didn't have to know that Blaine wasn't intending to see them at the moment.

A smile pulled across his face unintentionally when he rounded the corner and saw Noah standing outside the window that showed all the babies inside the maternity ward's specialty room. Did he see Quinn? Yes. Of course Blaine had seen Quinn. But he had eyes only for Noah. Because Noah was the one that he needed to talk to.

Blaine opened his mouth to call out his name when Noah opened his mouth, stared directly into the glass and spoke to Quinn the three words that tore Blaine to pieces. "I love you."

His throat closed and Blaine stared at the two of them for a long moment, his hazel eyes wide. There had to be no way that this was happening. Not to him. Not to him.

He didn't deserve this. He had done nothing to deserve this.

Maybe he was dreaming? Maybe this was all some fucked up dream.

But, no. Blaine knew it wasn't. The pain was too real for it to be a dream. The concrete under his feet was too sturdy.

He drew in a sharp breath and practically ran out of the hallway, shocking a woman with long dark hair with his speed.

Blaine didn't even bother to stay around to hear the rest of the conversation between the two of them.

It hurt too much.

Oh God it hurt too much.

* * *

><p><em>It wouldn't be correct to say that at this point in time Blaine had given up on love. Not completely. He had too big of a heart to do so. <em>

_ It was soon after that admission of love, however, that Blaine began to create a hard exterior. He was tired of being hurt. He was tired of a lot of things actually. _

_ Blaine got very angry half way through his creating of his armored heart. He got so angry that he decided it would be fun to start a fight club at Dalton. At first he was shocked by the turn out that the school generated, but that shock soon dissipated into acceptance. Every guy in that room whenever they met had their own anger issues, or some pain, that they needed to work through in some way. _

_ By the time summer came around Blaine was a dapper gentleman that had safeguarded his heart against any kind of love that could be seen as romantic. _

_ Music was his soul. Fight club was his anger. Love was his person. But he kept his love hidden because so many people had abused it. _

_ Quinn and Puck tried at a relationship but Quinn's heart wasn't really in it. They would always feel something for the other because they had created a child together but without that child in their lives there was nothing between them. _

_ Puck tried calling Blaine a few times but it had seemed that the other boy had taken to ignoring him. _

_ It is vital to remember that this is not a story of heartbreak. This is a story of romance and a story of just how far a boy will go to fix all of the mistakes he had made with the one person he could truly trust. This is a story of friendship and family._

_ Most of all this is a story of the cadenza of love in the symphony of life._

* * *

><p><strong>End Act II.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A: N –<strong> Now that rock bottom has been hit things can start getting better. Promise. :)

Love you all. 3

**Act III:** With the dawning of Junior Year for some, and Sophomore and Senior Year for others, things at camp are different than they ever were. The members are now counselors and some people have drastically changed. After a brief stint in juvie and forced sessions with a psychiatrist Noah starts to figure out exactly what it is that he wants. But will it be too late for him to get Blaine back? He may just have to enlist in the help of some very reluctant people. Will it work? Find out in Act III!

_Next chapter_: Camp restarts and Blaine, Danielle, Lily, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff find themselves as reluctant counselors to the under appreciated music students who seem to think their counselors have no idea what they're doing. Noah finds his way back when New Directions goes on a trip to watch Vocal Adrenaline's summer practices at one of the camp's football games. Summer's a foot and some very important characters have changed. For better or for worse.


	21. Act III: Chapter 20

Cadenza

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

Disclaimer: I am gladly NOT Ryan Murphy. I do not own "Safety Dance" or "Dream On".

Warnings: Slash (male/male), swears, homophobia, mature themes, gay bashing/bullying, parental issues, sexual situations, sex, substance abuse on minors, smoking with minors, ect.

**A thanks to those who reviewed: **Aledda (You better not hate me. That'd make me so sad. I honestly love how much you're against Puck. Just saying. XD Blainestans forever!), AshtrayTragedyM.D (Yes. That is the plan. :D With some actual happiness and things getting better thrown in there and all. Hmm. I may have to look that song up and possibly use it.), .Riso (This soon enough? Or should I move quicker? I can move quicker! Probably not but I can SAY that I can.), Loki Firefox (I really, really, really like you. :D I really, really, really like your review too. I think you're the only person to notice that no matter what decision Puck made he would have upset someone. And that he did what he thought was right at the time.), CanAnyoneHearMe (-sigh- I guess you playing catch up is allowed. But only because it's you. OMG REVIEW THAT STORY NOW! I need inspiration to write the next part like ASAP), PmYuna (Oh poor Quinn... maybe I'm just saying that because I'm planning on redeeming her but still... poor thing. XD), JMR17 (Right? If he knew I don't think he would have reacted the way he did.), damonia cassandra (… D: No one should hate me! If it wasn't for me no one would HAVE this story.), Kimmi G (Haha. I love that you picked up on that. I wasn't sure if anyone would.), SebastianWinters (Yes, Puck messed up big time. And we are happily back at camp!), and OrganicGangster (WELCOME TO THE STORY AND THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS!But, hello, I love you.).

**A:N – **I LOVE ALL OF YOU! That is all. So the trailer for this story is up on youtube and my tumblr (just take out the spaces and capitals): **http:/ www. youtube .com / watch?v=O6TQi26z_cI&list=UUcmvf5Ef_o3QgxHstBBntEQ&index=1&feature=plcp**

_This_ _Chapter: _Camp restarts and Blaine, Danielle, Lily, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff find themselves as reluctant counselors to the under appreciated music students who seem to think their counselors have no idea what they're doing. Noah finds his way back when New Directions goes on a trip to watch Vocal Adrenaline's summer practices at one of the camp's football games. Summer's a foot and some very important characters have changed. For better or for worse.

* * *

><p>"Sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together." -Marilyn Monroe<p>

* * *

><p>Being a counselor wasn't nearly as exciting or entertaining or groundbreaking as anyone had expected. Of course, Blaine knew that it wouldn't do him much good to get excited over something like camp counseling to a bunch of kids either horrendously younger than him or a few years younger than him since Greyson had counseled a few years back but he still found himself getting his hopes up. The kids weren't bad, per say, they just didn't really have the motivation needed to make their time at camp fun. Moreover, every time one of the counselors opened up their mouth's to talk they got stared at blankly as though they didn't understand a thing they were saying.<p>

If there was anything that annoyed Blaine it was being underestimated.

He pursed his lips together as Lily and Jeff tried, one more time, to teach the uninspired students the dance steps. One or two of them tripped over their own feet, but most of them simply swayed in place looking like dead trees on the side of the road.

Wes let out a noise of disapproval, tugging at his short hair in obvious frustration as he glared up at the campers. "Are they trying to give me a hernia?" He asked shortly, rubbing his temples. Aggravation covered his features and Blaine felt the urge to stifle a laugh. Until one of the campers decided it would be fun to try to start a fight on the stage with someone else because they 'walked into them'.

Blaine shot out of his seat as the two boys went at it, David joining him on the stage stairs and the two of them pulling them apart. Blaine pushed the red head back against the wall, his arm crossed over his chest and his face impassive yet stern. He'd been on the receiving end of that look plenty of times and he was a bit proud to say that his was a copy of Greyson, Doctor Mathenson, and his boxing coach.

Blaine placed his hand firmly on the younger boy's chest, frustration clear in his face, his eyes holding something a kin to a teacher's practiced stern look. "Relax." He spoke under his breath, his voice somehow calmer than the rest of his demeanor. The middle school boy breathed heavily, his stomach pumping in air quickly and his green eyes wide with something that could have been fear. "Relax." Blaine spoke again, keeping his muscles clenched tight but relaxing his face. The boy studied him before shoving away from both him and the wall. He was lucky Blaine had been expecting it.

"Whoa!" Jeff ran to Blaine's aid as the boy lunged at the other that David was holding back and speaking softly to. Blaine didn't honestly need help but he'd take it when it was offered. Jeff grabbed the boy around the waist but the boy shook him off surprisingly easily. Jeff stumbled backwards, colliding with the wall with a small bang.

"Keep that goddamn fag away from me!" The boy yelled, pushing towards the other boy as David herded him off stage. It was silent. Stunningly silent. Even though it wasn't. Wes was yelling at everyone to get off the stage and go back to their cabins. Lily was kneeling beside Jeff and asking him if he was okay. Danielle was comforting a girl who had apparently been caught in the crossfire and Blaine was encased in silence. It was as though everything was moving in slow motion as the boy turned towards him, hate (self-hate. Blaine knew that look all too well) in his green eyes and his fist pulling back before spring boarding towards Blaine's head. Only for Blaine to catch it and twist his arm behind his back, holding it in place tightly. And then it actually was silent.

"Relax." Blaine amended and his voice was still much calmer than it probably should be. He could see Wes paused with his hand in the air, his eyes wide with something that was both awe and shock and maybe a little bit of fear. Unlike his brother, Wes had no reservations against telling Blaine how much he was against his boxing and fighting and doing anything violent. Usually Blaine just rolled his eyes and smiled sardonically at him before leaving the room or turning back to his book or going back to organizing the newest piece of music.

The boy stumbled forward but Blaine kept his grip on his arms, ignoring the small whine that passed through his lips. "Relax." And the boy did, his shoulders slumping forward and his arm going lax in Blaine's grip. Blaine held him for a moment longer, making sure that he wouldn't suddenly attack again, before letting him go and watching him walk off and out of the auditorium like stadium.

Blaine let out a deep breath, the tension leaving his body and his legs shaking under himself. He walked over to the end of the stage, letting his legs fall out from under him so that he could gently lower himself into a seated position. His feet banged against the wooden side, Nick falling beside him not too long afterward. "How's Jeff?" Blaine asked slowly, looking down at his hands that were shaking slightly with left over adrenaline.

"He'll be fine." Nick was quick to reassure. "Banged his head a bit against the wall, Dani's gotten him some ice though so he'll be fine." They were quiet for a moment, Blaine letting out a breath and leaning back against his hands. It was when Blaine's eyes fluttered shirt and his breathing began to come back to normal that Wes snapped back into the real world.

"What the hell was that?" Wes fumed, stomping towards them, the papers in his hands shuddering in time with his frantic movements.

Blaine blinked open his eyes at his friend, confusion on his face. "What the hell was that?" He glanced at Nick, who only shrugged in response. Obviously no one else knew what Wes was going on about either.

"_That_!" Wes stressed, marching up to him and pointing forcibly at the stage. Right where the fight had started.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. "A fight." He stated dryly, a small amount of frustration passing over his face. A stubborn defensiveness tingled up his spine, flowing through his body until his arms briefly crossed over his chest before falling into a more relaxed position on top of his legs. Wes stared at him for a moment, a long moment, a frown marring his usually professional features. He turned his back to them.

Wes floundered for a second longer before he spun on his heel, startling both Blaine and Nick, the two of them not being able to mask a flinch at the enraged look on his face. "They were actually _working_!" He threw the papers on the ground. "You add that new dance step and it all goes to hell! What made you think that it would be okay to have the guys dance with the other guys and then switch with the girls?"

"It was a pretty good creative move, Wes." Nick pointed out cautiously, glancing at the seemingly at ease Blaine out of the corner of his eye.

Wes glared at him for a tiny moment before turning his frustration back onto Blaine, his brown eyes clouded in emotion. "Creative yes." Blaine straightened.

"Then what's your problem Wes?" He asked shortly, almost as though he knew the answer.

"You know what the problem is." Wes snapped back, flushing slightly.

"No, actually, I don't." Blaine crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't pull that, Blaine."

"Guys, calm down." Nick said softly, looking around at the other counselors for guidance. But they were no help, all of them shocked into silence. Wes didn't typically lose it like this.

"You were perfectly fine with the idea when I suggested it!" Blaine hopped off the stage to stand before Wes.

"You know what the problem is!" Wes yelled at him, spinning to face the others. "You _all _know what the problem is!"

"No, Wes. We don't." Blaine spoke harshly before anyone else could so much as open their mouths. "What's the problem Wes? It wasn't anything _groundbreakingly_ offensive! What does the dance have to do with the fight?"

"You know why!"

"Say it!"

"Blaine-"

"If it's so damn obvious why don't you just tell us-!"

"It's _GAY_!" Wes screamed. Blaine physically shot back, his face holding something close to hurt before a carefully crafted mask filtered back over his face. "Not everyone's all comfortable to act gay! Or to dance with a gay guy! I-it just... It makes people _uncomfortable_!"

Wes stood for a moment panting for breath, his chest moving almost frantically up and down. Lily stood off to the side, a hand over her mouth, almost shaking as she stared at Blaine in abstract horror. "I... make you uncomfortable..." Blaine said quietly, his eyes staring down at the floor and his lips pursed. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, almost as though he were holding himself together with his grip.

Wes turned to face him, a frown marring his features as though he couldn't understand why Blaine had insinuated that. His face crinkled in realization and flushed in shock and maybe a tiny bit of hurt that it would even been assumed that he'd say that. "That's not what I'm saying, Be-"

"It's what it sounded like." Blaine muttered, his eyes fluttering shut as he fell back against the stage, sitting down on the ground as though he was suddenly exhausted. His arms crossed over his knees, his legs folding up so that they were pressed against his chest, his face burying itself in his arms.

"Blaine..." Wes began before he cut himself off, standing in the middle of the room, his face clearly showing how much he was at a loss of what to do.

They were all at a loss of what to do.

* * *

><p>Puck tossed his football in the air, happily not catching it as it fell back down, his arms hanging limply by his sides and his head rolling to the side to stare at Rachel as she paced along the pavement in front of Finn and Kurt's house. It was the summer and, predictably, the whole of New Directions were trying to avoid one raging Rachel Berry. Only to be cornered by her.<p>

Really it had been stupid to think that they could avoid her by hiding at her boyfriend's house, but, honestly, Kurt could cook great food and he was willing to feed them all if they just bothered to show up. And he didn't want Rachel to appear anymore than any of the others. Puck had yet to figure out who the one to invite her was.

That wasn't to say that he hated her or anything. Puck actually had a bit of a grudging respect for his fellow Jew. Problem was that she never shut up. And that got so increasingly annoying as the days went on, especially when he had to deal with close to the same thing with his sister every day.

"Are any of you even listening to me?" Rachel snapped, her voice high and piercing. Puck didn't bother hiding a wince as it hit a note he wasn't even sure she could hit while singing, let alone speaking.

"We're all too busy trying to figure out how to get you to leave to listen." Kurt said dryly from his spot lounging on the grass with Mercedes and Tina, an arm thrown over his eyes, the girls smirking at bit, Tina moving to use his stomach as a pillow.

Artie sat away from everyone in the group but Quinn, the two of them in a sort of hushed discussion, Artie glancing over at Tina every once in awhile. It was no surprise to Puck that the two of them had broken it off. Artie was a bit more devoted to his video games than he ever was to his hot Asian girlfriend. There was someone Puck hadn't gotten with yet. A smirk crossed over his face for a moment before disappearing. Oh yeah... her and Mike were sort of a thing now and no way was Puck willing to mess with Mike like that. Dude was too good of a guy.

Rachel huffed and stood in front of him, blocking the sun and crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. "Do you know what Vocal Adrenaline is doing right now, Kurt?"

Honestly the feud that the two of them had was a bit entertaining. Kurt lowered his arm from his eyes, resting his hand on Tina's head and raising an eyebrow at Rachel, something that was very close to disgust on his face when he caught sight of what she was wearing. "Burning all hideous summer kiddy sweaters?" He said hopefully. "Honestly, Rachel I didn't even know they sold those for summer."

"They don't. I made it." She said brightly before her face sobered again.

"That explains it." Kurt muttered, causing Tina to laugh a bit before crossing his arm back over his eyes.

Rachel glared at all of them for a moment before stomping her foot on the ground, Santana glaring at her when her foot came a bit too close to falling on top of Brittany's hand. "Do none of you care that Vocal Adrenaline are exercising their summer to prepare for the competition season?"

"Isn't the whole point of summer break to _have a break_?" Quinn said with a roll of her eyes, leaning her arm against Artie's leg and glaring at Rachel. "I think I deserve this break." She glanced over at Puck, her eyes softening a bit before hardening again when they turned back to Rachel. "I think we all deserve this break."

Rachel's face softened for a moment she uncrossed her arms. "We've all had a break. Vocal Adrenaline aren't resting and neither should we."

"What do you suggest we do, man hands?" Santana spoke dryly, staring at her nails and raising an eyebrow at Rachel as a slow smile started to spread across her face.

Frantically she pulled out an piece of paper from her skirt pocket – a short skirt, one that Puck wasn't sure any girl should wear because it really did clash horribly with her sweater tank top thing – unfolding it and presenting it proudly to Santana. The girl snatched the paper out of her hand, raising both eyebrows as she read farther down the paper, glancing back up at Rachel with a frown on her face. "I don't get what a football game has to do with anything."

"Keep reading." Rachel pressed, seemingly immensely proud of herself.

"The opening game against Greenville Football Camp is scheduled to start at 12:30 on July fourth at the Marion Football and Music Camp, on the football campus." Santana read off the paper, her voice borderline bored. "Yeah I got nothing."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her, snatching the paper out of her hands and reading it herself. "The entertainment for the day will be provided by First Place Show Choir Nationals winners Vocal Adrenaline from Carmel High School and the music campers of Marion Football and Music Camp." Her voice held a triumphant quality, her hips moving in a proud swish. But Puck was too busy freezing in something close to horror.

"So what's you point, Berry?" Santana asked snootily, her arms holding herself up as Brittany leaned against her shoulder.

Rachel huffed at them all, looking around at the blank faces surrounding her. "We should watch them! Go and see it! See? The game's open to the public and the fourth is tomorrow-"

"We have a cookout starting at six and dad's letting off fireworks." Kurt pointed out. "You were all invited."

"So we go to the game and come back here to discuss our strategy." Rachel nodded as though that was the plan all along.

"Marion is over an hour away." Kurt shrugged. "Plus none of us would even know how to get there." Which Puck knew was a lie because he knew that Kurt had been talking to Blaine still and Blaine was obviously at camp. Where else would he go during the summer? Puck's heart was beginning to get that familiar ache again.

"Noah's been there before, haven't you?" Rachel spoke up, staring at him in hope. Quinn looked at him, almost as though she was truly curious over what his answer would be. Just like he had looked at her when he told her that he loved her and had received a sobbing Quinn and a denial that they could be anything to each other more than friends. "Noah?"

Puck swallowed, looking around at all the people looking at him. It was unusual that he got even one person's undivided attention lately. "Yeah." He shrugged because he did know where it was. He had gone there for the passed two years after all.

"Great." Rachel smiled brightly at them all. "We'll all meet up here at nine in the morning. Sharp. Tomorrow." She spun on her heel and stalked away, Finn following much like a lost puppy. Kurt lowered the arm from his eyes, confused for a moment.

"Did that really just happen?"

No one had an answer.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh it's my favorite niece!" Blaine gushed, throwing down his papers and running over to the door where his brother stood, grinning, and holding a baby girl comfortably in his arms. Her head was covered in the trademark Anderson curls but she looked a lot like her mother, her eyes a light green and her face much more delicate than any of the Anderson's ever was known for being. Greyson laughed at him, passing the baby girl over to him when she caught sight of Blaine and started moving her arms at him in a grabbing motion.<p>

Blaine held onto her tightly, hugging her when she wrapped her small arms around his neck and burying his face in her hair for a moment before looking back up at his brother and leaning up to give him a brief one armed hug. Greyson kept his arm around his shoulders leading him out of the room and grabbing his folder full of sheet music. "I haven't seen you in ages." Greyson exclaimed, tickling his daughter's cheek to entice a giggle from her.

"It's crazy." Blaine agreed quietly as the baby girl pushed her head into his shoulder and tugged at the collar of his shirt with a tiny fist. "I mean I don't miss you or anything but damn. You're usually too busy stalking me to do anything about your own life."

Greyson nudged him with his elbow. "Shut it. You're the one that's always stalked me."

"Have not." Blaine argued.

"Have too." Greyson poked his side, laughing when Blaine jumped and squealing a bit, slapping away his brother's hand and simultaneously keeping Diana safe in his arms. "You used to follow me around everywhere. You would just waddle after me in your little bowties and low rise pants and talk about how much you wanted to be exactly like me."

Blaine blushed a bit. "Now I regret doing it. You're ego's a bit too big for your own good."

"My ego is perfect, thank you very much." Greyson argued, faking offense, his hand placed dramatically over his heart.

"Perfectly inflated." Blaine snorted, jumping out of the way as Greyson made to punch him in the shoulder. "Don't hit me I have a child!" He hid behind Diana, laughing body (or he tried to hide, it didn't quite work out as well as he was hoping it would).

"Yeah, my child. Kidnapper!"

"Blaine's a kidnapper?" David poked his head out of his cabin, Nick following suit not long after. Their eyes grew wide when they saw Diana, the little girl's arms moving up and down and her body leaning for them, a whine in the back of her throat. "BABY DIANA!" David yelled, running over to her and swooping her out of Blaine's arms, swinging her around in a circle.

Greyson seized the moment, pouncing on her brother, pulling both him and Blaine onto the dirt covered ground and mercilessly tickling him into submission. Because it didn't matter how much Blaine had grown up or how many boxing lessons he took – he was always, and would always be, the younger brother. Which meant that Greyson was allowed to do these sort of things with no repercussions besides maybe a small bruise to his side or arms and a great memory of that time he tackled his brother at camp when he was sixteen years old and made him laugh so hard there were tears pouring down his cheeks.

It honestly seemed as though Greyson was the only one who could pull this side of his brother out anymore.

* * *

><p>By the time they made it to the game it was half time, Puck was tired, Kurt was annoyed, Mercedes was hungry, Artie was bored, Finn was lost, Quinn and Santana were bitching, Brittany was... well she was Brittany, Tina was muttering to herself, Mike was doing jumping jacks to wake up his muscles, and Rachel was... still as perky as ever.<p>

It really didn't surprise everyone when they had almost missed the whole reason they had been dragged to the camp in the first place. But they didn't. Somehow they had managed to make it to that in time. The collective of the New Directions flowed into a group of empty seats in the front, Puck noting how strange it felt that he was the one in the stands and not on the field this time around. Something about that didn't feel right.

He scratched at his forehead as Vocal Adrenaline lined up on the field, staring at the people five rows down and sitting back in shock when he recognized Greyson and Cammi and a baby and Nathan Anderson, the group of them sitting together comfortably in some of the front row seats that were reserved specifically for the disabled or those with children.

A hush fell over the crowd, the music starting low and quiet before steadily getting louder. Artie perked up at the song choice. "We can dance if we want to. We can leave your friends behind. Cause your friends don't dance. And if they don't dance. Well they're no friends of mine." The choreography was flawless per usual, the vocals not the best (Puck wasn't sure if they would ever be able to find anyone to replace Jesse's obvious talent) but still pleasurable. He found himself being transported into awe once more when it came to watching Vocal Adrenaline perform.

"I say, we can dance, we can dance. Everything is out of control. We can dance, we can dance. We're doing it from wall to wall. We can dance, we can dance. Everybody look at your hands. We can dance, we can dance. Everybody's taking the chance." A few members of the ground jumped over one another, the crowd standing up to clap along to the beat.

Puck glanced at Rachel, noting her pacified look of shock, awe, and insult. Everyone else's faces bordered on the same image and Puck found a small amount of pent up rage pooling in his stomach. "Safety dance. We'll safety dance. Yes, the safety dance." They ended on a triumphant note, their hands up in the air and the applause deafening.

Jealousy and something very close of rage filled Puck's veins and he wanted nothing more than to punch all of them in the face. But doing that wouldn't exactly be considered nice so Puck settled for sitting back in his seat and glaring at them fiercely.

Puck knew the deal with these shows. One group would perform, then the other would perform. Only the other wasn't coming out. Puck sat up straighter in his seat, looking around the field and noting how a line of middle schoolers were sitting stubbornly on one of the performance benches, someone that he recognized as Wes talking at a mile a minute to, if he remembered correctly, Jeff while Lily and Danielle were trying, and failing, to get the kids off the bench and onto the field. Vocal Adrenaline were about ready to set up for a second performance and Greyson was hopping off the bench and running towards... there he was.

Puck's heart jumped into his throat because, well damn... Blaine looked good. Blaine looked really good. And it was as though he knew he looked good this time around, his hands stuffed in his jeans and his hair more puffy than it was usually allowed to be. He stood up from the bench, ignoring his friends' questions and confused looks, making his way down the stairs and jogging over to the bench full of campers. "Everything okay here?" He asked, shocked and a bit freaked out when silence fell over the group.

Blaine looked over at him from the corner of his eye but kept his back turned, speaking to David about something or other. All Puck knew was that there was this part of him that really wanted him to look over at him and smile. Or acknowledge him anyway. Being ignored wasn't exactly his favorite past time. "They won't sing." Danielle finally said, gesturing angrily at the campers. They all sat back, arms crossed over their chests and stubborn frowns on their faces.

They weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Why the hell not?" Puck asked them, raising an eyebrow.

"Why should we do anything for the football team?" One of the braver girls spoke up. "They haven't done anything but pick on us."

Puck stared at them for a moment, trying to look for an argument that he could use against them. "Plus," A red headed boy said with a snooty look on his face. "There's nothing that would make me go out there on that field and sing like a fag."

Puck was startled and he felt his hand clench into a fist by his side. "Watch your language, kid." He chastised before turning back to Danielle. "You guys got anything else up your sleeve? I don't exactly want to watch Vocal Adrenaline do another show stopper."

"Blaine's got something he's learning but-"

"Great. Awesome." Puck nodded, turning around and grabbing Blaine's arm to get his attention. The other boy turned around to look at him, a shocked look on his face, his hazel eyes glinting in the sunlight. Puck felt his heart stop for a long moment and he was pretty sure he had stopped breathing.

"What?" Blaine whispered harshly, raising an eyebrow at him and tugging his arm out of Puck's hand.

Puck forced himself to blink and swallow, looking away for a second to compose himself. "You got something to entertain these guys?"

"I might."

"What is it?"

"Dream on. But it's a duet... I only know the second verse-"

"I'll do first." Puck nodded, ignoring Blaine's almost outraged look, walking over to the band guys and telling them what song to play. The nodded and the bassist smiled in approval before they started the chord.

Oh Puck hoped this would work.

Puck ignored the looks sent to him from the other members of New Directions, choosing, instead to accept the microphone when it was handed to him and begin to sing. "Every time that I look in the mirror... all these lines on my face getting clearer. The past is gone, it went by like dusk to dawn. Isn't that the way everybody's got their dues in life to pay?"  
>Blaine stared at him for a moment before taking the microphone out of Lily's hand to take over, startling Puck. "Yeah, I know nobody knows, where it comes and where it goes. I know it's everybody's sin... you got to lose to know how to win." His voice was clearer than Puck remembered it, but it still caused tingles up and down his spine.<p>

He had a fierce look in his eyes, almost as though he was angry. But Puck knew Blaine. And he knew that he would always get into the music he was singing, and, soon enough, the anger was replaced by determination and just a small bit of longing and sadness. "Half my life's in books' written pages... live and learn from fools and from sages. You know it's true." Puck sang into the microphone. He was unable to tear his eyes off Blaine's slowly stalking forward form, completely entranced by every word that left his mouth.

"All the things you do, come back to you!" They sang together in perfect clarity, Blaine's eyes turning away from his after the line and turning towards the audience.

"Sing with me, sing for the years!" Puck grabbed at his microphone, figuring it'd be better if he interacted with the audience too, rather than simply staring at Blaine's form.

"Sing for the laughter and sing for the tears."

"Sing with me, if it's just for today. Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away." And, yet, they were facing each other, singing directly to each other and Puck knew, he just knew, that there was more to this duet than simply singing for the sake of entertaining the audience and keeping Vocal Adrenaline from being completely victorious. It was about them. It was always about them. Whatever _them_ was.

"Dream on, dream on, dream on, dream yourself a dream come true." Puck sang to him and, really, he wished that every one of Blaine's dreams came true. And he wished that there was nothing that anyone could do to tear him down. But that was crap.

"Dream on, dream on, dream on, and dream until your dream comes true. Dream on!"

And on and on it went until the last high note, Blaine sliding into falsetto perfectly and the audience erupting into loud and roaring cheers. Puck wanted to cheer himself.

But they finished the song perfectly and took their respective bows as Vocal Adrenaline took center field again and they walked over to the side together, their microphone's off and Blaine's sliding into his back pocket effortlessly. He was laughing. God he looked beautiful when he laughed.

"Hey." Puck smiled at him, tugging on Blaine's hand and leaning close for a hug. Only to have Blaine pull back and send him a warning look. "What's going on?" He furrowed his eyebrows, biting a bit on his bottom lip.

Blaine glanced around them and tried again to pull his hand out of Puck's, only for Puck's grip to intensify. "You know what's going on, Noah."

And hearing his name fall from Blaine's lips made his heart quicken pace again, his eyes flicking down to Blaine's lips before falling back onto his eyes. His expressive hazel eyes that told Puck everything he needed to know. Things weren't okay between them, but a preschooler could have pointed that out. No, Puck knew that.

What Puck didn't know was something that he had to ask. "Can we talk?"

Blaine stared at him a moment, his eyes portraying every single emotion he was feeling at the moment before they slid into regretful pain. He shook his head minutely, finally succeeding in pulling his hand out of Puck's. "No."

And then he walked away and Puck felt the world around him turn even darker.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N –<strong> Annnd that's the start of Act III. How do you all like this new Blaine? And the "new" Noah/Puck? Please tell me you understand the difference that I'm trying to show by using the names "Noah" and "Puck"... if not I will gladly explain it.

Okay, **question:** Do you guys want me to make Puck still go to juvie? Or not? Cuz I could go either way on this one.

**Trailer (just remove the spaces) (watch, comment, love, spread): http:/ www. youtube .com / watch?v=O6TQi26z_cI&list=UUcmvf5Ef_o3QgxHstBBntEQ&index=1&feature=plcp**

_Next Chapter: _Blaine meets the sports equipment delivery boy named Jeremiah, a party occurs late at night in the woods with alcohol, and New Directions decide to stay at the camp to collaborate with the Warblers and Lily and Danielle to take down a common enemy (Vocal Adrenaline).


	22. Act III: Chapter 21

Cadenza

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

Disclaimer: I am gladly NOT Ryan Murphy.

Warnings: **Slash** (male/male), **swears**, homophobia, **mature themes**, gay bashing/bullying, parental issues, **sexual situations**, **sex**, **substance abuse on minors**, smoking with minors, ect.

**A thanks to those who reviewed: **Aledda (I love your commentary. It legit makes my day. And you always point out things that I wouldn't even think of. So... thank you, lovely.), Kimmi G (Yes he does! Whoot!), shezz05 (Hello, don't believe I've heard from you just yet! Hiiiii! How are you? Thank you so much for your review!), OrganicGangster (Yeah this wasn't soon...), Loki Firefox (Yoshers! Emma Stone as Lily. Because I love Emma Stone.), .Riso (This is really not quick enough for you then... lo siento mi amigo/a. Puck's reasons for not being at camp earlier WILL be relieved. Just not yet.), PmYuna (Thank you! I didn't think it was that good but I'm proud of it.), damonia cassandra (I don't hate you either), billionash (I would apologize but I'm not sorry.), SoRinnegan (Ahhh! Thank you! If you only knew how unorganized I am...), narcoleptic86 (Well this chapter will make you happy then), JMR17 (I'm later), and AceCade (I love you. Just thought I'd tell you.).

**A:N – **So so so so so so sorry I let writers block take over my life. FORGIVE ME!

_This_ _Chapter: _Blaine meets the sports equipment delivery boy named Jeremiah, a party occurs late at night in the woods with alcohol, and New Directions decide to stay at the camp to collaborate with the Warblers and Lily and Danielle to take down a common enemy (Vocal Adrenaline).

* * *

><p>Blaine paused, shuffling the papers in his hands and standing up on his tip-toes to pull the large book of sheet music off the high shelf. A frown pulled over his features when the book proved pointless and he would have to, unsuccessfully, reach even higher up to get the one he wanted. "Damn it." He muttered under his breath, pulling over a chair and climbing on top of it, reaching out to grab the book highest up. Only for it to be higher than expected.<p>

Blaine scowled, pushing himself higher using his toes, and biting his lip in concentration. Why Jeff couldn't have just come to help him was beyond him, but the blonde boy apparently had some job he had to do that was more important than what was supposed to be a quick ten minute job.

"Hey." The door opened leading into the room, an unfamiliar voice filtering through and startling Blaine to the point that his foot slipped off the chair and he fell to the ground. It wasn't a far fall, yet it was still far enough to hurt, his ankle giving way under his weight, his elbow clanging against the desk, and his cheek hitting against the tall shelf. All before the sheet music floated down on top of him. "Shit!" He heard a scramble of footsteps, frantic and running over to his side.

A hand pulled him into a seated position, and Blaine's vision swam before his eyes. There was a white yellow blob, red, and black. Blaine heaved a deep breath, shutting his eyes against the feeling of his stomach bottoming out. He'd dealt with dizzy spells like this before. He would be fine in a few minutes or so. "Damn it, you're bleeding." A shaking, warm hand was placed on top of his cheek with shocking gentleness. Blaine's eyes fluttered open and he stared, taken aback by the kindness and genuine concern looking back at him. It was unusual. Not many strangers, certainly no one Blaine had ever met, had acted like that around him before. "Are you okay?" The boy-man... he was definitely more man than boy, Blaine noted with a small blush – smiled gently at him.

He had nice hair. Much nicer than his own hair... And he should be answering shouldn't he? "Y-yes. Yes." He scrambled to his feet. Or he tried to anyway, his ankle giving out again underneath the new weight and his blush intensifying when the blonde man grabbed him around his waist to stop him from collapsing completely.

A small laugh passed through the lips of the stranger and Blaine found his eyes impossibly wide because this guy was handsome and he was laughing and Blaine had totally just made a fool out of himself and hello he wasn't supposed to be doing stuff like this anymore. Dapper. Control. In control dapper Dalton boy. He straightened up and his blush disappeared, a controlled look of embarrassment on his face and a small smile presenting itself. "I'm fine. Thank you."

He shook off the man's hands, sitting himself down on the chair he had been standing on and leaning down to check out his ankle and the sting that was emanating from the limb. Something dripped lightly down his cheek but Blaine didn't pay it any mind. His cheeks were too busy trying not to flame from obvious embarrassment.

"You took quite a fall there." The stranger kneeled in front of him, a lock of hair falling gently into his green eyes. Blaine swallowed, staring straight at him, his head not quite registering the words that came out of the stranger's mouth. A cloth dabbed against his cut cheek and he hissed at the unexpected pain that came from the touch, flinching back a bit. "And, of course, you're fine." The stranger smiled handsomely at him and if Blaine had more experience in these types of things he would have said that he was flirting.

But that was impossible because they had just met and _why would he be flirting_? He probably wasn't even gay. "Of course." Blaine smiled back at him. And holy shit was he really flirting back? This is what happened when he fell and hit his head. He did crazy, insane, stupid, and yet exhilarating, things.

The stranger laughed again, holding out his hand for Blaine to take into his own. "I'm Jeremiah."

"I'm clumsy." Blaine let his smaller hand fit into Jeremiah's, his fingers delicately running over the callouses before settling on a wrist. He pushed down the urge to blush and smiled up at the stranger – Jeremiah.

"Such a strange name." He commented nonchalantly, turning his back to Blaine and picking up whatever he had left on the floor.

A bag of footballs tumbled down to his side and Blaine ignored the small bought of disappointment that flared in the pit of his stomach. "My parents were strange people." Blaine shrugged lightly, leaning down to check on his ankle once more, wincing at the small swelling that was puffing at his skin.

Jeremiah laughed softly, turning around and cocking his head to the side and staring at Blaine with a curious look in his eyes, turning to the desk and pulling a pen out of his pocket. Blaine winced when he pushed gently at the skin on his cheek. Trust him to be a klutz. "Do me a favor, okay Blaine?"

Blaine looked up at him – at his blonde shaggy hair and boring work suit and blue eyes – a bemused smile on his face. "Depends on the favor."

Jeremiah turned back to him, a piece of paper clutched in his hand, a small blush on his cheeks. "Call me and set up a day I can bring you for coffee?" Jeremiah held out the paper to Blaine, seemingly oblivious to the way his heart was pounded in his chest, and the way he stopped breathing because _holy shit this guy was asking him out_. Right? He wasn't making this up, was he? "Is that too much to ask?"

Blaine let out a gust of breath, his hand taking the paper with a gentle touch and a slow shake of his head. "No." Jeremiah smiled at him one more time, patting the bag of footballs and heading towards the back exit of the office.

"Good. Can't wait to see you again."

And, just like that, the moment was over and the only thing that Blaine had as evidence that the conversation had even happened was a number in his hand and a sting against his cheek from where Jeremiah had pressed his handkerchief.

* * *

><p>A week later New Directions were on the return to the camp, Puck pulling up the rear with a frown. He gripped his bag closer to his body, unsure of what it was that he was supposed to be doing. Was he supposed to lead them around? Show them to all the places he knew so well? Or was he supposed to stay in the background? No one seemed to have an answer for him so, for the moment, he found himself hovering awkwardly as Rachel addressed the group about why exactly they had all been ordered to pack a bag and join the camp. The reasons of which no one knew, and yet, somehow, Rachel had managed to convince all of their parents to sign off on. Let it not be said that the little brunette was anything but determined.<p>

She spun on her heel, her blue plaid shirt fanning out around her tanned legs, her lips in a thin line before breaking out into a wide smile. She had an evil glint in her eye. Puck swallowed, he never did quite enjoy it when Rachel had her evil streak. Things tended to not work out whenever that happened. "I bet you're all wondering why you're here."

"Is this a fashion-vention? Because I am not okay with that combination you have going on." Kurt said with a bored tone, leaning against his suitcase with far more grace than Puck would have thought possible had it been anyone else. Mercedes nodded in agreement, both their faces holding something much more serious than was warranted. But, then again, Puck wasn't about to argue about fashion to either of them so he, wisely, kept his mouth shut.

Rachel sent him a stern look, pursing her lips and turning back to the rest of them. "We have a common enemy."

"Your hideous looks?" Santana purred from her seat on Brittany's luggage, her eyebrow raised, yet her gaze nowhere near Rachel.

Rachel huffed, stomping her foot and glaring at the rest of the club. Puck winced at her harsh look, and at the tiny glint of tears behind her eyes. Santana had been a little harsh... "Not all of us need to wear short skirts and low cut shirts to be considered desirable." Puck jumped at the voice coming from behind them, Rachel perking up and Santana's eyes flashing in a dangerous way.

This was not good... "Dani! Hey!" Puck spun on his heel, a wide smile on his face, his arms open wide for a hug. Danielle stopped before he could reach her, an eyebrow raised and confusion written clearly on her face. Puck ignored said look and wrapped his arms around her. "You do not want to piss her off." He whispered into her ear before pulling away, sending her a significant look before turning back to the members of his club. All of whom were staring at him with varying degrees of shock. "Uh... This is Da-"

"Danielle." She smiled sweetly at the group of them, brushing a handful of bangs out of her eyes and off to the side of her forehead. "It's a pleasure to meet you." For a moment Puck almost thought she was going to go to shake Santana's hand, only she walked purposely – and with a certain swing to her hips – over to Rachel. "Love the skirt by the way."

Puck would have been lying if he said that he wasn't as shocked as the rest of them. "Oh... Thank you." Rachel smiled at her – a brilliantly wide smile, one that Puck hadn't seen in a long time – and took Danielle's hand in her own, giving it a firm shake. "I'm Rachel Berry."

"Oh I know." Danielle winked at her, throwing a challenging look over her shoulder at Santana. "I've heard so much about your talent."

"Y-you have?" Rachel blushed a bit, her smile widening just a tad more.

"Of course." Danielle linked her arm through Rachel's. "I'm your biggest Myspace fan."

"People still use Myspace?" Kurt asked dryly and quietly, only not quiet enough because if Puck heard him it was obvious that everyone else had too.

"Come on." Danielle didn't even bother turning back around to look at them as she tugged Rachel down the horribly familiar path. Puck didn't even want to remember the last time he had walked down that dirt path. "Leave your bags there. Julia will bring them to your rooms. We have a party going on now." He could have sworn he heard Santana growl from somewhere behind him.

* * *

><p>The closer they got to the woods the louder the music got. It wasn't loud enough to alert the adult chaperones, and it was still daylight, but it was obvious to Puck that it was going to be one of those overnight parties that would make everyone involved very much hungover come the next day. The sun was setting, lighting the green trees in a sort of other worldly glow. It lit everything in a sort of other worldly glow, actually. Fireflies were beginning to descend from their hide outs, and Puck couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face at the blissful nostalgia.<p>

There was always something about this camp that made him feel as though he were home.

"And she's back!" There was a tiny moment of victorious cheers as a few boys jogged over to Danielle and the New Directions. Puck recognized them almost immediately. Wes and David and Jeff. It was hard for him not to recognize them. Jeff drew his arm through Rachel's free one, his smile horribly infectious. "Miss Rachel Berry! I bow down to your greatness!" And, due to the alcohol he had probably already consumed, he did just that. Rachel giggled, a blush coating her cheeks and Santana actually growled that time.

"Who does this bitch think she is?" Santana muttered with frustration. Puck could practically hear Kurt rolling his eyes as he pushed passed her and the rest of New Directions.

"Don't be jealous Satan. She was obviously checking you out." He sent Puck a sort of warning look and Puck wasn't sure what he had done to deserve that warning look before Kurt took off in a small sort of jog. He stopped before a shorter figure that was just emerging down the path, his arms locking around the other's shoulders and their bodies hugging one another tightly.

Puck's heart jumped into his throat once it registered just who Kurt was hugging.

He was there.

Of course he was there. Why wouldn't he be at camp? Why wouldn't he be at a party where the rest of his friends were?

Puck's mouth was dry, his hands were sweating, and he could feel his heart hammer away in his chest. Was this okay?

He honestly couldn't be sure.

Kurt threw him a look over his shoulder and Puck couldn't be sure exactly what it was that Kurt knew but it was obvious that he knew more than he let on. Blaine made to look over his shoulder but Kurt stopped him, his arm wrapping around Blaine's shoulders and turning him away down the path, talking excitedly and promptly distracting Blaine from whatever Puck may have done if they were closer to one another.

He wasn't sure if he should thank Kurt or punch him.

"Move Puckerman." Santana nudged him with a glare, pushing him back into a steady trot down the trail to the lake and the subsequent party.

* * *

><p>Blaine would have found it shocking that he hadn't run into Noah yet if it wasn't for Kurt's obvious intervention. He wondered, yet again, if letting the other boy in had been the wrong thing to do. But Kurt was the best person that Blaine had for advice in this sort of situation and Blaine had a cute guy's number – a hot guy's number – in his back pocket so why he was, once again, thinking of Noah Puckerman was beyond him. He groaned, letting his head fall back against Lily's plaid covered shoulder.<p>

He wasn't supposed to be this miserable when he was getting drunk.

Damn Noah Puckerman.

Damn Paul.

Damn father and grandmother and mother.

Damn fireflies.

Damn fucking everything to fucking hell.

"Cheer up, Buttercup." Danielle plopped down at his feet, handing him yet another red plastic cup with a nudge of her elbow. A tiny bit sloshed over the edge and onto the sand but Blaine couldn't bring himself to care much.

"Powerpuff Girls?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, taking a sip out of the cub and promptly ignoring the taste in favor of swallowing. Let it not be said that he liked alcohol. It just helped him get his mind off things like Noah Puckerman and his nice abs.

Shit. Fuck. Damn. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about that.

Great. Now that's all he could think about.

"And you call me the gay one."

"The fact that you knew that." Lily raised her cup to him in a sloppy toast, the three of their plastic cups clinking and the liquid within them sloshing a bit around the edge. They looked at one another for a moment before bursting into laughter, all leaning against one another for support. Which didn't turn out very well, the three of them falling backwards and onto the sand. Remarkably the cups managed to stay even in the air, nothing falling out or over the edges.

Of course, with the amount of alcohol in their systems this only made them laugh harder. David had really nice arms. Did he know that?

Blaine closed his eyes, burying his face in Danielle's shoulder for a moment and trying to reign in the laughs pouring from his mouth and shake away the thoughts about one of his closest friends. This was all Noah's fault.

Goddamn it! He thought about him again.

Wouldn't that make a fun drinking game? A shot every time he thought of Noah Puckerman.

Oh! One shot there for thinking of Noah and his abs.

Oh! And another there!

And another there!

This could be a fun game.

"God you're drunk."

Well there goes another shot.

Noah offered him his hand to help him up and where had Lily and Danielle gone and when had he stopped laughing?

God he had pretty eyes.

Damn it. He tipped his cup upside down, frowning at the lack of alcohol that poured out. Guess he was more screwed than he had originally thought.

"Come on, Bee." Noah gripped his upper arm, pulling him to his feet and no. No. He wasn't allowed to do that. Blaine didn't want him to do that.

He pushed Noah off him, stumbling back a few steps and into someone, making sure to apologize before making his way back to the log he had been previously sitting on. "Come on, you don't want any more." And Noah wouldn't leave him alone.

Blaine glared at him, pushing him away again when he tried to come closer. Or he tried to push him away again, but his legs sort of collapsed underneath him and Noah caught him easily enough around the waist and pulled him up into a standing position again. Blaine tried in vain to push him off, only stopping once he realized that there was no way he was getting out of Noah's strong grip.

He must look like shit right now.

"Le' me go." Blaine slurred, trying to push him away once more for good measure, avoiding Noah's eyes at all cost because his eyes were just _so pretty_.

God he needed another drink.

"Chill out." Noah spoke in his ear lowly and whoa. When had they gotten_ that_ close? Had he done that? Or had Noah?

"You- You don't – _please_." His voice cracked on it's own accord and Blaine honestly didn't know why he wanted to start crying but he did. Maybe it was because things fucking sucked and Noah fucking Puckerman and some hot guy had asked him out and fuck! All Blaine could think about was Noah fucking Puckerman. And his abs. But mostly just him.

Noah pulled back for a moment. "You gunna be sick?"

Was he going to be sick? Oh Blaine hoped not. He hated being sick. It was disgusting and these were new shoes. "You don' even_ know_."

"Know what?" Noah asked in brief confusion and Blaine wanted to punch that look right off his face and, oh yeah, he could actually do that now.

He made to take a swing, only to have his fist knocked down easily enough and his back pushed against a wall and _when had they gotten there_? When had they managed to be alone?

Vaguely Blaine remembered being led to somewhere more quiet and shit was Noah going to rape him or something? Because that would so totally not be cool.

"What you did." But he just kept on talking because that's what drunk people did, yeah? They just talked and talked and talked and, ultimately, fucked things up.

"I know I screwed up."

"No!" Blaine pushed against his chest, his eyes wide and angry and a bit of the alcohol was disappearing from his veins to be replaced by something red hot and burning. Fury or lust or hate or love or maybe a bit of all of that but that was besides the point. "You don't get the right to just screw up. Not anymore."

"I'm sorry-"

"_You broke my fucking heart_!" Noah flinched back and Blaine felt a tiny thrill of victory. So this is what standing up for yourself felt like. "You – you ripped it out of my chest and tore it to pieces and no amount of sucking up and apologizing is going to make that okay!" Blaine stumbled back, his shoulders hitting the wall once more and Noah just stood there and stared at him and he looked like he was going to cry and why the fuck did Blaine care if he was going to cry or not? Noah opened his mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it, looking down at the sand beneath his feet and kicking at it uselessly, scrubbing an arm under his eyes. Blaine pursed his lips and swallowed passed the lump in his throat, running a hand through his short curls. "It's like you don't even care what you've put me through. And..." His voice faded off when Noah's eyes rose to look at his, his breath catching in his throat.

It was a bit unexpected, but it happened nonetheless. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the situation. All Blaine knew was that in one moment he went from staring at Noah with two feet between them to pulling him into a desperate kiss against the wooden wall of some cabin on the outskirts of the camp.

It was all teeth and hands and desperation. Electricity tingled through Blaine's blood, Noah's tongue running against the roof of his mouth as his body pressed closer. A hand kept Blaine steady against the wall, Noah's own hand sliding under his green t-shirt and resting on his lower back. Blaine may have had to stand on his tip-toes to fully reach Noah's height but that didn't seem like much of a problem when Noah was slouched against the building, his knee between Blaine's thighs.

Their lips separated, Noah's leg wrapping around Blaine's and his arm tightening it's grip before he turned them around, the two of them stumbling a bit before falling backwards over a twisted branch. That obviously hadn't worked out the way Noah had planned for it to.

They stared at one another for a long moment, their lips only a centimeter away from one another, breath puffing against the lips of the other. Noah sat up quickly once his brain caught up with his body, scrambling up off Blaine's gasping body and his brown eyes – pretty eyes – staring at Blaine in wonder.

Anger – or what Blaine could only really describe as as anger – filled his veins, before he pushed up from the sand. Noah made to walk away, turning around and muttering apologies profusely. "Don't." Blaine grabbed his arm tightly, tugging him back over to his body.

"You're drunk." Noah tried to pull away, but not with much effort. If the bulge in his pants was any indication he wanted this just as much as Blaine did. Possibly more.

Even though Blaine really shouldn't want any of this. "Don't. Don't walk away again."

Noah stared at him for a long moment. "You're going to regret this."

"I already do." He ignored Noah's flinch. "But what's life without a little sin or regret?"

Noah leaned closer, their breath mingling again, his eyes flicking down at Blaine's lips again. "I don't want to hurt you again."

"Then don't leave." Blaine whispered back, leaning up and closing the gap in less than a second. Things were a bit less desperate after that, their bodies moving back slowly until they were making their way out of the clearing, their fingers linked together and apprehension in their bellies.

* * *

><p>Blaine had the same cabin he had when him and Puck had shared a room. It seemed as though he didn't have a cabin mate, once again, and Puck silently thanked and cursed his lucky stars. Thanked them because they didn't have to worry about much awkwardness come morning, and cursed because this place was still so fucking idiotic. Puck wasn't entirely sure if he trusted himself with Blaine just yet, and the walk over had simply intensified that feeling to run away.<p>

Only then Blaine's mouth was on his neck and he felt himself practically melt back onto the bed, his knees hitting the fabric as he sat himself down, ignoring the creaks it made under his weight.

He could be making such a horrible mistake.

They both could be.

But his heart didn't care. His brain didn't care. And his dick sure as hell didn't care.

He flipped the two of them over, his knee slipping easily between Blaine's thighs and his arms sliding off his shoulders and onto the floor of the cabin, Blaine's following suit fast enough.

Puck noticed the scars, of course he noticed the scars, but he didn't really feel the need to draw attention to them more than a simple run over from his fingers, Blaine's body shivering underneath his touch.

In the back of his mind Puck remembered that Blaine was drunk.

He didn't pay that much thought when Blaine's hips were bucking up towards his own, though, or when his mouth was peppering kisses up his chest and down to his belly button and then back up to his nipples.

Yeah so maybe Puck stopped breathing for a moment.

He pushed Blaine back down, his lips caressing the other boy's neck as his hands made quick work of the button on his pants. His heart quickened at the breathy moans coming from Blaine's red lips and the way his eyes closed when Puck ran his hands over his hard member as he slipped down his pants. Puck hadn't done this with another guy before and no way was he about to go all the way with Blaine when he was drunk – and, let's be honest, Puck was a bit drunk himself – but the most he had ever done was a hand job in the back of his car. If it could even have been considered that.

"You're nervous." Blaine noticed when Puck sat back on his heels, a small blush to his cheeks when he realized that, yeah, he was nervous. That wasn't a feeling he was used to getting when it came to sex. Or any sort of intimacy. "It's okay." And Blaine was suddenly leaning back up, kissing at Puck's neck and unbuttoning his pants and slipping them down his waste. "Whenever you want to stop we can."

He breathed against his neck and Puck couldn't help the arousal. He didn't want to help it, his head ducking down to catch Blaine's lips again as he slowly lowered himself over Blaine's body, the two of them gasping at the press of their hips together.

They kept up a steady rhythm for a while, just kissing one another and their hands wandering quite a bit until Puck's hand brushed against Blaine's member, a gasp pulling them apart and Blaine's eyes flying open for a moment before falling closed again. Puck sat back in amazement for a moment before moving his hand over it again, smirking when it twitched against the touch, a small whimper pulling from Blaine's mouth. "God." Blaine breathed against his lips shakily, his eyes flicking open to stare at Puck and wow... he looked beautiful. A small amount of freckles painted against his flushed cheeks, his lips open in gasps of breath, his curls falling over his forehead, a scar over his eyebrow, the veins in his neck pulling to attention. All because Puck had ran his hand over his dick.

He knew he was the same way whenever someone did something as simple to him but had Blaine ever felt anything like this touch before? Was this his first time doing something like this? "No." Blaine whispered against his lips, his eyes falling shut and his lips bucking forward a bit when Puck's hand curled against his member. "But shit this is so much better."

Puck couldn't help the surge for more. For so much more. He wanted to feel Blaine. He wanted to feel all of him.

But that was a bit much so he simply kept his fist pumping, feeling his own cock twitch against his stomach. His hand drifted from Blaine's cock lower still, underneath his balls and over a hole. Puck watched in amazement as Blaine's breath hitched and he slid his finger over the hole once more. "Too much." Blaine shuddered against him, and it was almost too quiet for Puck to hear but he did hear it and he listened and he leaned back up to kiss him and they returned back to their steady rhythm they had set before until they both felt the hot coil in their stomach and came, Puck falling onto the bed next to him.

Blaine's shirt lazily wiped off his chest before the other boy fell under his arm, his eye lashes fluttering above his heart. Puck ran a hand up his back, his eyes wide.

"Fuck we screwed up." Blaine breathed against his chest, squeezing his eyes tighter, and making to move away. Puck tightened his grip, pulling him closer, his eyes flicking open to stare into Blaine's.

"Don't leave." He whispered, running a hand through Blaine's messy curls and looking at him with such sincerity...

A mutual understand passed between the two of them and maybe Blaine knew that he would regret it come morning, and maybe Puck knew that it was only a one night thing even though he wanted it to be more, but Blaine settled himself back where he had been before and his eyes fluttered shut and his breathing evened out.

But if Puck hadn't been sure before he was now.

He wanted this to last.

He was willing to_ fight_ for this to last.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N <strong>– Yeah... chapter was long in the coming. Sorry 'bout that.

Semi-smut make up for it?

_Next Chapter:_ Puck makes good on his attempt to fight for Blaine, enlisting in the help of Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel. Meanwhile, things take a turn with Blaine and Greyson when someone unexpected reappears in their life and it's proven that, if anything, the Anderson family is more unstable than it looks.


	23. Act III: Chapter 22

Cadenza

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

Disclaimer: I am gladly NOT Ryan Murphy.

Warnings: Slash (male/male), swears, homophobia, mature themes, gay bashing/bullying, parental issues, sexual situations, sex, substance abuse on minors, smoking with minors, ect.

**A thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

**A:N –**Sorry for the wait… Do I still have readers? XD

_This_ _Chapter:_ Puck makes good on his attempt to fight for Blaine, enlisting in the help of Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel. Meanwhile, things take a turn with Blaine and Greyson when someone unexpected reappears in their life and it's proven that, if anything, the Anderson family is more unstable than it looks.

**Chapter 22**

* * *

><p>Puck blinked his eyes open, a dead weight against his chest, something tickling at his nose. He leaned closer to the warmth, a small pounding behind his eyes. Puck knew the feeling of a hangover pretty well, so he knew that was what he had, but he figured it wasn't bad enough to warrant him running into the bathroom to throw up whatever he had eaten the night before. An overwhelming peace settled in his body, a sigh pulling from his lips and his body relaxing against the pillow beneath his head. Puck turned his face into the hair under his nose, nuzzling into the softness of it, a smile pulling a bit at his face at the feel of the curls smoothing under his lips.<p>

Curls...

Puck's eyes shot open, staring at the wall across from him, his heart picking up speed.

His gaze dropped down to Blaine, his smile rapidly disappearing at the soft breathing and gentle huff that pulled from Blaine's pink lips as he moved in closer to Puck's chest. His eyes were shut tightly, dark lashes painting against Puck's skin. His arm was locked tightly over Puck's waist, almost as though he were afraid that if he let go Puck would disappear into thin air. His curls were a tangled mess on top of his head and Puck had to force himself not to panic because he remembered what happened. And holy shit not only had it been a mistake but it had been amazing.

He couldn't quite shake the feeling, however, that he had taken advantage of the other boy in his drunken state. But, honestly, they hadn't really done much – there was no penetration and the moment Blaine told him to stop he did. Consent, even when given under the influence, was still consent, right? Puck hadn't raped Blaine or anything, had he? Worry gnawed at his edges and he forced himself to swallow, trying not to shift too much and wake up the boy huddled under his arm and on top of his chest.

Puck couldn't stifle a yawn, resting his head on top of Blaine's and letting his eyes flutter shut. He wasn't really tired, but he wasn't entirely awake. And it felt so nice lying as he were. He felt so nice.

It wasn't like he felt spent or drained. He felt amazing – he was most relaxed that he had ever been. It was bone deep, and it was as though something was telling him that this was where he was supposed to be. And Puck wasn't stupid enough to not follow that voice – to not follow that instinct – even if he acted it half the time.

"This was a mistake." He started at the voice, jumping a bit and blinking down at the other boy with wide brown eyes. Blaine wasn't even looking at him, and his own eyes open and staring at where his hand rested on Puck's bare chest. His breathing was still slow and steady.

"How long have you been awake?" Puck asked lowly, avoiding the topic of their night together in favor of talking about something more mundane.

Blaine shrugged gently, sighing a bit, his eyelashes fluttering as his eyes fell closed again. "We can't do this."

"We're not doing anything." Puck said softly, running a hand down Blaine's back and ignoring the sting in the corner of his eyes.

"Noah…" Blaine closed his eyes for a moment, looking almost pained and biting on his lower lip in a way that certainly was more painful than adorable. For Puck at least. "… Puck… We can't." He shrugged, pushing himself off Puck's chest and sitting up in the bed, his back hunched over as he reached for his underwear that had been lost somewhere at the foot of the bed.

"Why not?" Puck sat up after him, reaching a hand out to grip Blaine's arm, halting his movement. Yet the curly haired boy refused to turn back to him, shaking his hand off gently and standing to his feet, pulling his clothes from the day before into his arms and practically hurling himself into the bathroom.

"We just can't." He declared softly before shutting the door, Puck letting out a strangled sort of sound from behind his lips and falling back against the bed, feeling the mattress bounce a bit underneath his weight. He ran a hand over his mohawk, trying his hardest to fight off the urge to run into the bathroom after him.

But that didn't particularly work when the sounds of retching floated into the room.

_Must have a major hangover_, he noted with a frown and a bit of a sigh. Puck bit at his lip, running a hand down his face, faltering when he heard what sounded like a miserable cry from the bathroom. The door was closed but if Blaine seriously was feeling like shit (such as the noises seemed to alert him to) there was no way he thought of locking it behind himself. He wondered how much of the night before Blaine actually remembered.

He winced when the choking noise of vomit filled the room again, pushing himself to his feet and pulling on his pants from the night before, not bothering with the uncomfortable underwear. He had learned in the past year that going commando was actually quite comfortable. Plus, it gave him less obstacles when it came to sexing someone up.

Not that that little fact didn't make him feel uneasy or anything at the moment.

His feet padded against the wood floor almost silently. Puck rapped his knuckles against the door, pressing his ear closer for any noises Blaine could be making on the inside. "Can I come in?" He asked loud enough for Blaine to hear, but soft enough for it to be considered a gentle request.

"No." Blaine choked out from the other side of the door, coughing a bit miserably to himself.

Of course, that only made Puck actually open the door. Concern filtered through his veins – Puck didn't want Blaine to get alcohol poisoning or anything. Then he wouldn't be able to ever be with him again. And Puck was determined to be with him again and not screw it up this time. "Oh well." He whispered, walking over to the sink and wetting the washcloth that rested on the hook beside it.

"Go away." Blaine coughed again, resting his head against the cool stone of the toilet, almost slumped completely to the floor.

At least he had managed to put some clothes on before throwing up all over the place.

"No." Puck kneeled down beside him, brushing some of the hair off his sweating face with a gentle hand – much gentler than he would have treated any of the guys. He had done this for Finn before – he had been there when Mercedes had helped Kurt through his a year ago – he had helped his own father with a few hangovers before the guy beat his mother one last time and left. Puck could be considered by this age a pro in getting people through nasty hangovers.

Blaine's body lurched again, his head hovering over the toilet as he dry heaved, only a bit of water coming out this time through. Puck held back his bangs, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him from toppling over, resting the cold washcloth on the back of his neck. "Why can't you just…" Blaine coughed again, letting out a soft moan, a few tears leaking down his cheeks. "_Go away_?" He finished, misery clear in his voice.

"I can't." Puck whispered against Blaine's curls as he fell back into his body. "I'm sorry."

"Please."

"I'm sorry." Puck hugged his body closer, his cheek falling against Blaine's unruly curls. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>"Hey hot stuff!" Danielle knocked Blaine's hip with her own, startling him enough for the box of mail to almost fall out of his hands. He scrambled to keep it steady, the girl's eyes widening and her hands reaching out to help. She looked up at him sheepishly, an apology on her lips. But she stopped herself at the way his eyes had the tell-tale signs that he had not only had a miserable hangover but also had spent a good portion of the morning crying shinning in them. "Rough night?" She asked nonchalantly.<p>

Blaine huffed, a small smile pulling at his lips. It made her heart ache to see how much it pained him. "You could say that."

"You disappeared for the night in the middle of the party, bro!" Danielle exclaimed, trying to ease some of the tension. "What were you up to?"

Blaine shrugged loosely giving the papers his undivided attention. "Absolutely nothing."

"You know you're a terrible liar." Danielle pointed out with a smug smile, her hip knocking against the wood of the reception desk. "What really happened last night?"

Blaine turned to face her, his eyes searching hers for something he wasn't sure he would find. Yet it was there. Mixed in with the concern there was a bucket full of acceptance. A surge of affection for the dark haired girl pulled at his stomach and he couldn't help himself from pulling her into a tight hug. "Oh." She let out a breath quietly, wrapping her arms around his back with a gentle surprise, pulling away when he did with a bemused smile. "Not that I don't love your hugs, Bumble Bee, but what's going on?"

"I screwed up, Dani." He wiped at his cheeks, flushed shame flooding his body when he realized that he was crying. Again. He had done too much of that lately.

"How'd you screw up?" She asked quietly, staring at him with eyes narrowed in concern.

"I…" He shut his eyes. Was he honestly going to be able to say any of this out loud? He could barely admit that it happened to himself. "I… sort of… maybe… halfway… hooked up with… hooked up with Puck." He looked down at the papers in shame, color flooding his cheeks.

Danielle stared at him a moment longer, her brain trying to figure out why exactly that statement made her both want to jump for joy and tear Noah Puckerman's throat out. But her problems didn't matter at the moment – she couldn't let them matter for the moment because if she acknowledged her problems with Puck she'd have to acknowledge her problems with that Latina girl he had brought with him – and crossed her arms around his waist, leaning into his small, compact, yet strong, body.

Blaine let out a long suffering sigh, leaning back into Danielle's embrace and sorting through the papers in front of him. Mail and more mail. He wiped discretely at his eyes, sniffling a tad and trying to hide how much his eyes were watering from his friend. Why he had let it spill to Danielle of all people was beyond him. He could have told anyone. He could have told Lily, or Wes, or Jeff, or Kurt, or any number of people. Yet he had spilled it all out of Danielle.

"It's okay, Bee." She whispered gently against his shoulder, the bangs of her soft hair brushing against his neck.

"No it's not." He whispered a bit brokenly, heaving a deep sigh. "I wasn't even supposed to talk to him-"

"Excuse me?" A voice interrupted their thoughts, Blaine stiffening. Danielle obviously felt it and she sent him a small look of confusion (and worry) and turned around to face the woman in the doorway. The woman with curly brown hair and light green eyes. The woman in the bright yellow dress with a bright pink belt and bag and matching shoes. The woman that she vaguely remembered as being- "I'm looking for Blaine Anderson?"

Danielle swallowed, moving her arms away from Blaine's waist and smiling a bit disarmingly at the woman. "And why is that?"

The woman smiled back at her, her teeth white and glinting in the sunlight that poured in through the windows of the office cabin. "I'm Marissa." She walked forward, her heels clicking on the wood and her hand shaking Danielle's cautious one. She glanced at Blaine, a confused look in her eyes. Blaine shifted under her gaze. "I'm his mother."

* * *

><p>People would say that Kurt wasn't a fan out the outdoors but they obviously hadn't really met him. Kurt Hummel prided himself on breaking stereotypes and his father had been bringing him on yearly camping trips for most of his life – ever since his mother was diagnosed with Cancer, actually, as a way to stop Kurt from seeing the worst of the treatments. He had asked the members of the New Directions if any of them had wanted to accompany him but, aside from Santana, none of them had seemed rather interested. Finn had vaguely had an excited look in his eye but that was squashed when Rachel had taken him in the general direction of the football field, the rest of the club excusing themselves to go do their own things, Mercedes actually sending Kurt a vaguely betrayed look when he still insisted on going for a walk in the woods.<p>

Still, Santana followed alongside him, her white cheer shoes crunching over the leaves and twigs beside his own.

And there was another set of footsteps, not too far away from their own, and Kurt jumped a bit when Santana's hand slipped its way into his own. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye – silently commending her for her choice in outfit, the pink and purple athletic shorts and pink tank top looking downright amazing with her dark skin – a question painted all over his face. "What are you doing?" He hissed softly, not wanting to kill the tranquility of the forest around them.

"Do you hear that?" She tugged him to a stop, her voice no louder than his own. Kurt's breath stilled, a frown on his face as the footsteps continued to approach. His blue eyes found her own brown ones, pointing towards a large tree that they could both hide behind very easily.

Santana nodded, the two of them jogging over to the tree and stuffing themselves behind the large trunk, Kurt behind Santana since he was taller and a man and, for some reason that meant that he was supposed to protect her and not the other way around. Even though Kurt was pretty sure Santana could kick more ass than Kurt dreamed of kicking any day but he really wasn't going to complain about not feeling her breasts pressed against his back.

The footsteps continued, slow and steady and contemplative until they continued on into the clearing they were hiding in. Santana gripped his hand tighter as the footsteps grew closer to their tree.

And then a shadow passed over the leaves, a body following suit not long after, the two of them shrieking like the girls they both were, and the voice of Noah Puckerman following suit not long afterwards.

"What the fuck, Puckerman!" Kurt yelled, punching the unsuspecting boy in the shoulder, a bit of pride registering at the fact that Puck shrunk under the force of the hit, gripping the shoulder and swearing under his breath.

"Why'd you hit me?!" He questioned indignantly, a look of shocked betrayal in his eyes.

"Why'd you sneak up on us?!" Santana kicked at his shin and Puck barely managed to jump back in time to avoid the limb.

"I wasn't sneaking up on anyone!" Puck insisted, catching the punch Santana aimed at his chest with perfect ease and pushing her away from him and into Kurt's arms. He caught her easily enough, used to having people randomly pushed at him from Rachel and Cheerios. "I was going on a walk to think some things over."

"And happened to follow us?" Santana snorted disbelievingly.

"You don't own the woods." Puck pointed out and, once Kurt's breathing had evened out he noted that the other boy did have a point.

"You just scared us." He shook his head, gently nudging Santana out of his arms and crossing them over his chest, his hand running over his face.

"Well you scared me too." Puck stubbornly admitted, rubbing his shoulder where Kurt had hit him and glaring a bit at him. "And where'd you learn to hit like that?"

The two of them started walking again, leaving Santana to trail behind them, and fuming the whole way, muttering some choice words in Spanish. "Blaine's been teaching me some stuff."

"Where'd Blaine learn to hit like that?" Puck wondered softly to himself and Kurt knew it really wasn't a question that was asked so that he could answer it, yet he still felt compelled to do so.

Maybe it was because he had a crush on the other boy and he felt the need to prove to Puck – the guy that Blaine had lusted over for months – that he knew him better.

It was stupid. But it was how his brain worked. Even though he knew that, so long as Puck was around, he had next to no chance with Blaine. "He took up boxing last year. After he transferred to Dalton."

"Oh." Puck nodded in understanding, his hands gripping at the belt loops on his jean shorts.

Kurt looked down at the ground and then back at Puck out of the corner of his eye. His crush on Finn had taught Kurt something, and that was that there was no use trying to sabotage a relationship when you clearly had no chance. He sighed and placed a calming hand on Puck's arm, startling him enough for him to stumble for a moment. "You really hurt him, you know?"

Puck swallowed, playing with the hem of his tank top. "Yeah." He muttered. "I know."

"And I totally shouldn't be doing this because if he knew I was he would probably blacklist me." Kurt said with a sigh, Puck looking at him curiously as Santana finally joined in, sidling in beside him.

"What?" Puck's face transformed from sad to confused in a matter of milliseconds, his brown eyes glancing up at Kurt in curiosity. "What are you doing?"

"He's help you, idioto." Santana chastised, hitting his arm with a hard punch. He winced, rubbing the spot and sending her an almost dirty look. She smirked. "And so am I."

"Why would you do that?" Puck directed the question to Kurt, his gaze confused and a bit pained. It made Kurt hurt for him.

"Because… Blaine's my best friend-."

"Don't let Aretha hear you say that. She may attack you with some tots." Santana advised, ignoring the look Kurt sent her way.

"And if anyone deserves to be happy he does." Kurt finished, knowing that it was a bit of a lie. He had some selfish reasons for wanting to help Puck out – not to sabotage; no he was done with that. He wanted to help Blaine find that love that would make him the happiest thing on the universe because it was pretty obvious that Kurt wasn't that for him. They'd drag one another down too much.

"And I just want to get that annoyingly depressing look off your face. It makes you look constipated." Which was, in Santana's own messed up way, her blessing and support. It made a bit of the worry lines around Puck's eyes vanish and a smile spread across his face.

"Now don't you dare go jumping in on anything." Kurt quickly cautioned, rolling his eyes at the dramatic way Puck's face fell. "You messed up big time, Puckerman and you are going to have to do some major groveling to make up for it."

"Okay…" Puck nodded like an eager puppy. "I can grovel."

"You need to woo him, asshole." Santana supplied with a shake of her head. "The whole nine yards. Flowers, jewelry, walks under the moonlight, singing like Finchel."

They all took a moment to wrinkle their noses in disgust. "I can do that. I can do all of that." Puck rushed to assure.

"You don't need the jewelry part. Not yet. You don't want to freak him out." Kurt sent Santana a meaningful look, but the Latina merely shook it off as they walked deeper into the forest.

"Okay… so what do I do first?"

"Show him just how sorry you are."

"How do I do that?"

They were silent for a moment until Kurt's eyes met Santana's and twin smirks pealed over their faces. They turned to face Puck, each grabbing one of his arms and turning around, pulling him back the way they had come and talking excitedly to one another in hushed voices, Puck trying his hardest to keep up.

* * *

><p>Greyson was expecting to see Blaine, perhaps, on the verge of a breakdown because of relationship problems, but not frozen with his back to the door because their mother stood talking to Danielle. The dark haired girl was trying her hardest to keep their mother at bay it seemed, but Marissa Hughes – previously Anderson – seemed to want nothing of the sort, saying in her snootiest voice that she "want to see Blaine Anderson!"<p>

Greyson clutched Diana closer in his arms, the little girl gurgling happily and squirming to be transferred to the arms of her uncle. Her noises seemed to snap all the attention onto him and Greyson's cheeks colored a bit under the scrutiny, a frown on his face as he passed the little girl to an almost shell shocked Blaine.

But his brother simply cuddled the little girl close to his chest, his hazel eyes wide as they stared into the hazel eyes of his older brother. Greyson was supposed to know how to fix these sorts of things. Too bad he had no idea how to fix their mother showing back up again with no warning whatsoever. "Oh Greyson, baby." Her voice gushed, sounding almost like liquid poison in his ears.

"Blaine why don't you take Diana out to go see Lily?" Code for, _Blaine please leave us alone for a moment so I can figure out exactly why she's here and keep you out of the range of fire_. Luckily, Blaine seemed to understand everything Greyson didn't exactly feel comfortable saying out loud. Blaine shuffled passed him, Danielle cautiously following suit. Their mother made a noise in the back of her throat, her hand reaching out to grab onto the back of Blaine's shirt as he passed by but Greyson's hand clamped around her wrist, forcing the limb down.

"Baby…." Her voice held a note of betrayal and Greyson wanted nothing more than to smack out of her vocal chords. Betrayal? For what? If anyone should feel betrayed it should be him. It should be _Blaine_.

"Why are you here?" Greyson spit out, crossing his arms over his chest and purposely standing in front of the door, blocking it from view.

It was obvious to him that Blaine could very well have stayed behind to listen through the door. And if he was there was no way Greyson was going to let her close enough to him to do any more harm. "I need to speak with your brother."

"After you left?" Marissa visibly flinched back. "You have no right to speak to either of us. You couldn't even show your face at my wedding. Or the birth of my daughter. Or when Blaine was beaten. You have no right."

"I've gone to therapy, baby." She spoke softly. "I met another man. His name is Kevin. He lives in Pennsylvania. And he taught me that I was wrong-."

"So you came back to apologize?" Greyson was momentarily stunned.

"Yes." She nodded, grazing her finger tips over his arm. "But…"

"But what?" Greyson's heart stuttered painfully. Of course there would be another reason for her to be back. No way would she have simply come back to apologize and try to make good with her sons.

"I want to make it up to your brother." Her identical eyes snapped up to his. "You know your father doesn't know what he's doing with Blaine. He doesn't care about him the way you do – the way I did."

"What are you talking about?" Their father loved them very much, they both knew that. He just wasn't a good man when it came to affection.

"I want to offer him a place in my home with Kevin."

"What?! You can't do that-!"

"I'm afraid I can." She smiled sadly at him. "I want to take him away from this bigoted state, Greyson. I want to give him the home he always deserved."

"Ohio's his home!"

"Not for much longer." Marissa shook her head. "I've already filed with the right lawyers."

"You can't do this." Greyson shook his head in disbelief. "You can't be seriously doing this."

"I can." She nodded almost sadly, her hand resting on Greyson's arm in a patronizing manner. "And I will do what's best for my son."

"By putting him through a custody battle? How is that what's best for him?!"

"You wouldn't understand it, baby. You just wait until you screw up so much with my granddaughter. Sometimes you have to force forgiveness."

"This isn't going to win you forgiveness."

"No, it won't." She shook her head slowly. "But it will earn me a second chance. One that your father would never let me have."

"With damn good reason."

Her face clouded with frustration, her lips dipping into that familiar thin line. "Your brother is sixteen, Greyson. He has no choice in the matter. And he is my son. I will do everything in my power to be able to fix what I've broken."

"Even if that means hurting him more than you hurt him before?" Greyson spit out, disgust and disbelief clear in his words. Tears of hurt swam in his eyes.

"Baby, I won't be hurting him by taking him away from your father." She reached out to pat his cheek, but Greyson flinched away. Her eyes gained a sadness he used to always hate seeing. "I would be saving him."

* * *

><p><strong>A: N –<strong> Yeah… that's it. BUT IT'S SOMETHING.

I am sooooo sorry that it took me ages to write this but it just wouldn't come out.

I hope that the next chapter will come faster – but if there is every any time for you to please pester me to write it because, honestly, pestering me does work.

I LOVE YOU ALL.

_Next Chapter_: Select members of the New Directions decide to stay at the camp to prepare for the next year, Puck tries out his first attempt at wooing Blaine, and a visit from Mister Anderson spurs more than just tears. The custody case is about to begin and it seems Marissa Hughes is bringing her A game and revealing some rather hidden family secrets.


	24. Act III: Chapter 23

Cadenza

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

Disclaimer: I am gladly NOT Ryan Murphy. I am not 'N Sync or Spice Girls either.

Warnings: Slash (male/male), swears, homophobia, mature themes, gay bashing/bullying, parental issues, sexual situations, sex, substance abuse on minors, smoking with minors, ect.

**A thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

**A:N –**College is too much work.

_This_ _Chapter:_ Select members of the New Directions decide to stay at the camp to prepare for the next year, Puck tries out his first attempt at wooing Blaine, and a visit from Mister Anderson spurs more than just tears. The custody case is about to begin and it seems Marissa Hughes is bringing her A game and revealing some rather hidden family secrets.

* * *

><p>His shoes clinked against the floor, his arms swinging at a small pace beside his body. He was dressed impeccably as usual, his suit showing just how distinguished of a business man he was. He had a brief case in his right hand, signaling to all that this man had either come from business or come to do business. Really, it was a matter of both that he was there.<p>

But he was determined. Was he ever determined.

And if there was one thing you never survived doing, it was getting in Nathan Anderson's way when he was determined.

He paused in the doorway of the auditorium, not opening his mouth or making any noise to alert those on the inside that he was there.

Nathan loved his sons. It was just that… well Nathan hadn't exactly been raised with the most loving parents, and after his wife left, Nathan found himself not only the only flow of income, but the only flow of comfort. And Blaine… gosh did Blaine look so much like his mother. He had the same smile, the same gentle air about him. But that air could turn dark and angry and cold so easily. And Nathan knew he was a being a terrible father, of course he knew that, he knew that he wasn't helping his son, but was hurting him instead. He knew he was pushing his children away. But Nathan didn't know what else to do.

Nathan had never been comfortable with hugging his children – had never been comfortable with hugging anyone, or any sort of physical affection. With Greyson that was fine, Grey didn't beg for attention like Blaine did. Blaine thrived off affection, he lived off it. And without that affection his little boy was no longer a little boy that had a nightmare and needed his father to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

But, Nathan knew how to do one thing. And that was look out for his sons.

And no way in hell would Nathan allow someone like Marissa Hughes to come barging back into their lives and rip their family apart even more than she already had.

Nathan took a steady step into the auditorium, still silent from the looks of it.

There was a group of children, boys, girls, young and old, sitting on the stage clapping to a steady beat that his son had just started. Nathan stopped, staring at the stage with something a kin to tenderness on his face.

A brown haired boy on Blaine's left – one Nathan recognized from Dalton, Nick was it? – started the song. "We were born the same day, we even think the same way. It couldn't be more right. We are what they call a perfect match; it's something that you can't touch. Down to the last bone you're my baby."

A dark skinned boy picked up next – another one that Nathan recognized from Dalton. David this time. "But to be honest there's just one thing. A part that is missing. You don't seem to care at all."

It seemed as though that was the cue for all the males to start singing in earnest, or at least all the male counselors to sing. "Tell me, tell me baby. How come you don't wanna love me? Don't you know that I can't breathe without you?"

Lily and Danielle – those two girls Nathan had known his whole life – seemed all too happy to take over the next part, coaxing the rest of the girls to sing along. "If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever, friendship never ends."

"Tell me, tell me just how? What am I supposed to do, right now? Why can't you love me?"

"If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is."

"Why? Tell me my baby."

They all seemed so happy that Nathan couldn't help feeling as though he was intruding on the moment. Nathan slowly lowered himself down into one of the chairs in the back, making sure to keep as quiet as he could.

"What do you think about that, now you know how I feel?" The girls continued on their own song, steadily the female members of the club starting to smile and really enjoy themselves, the boys singing their own part expertly.

Nathan knew who had arranged the piece. He knew his son was talented. He knew it by that smile on his face when Blaine realized that what he had arranged was powerful and wonderful and practically magic.

It was the closest to pure joy that Nathan had seen on his sons face in over a year.

The song finished with a flourish and Nathan was tempted to do the cliché clap from the back to alert them that they had an audience, but Nathan wasn't one for cliché's. Instead he let his son finish up what he was doing, bid goodbye to the kids, accept a few hugs from those that remained and stay behind with Lily to clean up and organize the papers. Lily had gotten so old and beautiful as the years continued.

Nathan sighed and stood up, allowing them to hear his footfalls and turn to face him. Lily quickly looked over at Blaine to gage is reaction but Blaine was a good actor. He knew how to hide what he was really feeling. Not that Nathan believed he could truly hide it from him, but Blaine didn't have to know that Nathan saw the spark of apprehension in his eyes. "Lily." Nathan nodded at the girl, a smile on her face, even though Nathan knew it was one that was lacked the warmth he used to receive.

"Hi, Nathan." She waved in greeting, jumping off the stage and giving Blaine a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the two of them alone. "Yell if you need me."

Blaine smiled softly at her, nodding slightly and staring after her as she pranced down the isle of the auditorium to slide her arm through David's at the doorway. Nathan pretended not to be surprised. "Blaine."

"Dad." Blaine nodded in his direction, stuffing the papers in his notebook.

Nathan felt a pain at how distant his son had become. "Have a seat." Nathan also hated how formal he was by nature. Whenever something got uncomfortable. It was as though it was his default emotion.

Blaine stared at him for a moment, his gaze calculating before he nodded shortly and jumped up onto the stage, his legs swinging off the edge as he looked at his father. Nathan came to stand in front of him, placing his brief case beside Blaine on the stage and taking the moment to observe his son. Blaine had grown up so much. Nathan couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "I suppose your brother has told you what your mother is planning."

"Yes." Blaine muttered, looking down at his hands instead of at his father.

"The lawyers told me to keep you out of the dealings of the procedure until you needed to get involved."

Blaine nodded mutely and Nathan had to think carefully over what he was going to say next.

It wasn't every day that he made himself this visually vulnerable. But it seemed as though that was the only way he was going to get any reaction out of Blaine besides practiced indifference.

"I told them that was crap."

Blaine's eyes snapped up to his face, wide in shock and maybe a bit of proud amazement. Nathan stepped closer, closing his hand around Blaine's knee and squeezing it in affection. "I don't believe any of this should be kept from you. So I'm going to tell you what's going on." Nathan reached over into his brief case, pulling out a copy of the files his lawyers had faxed to him. With steady hands he handed them over to Blaine. "You can read them all yourself, however, if you'd rather."

Blaine stared down at them for a moment, before looking back up at his father, shaking his head and putting the files aside. "I'd rather you told me."

Nathan allowed a smile to come over his face. "Okay." He pushed his brief case to the side, jumping up so that he was next to Blaine on the stage, wincing a bit as he went along. Blaine raised an eyebrow at him, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm not as agile as I used to be. Old age." Nathan nudged his shoulder with his son's, overjoyed by the small laugh that he received in response. "Okay." Nathan settled in beside him, his hand a heavy weight over the files as he turned to look at Blaine face on. "Your mother is planning on challenging my rights to have you completely in my custody."

"I got that much."

"The judge is probably not going to give her full custody rights since she walked out on us when you came out." Blaine nodded seriously and Nathan looked away for a moment, his eyes far away before they found him again. The next part… it was the next few parts that Nathan wasn't sure how to bring up. "Your mother… she's digging deep and she's digging rough."

"Meaning what?" Blaine spoke quietly, as though he was afraid of the answer and Nathan couldn't say he was surprised. He was rather scared of it himself.

"Do you remember that story that I told you about that accident I had when I was twenty? Just before your brother was born?" Blaine nodded slowly, his head cocked to the side and the way he used to always do when he was curious or unsure of something. Gosh, his son was a puppy. "Well I was drunk."

"Dad…" Blaine trailed off, his voice soft and comforting.

And that was his son. Always the one to want to comfort people. "I was drunk and I killed a mother and her child in that accident. And I will never forgive myself for that. And I vowed never to tell you or your brother about it."

"So why are you?" Blaine's hand enveloped his own, his touch warm and gentle.

"Your mother is bringing that up in this case. She is also bringing up your incident at your school's dance two years ago."

Blaine's face seemed to lose all color, his hand dropping from Nathan's and his body physically retracting. Nathan was quick to halt his son on closing in on himself, grabbing him and holding him by his shoulders tightly, grounding him to the reality of the here and now. "Why?" Blaine croaked out, stunned almost beyond words. Hurt too. Nathan could see just how hurt he was.

"She wants to prove that you are unsafe in my care. That I don't make good decisions and that my decisions ultimately harm you."

"But that's not true!" Blaine yelled desperately, his eyes welling up in tears.

"I know it's true." And Nathan did know that it was true. But that didn't mean that he thought Blaine would be better off with his mother.

"It's not, dad!" Blaine insisted, his arms quickly clamping around Nathan's waist and holding onto him tight. "Please don't let her take me, dad."

Nathan wasn't one for hugging, he wasn't one for crying, and he wasn't one to confront his emotions head on. Nathan wasn't his sons. Not in any way possible.

But Nathan Anderson was determined.

And if there was one thing that you never do, it's get in the way of a determined man like Nathan Anderson.

"Never." He spoke with conviction, holding his son tighter, his hazel eyes hardening as he looked down at the case files.

Marissa Hughes had plenty of secrets herself that she wouldn't like dragged up into the open.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was emotionally draining for Blaine. After his father left to go into the office Blaine was stuck with a hovering Lily. He was stuck with Wes and David that kept asking him for new arrangements. He was stuck with Kurt that kept commenting on other people's wardrobes. He was stuck with Rachel who's voice was entirely too piercing and annoying. He was stuck with Quinn looking shyly away from him every time they made eye contact. He was stuck with a leering Santana and an overly quiet Puck and, honestly, Blaine was about ready to lose it.<p>

He had a headache to rival all headaches and he had this odd urge to either start crying or shove a fork into someone's hand.

Instead of doing either, Blaine decided to just skip the rest of dinner altogether.

He kicked at the dirt under his feet, glancing up at the night sky and this twinkling stars, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He heard some distant laughter coming from the dining hall, but nothing too outrageous. Blaine just felt so out of it today.

He felt so out of it lately, actually. Maybe it was the custody battle, or the sudden reappearance of Puck that was setting him off kilter but Blaine just didn't feel right. Didn't feel centered.

Blaine wasn't the sort of person that fell into his father's arms and cried and begged him not to let his mother take him away. That wasn't him. Not usually anyway. Yet, apparently, it was him today.

It just didn't make sense.

Blaine shook his head, coming to a stop outside the cabin he shared with Nick and Jeff and sticking the key in the whole.

Something crunched under his feet and Blaine took a quick step back, looking down at the bouquet of flowers that looked up at him. White in the moonlight. White roses.

Blaine was shocked. Who had the guts to leave Nick or Jeff white roses? Which girl thought of doing that for them? That was so sweet.

A tiny smile curved at his mouth and Blaine leaned down to pick them up, looking curiously at the note that was attached to the middle of the bouquet. It was a familiar handwriting, a too familiar handwriting.

Blaine's heart picked up speed as he read his name across the paper. He laughed a bit to himself for the betrayal of his heart against his head. His heart that so wanted to go fling himself into his bed and kick out his feet like a little girl. _Blaine_, the messy handwriting read, _red roses are corny and cheap, white's where it's at. Plus they look gorgeous with your shirt tonight. –Noah_

Blaine didn't know whether to drop the flowers on the ground or bring them into his cabin and put them in water. In the end he decided on the latter, purely because they were pretty and they did look amazing with his shirt tonight. He pushed open the door to the cabin, removing his key and tossing it onto the end table before stopping in his tracks.

He nearly dropped the bouquet, his hand flying up to cover his mouth at the sight that beheld him.

There, sitting on his bed and calling to attention, was a black teddy bear, his nose a dark brown, a white ribbon tied like a bow around his neck. There were other roses resting against the pillow, next to a single letter.

He picked up the letter with shaking hands, sitting on the bed with a small sigh. He ignored the traitorous tears that tickled at the back of his throat.

_Blaine,_

_I know I screwed up. I screwed up bad. And I know you don't want anything to do with me, not after what I did. _

_But I want to make this up to you. A week of make-ups. A week of attempts. _

_A week of the cheesiest romantic crap you've ever seen. _

_You're gonna swoon, seriously. _

Blaine let out a choked laugh, wiping at his eyes and shaking his head at the letter that he held in his hands. Why was he so emotional today? It was almost as though he was a pregnant teenager.

_But, honestly, if you don't want anything to do with me at the end of this week I get it. I'll back off. I'll leave you alone and I'll never bother you again. Even if that might be the hardest thing that I'll ever have to do. I promise. For your happiness I'd do it. _

_So, today, have the flowers, and have the stuffed bear. _

_And tomorrow… Well you'll just have to see. _

_-Noah_

Blaine placed the letter on the table, looking at the teddy beat with wet eyes. The flowers rested on the bedside table and Blaine kicked off his shoes, taking the bear into his hands and staring at it.

A small smile pulled at his lips, a frown inevitably fighting to pull it down. Blaine fell sideways onto the bed, snuggling into the bear's soft fur and letting the tears come, hugging it as though it was his life line.

* * *

><p>Danielle hated how suspicious Santana Lopez was. She hated it with a passion.<p>

And yet there was something entirely enticing about it, so Danielle did the only thing she could think of and stalked after her after dinner, her heels clacking on the pavement where Santana walked, following the sound of her boots. Santana's jeans clung to her legs tightly, revealing all her curves and Danielle wasn't ashamed to admit that the other girl was rather attractive.

That didn't mean she was going to act on that thought. No. Danielle wasn't going to act on that at all.

"Why are you following me, you loco bitch?" Santana asked sharply, turning around to face her and catching Danielle by surprise.

"Who are you calling a bitch?" Danielle was quick to snap back, straightening herself in an attempt to shake off the initial surprise.

"You." Santana shot back. "I don't have to call myself a bitch; I make my living off being one."

"You're freaking suspicious."

"Said the girl following me around?" Santana stepped closer to her. "Tell me why I shouldn't go all Lima Heights on you."

"Because there are too many witnesses." Danielle took a step closer herself. "Or I would have cut you myself."

Santana took a step back, her eyes actually holding a look that seemed almost impressed. "No one's actually around out here." She noted after glancing around herself, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Danielle believed whole heartedly in that challenge. "So what are you waiting for? Come at me, chica."

Santana stepped closer to her. "You don't want to push me, scraggly."

"Try me, Mario."

"That's the best you've got?"

"I don't want to hurt your feelings."

They were standing almost nose to nose now. And then Danielle made the mistake of glancing down at Santana's lips.

Then they were kissing. Santana was completely dominating the kiss and it was almost as though it was a kiss in battle. Heat pooled at the bottom of Danielle's belly as she was pushed against the back of a cabin, too loud for the people inside to have not heard, so she steered Santana away from the cabin, kissing her with such force until they were inside the office building.

Her hands tugged relentlessly on the buttons on Santana's shirt, Santana's hands already up and under her skirt. Santana reached under her thighs, picking her up to place her on the empty desk and spreading her legs wide.

The rest was simply bliss.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Noah jumped at the sound of Blaine's voice, glancing up at him as the other boy settled into the seat beside him, his tray falling next to his on the lunch table.<p>

"What do you mean?" Noah asked even though he knew exactly what Blaine meant.

"It's not going to work, Noah." Blaine said with a frown.

Noah's heart jumped at the sound of his name coming from Blaine's lips. Was this what being in love felt like to everyone? Noah grabbed his empty tray and his apple, standing up and smiling down at Blaine's confused frown. "It's already working."

He threw his tray with the rest to be washed, walking out of the cafeteria and taking a bite out of his apple, his mind already thinking up a way to execute phase two. He passed by a close looking Santana and Danielle and he spared them a moment of trying to figure out when that had happened before shaking his head and continuing on his way.

He didn't glance back until it was too late.

But if he had glanced back even a second earlier he would have seen Blaine with a wide smile on his face and a blush on his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>A: N<strong> – Annnd that's this chapter! IT'S A WRAP.

_Next Chapter:_ Lily comes down with a weird sickness that Quinn thinks she knows all too well, Puck moves in for phase two and three, and the custody case heats up when Marissa starts to dig into not only Blaine's past with his father, but to his past with his friends. Specifically his past with one boy with a mohawk.


	25. Act III: Chapter 24

Cadenza

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

Disclaimer: I am gladly NOT Ryan Murphy. I am not Jon McLaughlin.

Warnings: Slash (male/male), swears, homophobia, mature themes, gay bashing/bullying, parental issues, sexual situations, sex, substance abuse on minors, smoking with minors, ect.

**A thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

**A:N – **Fuck college I'm gonna go join the circus. Are there still readers…?

_This_ _Chapter:_ Lily comes down with a weird sickness that Quinn thinks she knows all too well, Puck moves in for phase two and three, and the custody case heats up when Marissa starts to dig into not only Blaine's past with his father, but to his past with his friends. Specifically his past with one boy with a mohawk.

* * *

><p>"Lily?" Rachel banged her fist against the door, an annoyed huff passing through her lips as there was no answer to be heard from the inside. "Lily! Some people need to use the bathroom too!" She crossed her arms, the fluffy pink bathrobe scrunching up on her arms.<p>

"Honestly Rachel?" Quinn asked from her perch on her bed, her legs crossed and a delicate eyebrow raised in question at the other girl. "She's in there throwing up. Go use Mercedes' shower like I did and try to be a decent human being." She looked back down at the book in her lap and Rachel rolled her eyes at her.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Rachel asked primly, sitting herself down on the end of the bed and tapping Quinn's book in persistence when she received no answer. "What if she's sick?" Rachel suddenly sat up straight, a hand quickly flying to cover her mouth. "I can't catch it! Not this close to competition season!"

Quinn gave her a blank stare, mentally counting down the days until competition and, yes, Rachel was being an over done drama queen once more. "Better beg for a new room, then." Quinn quipped, her voice rich with sarcasm.

Only Rachel's eyes widened and she nodded frantically before gathering up her things and bolting from the room. Sometimes Quinn wasn't sure if the girl was purposely dramatic, or if it was just the way she was created. Or perhaps it was all because of her doting fathers. She didn't know, she didn't want to know. She sighed and turned back to her book, ignoring the sound of retching that flowed into the room from the bathroom, wincing every once in a while.

And then it was silent save for running water and Lily was slowly pushing open the door and stumbling out of the bathroom and over to her own bed, collapsing onto it and catching her breath. Her face was pale and Quinn frowned at the way she had her hands placed over her stomach as though she were unconsciously protecting something. "You okay, Lily?" She asked dryly and nonchalantly. She wanted to not care. But, try as she might, Quinn couldn't quite shake the nice girl persona that had crept into her bitch one. So now she was what one might call a nice bitch? Or she was trying anyway. She'd see how well that worked out as time passed.

Lily made a vague, noncommittal noise in the back of her throat, turning over in her bed so that her back was to Quinn, her orange hair fanning down her back. "Just sick." She muttered.

"Just sick?" Quinn snapped shut her book. "You've been 'just sick' for the past three weeks. You're not _just sick_."

Lily's shoulders suddenly started shaking and her hand flew up to cover her mouth. Quinn was taken aback by the reaction, standing tense and squaring her shoulders. "I missed my period." Lily sobbed out. And then Quinn got it and she was across the room in a matter of seconds, pulling Lily into a tight hug and patting down her hair.

"Missing your period doesn't… it doesn't mean anything."

"It does. It does." Lily repeated, crying into her shoulder and holding onto her tightly and Quinn knew it did. She knew she wasn't the best at comforting people. She knew this was scary. And so she just held her tighter and felt a panic seize her lungs because this had happened to her. And seeing it constantly happen to those that it hadn't been expected of was a tad too close to home.

* * *

><p>Blaine grumbled as he stomped through the brush of the woods, his shoes breaking twigs and ripping leaves along the way. He held the note Puck had left tacked up to his door in a ball in his hand. He had opened it and reread it more than he had thought was possible in the past half an hour. The sky was dark overhead, the sun having disappeared long ago and all of the campers – that were not him and were left under the charge of Wes and Danielle, thank God – were off having a scary story night. Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around himself, the night chill seeping into his skin more than he had anticipated. He wished he had thought to bring a jacket.<p>

And he wished that Puck had left him more specific instructions besides _"Walk to the lake"_.

He almost tripped over a stray branch, stumbling and catching himself on the bark of a tree, his fingers running over the rough pattern and his thumb nail gravitating up towards his teeth. In all honesty, Blaine wasn't even sure why he was going along with Puck's little "phases". He had jumped through hoops for Puck, tripped and fell and for the briefest time, but the most amazing time, he had flown. Was he really going to put himself through this again? This whole thing?

He sighed and clenched his fists tighter, glancing behind himself at the trail that he had wandered down from. He could just turn around, sit in his cabin, and forget all about the note Puck had given him. Maybe ask Kurt out for coffee the next day. Give that a try.

But that was pointless, wasn't it? Because as much as Blaine hated to admit it everyone was simply second rate to the asshole that Noah Puckerman was. And that thought pissed him off more than it should.

He looked back down the path he was going, the lake a sparkling picture under the moon. It was beautiful. He could give second chances right? Or, rather, he could give second chances on second chances, on second chances. Or, at least, he thought so. Damn it, sometimes Blaine really hated the way he was. Sometimes he really hated his own personality.

Blaine heaved a deep breath and kept walking, his eyes drawn to the sand and the precarious flickering that was painting its way across the brown specks. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes before slowly moving them forwards, his breath catching at what was laid out in front of him. A blanket was laid out across the sand, a dark green with a pile of multicolored blankets resting in a corner. There were two candles standing tall in the middle, a cake smack in the middle, two plates resting at two different places. Speakers for an ipod were sitting in the sand, but the ipod that Blaine knew was Puck's was laying on the blanket, connected by a wire but nothing was playing.

And, Puck, well he was lying on the left of the blanket, his arms crossed under his head and his eyes staring up at the twinkling stars. Blaine was always amazed at the fact that there were stars here.

He felt his heart pick up speed and he forced it back down and swallowed, clearing his throat to draw Puck's attention to him. Puck jumped, his head snapping to face him before a smile started to spread across his face. He pushed himself to his feet, whipping off is hands and walking over to Blaine, excitement clear in his eyes. "You came." He said breathlessly, his eyes floating over his face as though it had the answers to everything.

"It was either this or scary story time." Blaine shrugged as though there was any real choice. "I hate scary stories."

"I know." Puck smiled at him and Blaine tried to push away the way his heart jumped in his chest at the fact that Puck had remembered such an inconsequential thing. "We tried to watch The Ring at my house that one time. You were so scared you tried to hide under a blanket." Blaine looked away, ignoring the ping in his chest, ignoring the smile that that memory begged to have brought back. He ignored all of it. Until he couldn't anymore. Because there he was, flying. Again. And it was always such a short, exhilarating flight and it always hurt so much when he crashed and sometimes when he crashed it hurt too much. But that flight. It always left him wanting more. It was like a drug. No, that's exactly what it was. It was a drug. Noah Puckerman was a drug and Blaine wanted nothing more than to quit him but he was addicted.

Blaine cleared his throat and gestured towards the blanket. "So… what's this?"

Puck shook himself out of whatever trance he had been put under, bringing Blaine forward with a hand resting on the middle of his back, higher up than Puck tended to put his hand and Blaine wasn't sure if that bothered him or not. Not yet anyway. "Desert. A night picnic." He wrung his hands together as Blaine lowered himself down onto the blanket. "It's too much, isn't it?" He laughed sardonically after Blaine sat in silence for longer than usual.

And if it were anyone else Blaine would have reassured him that it was not, in fact, too much. But, rather, was perfect in all the ways that it was everything that Blaine wanted. Random romantic gestures. It's what killed him as a romantic. "It's certainly… not what I expected from you." He laughed nervously as Puck sat down across from him.

"Is that a good thing?" Puck asked with a soft edge to his voice that Blaine hadn't heard in years.

He blinked, watching as Puck looked up at him through his eyelashes. "I don't know yet." He was taken aback by the honesty of his own answer, swallowing as Puck smiled and cut into the cake, holding out a piece like it was a peace offering.

"Chocolate cheesecake. You're fav-"

"Favorite." It was almost as though Blaine couldn't cease being amazed this night. If there was anything Blaine had expected Puck to remember they weren't these tiny, inconsequential details about him.

He slowly took the plate, and they ate in almost near silence, Puck leaning over to turn on his ipod and after they finished he offered Blaine his hand. "Care for a dance?"

Blaine stared at the offered hand as though it was diseased. Or as though he was going to wake up anytime soon. "Is this for real?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah." Puck licked his lips and wiggled his hand, as though begging for it to be taken into his own. And Blaine was shocked at how much that was probably true. Puck was really putting himself out on the line here. He had never done this for someone before.

"Don't you dare make me fall." He cautioned in more than one way and Puck nodded obligingly before wrapping their fingers together. He pulled Blaine close, a soft melody playing through the speakers. His hand was warm against the small of Blaine's back, their feet shuffling to the beat. Their hands were held close to Puck's chest, a wedge between their bodies, Blaine's free hand gently lying on Puck's shoulder.

"I wouldn't dare." Puck smiled at him, speaking in a soft voice. "You're in my arms, and all the world is calm. The music playing on for only two."

Blaine was momentarily taken aback by the sound of Puck's voice softly singing into his ear. He steadily felt his body begin to relax. "So close was waiting, waiting here with you." Blaine felt himself physically start to melt. He hated that Puck had this effect on him, and yet he loved it at the same time. "So close to reaching that famous happy end, and almost believing that this one's not pretend."

Against his better judgment Blaine allowed himself to be pulled closer, his eyes fluttering shut and his head falling against Puck's shoulder. It was a relaxation he hadn't known was possible before now. Before he had even been with Puck. He felt it reach down through his bones and hold him close, refusing to let go. He felt those cracks in his heart start to heal. His mind start to forgive. Even though he knew it shouldn't. He knew he shouldn't. "Oh how could I face, the faceless days, if I should lose you now? We're so close. To reaching that famous happy end." Blaine felt an ache through his body. "Let's go on believing even though we know we are… so close." Their eyes met and both were pained even though Blaine couldn't tell anyone why Puck's were. "So close." He glanced down at his lips and now would be the opportune time for them to kiss, correct? So why wasn't Puck taking that chance? "And still… so far."

Puck's breath brushed over his lips, and Blaine's eyes fluttered shut again. He waited for Puck to make that move, to lean forward and cover them with his own. He waited for the fireworks that were bound to explode like always. He waited and he got nothing but breath over his lips and then Puck pulling back slowly but surely. Blaine blinked open his eyes. "I want to." Puck whispered, staring at him. "But I want you to want to."

"I do want to." Blaine narrowed his eyes in confusion and blinked at Puck.

"You want to because the moment's right." Puck corrected, as though it hurt him to say the words. "Not because you want to kiss me."

Puck moved to turn away but Blaine stopped him, tugging him back and holding onto his hand firmly. "Can we just… keep… doing what we were doing?" He asked unsure of himself, unsure of the question, unsure of the reason why he was even asking.

Puck paused before smiling that wide smile of his. Dimples, crinkles at the corner of his eyes. "Of course." And he wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist again and when Blaine's head fell against his shoulder he merely rested his own on top of it. And it was relaxing and maybe they both cried a little but for Blaine that was because he had wanted something like this for so long. And for Puck it was because he felt at home and he felt as though he were finally doing something right. In the end, they were happy tears.

* * *

><p>"Do you understand what I'm saying, Mister Anderson?" His father's lawyer asked him as he sat across from him and Greyson, his briefcase in front of him full of notes upon notes. Their father stood in the far corner, looking out the window as though it held all of the answers.<p>

"Blaine." He supplied for what seemed like the twentieth time. There were only so many Anderson's in the room, it would do the lawyer good to call them by their first names to distinguish between them. "But yes. I think so, anyway." Greyson's hand squeezed his knee under the table before his arm went back to resting over his shoulder protectively. Greyson had been doing that a lot lately. Well, Greyson was always protective; it was just more obvious now than it had been before.

The lawyer nodded. "The first order of business is that I have to ask you not to be in any relations with anyone during this period of time."

Blaine blinked at him, sharing a look with Greyson and his father's ever stiffening back. "Relations?"

The lawyer blushed and swallowed. "Uh… yes. Relations. Relationships. With anyone."

"By anyone you mean any boy, correct?" Greyson supplied the question they all wanted to ask and the lawyer flushed and tugged at his collar.

"Uh… yes. Precisely."

"Dad." Greyson called for their father's attention with a warning tone and Nathan spun to look at them.

"Surely, Blaine being in a relationship won't affect the case in anyway." He spoke in that professional way he tended to whenever he was speaking to someone higher up in society. It wasn't as though he spoke down to people on a regular basis, it was more a tone of voice that he would use that others would not.

"Actually…" The lawyer sighed and Blaine wasn't entirely sure how he felt about any of this. He played with his watch where it rested on his wrist, spinning it in circles as a nervous tick. "Marissa Hughes is bringing in his previous relationship with a teenage delinquent."

"Previous relationship?" His father looked surprised.

"Relationship?" Greyson looked indignant.

"Delinquent?" And Blaine was a bit insulted on Noah's behalf. When had he exactly become Noah again?

The lawyer looked between the group of them, unsure of who to answer first, if at all. He shuffled through his brief case before pulling out a file, flopping it down on the table in front of them. "Mrs. Hughes is bringing up the fact that had you been more involved in his life, not only would you have known about the existence of said relationship, but you would have put an end to it."

"Whoa now." Greyson looked at them with imploring eyes. "I might not be overly fond of the guy for what he put Blaine through but that does not mean that we have any right to put an end to any relationship he may or may not be in."

"It would just be a lot easier for the case if he was not in a relationship at all."

"I'm not in a relationship." Blaine reassured the nervous looking man. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to put off getting into one just because it would make my mother comfortable."

Nathan rested a hand on his shoulder and grabbed the file when it was offered to him. He didn't move to look at it, though. "I am just informing you, Misters Anderson." The lawyer spoke once more as he stood up and grabbed hold of his brief case to leave. "Marissa Hughes is going to be prepared to have her lawyers ask you about this boy."

He left promptly and Blaine sighed, leaning forward in his chair and resting his head against the cold surface of the table.

And, yet, for some reason the fact that his mother was going to be dredging up his past with Noah Puckerman did not scare him in the way it would have just a few days before.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter<em>: Blaine, Quinn, and Lily visit the clinic, Danielle and Santana grow closer, Marissa has a few words to Noah, and Noah takes a leap of faith.


	26. Act III: Chapter 26

Cadenza

By: RavenHeart101

Summary: Summer camp is something that Puck always dreaded. When he accidentally signs up for a football and music camp he's stuck sharing a room with the one person everyone else seems to hate. The gay kid from Marion Middle School.

Disclaimer: I am gladly NOT Ryan Murphy.

Warnings: Slash (male/male), swears, homophobia, mature themes, gay bashing/bullying, parental issues, sexual situations, sex, substance abuse on minors, smoking with minors, ect.

**A thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

**A:N –**Fuck real life I'm gonna become a fantasy.

_This_ _Chapter:_ Blaine, Quinn, and Lily visit the clinic, Danielle and Santana grow closer, Marissa has a few words with Noah, and Noah takes a leap of faith.

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't handle the sight of a frantic Lily. The girl stood off to the side, biting on her thumb nail and her fingers jittering against her pant leg. Blaine sat next to Quinn, his head resting on his closed fist. It was a little bit awkward, if Quinn were to say anything, since Blaine and she had rarely spoken after Beth and the whole Puck incident. Some part of Quinn was telling her to apologize, but she knew she wasn't the only one at fault there.<p>

She knew that Blaine was perhaps innocent, but she also knew that Puck had been anything but. "Lily, honey, come sit down." Blaine patted the open seat next to him and Lily turned sharply to look at them. Her eyes watered and she slowly moved to do so, dropping down next to him and linking her fingers within his own. Quinn almost felt jealousy, but at what she wasn't sure. At the fact that Lily had someone like Blaine, perhaps? Someone to rest her head upon a shoulder and shut her eyes and link hands with and be told that everything would be all right. Finn had tried, of course, back then. But Finn hadn't exactly been who she wanted.

Quinn remembered calling her sister, scared out of her mind and sobbing and having her sister call her a filthy slut and hanging up. Quinn remembered the visits to church to pray to God and beg him to take Beth away. She wouldn't wish that ordeal upon her worst enemy.

"It'll be okay, Lily." Quinn stood up and brushed off her skirt, her wedge heels clicking against the floor as she crossed to sit in the other empty chair beside her. She rested her hand upon the girl's quivering back, rubbing circles with her thumb. "You're strong," She told her. "And you'll get through this."

Blaine looked at her from over Lily's head, his lips quirking up in a small smile. Quinn smiled back, though she could feel the weight of it on her lips. She wasn't sure if she had smiled for real in a long time, now that she thought about it. "Thank you for coming." Lily mumbled into Blaine's collar and reached back to pat Quinn's knee.

A surge of… something shot through Quinn's heart. Fondness, maybe? Or the beginnings of a sympathetic heartbreak? She wasn't sure. Regardless, she took the small, dainty hand in her own and held it tight.

When they called Lily into the room for the blood test Quinn made sure to sit next to her, Blaine standing in the hallway because only one of them was allowed in. She smiled encouraging at Lily as the needle went into her arm. She hugged her when the nurse walked out to bring it to the lab.

And Quinn felt useful. Wasn't that something new?

* * *

><p>Noah stood with his back to the door, his fingers grazing over the strings of his guitar lightly. He hummed softly to himself – a song that didn't exist in anywhere other than his own mind. His eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks and he felt a tiny smile pull at the corner of his lips. Heels clicked on the floor behind him and Noah tensed.<p>

"Hello." A cool voice said from the body belonging to the heels. Noah turned slowly, facing the woman with a furrow of his eyebrows. She looked familiar, with curls down to her shoulders and high cheek bones. She had painted red lips and a familiar small button nose. She was small in stature, but made up for it with confidence. Her hips swayed and with them her purse until she stood in front of him, a devious smile on her lips.

"You're Blaine and Greyson's mom, yeah?" Noah shook out his hand to offer it to her. She stared at it in distaste, as though on his skin was a plague that could kill her if she got within fifty feet.

Noah resisted raising an eyebrow in annoyance. "You're Puckerman, correct?" The way she said it made Noah want to resort to old methods of taking Finn's name as his own to see if he could confuse people.

Instead, he nodded. "Yeah."

She studied him for a moment, her gaze scrutinizing. "You're not what I expected." She said at last.

"Neither are you, m'am." Noah crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight, the guitar resting on the chair behind him.

Her lips twitched in a sneer. "Though your image certainly gets my point across."

"Your point?" Noah asked in confusion.

"You're a delinquent." She giggled as though the thought made her happy. "And you're going to be my key to getting my baby to forgive me."

Noah felt his heart grow cold at the words. His face dropped and his arms fell to his side. He looked down at his ripped jeans, and his off-white wife beater. He had it on good authority that he rocked this look. Sure that good authority was Santana, but even Kurt had grudgingly admitted that it was so simple that it gave off the boy next door look. But then there was the second part of what she said – that he was going to help her "baby" forgive her. Noah wasn't dumb enough to not know who she was talking about. Thing with him and Blaine may have been strained, but they talked to each other every now and then.

Noah had heart Blaine talking to Greyson, he had seen the tense shoulders and the deep seated frown. He had talked to Danielle about it, had heard that Marissa Hughes was trying to tear Blaine away from his father and brother by some misguided belief that she was doing what was right. "You're going about this all wrong." Noah spoke before he could stop himself.

Noah could tell the moment Marissa transformed from a passive snake to a viper ready to strike. Her eyes narrowed and her jaw set. "Please," Her voice dripped with condensation. "Inform me."

Noah told himself that he had dealt with women like her before. Santana, for one, Quinn for another. But those two had their redeeming qualities. Santana would never do what Marissa was doing, Quinn might but that would only be if Quinn was seriously out of her mind. Noah idly thought of Beth. Would he do something like this just to get her to be his again? Perhaps. Noah loved his daughter, no doubt. Sometimes he felt a pull in his chest as though calling out for her. But he kept in contact with Shelby; she sent him pictures every now and then. Noah knew, in the back of his mind, that sending Beth to live with someone else was the smartest thing him and Quinn could have done. He held no beliefs that he could have raised her on his own, even if he had his mother's support.

"Blaine… He's not gonna forgive you even if you dropped down and begged." Noah took in a deep breath and continued. "You haven't been there for him. You didn't even send a card when he was in the hospital. And now you're tearing apart his family."

"I'm tearing apart this family?" She sounded offended. "None of this would have happened if he didn't-"

"What?" Noah snapped. "Tell you he's gay? Well sorry, m'am, but that's not going to change no matter where you drag him off to."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"And you do?"

"He's my son."

"You have no claims to him, you left him, high and dry, and ran away because you didn't understand him."

"You understand him?"

"I love him."

"Love." She snorted. "Two men can't love one another."

"Of course not." Noah rolled his eyes. "We're cold hearted beings that can't look at another person on the street and say 'wow, I'm in love with them'."

"Women bring love to a relationship."

"And yet your son knows how to love more than the one woman that should have taught him how to."

Her mouth snapped shut and her eyes glittered dangerously, almost as though tears were forming over the lid. She huffed and spun away from him. Marissa turned back at the door, glaring at him dangerously. "Blaine is my son," She hissed out venomously. "And he's not anyone else's to belong to."

"Blaine's not an object you can own!" But she didn't hear him as the door slammed shut.

Rage flowed through Noah's veins and he punched the wall, his knuckles splitting against the plaster.

* * *

><p>Danielle leaned back against the brown sand, Santana edging closer as she did. They kissed, Danielle's hands closing around the bare skin of Santana's lower back. Her fingers grazed the yellow bottom of her swimsuit and she giggled into Santana's mouth.<p>

The other young woman nipped at her lips, grazing her teeth over her own, and tangling her hands in Danielle's hair. She stretched out so that she lay beside her, brushing the tips down the skin of her cheek to rest at her neck. They were comfortable and Danielle felt something that wasn't quite lust stir in her stomach. Santana pulled away and brushed her nose against the one of the shorter girl's before rolling off her. "You're awfully happy today." Danielle commented dryly.

Santana smirked and let out a small laugh. "I haven't had to see Berry once today," She rolled so she could look at Danielle, her brown eyes skimming over her curves and dark skin, exposed against the sand and hers to see. She walked her fingers over her stomach, exciting at the way her abs contorted and pulled in. Danielle was a dancer, through and through, her body was enough to prove that. Santana would have been jealous if she wasn't so confident with her own looks. "Quinny's out of my hair for the day," She pressed her hand against her forehead, leaning her weight on her forearm. "Things with Puck and Anderson are going better than expected…"

"You know you're much sweeter than you like to come off."

"And you're a fucking sap." Santana rolled her eyes. "I guess we're both not what we expected."

Danielle smiled and brushed her fingers into Santana's dark, soft hair. She tugged it lightly in retaliation and Santana let a full smile brush her lips. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. "You're beautiful." She said softly.

Santana's smile widened and her cheeks burned with something similar to a blush. "Shut up." She hit her stomach lightly, pressing her palm there and leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Mm." Danielle hummed. "No, I think I'm good."

Santana laughed a little bit, lying so that her head rested on top of Danielle's shoulder. Her hair brushed her chin and Santana was sure that if anyone were to see them now her reputation would be completely ruined. She found that even though she cared, she couldn't bring herself to move, too comfortable with Danielle's arm around her waist and her shoulder pillowing her head and her body pressed up against her own to do anything other than close her eyes and allow herself this one moment.

It was a beautiful moment. And Danielle was more than beautiful. Even if the words would never come out of Santana's mouth.

* * *

><p>"It's going to be positive." Lily said for probably the fiftieth time. Blaine looked at her from the corner of his eye, trying not to let his vague annoyance show. There was no way he could understand what she was going through, he was aware of that, but Lily's pacing was driving him insane.<p>

He had told her, countless times, to have a seat. To go stand in a corner. To work off some nervous energy by running around the building a few times, even. Blaine couldn't help comparing Lily to Greyson when Diana was coming into the world. Then he had known exactly what to say to calm his brother down. But Lily wasn't Greyson. She's wasn't married. She wasn't established in a career. She wasn't old enough to have a kid. God, Lily could barely take care of herself.

Blaine looked down at his phone again, his thumb hovering over the typed out message ready to be sent. Greyson would be better at talking this out. He would be better at calming Lily down. He would know what to say to get her to breathe.

But it would be against the best friend code of confidence, or something, if Blaine were to send it. He didn't have Lily's permission to get anyone else involved. He thought of what her parents would do. He thought about whether they would kick her out or let her stay. He wondered if they would make her get an abortion or give up the baby. And Lily wouldn't be able to do both, Blaine knew that better than he knew almost anything. Lily would be ridiculously attached to the thing, even now her hands were hovering over her stomach.

Quinn had stopped her pacing, her hands on her shoulders and her voice speaking to her in hushed tones. Blaine wanted to know what she was saying, but he knew it was none of his business.

He was the moral support – the ride there and the rock to make sure Lily didn't go flying off the edge if she heard bad news. Quinn was the one who had been through it all before. Quinn was the mother. Quinn was the one that had the worst happen to her. She had been kicked out of her house and she had been forced to give up her child.

Not that Blaine would say that Quinn had been forced. It had been an educated decision for both her and Noah to make. He approved of it, even though he saw how much pain it made Noah go through to lose his baby girl. He understood that much about Quinn Fabray – she did what was best in the end. She was trying to be better, even if Blaine was unsure how clear a line of "better" there was in either of their books. She had said only a few words to Blaine since they had gotten to the hospital, and they had been tense if that. Blaine didn't hate her, no matter how much a part of him told him that he should.

Quinn hadn't stolen Noah from him. She hadn't ruined what was between them. She might have wanted Noah for herself, but that was because of a fear she didn't understand. She had been kicked out of her house. From what Blaine had heard from Kurt, Quinn had been kicked off the social ladder at school, Finn wouldn't even look at her, Rachel wasn't making things any better, and the rest of the club were picking sides. All she had was Noah. It made sense for her to pull him closer.

She believed that she loved him because she was carrying his baby. He loved her because she was the mother of his baby. That was something that Blaine could never get between – something he would never want to get between.

But he couldn't ignore what he felt, either. No matter how much he wanted to.

"Blaine?" Lily sounded downright terrified and he looked up at her, standing quickly as the nurse gestured her into an empty room. Blaine followed after her, almost happy when she reached out and linked her hand with his. Lily's hand was dainty and clammy, cold and trembling. Blaine tried his hardest to make his strong and sure. The rock she needed.

"Have a seat." The nurse gestured to one of the empty chairs but Lily shook her head almost frantically, swallowing thickly searching out Quinn's gaze with her own before looking back at the nurse. "We have your results." She held the file in her hands, the paleness of it resembling that of Lily's face. "Lily, you are pregnant."

The rest of the words fell on deaf ears, and the nurse stood up to grab Lily a glass of water.

Lily fell back against him and let out the tiniest of moans, broken and scared and Blaine fell with her.

Blaine couldn't really imagine what she felt like, but he figured it hurt something like the world ending.

* * *

><p>Noah paced their cabin, his sock clad feet banging against the wood with each step. Blaine would be back any second now, and if Danielle's text was anything to go by, he would be a bit of an emotional mess. Sure, Blaine wasn't the father, no that was apparently one of the Warblers but Lily wasn't squealing until she told him first, but he had been there for the fall out. And, chances were, he would be there for the rest of it too.<p>

"I'm not really in the mood today, Noah." Blaine mumbled as he walked in, kicking off his shoes and dropping down onto his bed with a bone tired look about him.

Noah felt both pity and something deeper pull at his chest. Understanding. At least partially understanding. "How's Lily?"

Blaine cracked an eye open at him, turning his head to look at him. "How do you know I was with Lily?"

"Dani."

"Of course." Blaine moaned and pulled the pillow over his head. "She's four weeks pregnant." He mumbled.

Noah sat down beside him, pulling the pillow from his hands and resisting the urge to run his hand down Blaine's messy curls. "What's she going to do?"

"She's more worried about telling her parents than anything else." Blaine sighed and rolled onto his back, his hazel eyes swirling as they looked up at Noah. "I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with this."

Noah gazed down at him, took him in for all that he was. He saw the most blatant flaw he had managed to miss before. Blaine always made things about himself – maybe too much so. "This isn't about you." He said softly.

"It kind of is, though." Blaine spoke to the ceiling. "In a roundabout sort of way. I mean, if Lily and I hadn't fought she would have told me what she was planning to do-"

"You mean she would have told you she was having sex with some guy?" Noah snorted. "Chances are it just happened."

Blaine looked at him and sighed. "You're right. I just… It's Lily."

"And it's Lily that's going through this."

They were silent for a moment. "Why do you make it so hard for me to hate you?"

That was the crux of the problem, wasn't it? Noah had one more day, one more day to convince Blaine to forgive him and give him one last chance. He had had everything planned out. A serenade in the common, a box of chocolates, a kiss under the starlight.

But Noah couldn't hold it in anymore. He couldn't hold in how much he felt.

He stood up and walked to the opposite side of the room, Blaine sitting up to see him better. "You know," Noah began. "I ask myself the same question. I mean I wouldn't blame you for hating me. I went through a really long time of hating me."

"You shouldn't hate yourself." Blaine was quick to say, concern in his gaze.

"And you shouldn't forgive me."

"Probably not." Blaine cocked his head. "But I think I can make that decision for myself."

"So that's it?" Noah shook his head. "You forgive me just like that?"

"I…" Blaine paused.

"You have to be sure, Blaine." Noah pressed, coming closer. "Because I-I could never picture a life without you. And I know I'm not what you want. You want a choir of angels and prophecies and world ending love. But that's not real. What's real is this pain in my heart. This ache whenever I look at you. It's wanting to hold you all the time but knowing that I might break you if I hold you wrong. It's crying when you are happy and crying when you're sad and not knowing the difference. What I feel for you... It's love. But it's so much more than that. I hate you. I hate you so much that I can't think of my life without you. And I'm afraid of you. Because you can take me and break me and murder me and I would still look at you and see the most perfect thing in the world. I know that's not what you want. I know I'm not what you want. But I've been trying my hardest here to be what you deserve. To be a person worthy of waiting in line for your affections. Just promise me, promise me that you'll give me a glance."

They were face to face now, Blaine staring at him as though at a loss for words. Noah's eyes dropped down, hovering over Blaine's pink chapped lips. He thought about kissing him, but pulled away, taking a step back.

But a hand on his wrist stopped him and, instead, he stumbled closer, Blaine sitting up on his knees and his hand reaching out to frame Noah's face.

His lips came fast and desperate and it was like a jolt to Noah's heart. It was as though he could breathe again. He flailed for a moment and then settled against Blaine's body, leaning down just a little bit more before pulling back, his breath ghosting against Blaine's lips.

"It hurts to not love you." Blaine whispered and Noah couldn't help but agree.

"I'm gonna do it right this time."

"Noah…"

"I promise." Noah kissed his forehead, reveling in the way Blaine's eyes fluttered shut at the contact. "You never deserved what I did to you." He pulled away and made sure Blaine could see how serious he was. "And I will prove to you that this is worth this fifth shot."

* * *

><p><em>Next time<em>: Greyson takes on a dangerous gamble with Marissa and it results in something no one expected. Quinn apologizes to Puck and gains an unlikely partnership with Wes. Lily's parents come to pick her up, but things don't go as planned when they see her growing stomach. Meanwhile, Danielle gets an offer she can't refuse from a dancing school out of state and Santana worries about the things she's feeling.


End file.
